


Where the lost things are

by vlefayne



Series: Hunter Hunted [1]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Multi, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 120,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlefayne/pseuds/vlefayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel sworn he would stop hunting – never again would he go back; that is until one dark winter night, a stranger appears at his doorstep and flips Kurt’s entire life upside down. </p><p>Maybe for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranger, stranger

Hazel brown eyes blinked once.

The pools of rich brown were dazed and weary as he ran a hand down his thick rusty chocolate-colored hair, observing his dull expression stare back at him through the vanity mirror. He let out a sharp exhale and turned to the left of his dim-light round room, gazing out to the window where the evening sun was beginning to set.

It was time to set out.

His eyes wandered over to his messy room – thick books were strewn on the floor, crumpled papers scattered across all the way to his bed. In the middle of the room, pinned on a wall right beside his unkempt cupboard was a huge map of the town torn and circled in places with a bright red ink. He ran a hand down his disheveled hair once more before standing up; his wooden chair making a weary creak as he pushed it away.

He checked his pockets. Bicycle keys?  _Check._  His cheque book?  _Check._  His photograph?  _Wait, not checked._  Stumbling across his cluttered room, he flung the pieces of crumpled paper off his bed, clearing the entire mattress – no sign of that photograph.  _Crap._  He sneaked a glance at the window – it was getting darker and he cursed under his breath; there was no time. He had to leave, photograph or not.

Shaking his head, he headed for the door and sighed once more _. Time was of essence_ ; he took a deep breath in and left his small studio apartment.

 

_It all happened too soon._

_The winter cold snaked up his pale skin and he shivered in the snow, his hands clutching onto the gun tightly. His eyes darted nervously, watching cautiously for any sudden movements. The night was too bitter, too sinister. Alone, he was vulnerable._

_The forest loomed ahead ominously and he took a small step forward. Nothing stirred in the dark woodland, the trees seemingly watching him and the unknown waiting. He stood still, heart racing in his chest, terrified to his wits end. Trees dressed in black towered over him, swaying ever so slightly in the light breeze as he started his trek into the woods._

_It was silent. He stepped watchfully into the barrage of trees and darkness, feeling his throat go tight and dry in dread._   _Snow dripped from the sickly dark tree's like decayed flesh. Deep shadows seemed to ooze, move and threaten of their own volition. Half ready to turn tail and leave, he ventured in deeper and deeper into the wooded area._

_Every branch held the promise of something dark, gray and slavering for blood. The wind in the boughs sounded thin, sickly and fearful. As he stopped his tracks to take out his flashlight, a swift movement caught his eye. His stomach turned to ice and he froze; eyes wide, his breathing ragged and heavy._

_He stood still for a few seconds. A minute. Probably another. He relaxed a little, guessing it was nothing but a terrified wild deer. Scrambling with a gun on his right and torchlight on the other, he flicked it on and shone it directly in front of him._

_His heart stopped._

_Fear rose like bile in his throat and he choked back a scream of dismay. It wasn’t a deer after all._

_The monster loomed in front of him, just a few centimetres away. He could hear it breathing ever so slightly, and willed his trembling legs to still. Red glowing owl-looking eyes met his own and it slowly bared its sharp yellowed teeth into what looked like an evil smirk._

_The creature let out a growl._

_He turned and ran._

He cycled with all his might, pedaling on his old bicycle, the road too rough and bumpy as he raced against time. The sky was darkening, the full moon emerging out of the grey clouds, he noted anxiously as he turned into an alleyway, almost knocking onto a black cat that hissed fervently at him. Not turning to see if the creature was fine, he cycled past with a quiet apology.

A light raindrop fell upon his arm and he cursed to himself angrily, he should have gotten out earlier, what was he thinking? He turned into another alleyway – he memorized this place like the back of his hand, he had been frequenting the Warblers far too much lately; a place he would never step foot on years ago. He turned right from the long gloomy alleyway and halted right outside the brightly lit bar.

He glanced at the entrance wearily, panting slightly from cycling so promptly. The words ‘Warblers’ was floating loosely above the door’s entrance and he shivered slightly at the sudden cold breeze. He was running out of time. Quickly tossing his bicycle onto the ground, he entered the bar – an abrupt blast of folk music and bright lights threw him aback slightly as his adjusted to his new surroundings.

Fancy wood furniture, detailed carpentry tables with leather seats, a small dance floor and a large jukebox that stood happily at the corner of the bar, a happy folk tune humming though it. Men dancing and chugging down beers  _– if only he could be as carefree as the folks here were_. Shaking his head, he hastily walked over to the bar table, covering his jacket hood over his messy hair.

Brown eyes met jet black the moment he approached the bar table.

"Care for a drink?” Came the purr. The ivory eyes twinkled in mischievousness and winked playfully at him. He wasn’t fazed, he knew this bartender all too well. 

“Not today, Santana.” He rasped out quietly, narrowing his eyes at the slim sleek figure in front of him, coyly cleaning an empty jug of beer.  “You know what I’m here for.”

The woman smiled cheekily and shook her head teasingly. “I have no clue what you are talking about.” She turned away from him, continuing drying her jug.

He gritted his teeth forcefully. “Santana, I am running out of time.”

Santana turned back to him, fluttering her long eyelashes brazenly and smirked. “Always in a hurry, aren’t we, Mr. Anderson?” Rolling her eyes, she fished out a name card from her pocket. The hazel eyed man reached out for it in vain but Santana pulled it back swiftly, glaring at the man with a raised eyebrow.

“A word of caution,” She whispered; her voice serious and her eyes glowing a little, “The last I heard, they stopped hunting.”

He nodded slightly and reached out a hand for the name card. Santana huffed boredly and dropped the card onto his palm. “You owe me one, Anderson.” She purred, back to her normal tone. 

“We owe you one.” He replied curtly and dipped his head before getting out of his seat and leaving the happy atmospheric bar. Halfway out from the bar he heard his name being called. He froze in fear, a sudden chill up his spine and he inhaled a sharp intake of breath.

“Anderson!” He relaxed. It was just Santana. He turned back and glanced at her questioningly.

“When you meet him, tell him I said hi.” She called out to him, laughing.

 With a brisk nod, he left the bar. Outside it was cold and night had fallen, sneaking a peek at his watch, he hoped it wasn’t too late. Hurriedly he got upon his bike and took a glance at the name card - time to head down to the western side of town.

 

The night wasn’t getting any younger.  _This is his last hope_ , he chanted in his head as he pedalled furiously through the town, almost bumping onto an old lady who clicked her tongue angrily at him when he turned around to say sorry. He was getting careless but he had to find them – it was his last hope.

He slowed down at the next turn, a row of shop houses and quiet cottages caught his eye. It was undoubtedly quiet peaceful unlike the southern side of town, the crowded city area, where he lived. He got off the bicycle, tossing it away and walking through the long deserted road. Shop houses on his left were all closed – all except one.

A glimmer of hope sparked his heart and he sprinted over to the largest shop house at the far end labelled ‘Hummel Tires & Lube’,  _wait, an auto repair shop?_  He looked into the big shop, looking like a garage, filled with tools and cars – not what he expected. He dug up for the name card again for a second look. It was written Burt Hummel, so he guessed as much this was the right place but –

A shout to his left interrupted his thoughts.

“Hey kiddo! What can I do for you?” Came a gruff voice.

Emerging from underneath a Ford Mustang, an older man with the most piercing grey green eyes appeared with a crowbar on his left hand and a large grin on his face. “Here to pick up something?” He greeted, approaching the younger male.

“You are Burt Hummel?” The hazel eyed man looked at him then back at his own name card. The older man nodded his head and reached a hand out for a shake but froze when he saw the name card on the other man’s hand.

“Who gave you that?” Burt retreated, his eyes now unfriendly and his mouth in a frown.

“Santana.” Came the worried reply. Taking off his hood, he revealed his unruly curls of hair and large wide pleading eyes. “Please Mr Hummel, you have to help me.”

Burt shook his head, puzzled. “I know of no Santana.” He blinked a few times, scratching his chin. “We only do automobile repairs here.” Burt turned away from him, shaking his head once more, “Nothing else, son. I’m sorry.”

“Please, I’ve been searching for years; nobody else can do this better than you can.” He pleaded digging his pockets for his cheque book. “I’ll pay. I can pay whatever you want.” He walked up to Burt, who retreated back some more.

“I said no.” Burt sounded tired.

“Burt please –“

“Burt.”

Another voice interrupted the conversation. Turning behind, he saw a pale boy in overalls, holding up a paintbrush and glaring angrily at him. “Is he giving you trouble Dad?” The boy folded his arms, eyeing the newcomer before looking at Burt.

“Kurt.” Burt greeted quickly, nodding at the chestnut haired boy. Kurt glanced swiftly at the strange brown hair male who was staring back, eyes beseeching for help.

“Santana sent me here.” He spoke quietly, looking up at father and son. “I need your assistance and you will be greatly rewarded.” After a moment of silence, he added, “Please.”

Ice blue eyes glared fiercely at him. “We only do automobile repairs. If you aren’t here for that, get out.” Kurt hissed coldly, pointing a paintbrush angrily at him.

“I lost someone in the woods.” The hazel eyed man whispered, “You are my last hope, please.

The father and son pair exchanged glances.

“The Smythes do hunting too. Why don’t you go to them instead?” Kurt snorted after a moment of silence. “They love money; they’ll do anything for money.” He grumbled to the stranger.

Hazel eyes fixed onto the ice blue ones. “They can’t do what you do.” He told Kurt quietly. He turned to Burt sadly, “It’s my fault he is gone, but I’m trying to make amends. Please.” He gazed back at Kurt who seemed to be deep in thought.

“I was reckless and stupid.” He mustered up, glancing at Burt again, “I cared more about myself than anyone else. I lost him that night and I’ve been trying to find him ever since.”

Burt let out a sigh. “Kurt?” He turned to his son, who looked nonchalantly back.

“We expect fast and good payment.” Kurt snapped curtly, glaring at the stranger, who nodded eagerly, eyes twinkling in a wild daze. “Follow me.” Kurt beckoned to the hazel eyed man.

Kurt led him up the steps. Spiralling staircases and a scent of lavender caught his nose as he followed the boy up to another small room. They stopped in front of a wooden carved door, dust covering the surface as if it hadn’t been used in a long time.

Kurt seemed to have read his mind. “We stopped hunting years ago.” He excavated out an ancient looking key from his back pocket and pushed it in the door lock. Turning it, it opened with a loud click and a creak as Kurt pushed the door wide open.

Silver bows and arrows hung on walls like trophies caught his eyes. Guns, axes and long katanas were all on display and in the middle of the room; right in front of the windows was a wooden table, a dashing silver bow on the table, almost covered by stacks of paper.

“I will need you to fill in a contract.” Kurt commented stiffly, swatting a dust particle away from his face. “But before we do continue,” He turned to the man with questioning eyes, “I never got your name.”

The hazel eye man raised out a hand.

“Anderson. Cooper Anderson.”


	2. Dusk of them

 

Kurt Hummel eyed the sturdy looking male named Cooper Anderson. He didn’t like the other party not one bit, but something tugged in his heart that he needed to help this man – plus Santana wouldn’t be running around giving out random people their name cards unless it was a deathly emergency.

Cooper looked more than worried, his face in a tight frown and eyes darting around as Kurt stalked over to the table and picked up a piece of parchment paper, handing it over to Cooper who snatched the contract letter swiftly to read.

“So what is it?” Kurt asked uninterestedly, “Vampires? Goblins?” He dug under the papers for a pen or some sort.

“Please don’t tell me it’s the Easter bunny, because I clearly killed it years back – Ah found it!” Kurt managed to pull out his old pen under the sheets of paper. This place could certainly use some cleaning. He passed the pen to Cooper, who glanced at him warily.

“Or rather yet, tell me your little pity story.” The chestnut haired boy scoffed quietly. “What happened, Mr. Cooper Anderson?” Kurt raised an eyebrow at Cooper, who was signing the contract.

 

“It says here that if I cannot make payment, you will feed me to the dragons.” Cooper muttered, ignoring Kurt’s snarky comment and passing over the parchment. “You have dragons?’

“You actually read it.” Kurt remarked. Looking at the contract, signed neatly at the bottom of the contract was Cooper’s name. Kurt shrugged half-heartedly, “We could feed you to whatever needs feeding.”

Cooper gulped.

He dug in his pockets for his cheque book and fished it out, tearing a piece of a cheque and looking up at Kurt beseechingly. “Is five million enough?” Cooper asked, turning to his cheque book and scribbling on it furiously. When he didn’t receive a reply from Kurt, he looked up only to see the other boy’s jaw agape, staring blankly at him.

“You want more?” Cooper poked further, puzzled by Kurt’s expression.

Kurt shook his head and seemed to have regained his composure. “Five million?” He gaped at Cooper, “What is it you need hunting? A hoard of zombies?”

Cooper gazed at the small sized boy in front of him – could this little fellow even take on a dwarf? He motioned for a chair, “You need to sit down for this.” Ice blue eyes glared harshly back.

“I can stand, mind you.” Kurt huffed.

Cooper decided to stand too. He looked at Kurt sadly, “My brother has gone missing.” He whispered, feeling hollow and disappointed, “He went into the woods and never came back.” Cooper gritted his teeth and forced himself to look away from the wide eyes of Kurt.

“I told him that they didn’t exist and being a stubborn brat he wanted to prove me wrong – and I let him.”

Hazel eyes were weary as they gazed back Kurt Hummel, who looked neutral and nonchalant staring back with glint of amusement in his eyes. Strangely Kurt shook his head quietly. Cooper ignored the weird sudden movement and continued his tale. “At first I thought it was werewolves.” He told Kurt, “I didn’t believe _it_ existed.” He took a deep breath in.

“Wendigos.” 

There was complete utter silence for a long minute. Cooper saw the pale boy’s lips pursed and his ice blue eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Cooper opened his mouth to speak again but Kurt raised a hand for silence, glowering at Copper – _wait? He’s angry at me?_   The smaller sized boy seemed motionless until he began to shake his head frivolously.

“No.” Kurt fumbled out; his eyes cold and unfeeling as they fixated themselves onto Cooper’s warm hazel ones. “Get out.”

Cooper’s face furrowed in confusion. “What?” He enquired in sudden disbelief.

“Get out.” Kurt’s voice trembled.

“Wait I signed a contract, what’s going on?” Cooper rounded up, feeling nervously angry, his turn to glare at Kurt.

“I SAID GET OUT!” Kurt screamed, crumpling the contract and throwing it at Cooper, his ice blue eyes filled with anger. “GET OUT!”

There was a sound of footfalls and Burt was instantly at the entrance of the room. His worried face turned to a face of anger when he saw Kurt on defence, glaring venomously at Cooper. “What’s going on here?” He bellowed at Cooper.

Cooper was bewildered. Kurt had suddenly lost it, the younger boy looking as if Cooper had poisoned him with his words – all he did was tell Kurt his dilemma. “I didn’t do anything,” he told Burt calmly, his voice wavering slightly, “I just requested for help.” He uncrumpled the contract and held it out.

Kurt looked pale and shook his head, “I will not.” He hissed.

Burt looked as confused as Cooper and he turned to Kurt expectedly, hoping for an answer. Kurt remained as motionless as ever, not willing to say anything except to shake his head and glare at Cooper.

“My brother, Blaine Anderson has been taken by a Wendigo.” Cooper announced, “A-are you angry at that?” He glanced at Kurt questioningly.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Burt’s jaw drop.

There was a pregnant pause.

Cooper felt that his hope fizzed out like a dying flame when he saw the father and son pair quiet and cold. It was too late – they couldn’t help. They looked like they did not want to help. Cooper shook his head and let out a heavy sigh of defeat. “I will go.” Cooper mumbled overwhelmed with a sense of loss. He would’ve added _‘I’m sorry for bothering’_ but he couldn’t muster it out as he turned towards Burt, ready to leave and sulk back at home.

“No.” Cooper’s head shot up to see Burt talking to him. “We’ll help you. All the more we will help you.”

Cooper whipped his head to glance at Kurt, who seemed still in a fit of rage.

“We lost someone to a Wendigo,” Burt spoke as Cooper turned back to the older gentleman, “But a bad experience won’t stop us from helping you out, kiddo.” Burt’s eyes were soft and kindly as he spoke. “You came to the right place, Cooper. We’re more than ready to hunt out for a Wendigo.”

“He’s not looking for a hunt Dad.” Kurt sneered, his high voice echoing the room as he appeared beside Cooper. “He’s looking for his most probably dead brother.”

“He’s not dead.” Cooper retorted, annoyed by Kurt. “You haven’t let me finish my story.”

Burt placed a hand on his son’s shoulder, “Let the boy speak, Kurt. He’s signed the contract.” Kurt didn’t seem so pleased but he nodded curtly at Cooper to finish his tale.

Grinning at Burt, Cooper continued, “He’s been missing for 3 years now. I gave up a few months ago, trying to find him – I thought he was dead, like you said,” He motioned at Kurt, who rolled his blue eyes. “But a few months back, while I was chasing after this thief into the forest, I saw Blaine.” Cooper’s eyes were dazed and weary.

“Blaine, my brother in the flesh, just staring at me.”

Kurt’s eyes widened at that, a sudden glint of malice within those ice blue eyes but they were gone before Cooper could ever confirm it.

“He looked too skinny.” Cooper murmured, closing his eyes, imaging the flashback of Blaine’s own unruly locks, thin cheekbones and tears running down his big sad eyes. He heard a chuckle to his left and opened his eyes to see Kurt shaking his head lightly and chuckling. “He’s alive.” Cooper told Kurt.

To Cooper’s surprise, Burt spoke up, “It’s not funny, Kurt.” He warned gruffly. At once Kurt stopped, scoffing softly and shrugging. Cooper smiled gratefully at the older man who nodded for him to carry on with his tale.

“I stopped chasing the thief and called out Blaine’s name, but all Blaine did was just stand and cry – it’s heartbreaking.” Cooper stopped for a while, remembering the moment. “It happened so fast.” He turned to Burt mournfully. “Blaine just appeared right in front the thief, stopping her in her tracks. I thought he was trying to help me stop her from running.”

Cooper took a deep breath in. “Blaine started to lunge at the thief and tried to eat her.”

Burt looked worriedly back at Cooper, patting Cooper’s back lightly. Kurt just scoffed some more, looking disinterested and nonchalant, but his eyes were on Cooper.

“I panicked and I shot him.” Cooper whispered, “But he didn’t die. He just looked back up at with the coldest eyes, the most unfeeling eyes – like he didn’t know me at all.” He let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

“Then he vanished into the night.”

Cooper sighed and felt a cold hand on his back. Kurt was watching him very closely, the blue eyes now apprehensive and curious. “Santana owed me her life and so she told me about you.”

“You are one tough guy, Cooper.” Burt spoke, nodding at Kurt. “I gotta hand it to you.” He clapped Cooper’s back a little bit too harshly, causing the latter to choke.

“Santana was lucky.” Kurt muttered, rolling his eyes. “Let me guess then, you’re a cop?” He glanced coolly at Cooper, “You do know guns don’t work on these monsters.”

Cooper snorted. He shrugged, slightly happy to get a grin from both parties and willing help, even as reluctant as Kurt seemed.

“How old is Blaine?” Burt questioned, curiously eyeing Cooper.

“Blaine’s barely twenty, probably nineteen now.” Was the quiet reply. Kurt’s head shot up this round, looking peculiarly at Cooper.

“We set out at dusk tomorrow.” Kurt spoke tartly. “You may rest here for the night.” His voice was commanding now as he shifted himself around the round, packing up most of the mess. Kurt seemed to have a sudden spark of life into his soul as he started rounding up objects in the room.

“Be forewarned, you must do everything in precaution for the Wendigo is not a beast who can be easily surpassed. There are things we must avoid, and things we must have.” Kurt stopped packing up some papers and turned to Cooper wearily.

“I hold no promises that your brother will return safe and back to normal.” He spoke lightly, dipping his head a little, his chestnut brown hair covering his eyes. “It’s all the contract and payment can be discussed after we find Bane.”

“Blaine.” Cooper corrected.

“Right, Bland.” Kurt continued, shrugging, digging through the shelves and Cooper didn’t want to spoil the other boy’s mood with any more talking.

“Come on, Cooper. You can sleep on the couch tonight. It looks like Kurt has some preparing to do.” Burt patted Cooper’s shoulder and beckoned him out of the room. Cooper followed Burt out but stopped mid way to turn to Kurt.

“Thanks Kurt.” He called out to the younger boy.

“Don’t thank me yet.” Came the bitter reply. “I’d like to believe some people are better off dead.”

With that Cooper left the room, feeling a little bit lighter than he was just before. He turned to Burt and grinned charmingly, “Thank you Mr. Hummel.”

“You are welcome.” Burt led him up another flight of stairs into a cosy looking living room, a warm fire place and wooden interior – it was even more homely than his own little apartment. Cooper settled down onto the velvet red coach in the middle and sighed gratefully. Burt said his goodnight and wandered off into another part of the large house, leaving Cooper to listen to the crackle of the fire place and the quiet hum of the fan.

_I’m coming to find you, Blaine. I promised._


	3. Hunter or hunted

Kurt shuffled through the papers, looking for a familiar one. It was adrenaline rushing to think of going back into the woods to hunt for this beast and his heart ached for sweet vengeance. He pulled one crumpled looking parchment on the table and eyed it suspiciously – I really got to clean up this place more often. He ploughed through the mess, throwing away useless sheets of empty parchment away until his eyes caught onto the letter.

Scrambling to pick it up, he almost tripped over one of his arrows on the floorboards. He silently grumbled to himself and lifted up the old velvet letter to read – it was red inked with black in cursive writing and signed Elizabeth at the bottom. Kurt stared at it, running a finger down the old parchment softly and sighing, humming a little tune of green sleeves as he read the letter to himself.

 _I strive to be my subterranean self,_ _  
against nature; pepper, goodly so;  
burlap memories are no good for holding water;_ _  
it’s cold today and the flowers have gone;_ _  
the air is voluptuous, who says nothing can’t have curves;  
the sun wore a turtle-neck this morning -_ __  
or mountains, I can no longer tell and it is scary —  
this must be god’s language.

It was the final letter she wrote. Kurt reminisced, remembering the soft sweet scent of lavender and her saccharine voice; that sounded like lovely bells. She loved poetry, she loved Burt and she would grace Kurt with all her love in the world. Kurt blinked slowly – he would’ve cried, he really would but he had dried up all his tears ever since she left into the woods.

Kurt shuddered at his nightmares. Haunting nightmares of him searching for his mother in the woods, with nothing but a useless gun and torchlight, it was torture with sleepless nights. He clenched his fists angrily – how he hated being useless and vulnerable. It wasn’t fair that she had to go – it was inequitable.

He folded the letter neatly and shoved it in his pockets. Promptly, he shuffled a few more papers away from the table till it was empty except with a large silver bow assembled statically on the it. Kurt placed his hand on the still cold bow, memories flooding back into his mind – he as a little kid, training in the woods hunting birds and deers.

Of course now, he hunted differently. Different things to be more specific.

Kurt stalked over to a shelf were swords were hung on display and opened it up, dust emerging from the untouched metal and wood. Coughing slightly, Kurt reached in – a small little box, the size of a shoe box, at the back of all the swords. He pulled the silver box out carefully, still humming a little tune.

With equanimity, he opened the little box, his blue eyes dazed and filled with a quiet sort of tenderness. Inside were drawings of a beast – a large malnorished looking beast with the largest owl eyes and dreadful fangs that hung on it’s lipless face. Claws that were sharpened and long, a wolfish structure that was neither man or monster. Kurt shifted the papers aside.

Underneath all that was a still heart. Dried out and unmoving lay a brown red stone cold heart.

Kurt smirked coldly.

The heart of the Wendigo. It looked too human to belong to such a monsterous creature and Kurt shook his head, willing the thoughts of anger to go away. He never thought of ever meeting such a creature again – they were rare cases, usually left to be ignored for the beast was not an easy catch. He smirked lightly, looking at the dried up heart, of course Kurt Hummel was not an amateur in this hunt.

 The mystery of how Cooper managed to see his brother after being captured by a Wendigo was surprising to Kurt – usually the victims were hunted and killed, possibly eaten up. A spark of hope fluttered in Kurt’s chest but he pushed the feeling away,  _no, she’s dead_.

“Kurt?” Came a quiet mumble from the door and Kurt recognised Cooper’s voice. He didn’t turn around, feeling a familiar fear creep up his neck.

“What’s my father’s name?” Kurt asked, without looking back.

There was a pause. Then a puzzled reply, “Burt?” Cooper sounded confused at the sudden question as Kurt whipped around to see the man’s face pale and tired out. Kurt Hummel didn’t like people, especially not men who went around knocking at people’s doors late at night. He frowned at Cooper, shaking his head at the bewildered looking man.

Of course Cooper wouldn’t have known what had made Kurt shiver at the sound of his own name. Kurt breathed a sigh of irritation and glowered at Cooper, who looked more than annoyed at Kurt’s reaction towards him.

“I’m sure you’ve read about the Wendigo’s myth, Mr. Anderson.” Kurt began, looking cautiously at the other party. “Have you heard about what it can do?”

Cooper was silent for a moment, watching Kurt before nodding curtly. “I’ve read up about it, researched about it – but only you would know. You’ve been through it.” He raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

“The Wendigo is a supernatural entity of enormous power, the embodiment of insatiable hunger, gluttony, unbridled evil, and the savage predator.” Kurt spat out angrily, narrowing his eyes, “Lore has it that it is,” he paused for a moment lips curving up to a smirk, “That it is indestructible.” 

Cooper gulped and Kurt chuckled a little, his blue eyes twinkling.

“The Wendigo is able to mimic human voices, which are most often cries for help. The beast’s roar is utterly terrifying, and the fear it inspires cuts to the bone. When the freezing winds rise, it is said that the Wendigo’s howls can be distinguished from the moan of the wind, letting people nearby know that a monster lurks in their midst. For its prey, these warnings occur far too late to make any appreciable difference.”

“Another myth of the Wendigo is if it’s the middle of winter, and you hear your name in the howling wind, do not follow the voice.” Kurt muttered, fixing a hard stare at Cooper. “And since it is the middle of winter, Mr. Anderson,” he emphasised on Cooper’s name, “Ask a question to make sure it’s not the monster calling out for you.”

“Hence I asked you about my father’s name.” Kurt smirked at the other party’s expression.

“I know about that myth.” Cooper retorted back, looking slightly peeved. “But thanks for informing me.”

Kurt nodded sharply, “Let me shed a light on your might-be misconceptions of the beast.” He grinned mischievously, “According to legend, it's nearly impossible to escape a wendigo. They are hunters by nature, being extremely fast and allowing nothing to get in the way of their never-ending hunger. Even if you could escape physical damage,” Kurt stopped, glancing unkindly at Cooper, “which is unlikely, the very fact that you'd encountered an otherworldly wendigo would leave you mentally vacant. “

Cooper looked as if he was about to bestow a livid rejoin but he kept hushed and gazed expectantly at Kurt.

“The Wendigo was once a man that broke a tribal taboo and ate human flesh. A malignant spirit possesses the cannibal, and thus the Wendigo is born.” Kurt continued.

“When the Wendigo hunts, it stalks the victim for long periods. The chosen victim only has a dreadful feeling of being followed. Unfortunately, the Wendigo has a sadistic streak.” Kurt snarled, letting out a sharp exhale of breath.

“It prefers to terrify its victims before moving in for the kill, so that they panic, firing weapons haphazardly into the brush as the dense forest closes in on them. Eventually, the intended victim succumbs to insanity, running wildly into the forest with abandon. In such a state, they are easy prey for the Wendigo.”

Cooper’s face paled slightly and Kurt continued solemnly.

“The Wendigo has been known to enter cabins and other dwelling, unlocking them from the outside and slaughtering the inhabitants, then proceeding to convert the cabin into its own lair. The Wendigo tends to hibernate for long periods, ranging in length from a few months to years at a time. Once they awaken, they go into a feeding frenzy, and after having eaten enough humans, it retreats to its lair and falls back into hibernation once again.”

There was a long pause.

Kurt looked at Cooper coldly. “On rare occasions, it will take humans alive and hide them away in its lair, allowing the beast to feed whenever it wants.” He saw Cooper’s hazel brown eyes brighten with anticipation.

 “Since the Wendigo is more intelligent than many humans, it understands the value of storing and saving its food. However, it only resorts to this when food is scarce and it becomes desperate.” Kurt raised a brow. “Perhaps your little brother got lucky.”

Cooper grinned, “That is why I have to find him. I know he’s alive, I can feel it.”

Kurt shook his head slowly, “I am not done here,” he stated icily. “He is alive but is he  _human_?” There was an exchange of glances between the two parties as Cooper’s face paled once more.

“You said he tried to eat the thief, Santana.” Kurt whispered his blue eyes dark and sharp with a flash of malevolence. “What if, Mr. Anderson,” His voice dropped low, “What if your little brother isn’t what you think he is?”

Cooper was silenced, the hazel pools filled with guilt and fear.

“I cannot bring your brother back, Mr. Anderson.” Kurt concluded quietly. “I can only find him or his dead body.”

The room was so dead quiet; you could even hear a pin drop. Kurt observed the older man, who seemed so hopeless and lost – something stirred in Kurt’s heart, a sting of sadness for the man he never met till a few hours ago.  _The Wendigo_ , Kurt thought,  _was not a monster that one could encounter and hope to survive._  
  
Cooper’s gaze fell to the floor and he let out a few mumbles that Kurt couldn’t hear.

“What?” Kurt questioned.

Cooper’s head rose up to meet Kurt’s curious expression. “If we bring him back and it’s not Blaine – then kill it.”

Hazel brown eyes were glistened with tears as they met Kurt’s blue ones. For a slight moment, Kurt could feel the disappointment burning within those pools, the guilt, the misery and the anger was all too familiar.

“You did it before didn’t you?” Cooper muttered, now staring at the box Kurt was holding onto, “That thing there. The beast’s heart.”

Kurt let out a loud chuckle.

“Oh but it once was my mother’s.” Kurt’s eyes were cold and bitter, letting out a snort of disgust as he closed the box shut. Cooper’s eyes flew wide open as Kurt fixated the other party with a glare. “I have your word that I can kill the beast even if he looks like your brother?”

Cooper nodded mutely.

“Your mother –“

Kurt interrupted the man with a hard stare. “Go away.” He growled at Cooper, narrowing his ice blue eyes, ignoring the hurt look on Cooper’s face.

Obediently, Cooper turned towards the doorway but stopped midway. “I remembered why I came here in the first place,” He back-traced to Kurt, who nonchalantly stared at the older man.

Cooper pulled out a photograph from his jacket pocket and passed it over to Kurt. On it was a young boy, a bright happy smile plastered on his tan face and brown hair gelled up neatly – he was standing next to a younger version of Cooper, who was also grinning happily, a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“That’s Blaine.” Cooper muttered, “Or rather what he used to be.” There was a sad quiver in Cooper’s voice. 

Kurt stared at the photograph idly and looked back up at Cooper. “I will see you tomorrow at breakfast; we have a lot of things to discuss about.” He stated solemnly. “I don’t really need a picture, but I guess it will help.”

At that Cooper nodded and left the room briskly.

Kurt turned back to the photograph of the boy and Cooper. His mother’s voice echoed in his head, a poem she used to sing to Kurt.

_“Its eyes are ice and indigo!_

_Its blood is rank and yellowish!_

_Its voice is hoarse and bellowish!_

_Its tentacles are slithery,_

_And scummy,_

_Slimy,_

_Leathery!_

_Its lips are hungry blubbery,_

_And smacky,_

_sucky,_

_rubbery!”_

 

Kurt curled his upper lip angrily.  _Blaine’s already dead. All he need do to was to kill another Wendigo that looked like a person. Jolly fun that would be._


	4. Into the silver

Cooper awoke to the smell of bacon. Sleepily, he opened his eyes, a sudden shock making his eyes fly wide open instead.  The unfamiliar setting caught his off guard, his eyes adjusting to the brown homely living room as he remembered the events of last night. Head throbbing, he pushed himself up from the soft couch, observing the entire room in broad daylight.

To his left, a rocking armchair was tucked away silently in a corner under a tall window through which the sunlight was coming inside in sheets. On his other side, he spotted endless shelves of shelves, coating the walls, filled with books. It was a pleasant looking living room, a proverbial memory of his family’s house appeared in his head and a sudden grasp of guilt shot through his heart.

He peered out behind the couch, a dining table laid out with food – delicious smelling bacon and eggs on plates. His stomach growled loudly. Burt emerged from a door, holding a stack of pancakes, grinning when he saw Cooper’s face from behind the couch.

“Mornin’.” Burt greeted, nodding at Cooper, who managed out a half smile. “Breakfast’s almost ready.”

Also, as if reading his mind, Burt placed the pancakes on the table and motioned to Cooper to one of the doors in the living room. “The toilet’s over there.”

Cooper thanked him gratefully and shot for the door leading to the bathroom.

When he washed himself him and tidied his messy hair, he exited the bathroom only to hear Kurt quarrelling with Burt in the dining room about something. Curious, he stood still, eavesdropping on the conversation.

“Dad, bacon isn’t good for your system – it’s greasy and disgusting.” Cooper heard Kurt’s high pitched voice sharp and angry, “Maple syrup with pancakes? Are you trying to get yourself into another heart attack?”

He heard Burt voice reply teasingly, “You keep feeding me rabbit food, Kurt. Plus if we want energy for tonight’s hunt, this would do perfectly.”

Cooper took notice of Kurt’s loud snort and could imagine the younger boy rolling his eyes at Burt.

 There was a slight pause.

“You are not coming with us, Dad.” Kurt’s voice was stern. There was a clang of glass on the table, as if Burt almost dropped his plate. Cooper’s face turned pale –  _wait Burt wasn’t following them?_  A wave of uneasiness choked him _, just him and Kurt_?

“Kurt.” Burt’s voice was solemn. “It’s not safe.”

“That’s exactly why you cannot join us!” Kurt sounded exasperated; Cooper could imagine the boy’s cold piercing blue eyes glaring at his own father.

“Come on, Dad.” Kurt’s voice went soft and sad, “I have to protect you.”

There were sounds of plates shifting on the table before Burt spoke, “I’m a hunter too Kurt.” Said the older man, sounding weary, “Your mother would –

“Don’t bring her up in this conversation.” Kurt snapped coldly.

There was a long pregnant pause between the two.

“Dad, just listen. If anything bad happens, at least you are safe.” There was tenderness in Kurt’s voice. There was a long pause and Cooper imagined Burt nodding his head.

“Speaking of which,” Kurt announced coldly, “If the fly on the wall could so nicely come out for breakfast.”

Cooper’s heart sunk at the realization that Kurt was talking to him. Shyly, he stepped out from behind the wall looking embarrassedly at Burt. “I didn’t hear everything.” He muttered, glancing at Kurt quickly before looking apologetically at Burt.

In the morning light, Burt looked older than Cooper remembered yesterday night. His balding head and twinkling greyish-green eyes, dressed up in a simple blue checked shirt and jeans. Seated on a chair nearest to the kitchen door, he motioned at Cooper to sit beside him and passed the hazel eyed man a plate.

“How was your sleep?” Burt questioned, smiling at Cooper as he sat on his seat.

“Good.” Cooper mumbled, taking the plate gratefully and eyeing the scrumptious looking pancakes.

Kurt cleared his throat loudly and Cooper looked up to the boy who was sitting down on the opposite side of the dinner table. Cooper stared fixatedly at Kurt Hummel, a clear view of how the boy actually looked like.

His perfectly coiffed chestnut brown hair matched with a pair of ice blue sharp eyes, filled with a curious glow under the sunlight from the window. His sharp features and pale skin made him look inquisitively like an elf. There was an aura of superiority as Kurt looked down from his spot, glaring bitterly at Cooper.

He didn’t have the looks of a hunter, Cooper thought, unable to tear his eyes away from the elfish figure in front of him. He looked too clean – too pure and untouched. Kurt’s blue eyes were striking and almost looked inhuman as they stared back curtly at Cooper.

“You done mentally raping my face?” Kurt hissed, folding his arms.

Cooper narrowed his eyes and turned to the pancakes, taking a few – feeling the burning gaze of Kurt on him. “I’m just wondering how a little boy like yourself can hunt.” He spoke carefully, pouring syrup on his brown crispy pancakes. To his right, he heard Burt laugh loudly.

Cooper grinned as he turned back to Kurt, who gazed nonchalantly at him.

“Who says I can hunt?” Kurt shot back coolly.

To that, Burt laughed even more. Cooper looked worriedly at Kurt, a brow raised in confusion. “You can’t hunt?”

“Who says I can’t hunt?” Kurt retorted, puzzling Cooper even more. Anxiously, he turned to Burt for at least some explanation.

Burt clapped Cooper on the back heartily, chuckling. “Ignore my boy, he’s always like that.” The older man flashed a bright smile, and to Kurt he announced teasingly, “If you can’t hunt, I’ll have to come along!”

At that Kurt kept mum, rolling his eyes.

Cooper couldn’t help but smile at that.  _A happy scene at the dining table, he missed his own family – especially Blaine._  Guilt washed through him once again and he stopped eating, sighing miserably. Burt seemed to notice and tapped Cooper lightly on the shoulder, catching his attention. Glancing at Burt, he saw the older man smiling calmly.

“We’ll find him.” Burt declared. “It’s not going to happen straight away, but we’ll find him. Or rather –“He grinned at Kurt, who huffed and looked away, “Kurt will find him.”

Cooper smiled uneasily and chomped on his pancakes.

 

Breakfast was quiet after that. Cooper helped Burt clean up the dishes and chatted with the older man about the Hummel’s business – apparently it used to be an automobile in the day, a monster hunting business at night.  _Used to._

Burt said he was happier without the hunting – it was more peaceful and relaxed in the household without being on edge all the time, having to make protection charms for themselves and the house. It was a simple life, Cooper saw Burt smile happily to himself as he told Cooper how it could’ve been better if they had stopped when they had Kurt.

 _They - meaning his wife and himself_ , Cooper noted to his self quietly, wondering about Kurt’s mysterious mother.

Kurt, Burt was saying, was a natural at hunting. His instincts were sharp and he seemed more intelligent for his age. Cooper listened intently, hoping that Burt’s praises to Kurt’s seemly inexistent skills would still his worries, but his edginess didn’t subside. Burt looked as if he wanted to say something else but he stopped, suddenly remembering about his customer’s car down at the garage.

“Make yourself at home;” The last thing Burt was telling him as he went downstairs, “Kurt’s in study if you need him.”

Hence Cooper found himself standing at the closed door to the room which contained more weaponry than books. He could imagine Kurt’s aloof voice telling him to go away, those intense blue orbs glaring at him. Cooper wondered why Kurt seemed so displeased to see him all the time, the younger boy always looking either nonchalant or distantly cold.

Kurt seemed like a petty spoiled brat rather than an experienced humble hunter – sure Kurt knew his stuff about the Wendigo but was he even good at shooting or running? Sure, they hunted at night, but Cooper was certain that they at least trained in the day; Kurt barely looked as if he stepped out into the sun with that pale unblemished skin.

Cooper folded his arms, he had been searching for years for hunters – there weren’t many known ones in the small town of Lima, especially ones that specifically hunted Wendigoes. Most of the hunters he approached shut their doors at him when he requested them to help him find Blaine – they were either terrified of the Wendigo or unwilling to take on such a task.

After saving Santana from a Wendigo, he remembered her thanking him gratefully, saying even a black witch such as herself couldn’t escape from such a monster and it was purely luck that day, as they made a mad scurry out of the woods together.

He did make her return her steal to the jewellery owner which she reluctantly did, but he pressed no more charges to her with a favour to tell him more about this Wendigo creature. Santana was hesitant and unwilling but she told him of a place that he could find a hunter willing to hunt for the beast.  _Hummel’s tire and lube_ , he remembered her saying _, they might just be your saving grace._

 _Not sure about that now_ , Cooper thought to himself, glancing up at the closed door. He trusted Burt more than he trusted Kurt.

A sudden noise made Cooper jump, and he saw the door creak open slightly. He reached out an arm to push it open but before he could even do so, he saw the door swing open, with Kurt standing in the middle, blue eyes cold and staring.

There was an exchange of glares.

Cooper broke the silence, “If I’m going with you, I’m not going empty handed.” He spoke quickly.

To his surprise, Kurt nodded curtly and stepped back to let Cooper in.

The room was cleaned up, Cooper noted as he walked in, seeing the wooden empty room as it was – with neat paper stacked up at a shelf and a large silver bow hanging on the wall nearest to the door, with long katanas and a couple of guns on the cupboard, ready to grab anytime.

Cooper huffed to himself, Kurt was planning and preparing afterall.

“You were contemplating to trust my skills at the door.” Kurt stated bluntly, observing Cooper.

The brown haired man chose to remain silent as he glanced around the room for maybe a decent weapon he could handle –  _maybe those swords, they seemed fitting and sharp_. He turned to the right,  _or maybe those axes_. He could feel Kurt’s gaze burning onto his back.

“Can I get a sword?” Cooper asked, turning to Kurt, “I do actually know about hunting.” He saw Kurt’s eyes narrow coldly.

“I’m a cop; I’ve handled with people worse than monsters.” Cooper announced proudly and he smirked at the sight of Kurt’s annoyed glare.

“Your arrogance is sickening.” Kurt growled out, rolling his eyes, “I bet you’ll run the moment you see any beast.”

Cooper’s face went red. “I bet you’ll be the one running.” He grumbled out angrily, walking around the room, observing the weapons hung on the walls.

To his amazement, he heard Kurt laughing out loud. “You want to make a bet with me, pretty boy?” He teased. “Deal.” Kurt’s voice lowered darkly.

Cooper whipped around to glance at the younger boy.  _Did he just call me a pretty boy_? Cooper narrowed his eyes. “What’s the prize?” was the question. “If I win,” Cooper looked at Kurt, pausing for a moment, millions of things running through his mind, and it stopped onto what Kurt had been doing the other day.

“I get to see what you are painting.” Cooper stated. He grinned when he saw Kurt’s eyes widen slightly – seemingly shocked by the answer.

“Very well and if I win,” Kurt smirked coldly, “I decide whether or not to murder your little brother, Wendigo or not.”

There was a long pause as Cooper’s heart stopped for a moment.

“Why the hell would you want to murder my brother? Are you nuts?” Cooper hissed, feeling anger like bile rising up his throat.

“It’s just a game, Cooper.” Kurt seemed too delighted, “Or are you afraid to lose?”

Cooper was trembling with fury now, wanting nothing more than strangle this little arrogant little kid in front of him. He took a deep breath in, calming himself down and ignoring the irritating looking smirk on Kurt’s face.

“Wipe that grin off your face.” Cooper choked out, trying to calm himself down, “I’m not afraid. It’s a deal.” He rose out a hand for a shake.

To his disbelief, Kurt reached in his denim jean pocket and fished out a knife. Without any warning of any sort, Kurt swiftly sliced Cooper’s thumb, bright red blood oozing out from his skin as Cooper yelped in pain.

He grabbed his right hand, mouth agape, glaring at Kurt who was walking away to grab a piece of paper. “Blood deal.” Kurt announced, turning back to Cooper, holding onto an empty white sheet. “Press your thumb on the bottom right hand corner.”

Cooper stared at Kurt in anger but did as he was told. As he pressed his bloodied thumb on the paper, small words began to form on the once empty sheet.  _Magic?_  Cooper’s eyes widened. So his worries were right,  _Kurt wasn’t exactly human_.

He glanced at the boy, who was rolling up the paper and putting it on the table.

“Don’t you need to put your own blood on that paper?” Cooper spat out coldly.

Kurt ignored him and walked over to a shelf, rummaging to find something. Cooper couldn’t take it anymore – this mysterious little kid and his annoying arrogant voice. He didn’t trust this boy whether or not he could help find Blaine.

“You’re a witch.” Cooper proclaimed, bitterly looking at Kurt’s small figure still digging through the shelf.

“That paper is magic; it doesn’t mean I’m magic.” Kurt replied dully, back against Cooper.

Cooper was silenced for a moment.

“Your eyes are unnatural. You are not human.” He declared loudly. Kurt seemed to have stopped his shuffling. Cooper froze for a moment, feeling the atmosphere tensing up.

Finally Kurt spoke, his voice dark and grim.

“Frankly, Mr. Anderson, if you have hunted as many beasts as I have – whether I was forced to kill or not – you start becoming inhuman yourself.”

There was a long pause and Cooper looked away, slightly ashamed with his accusation. Kurt probably had faced a lot of difficulty too, but he was being difficult himself – being all sarcastic and mean. Still it didn’t stop Cooper from muttering a quiet “sorry,” to Kurt.

Kurt pulled out two guns from the shelf and Cooper froze,  _is he going to shoot me_? Kurt seemed to notice the tension in Cooper’s eyes and he lowered the guns down towards to floor as he faced him grimly.

“You will be using silver bullet guns.” Kurt announced, walking to Cooper and passing the light weighted guns to him.

Cooper nodded; slightly disappointed he wouldn’t be getting to use any of the weaponry other than guns.

“I will pass you a few charm salt bracelets – you are to keep them on at all times,” Kurt commanded, walking to the desk and back against Cooper once again. “Be prepared. Shoot to kill,” he ordered softly. “Except Blaine.” Cooper added, looking at the intricately carved out guns made out of silver and had carvings of vines and leaves on.

Kurt snorted but nodded nonetheless.

Cooper turned on his heel and stalked out, hearing Kurt’s voice, “We leave in 3 hours, Mr. Anderson.” He nodded inwardly, still slightly disturbed by the cold voice of Kurt in his mind.

_Frankly, Mr. Anderson, if you have hunted as many beasts as I have – whether I was forced to kill or not – you start becoming inhuman yourself.”_

 

_What did Kurt mean?_


	5. Danger, keep out

_There was a howl of a wolf. The once silent dark inky forest echoed the cry of the animal. Someone was approaching the woods. A human. There was a deep inhale from the cave. Shadows stirred in the moonlight._

_It was time._

 

 

Cooper huddled in Burt’s thick jacket, the freezing winter breeze buffeting his hair and he huffed angrily, trailing after Kurt, who was dressed simply in a grey shirt and long jeans, coupled with brown boots.  _Was he not cold?_  Cooper snorted under his breath, almost tripping on a rock and falling on his face.

They had finally set out to the woods after Burt had made sure the both of them were armoured with enough bullets and weapons – Cooper felt his heavy pockets which were filled with extra silver items, Burt had told Cooper to sneak even more silver things to scare the beasts away even though Kurt had told his father that they would be fine.

Cooper decided not to take any risks, knowing the dark winter night would bring more monsters than he would expect. He trudged slowly behind Kurt as they entered multitudes of trees, slowly inward bound the huge forest.

Kurt had insisted to use fire instead of a torchlight when Burt passed Cooper a handy led torch hence Cooper rolled his eyes at the sight in front of him: Kurt holding onto a lighted candelabrum as he carefully hopped from rock to rock, staring ahead at the thickly forest that awaited them.

He turned back to see the long winding road that led them to the entrance of the woods. Kurt had to share a motorbike with Cooper (not even going to mention how awkward it was) to travel down to the northern side of the town where he noticed the dwindling cottage houses down the long road toward the woods.

Barred up with metal gates and protective wiring, Kurt had managed to sneak in through a dug up hole, while Cooper decided to climb – which wasn’t a fantastic idea, judging by the heavy equipment he was holding onto. Kurt was only carrying a bow and a few arrows, silently smirking when he saw Cooper clumsily climb over the gates.

It didn’t used to be barred, Cooper thought, remembering how easy it was to get into the forest a few years back. Also how it didn’t used to have a large danger: do not enter sign at the front. Burt’s words of caution rang in Cooper head – “It’s not flight or fight here, son. It’s fight or die.” Cooper shuddered, shaking his head and turning back to Kurt, who had stopped and was watching Cooper with sharp blue pools.

“You can’t turn back once we go further in.” Kurt rumbled coldly.

Cooper huffed again, a puff of winter smoke escaping his lips. “I know that.” He grunted annoyed with Kurt’s sadistic smirk. Hurriedly, he caught up with the other boy. “I’m not scared.” He declared hazel eyes bright with confidence.

Kurt just snorted and stalked forward, seemingly unfazed by the cold. He pointed out towards the dense trees ahead, bare trees without leaves, “I know where the beast lives, in the heart of the forest, a large cave where he hides his meals.”

“It’s not simple to find,” Kurt added as Cooper caught up with the other boy, “It’s usually hidden – well the beast hides it.”

“Might take days; even months to find it.” Kurt grunted coldly.

Cooper grumbled under his breath as they continued their journey into the forest. The air was colder and the dark forest taunted them. It seemed ominous but Kurt looked less than scared to venture in deeper. The only light source soon became the candle and Cooper had to keep up with the swift Kurt as they trudged in deeper, the grass on the grounds filled with snow and barren trees stood blocking the moon.

A wolf howled in the distance and Cooper felt his heart start to beat frantically. He looked at the calm looking boy, who was staring back bemusedly, smirking that annoying smirk. Determined not to get terrified, he decided to break the dreadful silence of the woods.

“So how many times have you been here?” He asked casually, watching Kurt roll his blue eyes.

“More than you Anderson.” Came the snarky reply.

“I’ve been here a couple of times too,” Cooper retorted, frowning, “It’s the hiding spot of most bandits and thieves.”

“A great meal for the vampires and werewolves.” Kurt replied sardonically.

Cooper stopped in his tracks, glaring at Kurt, feeling more than annoyed at the sarcastic replies from his hunter partner. “Why do you have to be so snarky all the fucking time?” He could hear his voice echoing in the forest.

A few birds flew out from the barren trees.  _Birds?_  Cooper looked up,  _oh god,_  they were vampire bats – that thankfully left them alone. Breathing a sigh of relief, he glanced back at Kurt, who surprisingly was looking nervously up into the sky.  _Scared?_  Cooper smiled to himself.

Kurt’s eyes were on him, the younger boy glowering with a quiet rage at Cooper’s smile.

“Do you want the entire forest to know we’re here?” Kurt hissed. “I don’t come into the woods in the winter for a good reason.”

At that sentence, Cooper froze at the footfalls that seemed to be approaching. He reached for his gun on instinct, but Kurt raised an arm stopping him. From a distance, Cooper saw a white furry giant hiding behind the trees and he felt fear’s icy grip on his neck, his hazel eyes widening.

“Yeti.” Kurt whispered in amazement from beside him. To Cooper’s shock, the younger boy starting waving his arms at the furred creature and trying to get its attention. Cooper stared at Kurt with his mouth agape –  _what the heck was Kurt trying to do? Get them killed?_

To Cooper’s disbelief, the giant yeti let out a terrified ‘wat’ noise and disappeared off into the trees, leaving Cooper to just stare blankly at the scene that just unfolded in front of his eyes. There was silence for a long while before Kurt started to walk off.

“What just happened?” Cooper rushed forward and stood in front of Kurt, stopping the younger boy from walking anymore further.

Kurt’s blue eyes were twinkling in mischievousness. “Scared?” He taunted.

Cooper frowned. “What happened?” He jabbed Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. “Yetis are the shyest beasts you will ever come across. The moment they see a human watching them – they bolt. They are more frightened of you than you are of them, you daft thing.”

Cooper scrunched his nose in annoyance. “Are there anymore nice beasts around here that shouldn’t be scaring me?” he enquired sarcastically.

Kurt snorted and trekked forward, seemingly less rigid, “Dwarves are easy to scare – but not when they are in large groups. And also,” He pointed to his left where Cooper jumped in shock when he saw a empty skull staring back

“Hullo.” Kurt greeted as the skull surprisingly waddled out into the open and blinked a few times, yawning, its teeth bared and its tail upright and wiggling. “Bone pups.” Kurt stated. “Completely harmless as long as you’re not a skeleton.”

It barked a hoarse bark that sounded more like a creaking door.

Kurt moved forward, Cooper feeling the tension ease off. The dark night was filled with a sudden calmness that washed over him. He felt a nip on his right hand and saw that the skeleton puppy waddling beside them.

“Don’t let him know that you have bones inside your flesh.” Kurt warned coldly, “They will be more than happy to rip you open.”  

That ruined the happy moment and Cooper swiftly folded his arms, glaring at the waddling boned puppy look-alike. They continued walking forward, the snow getting less thick and the rocks increasing in amount and size.

“I once brought them home.” Kurt stated, hopping from rock to rock, the bone pup following him, sniffing his feet. “Burt was furious and demanded me to bring them back before the mother dog comes.”

Cooper gulped. “Mother dog?”

“Yeah.” Kurt nodded, “Just like the one in front.”

Cooper’s heart skipped a beat and he looked up. There was a giant skull of a dog glaring right into his eyes. He felt his legs give way. Blocking their route was a giant skeleton dog: that was very much alive. Black empty eye sockets stared back Cooper then to Kurt. It let out a menacing growl that made Cooper fall backwards.

He heard Kurt chuckle.

“Welcome to the territory of the bone pups.” He warned. Cooper scrambled up only to see Kurt carefully carrying the bone pup and placing it in front of the giant mother dog.  

“It’s okay,” He heard Kurt tell the angry looking skeleton giant softly; “I know you just want him back.” He watched as the mother dog sniffed Kurt and rested her giant head lightly on the boy’s head. It was sight to behold – Cooper eyed Kurt who seemed to be happily calm with his eyes closed, looking as if he was serene with a giant monster dog touching his head. 

Kurt patted the snout of the giant as if signalling it to turn and walk away, it trudged off, the little bone pup following its mother. The figure of the greying bones disappeared into the night, the white milk boned little puppy’s figure stopped for a second to bark at them before trudging into the dark forest.

Cooper was more than confused but he barely got a chance to ask when Kurt commanded loudly, “Let’s go. We’re wasting night time.” He stalked off, not even waiting for Cooper to get up.

He glanced at his watch, hazel eyes tired out from peering through the dark night forest with just a candle. It was barely a quarter to ten, Cooper thought to himself, frowning as he looked back up at Kurt who was nimbly avoiding rocks on the ground. The night was eerily silent.

A noise from a bush on his right startled Cooper slightly and he stopped, “Wait, Kurt. I hear something!” He shouted to the boy in front of him.

Kurt didn’t even turn around.

“It’s probably a mouse.” Came the reply.

Cooper stopped, eyeing the tall bush on the right, his hands on the gun, pointing towards the bush. “Who’s there?” He ordered calmly. “Blaine?” The bushes remained still, Cooper feeling his heart beat racing faster as he stepped closer to the tall grass. It made a slight movement – something was inside.

“KURT!” Cooper growled.

Without warning, a white figure dashed out of the bushes and on impulse Cooper fired his gun. Two gun shots rang throughout the forest. There were footfalls as Cooper heard Kurt approaching, the younger boy letting out an irritated cry as he stooped an inch away from a dead rabbit.

Cooper had just wasted two bullets on a rabbit.

Kurt looked beyond aggravated.

“Do you really want the Wendigo on our trail?” He snapped at Cooper, looking furious. “We’re close to the werewolf territory; you want those mutts on our tails too?” Kurt’s face was furrowed into an angry frown.

Cooper’s face went red and he kept his mouth shut, willing a retort away. He was jumpy for certain – they were after all in the beasts’ territory, but he had his reasons: no sensible person would hunt through the deeper terrains without feeling anxious or tense.

Kurt rose out a hand but froze when he heard a soft growl.

Cooper’s heart sunk when he saw a dark shadow loom over Kurt, a pair of bright yellow irises glowering. “Fuck.” He heard Kurt mutter under his breath.

The figure stepped out from the shadows of the trees and into the moonlight. A large wolfish face glowed under the light of the full moon, its teeth bared and eyes bright with hunger. It eyed from Cooper to Kurt hungrily, a long red tongue lapping over its lips.

It all happened in a flash. As quick as Kurt was, unexpectedly the younger boy pushed his hands on Cooper and leapt over the older man, sprinting away, his bow clanging against his back. Cooper, grateful for his impeccable instincts (and a gun in his hand) shot the werewolf once before scrambling up to make a mad dash to where Kurt was headed.

He got up, ready to run towards Kurt, but the younger boy was nowhere to be seen – not even the glint of the candle in the dark could be spotted. Cooper cursed under his breath and made a decision to just run forward, not turning back to the see the werewolf hiss at the sting of the gunshot on its arm.

It was a poor decision. He could hear the livid howl of the werewolf and the loud thumping of its running paws on the ground. Not fight or flight, he remembered Burt’s voice, its fight or die. Cooper tried to still his heavy heart as he stopped running and whipped around, hands on his guns, ready to shoot the werewolf –

CLANG! The guns were swung out of his hands, as the furious werewolf swiped at him with outstretched claws, just a few centimetres away from him. Cooper yelped, unbalanced and fell onto the snowy ground with a loud thud, back hitting onto an old oak tree.

He was cornered, weapon-less and  _dead._

He saw the werewolf glowering over him, thick saliva dripping out from its mouth. It’s yellow eyes bright and sinister, probably happy that he caught up to Cooper. Dread filled his heart and he let out a growl of rage himself at Kurt – stupid Kurt Hummel, the boy that ran away to leave him with the monster.

He shut his eyes tight as he saw the creature ready to lunge at him.

There was a sharp snap as something hit the ground a few inches away from Cooper. Hazel eyes flew open in shock as he spotted a silver arrow upon the ground, ice blue flames surrounding the arrow. It caught the werewolf’s attention, stopping the monster from moving forward to attach Cooper.

There was a wolf whistle from behind the werewolf.

It turned and Cooper’s heart skipped a beat. Behind stood Kurt, poised with another blue flamed arrow aimed at the werewolf – his ice blue eyes glowing balefully under the moonlight. The werewolf didn’t even have any time to react to Kurt.

Agilely, Kurt fired the arrow right into the monster’s heart, swiftly firing another arrow into its head – the boy’s movement too fast even for Cooper to comprehend. It was  _inhuman_.

Slowly the werewolf fell onto the ground, it’s yellow eyes voided of life. Cooper watched Kurt walk forward to pull the arrows out of the werewolf’s body, the young boy’s face filled with nonchalance and negated of any fear.

The blue flames faded away the moment Kurt held them and he stuffed it into his arrow shaft, glancing at Cooper with a sudden look of amusement.

“Someone’s scared.” Kurt teased, raising a hand out for Cooper to take.

Cooper huffed angrily, just an inch close from death’s wake a moment ago. He swiped Kurt’s hands away and stumbled to find his feet back up, glaring at the smirking boy. He looked around for his guns, feeling agitated but relieved that he was safe

“He didn’t bite you did he?” Kurt questioned as Cooper bent over onto the ground, trying to find his guns.

“No.” Cooper replied coldly.

“Let’s go.” Kurt commanded, Cooper could almost hear the boy grinning and he bristled with rage, ashamed that he almost got outwitted by a werewolf. Before he could retort to Kurt that he wouldn’t leave without finding his weapons, the other boy spoke with such sickening delight it made Cooper shudder in anger.

“Your guns are with me, maybe you should leave them with me – you barely used it just now.”

Cooper whisked around on his heel, glaring at Kurt and snatching the guns from Kurt’s hands. He felt shame build up on his face and embarrassment of not being able to handle just one monster.

“Let’s go.” Kurt smirked and trekked forward, looking as if he was not even fazed one bit. Cooper frowned, walking forward and keeping mum for the time being.

 

From a distance, the two hunters did not notice a shadow watching them before slinking away into the dark.


	6. Silver dagger

Kurt heard Cooper groan in frustration, the brown haired man looking weary and tired as he rambled forward with his heavy backpack, cursing under his breath. After the entire werewolf incident, Kurt had kept an eye out for Cooper, watching him carefully - making sure the man wasn't going to run into anymore trouble.

Kurt didn't like the silence of the forest. Trekking in the night was one thing - hunting for a Wendigo in the winter night was another. It was dangerous, even more than that - it was suicide. His mother had told him once before, to never step foot into the woodlands at night; for the creatures of the night roam. The hunters come out to feast and the animals all go into hiding.

Kurt paused for the moment, observing his surroundings. He had been in the forest so many times he could recognise almost all the different routes. To his left, his eye caught a slow moving shape; the Yeti, he recalled, probably going to find a few twigs for its home. The rest of the woodlands remained dark and still.

Cooper fidgetted beside him, probably wondering why he had paused and stopped.

"Kurt," He heard the other man ask quietly, "Why did your bow have blue flames on them?" Cooper sounded tired and for a moment Kurt almost felt sorry for the man.

He ignore the question and walked forward, leaving Cooper to grunt in confusion and trail behind him slowly.

"It's like elf's flames, except blue." Cooper remarked, sounding curious. "Are you sure you aren't an elf? Your pale skin and your ears almost seem elfish."

Kurt stopped and turned to glare at Cooper - had he no sense to shut up? He narrowed his eyes coldly, "What I am does not concern you Mr. Anderson, have you forgotten that you almost got killed back there if it wasn't for me?"

Cooper huffed. Kurt grinned and turned back to tramp forward. There was a long pause before Cooper spoke.

"You lost the bet." He mumbled.

Kurt raised a brow. "What?"

"You ran away from the beast." Cooper retorted, pointing it out and Kurt couldn't help but roll his ice blue eyes boredly. "So you lost the bet!" the other man sounded excited.

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly and ignored Cooper's chuckle. He couldn't care less about the bet. In due time, Cooper would know the harshness of the Wendigo and how it was killed or be killed. He sneered inwardly, he knew all too well. His ice blue eyes narrowed once more, the Wendigo was his to be slayed, be it Blaine or not.

Cooper seemed to be having trouble; Kurt realized when he heard the other man grumbling and sounds of stones crumbling after being stepped on from behind him. Kurt couldn't help but smirk to himself. The terrain here was not easy for an unfamiliar party to thread on.

He remembered how he and his mother used to explore the woods, how she would teach Kurt how to avoid the poisonous berries and how to walk stealthily on stone. He called to mind how she would sing to the fairies and how she taught him that the woods were a beautiful place to be - in the morning.

Kurt loved the peace - he would enter the forest whenever he could, to chase the birds and watch the little dwarves argue about mushroom stocks. Occasionally, he would be excited to sing along with the fairies but what caught his eye was he the cave in the middle of the woods. He marvelled at what was inside when he was a little boy - where there dragons inside? Unicorns? Or perhaps a parallel universe?

His mother told him to stay away but he was too curious.

Kurt frowned deeply as he memorized the day he first went into the cave. It was a lovely spring morning and Burt was collecting herbs with his mother as Kurt, a inquisitive little thing began to wander off into the woodlands, heart set on finding the large looking cave.

He did managed to find the large cave - located at the heart of the forest. Covered in moss and fallen leaves, he entered the large entrance to the cave. All he felt was bitter cold. Compared to the spring weather, the entire cave was as cold as ice. He meandered deeper into the ice cave and stopped when he caught a glimpse of it.

It, Kurt remembered, was huddled in ice. Frozen with its eyes wide open and staring into Kurt's own blue eyes. He wasn't afraid. He was curious and far too interested in the new creature that stood before his little self. It looked like a werewolf but it couldn't be. It was too big and it looked too skinny.

He reached forward to touch the frozen beast.

It blinked.

"Kurt." Cooper's voice broke Kurt's train of thoughts.

The younger boy hissed under his breath before whipping around to glare at Cooper. "What?" He snapped, annoyed by the interruption.

"I hear  _people_." Cooper whispered, looking anxiously around.

Kurt grimaced.  _Thieves?_  He stood still, listening, to his disappointment, Cooper was right. There were voices of humans. He pulled out his bow quickly and aimed at the direction of the sound, it was coming from the West side - they might be looking for the poor Yeti.

"What are you doing?" Cooper hissed, grabbing Kurt's arm tightly. "Are you going to kill them?"

Kurt looked at Cooper bitterly. "Either my bow or the monsters around here."

"Let's just go and find the Wendigo." Cooper whispered urgently, his grip tight on Kurt, who just rolled his eyes.

It was not safe either way, Kurt thought. If the other party of people spotted him or Cooper it would spell the end of their quiet trek – stealth was important here. He frowned deeply at Cooper who was trying to pull Kurt to walk forward.

Kurt Hummel wasn't one to enjoy physical contact. He yanked his arm away roughly, eyeing Cooper coldly. He didn't want trouble with the thieves (though he wasn't so sure what they were) either but he knew for certain that they would cross paths again – and if they were bandits, it wasn't going to end up pretty.

He huffed to his self, continuing the long trail to the cave of the Wendigo. Behind him he heard Cooper breathe a self of happy relief. Kurt raised a brow: Cooper was either really anxious to find his little brother, or just plain tired and wanted to stay out of people's way.

"Are we reaching?" Cooper questioned, sounding more jubilant.

Kurt shook his head. They were far from reaching – especially with the routes now mostly covered in snow; it was difficult to find the correct pathway as Kurt remembered. Something at the back of his head told him that the Wendigo wasn't in the cave, but of course if Blaine had managed to survive that monster – number one; he was probably a food source locked up in the cave or number two: infected with the Wendigo's insanity (also most possibly in the cave). Basically, if they wanted to find the boy, the cave would be their best bet.

"So how many monsters have you hunted?" Cooper tried to spark a casual conversation, seemingly oblivious to Kurt's annoyance with talking.

Kurt ignored the boy, observing the dense trees ahead – they could possibly run into a vampire anytime soon, judging by Cooper's bloodied hand scratched by the werewolf. Vampires had a keen sense of smell, especially heightened at night where they did their feeding. Not that Kurt had any trouble of fighting one off – he wasn't used to protecting others, he was a huntsman, not a sentinel.

"Blaine used to want to become a hunter," Cooper was speaking, completely ignorant of Kurt's irritated sneer. "But our father wanted us to be like him – he was head chief police back when we were just kids."

"Oh wow." Kurt grunted sardonically, "The cliché I have to follow my father's footsteps story."

Cooper disregarded the comment and continued, "Blaine was the rebellious one, he would sneak into the woods to "hunt"," Kurt could hear Cooper snort in amusement; "our father wasn't too pleased to know it."

Kurt kept silent, ears focused on the surroundings – was that a dead rabbit? He eyed the furry white carcass on the ground near his foot and he paused, Cooper still rambling on about his little brother.

"Blaine's a nice boy. Polite, humble and friendly – "

Kurt reached out his foot to turn the rabbit's dead body over. A gunshot wound. His eyes widened – was this the same rabbit that Cooper killed just now?  _Probably not_ , he shot twice. This rabbit was shot once in the head _. Bandits._

 _Crap._  That could only mean – Kurt stepped back, blue eyes locked on ahead of him. His senses were sharp, the sounds of the forest loud and beating in his ears. He felt Cooper tense up beside him, the other party, watching closely.

He heard footfalls and hurriedly whipped out his bow, aimed for the enemy ahead.

Cooper backed away slowly, hands on his guns – eyes locked ahead too. There was complete silence except for Cooper's heavy breathing, which Kurt made a mental note to tell the other man that it was annoying.

There was a crack of a twig and Kurt heard Cooper stumble back slightly and he poised, ready to shoot. Two figures materialized in front of Kurt, yelping at the sight of him and Cooper, slightly startling the young boy. Cooper had let out a loud yelp and was stumbling with his guns.

There was a quick exchange of glances.

"Don't even move." Kurt hissed, his eyes on the two men in front of him, their faces matted with blood and looking more terrified, holding up their guns. He glowered at the sight of the two humans running amok in the woodlands. "Lower your weapons." He commanded and they did so, albeit hesitantly.

Cooper raised a questioning brow.

"Why are you covered in blood?" He enquired, lowering his own guns and placing them into his pockets. Kurt glared at Cooper _, what kind of idiot lowers his defences_? He turned back when one of the humans spoke.

"Werewolves," he heaved out. His green blue eyes were bright with fear, his sharp face and knotted hair filled with blood. The other one beside him nodded, his blonde hair dripping with his own blood and face filled with scratches. Kurt's quick eyes scanned them both, and swiftly rounded his bow onto the blonde boy.

"Woah," he gasped, raising his arms and shaking his head. "We are out of bullets man, we're not really going to shoot you – please don't shoot us."

Kurt narrowed his eyes and dipped his head towards the blonde's right hand, where blood was dripping from his torn sleeve and a huge bite mark lodged on the upper arms of the blonde.

"He's bitten." Cooper whispered, backing away slightly.

Kurt nodded, slightly pleased at Cooper's observation and his sharp intake of breath in fear. He glared at the terrified blonde in front of him, who seemed to be trying to hide his injury from Kurt.

"The scent from the both of your blood soaked clothes," Kurt undernoted darkly, a glint in the cold eye blue eyes, "will attract the vampires."

Both of the men exchanged worried glances.

The brown haired one spoke quickly, "You have to get us out of here." He ordered, looking to Cooper, who looked unsure.

Kurt let out a loud snort and let his arrow fly right into the blonde's heart. There was a loud gasp and thud as he fell to the ground, his body writhing in pain, his red blood inking the snowy grounds of the forest.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" The brown haired bandit (Kurt now decided to name them as bandits – I mean who would be running around the forest at dark) yelped, backing away from his dying friend.

Kurt aimed the bow at him now, catching the glint of dread creeping up on the brown haired man.

"Kurt." Cooper's voice was low, "Kurt, he's not a danger to us."

Kurt ignored Cooper's tremor in his voice. He glared at the bandit, who was backing away slowly, looking horrified to his wit's ends. Kurt moved forward along with him, an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"Kurt." Cooper's voice was urgent now, terrified. "Stop, let's just leave him alone. He won't hurt us."

At the end of that sentence, the bandit broke off into a run. Kurt's feet pounded onto the snowy grounds, chasing after the brown haired man, shooting an arrow but missing as the bandit swiftly dodged it.

Kurt could hear Cooper's screams behind him, calling him to come back, but his aim was on this little bandit. He was definitely attracting a lot of movement in the forest, Kurt realised, observing his surroundings as he pursued after the brown haired bandit – he spotted a few centaurs running away on his left. He heard the chatter and drone of the forest grow louder as he hunted, almost an arm's length away from the bandit.

He could hear the brown haired man shrieking profanities at him and Kurt couldn't help but grin.

He caught up to the bandit in no time but before he could even reach out to grab the bandit's arm there was a flash of a shadow and a loud shriek an inch away from Kurt. He halted, startled, the bandit gone from in front of him. The forest had gone silent.

He turned to his left and froze.

A few metres away, stood a curly haired boy; his hands on the bandit's neck, clutching it tightly but his big brown eyes were locked with Kurt's as if challenging him. There was a terrifying smirk on the young boy's face, and he cocked his head to the right smiling away at Kurt.

Kurt felt his heart stop.  _In no way that boy was a vampire_  – his mind was whirling, in denial – but Wendigoes, they don't look like that. There was a loud shriek behind Kurt, and he recognised Cooper's delighted yelp.

"BLAINE!"

The monster didn't turn to look at Cooper, his eyes still fixated on Kurt. With a swift turn of its head, it had broken the neck of the bandit and its teeth had torn the entire head off the brown haired man.

There was a stumble of footsteps – Kurt raised his bow, hearing the sharp inhale of Cooper behind him. The monster didn't even bat an eyelid. He watched Kurt, lazily devouring the bandit's head and smirking smugly.

"Go on and shoot." It took Kurt a moment to realise that the monster had spoke. The dark curly haired boy was grinning, his blood stained lips in a thrilled smirk that sparked an annoyance within Kurt's mind.

"Don't shoot him!" Cooper hissed urgently from behind, "We made a pact!"

Kurt ignored the gasp as he let his arrow fly once more. It cut through the air, blue flames surrounding the arrow but before it reached the monster's heart, the beast had vanished once more, the headless bandit's body thrown onto the ground.

"COOPER." Kurt's voice was tensed, "COME HERE!" He turned to the man, who was staring at Kurt mouth agape.

There was a cold chill and he felt a presence materialize beside him.

" _I'm still hungry_."

It was gone before Kurt could whip out his silver dagger to stab its heart.

 


	7. In the standstill

Kurt had not moved from his spot – the younger boy seemingly in a frozen trance, not reacting to Cooper's questions or even taps on his shoulder. He didn't know if Kurt was waiting or if he was just stunned by the appearance of Blaine.

Questions buzzed through Cooper's mind – emotions whirling around him: Blaine, he had finally saw Blaine again but his brother did not even react toward him at all. A sudden sense of dread pierced his heart; Kurt was right.  _Blaine wasn't exactly human_ , Cooper grimaced at the thought of his brother devouring the bandit's head.

_Speaking of bandits_ , Cooper stared at the pale boy in front of him, narrowing his hazel eyes; he was not amused by Kurt's callous response to the bandit who had been bitten by the werewolf. What Kurt did was inhuman, almost as if Kurt was a beast himself.

Cooper shook his head, trying to clear his mind. The forest was eerily silent as he took in the surroundings, observing the vicinity. It was nothing but snow.

They waited for a long pause.

A sudden crack caught his attention. Cooper whipped to his left, guns poised, back against Kurt and he glanced at the direction of the noise. There was a soft coarse noise like a door creaking and Cooper raised a brow – that sounded way too familiar.

From the tall snow covered grass emerged a small bone pup, it's black empty eye sockets fixated onto Cooper as it let out a happily bark that sounded like a door rasping. He stepped back slightly, guns still raised at the little creature who started to roll over in the snow, yipping in delight.

There was a shift from behind Cooper and he turned back just in time to see Kurt aiming an arrow at the smallish puppy.

"NO!" Cooper stepped in front of Kurt swiftly, blocking his aim.

Ice blue eyes were bitter and unfeeling as they latched onto Cooper's ones. "No." Cooper ordered sternly, his voice curt. "He's just a little puppy!" His voice wavered as the blue pools narrowed ever so thinly. The bow was lowered unhurriedly, lingering as Kurt's defences were still up.

Cooper turned back to watch the bone pup who looked genuinely afraid, it's bony tail down in between its legs, soft yips coming from it. He blinked  _– it looked terrified_. Cooper eyed the bone pup interestedly, never had he seen a creature look so fearful of humans, in fact he thought they were only capable of feeling hunger or anger.

The skeleton puppy let out a soft bark, its ears pressed down and it dipped its head at Kurt faintly, before sitting on the snowy ground, looking quite restless. Cooper glanced at Kurt, who was apathetic as usual, an astringent frown upon his face.

"We're not going to hurt you." Cooper told the puppy sweetly, as he bent down to reach out his hand to pat it. He smiled at the excited wag of the tail as he slowly reached out his hand -

"Stop." Kurt's rasp halted Cooper's movement. "It's not wise to pat a bone pup's head with your injured hand." He grabbed Cooper's bag by the back and lifted him up effortlessly.

The bone pup let out a whine and started to chase its bony tail.

Cooper eyed Kurt, who dipped his head in apology to the little skeleton creature. He bent down and raised his hand out for the little creature to sniff. The bone puppy had stopped running in circles and waddled forward to whiff Kurt's hand. It looked up at Kurt and to Cooper's astonishment, nodded ever so slightly.

"Forgive me," Kurt whispered, loud enough for Cooper's ears to hear. "I thought you were something else."

The skeleton puppy barked once and wagged its tail lively.

"We need a place to stay for the rest of the night." Kurt commanded bluntly, eyeing the bone pup, completely avoiding Cooper's gaze. "I need to re-plan our hunt." He sounded unnerved and Cooper shivered by the lack of buoyancy in the younger boy's voice.

"We have tents." Cooper turned to open his backpack, "We could camp here –"

"Are you honestly daft? That thing could come back here and  _kill_ us." Kurt growled, glaring at Cooper now as he turned to the chestnut haired boy.

Cooper felt a quiet sense of anger rising in his chest. "That  _thing_  is my brother." He hissed back. "And if you have a better plan where we can camp, by all means, lead the way."

Ice bitter blue eyes glowed with a distant resentment for a millisecond but vanishing into something more of a lackadaisical attitude as Kurt rolled his eyes. The younger boy pointed at the bone pup that was nibbling on its tail. "We're going to its home."

Cooper blinked and there was a happy bark from the ground as the skeleton puppy bounced on its bony paws, looking excited. Cooper never once thought the creatures were capable of emotion – rather yet understand humans. He turned to Kurt, who was gazing into the distance, an unreadable expression on the boy's pale face _. Inhuman_. Cooper shuddered.

There was a quiet pause before Kurt shifted his faraway glance back to the puppy. "Lead the way please." He told the skeleton puppy and to Cooper's amazement, it seemed to understand and started to waddle forward, looking back from time to time to make sure that they were following.

They trudged forward. Cooper noticed the younger boy's defences were still up, him holding his bow and watching the forest night with cautious eyes. The forest seemed to have calmed down, if that made any sense – it was quieter and there were no more other creatures to be seen around. It was starting to look like an ordinary forest.

He followed the tiny skeleton puppy forward, finding himself nearing more snow and lesser rocks. The terrain seemed easier to walk through and he wondered if they were doing the wise thing to be trailing after this creature. The bone pup turned around and barked a few times.

Cooper glanced at Kurt, who was eyeing the creature with an indecipherable expression.

They stopped walking and Cooper raised a brow questioningly at Kurt, but he was ignored by the other party.

Annoyed, Cooper glared at the younger boy. "Why are we stopping?"

Kurt turned to him lazily, scoffing slightly. "We are here." He raised his arm out and pointed to the west, where a small cave stood, covered in thick snow; hidden by the foliage of the forest. If one didn't look hard enough, he would miss the sight of a small cave entrance.

The small skeleton creature bounded forward, only pausing to bark back at them once before continuing to head straight ahead.

Kurt trailed after the creature, lowering his bow and not even looking back to check if Cooper was following him. Cooper let out a huff and warily entered the cave, only to be greeted by bones –  _the cave was surrounded in bones._

The brown haired man stopped in his tracks, the stench of rotting bones hitting his nostrils and he froze when he saw the movement within those bones on the cave floor. He looked up nervously at where Kurt was standing, in the pile of bones ( _human bones_ , Cooper deduced, fear rising in his throat) glancing amusedly at Cooper.

"We are safe here." He told Cooper, and to the bone pup that was gleefully prancing around the younger boy, "Thank you."

" _Safe?"_ Cooper murmured in bewilderment, _we are surrounded by rotting human bones!_  Cooper moved forward carefully, noticing more bone pups emerge out of the bones on the cave floor. He hastily walked over to Kurt, feeling his face burn in embarrassment when Kurt let out a sardonic chuckle.

"Set out the tent if you don't want to sleep on bones." Kurt told him and without warning, plopped onto the bones with a loud clang, the noise echoing around the cave. There were barks of curiosity and Cooper felt his heart skip a beat when bone pups started to surround Kurt, all yipping quite animatedly.

Hastily, the brown haired man turned to his backpack, pulling out an old greying tent that Burt had passed to him earlier in the evening. It smelt liked mouldy cheese, but it was a comforting scent – something human other than blood and bones. Glancing at the cave floor, he charily pushed the human bones aside, making a space for his self to set up the tent.

He looked to his left to see Kurt resting on a pile of greying bones, surrounded by small bony creatures all sniffing him and inquisitively nudging the younger boy. Kurt looked distant, his normally detached face now filled with unease as he picked on a bone with his hands, staring up at the cave walls.

The brown haired man laid a groundsheet on the cave floor, still observing the other party whilst slowly assembling the tent. He saw Blaine – he saw Blaine? Cooper heaved the poles of the tent, his heart in disarray at the image of his younger brother guzzle the bandit's head. He shuddered slightly, sighing as he continued fixing up the tent.

"Your hand is hurt." Came a bored declaration from Kurt.

Cooper turned to the younger boy, his blue eyes watching Cooper indifferently. Nodding, the brown haired man looked down on his bloodied hand then back to Kurt, who was raising his eyebrow.

"I didn't get bitten. I told you already." Cooper snorted, rolling his eyes, but feeling less tense at the boy's remark for he was starting to feel a little uneasy with the silence between them.

Kurt blinked a few times before shooing the bone pups around him away and stood up. Cooper watched warily as the younger boy walked toward him, his pale arm darting out to grasp Cooper's right hand.

The brown haired man gasped at the cold fingers of Kurt as they trailed along his dried up bloodied mess injury – he grimaced at the sight, he's been through worse but it was definitely a first of a werewolf scratch.

"It's not too deep. A minor scratch is all." Kurt was mumbling to himself, lifting Cooper's hand up and staring at it as if it was a specimen to behold.

Before Cooper could pull his hand back or make snarky reply about how it was obviously a minor wound, he froze at the sight of a faint light bluish hue that was surrounding his right hand. Like a bright light pulsing through his fingertips, slowly seeming to close the open wound of his hand. Cooper gasped in incredulity,  _was this magic_?

He glanced up hurriedly at Kurt, who was eyeing Cooper, a complete look of detachment on his pale elfish face.

"It's always better not to have an open wound." Kurt explained boredly, pulling his hands away from Cooper's, rolling his eyes and at once the bluish glow disappeared.

Cooper hastily scrutinized his own hand. It was healed – it looked as if nothing had actually scratched him. He glanced at Kurt, who was moving back to his spot.  _The boy isn't human_! He knows magic –  _was he a witch_?

"You're not human." Cooper announced loudly before continuing his setup for his tent. "I knew it. You had that fire arrow thingy; your eyes are too  _goddamn blue_  to be natural and this! Healing magic!"

"I knew it." He repeated proudly, pegging the poles of the tent before turning to Kurt, a smug grin on his face.

Kurt didn't seem fazed. In fact, he seemed as uninterested as always. There was a long pregnant pause before he spoke, his voice solemn and low.

"I told you before - if you have hunted as many beasts as I have – whether I was forced to kill or not – you start becoming inhuman yourself."

The familiar sentence rung in Cooper's head and he stood, watching Kurt as the younger boy rested on his back against the bones on the cave floor.  _An epiphany hit him_.

Voice shaking, he spoke out.

"What if that happened to Blaine?"

There was a full minute of silence, the only sounds heard was the shuffling of bones and the barks of the skeleton puppies, moving around.

Kurt cleared his throat.

'Your brother," He began, and Cooper was stunned to hear the uneasiness in the usually confident sardonic boy, "is something I've never encountered before."

Before Cooper could retort something, Kurt cut in, "I have researched on Wendigoes. I have seen Wendigoes. Wendigoes don't take the form of a human – they can imitate voices but no. Never have they been able to take the form of a human." He was muttering hastily, his blue eyes wide and bright.

"Blaine is still alive," Cooper summarized happily, grinning.

"Even if he did turn into a Wendigo, he can't take the form of his old self." Kurt shook his head, sighing and rubbing his eyes.

"Blaine is still alive!" Cooper repeated himself, nodding at Kurt.

Blue eyes glowered at his brown hazel ones.

" _Your brother_  just ate a bandit's head." Kurt hissed, his eyes narrowed dangerously, " _Your brother_  can run inhumanly fast." He emphasised on the words 'your brother' scowling darkly at Cooper. "Your little brother might be alive but he is a  _monster_."

Cooper frowned and broke eye contact with Kurt before entering his tent. Kurt was mean, but he was right. Blaine wasn't Blaine anymore. The boy he saw in the woods looked like his little brother but that was all.

He sat in his tent for the longest time, unable to sleep.

"Kurt?" He tried.

There was no reply and Cooper almost decided to try to sleep – though it was probably highly impossible to do so with the idea of him sleeping in  _a cave of human bones_  – when he heard Kurt's voice.

"I'm not a witch." The young boy declared from outside the tent, sounding slightly annoyed. "Witch magic is different from what I did."

There was a long pause.

"What magic did you do?" Cooper questioned bluntly, imaging Kurt's face curve into an angry grimace.

"Elf." Kurt replied swiftly, staggering Cooper suddenly at his honest reply. He didn't think Kurt would even reply. In fact he thought he would receive a sarcastic remark about how he should mind his own business.

"You are an elf?" Cooper probed gently, thinking about Kurt's elfish features, the bright blue eyes, the unblemished pale skin and the ability to connect with the creature of the forest: it was all elf like. Kurt was an elf, no doubt about it.

He heard a snort from outside.

"God no," was the reply and Cooper furrowed his brows. There was a sudden halt there of their conversation and Cooper couldn't help his curiosity that was building up. Quickly he peeked outside his tent door, seeing Kurt still in the same position as he was before.

"But you did elf magic!" He stated stubbornly. "And your eyes and your elfish features – then what are you?"

Kurt turned his head to face Cooper, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

"I don't have to be an elf to do elves' magic." He grunted, rolling his eyes, sounding more relaxed then Cooper had ever seen him before. Those eyes fixated their gaze at him coolly.

"My mother taught me magic." He told Cooper, a sudden look of despair washing through those ice blue eyes.

"I look like an elf because my mother was an elf."

 


	8. Pleasantries

Cooper blinked.  _Kurt's mother was an elf._

"Doesn't that make you an elf?" He questioned quickly, watching Kurt's expression change to something of disinterest.

"No." was the annoyed reply. "Burt is human."

"Half an elf?" Cooper prodded further, interested.

"Are you stupid? There's no such thing as half an elf." Kurt sounded aggravated, turning away from Cooper, "I just look like her. Hence, yes I have elfish features, give Sherlock a medal.  _Well done_." He retorted snarkily.

Cooper frowned at the sudden change of attitude. Maybe Kurt wasn't comfortable talking about his mother – time to change up the subject. It felt nice talking to Kurt without the usual snark and angry remarks.

"So about the hunt –"Before he could continue, he was cut off but Kurt's angry grumble.

"We find the Wendigo cave, if your brother is in there, we save him. If not we go home." He sounded defeated. "We set foot at dawn; we are nearing the middle of the forest anyway."

Cooper felt his heart sink. "Aren't we going to keep looking if he's not in the cave?"

He heard Kurt click his tongue, sounding irritate, "Really, Anderson? You want to spend the rest of the winter searching for your brother who is obviously not human anymore?" His voice rose higher, "He doesn't want us to search for him, if you haven't realized it yet."

"I'm paying you to find my brother!" Cooper growled.

"And we found him." Kurt snapped back, his blue eyes dark with something unreadable. "But all he wants is to kill us. We are snacks for him, if you hadn't heard."

There was a long heated pause before Cooper ducked back down into his tent. He frowned deeply, Kurt's words ringing in his head.  _Blaine isn't Blaine for sure, but he is alive and as long as he's alive, he can be cured._ He quickly cupped his mouth when he realized he had been talking aloud to himself.

There was a loud snort from outside.

"There is no cure." Came Kurt's sharp voice.

Cooper wanted to strangle the other party.

"You just did elf magic and magically healed my arm,  _Hummel_." Cooper snarled from inside the tent, "There's always a cure to creature magic – Santana told me before."

Yet again came an amused snort.

"You do know Santana is fantastic at lying right? She's a little witch thief and a con-artist." Kurt spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You would know  _Sir-police-officer_."

Cooper hastily peeked out of the tent, eyeing Kurt's sardonic smirk.

"Well she didn't lie about you and your dad." He grumbled angrily, glaring at the younger boy. Kurt's smirk vanished at once and he turned to Cooper slightly, ice blue eyes curious.

"Are you certain?" His lips curved into a sneer once more.

Cooper mentally punched the grinning boy's face and he took a deep breath in to calm himself. Sure he had his doubt but after seeing Kurt in action – well, somewhat, he could deduce the boy wasn't as fragile and incapable of hunting as he initially thought.

"I am," Cooper stated bluntly, holding Kurt's stare, "I mean you seem to know the forest well and the way you dealt with the creature with your bow skills – I trust you." He thought for a moment, "Somewhat."

Kurt just looked over jadedly, "Flattery doesn't get you anywhere."

Cooper rolled his eyes and threw away all his thoughts about praising Kurt sincerely – the boy didn't seem to be affected by much, plus he seemed like an emotionless drone half the time, it was pointless to try to make small talk with him. He looked at Kurt, who had a tiny grin on his face.

Or maybe he wasn't such an impassive kid afterall.

There was a long pause.

"Elf magic doesn't turn werewolves back into human." Kurt stated suddenly, turning away. "My mother was a healer, but she couldn't save everyone."

Cooper blinked and noticed the slight trace of sadness in Kurt's voice.

"She taught me all she could before she vanished into the woods." Kurt's voice was shaky, "Just like your brother."

There was a squeak and Cooper spotted a small bone pup pawing Kurt's back with it's bony paw gently. Slowly, Kurt turned towards the skeleton puppy and held it in his arms tenderly – Cooper blinked in shock at the sight that befell him.

"My mother told me that all of the creatures in the forest deserve to be cared for," Kurt murmured, scratching the bone pup's ear, the skeleton puppy making happy barks as Kurt continued, "To treat them like fragile beautiful things that they are."

"None are evil," Kurt whispered now and Cooper watched him closely, the boy's face furrowing into a tight frown. "She used to try to make me believe that."

Kurt stopped scratching the bony pup's ear and the small creature let out a whimper and bumped his hands for more. The younger boy looked down at the bone pup before glancing back up at Cooper, his ice cold eyes staggering the older man slightly.

"But she's a fool." He snarled at Cooper, who gulped at the fierceness of the younger boy. "There is evil in the forest. Evil that deserves to be dead."

There was a loud squeak and Kurt rolled his eyes before returning to scuff the small bone pup. Cooper was rendered speechless for a long moment.

"Blaine used to believe in that too." He added after a pause. "He said everything that breathes can't be all bad."

Cooper fixed his glance at Kurt, whose eyebrows were raised sceptically at the older man. "Blaine has been the rebellious boy of the family," He explained quickly,  _an eye for an eye Kurt – you told me about your mother, now I tell you about my brother._ "He wanted to be a hunter – not to hunt the creatures but to try to be part of the forest."

Kurt scoffed quietly. The bone pup made a sound, trying to copy Kurt before scurrying away, barking happily. Cooper watched Kurt observe the creature fondly before turning back to Cooper. "Always wanted one of those." He muttered to himself and Cooper couldn't help but grin.

"Blaine's the nicest guy I've known," Cooper continued, "He's usually so friendly and sweet, he used to get friends coming in to the house all the time when he was back in school." He sighed quietly, "My father wanted him to be part of the police but Blaine relented – he wanted to be part of the forest even if it meant becoming a hunter."

"He could've been an environmentalist." Kurt commented dully, rolling his eyes.

"Well he wanted to specifically be part of  _this_  forest." Cooper snorted, "He studied up on every single living creature here and sneaked out to the forest whenever he could." The brown haired man let out a sigh, "He would retell his stories of his bravery in the woods and how he managed to talk to the creatures – my father wouldn't buy a thing Blaine said."

Cooper looked at the greying bones on the ground. " _Bullshit_ , my father said. Utter rubbish and creatures of the woods should be kept away from humans."

"He is right." Kurt sneered from the left, "Both are dangerous to one other, one being death traps and another as lunch."

Cooper ignored the snarky remark. "Blaine just disregards whatever my father says," he carried on with his story, "He used to tell our mother that one day he would prove our father wrong."

"Oh touché, how wrong  _he_  was." Kurt cut in sardonically chuckling, "Look where they both are now."

The boy rolled his eyes and before either of them could say anything, there was a soft clanging sound of bones being pushed and Cooper spotted a bone pup waddling over with a human bone in its mouth, fresh blood dripping from the sides of the large bone. He gasped and looked over at Kurt panicky, "It's got fresh human bones." He whispered.

Heart in his mouth, he backed away slightly in the tent as the skeleton pup approached Kurt. The young boy was watching it warily, a hand on his bow, ready to attack if the bone puppy started to show any aggression towards them.

It stopped right in front of Kurt, its tail high in the air.

Cooper could feel his heart racing and his palms getting sweaty as he watched the bone pup staring at Kurt, the two parties looking upon each other in silence. There was a sudden loud clang and Cooper nearly jumped – the skeleton puppy had dropped the bone onto the ground in front of Kurt.

It let out a low growl.

Cooper got ready to bolt.

Kurt lifted his bow.

And the bone pup started to chase its own tail.

There was a long pause as Kurt stared down at the creature in amusement.

"What's the bone for?" Cooper asked uneasily, settling down his racing heartbeat. Kurt didn't reply him and reached out for the bone pup, which had fallen onto the ground clumsily.

Cooper blinked slightly when realization hit him hard – it was a gift.

"Oh god, it gave you a present?" He scoffed loudly at Kurt, who was rolling his ice blue eyes.

"No." Kurt sneered back, proceeding to hug the bone pup, who was whimpering quietly and burrowed itself into the younger boy's arms.

Cooper chuckled, grinning at Kurt who was trying to look annoyed at the bone pup.

"For a minute I thought it was going to attack us." He smiled pointing at the fresh bone on the floor, his smile vanished when he realized something, where did the bone pup get the human bone from? He glanced back up anxiously at Kurt.

"Probably one of those bandits." Kurt answered Cooper's thoughts, "I killed one of them, this puppy probably found the remains."

Cooper recalled the moment where Kurt killed the bandit with soulless ice blue eyes, not even fazed by the sound of the arrow piercing into the man's chest. He turned away from Kurt quickly. The younger boy seemed to read Cooper's thoughts and he heard the blue eyed boy let out a scoff.

"If I didn't kill him, we would have a werewolf on our trail. There is no werewolf cure, I told you just now – the only way is silver through it's heart." Kurt explained promptly. "I had to do it."

"Why did you go after the other bandit then?" Cooper questioned, feeling strangely hollow inside.

There was silence.

"Kurt –"

"I heard you," grumbled the younger boy. "I don't like humans. Bandits – whoever that treads on this forest looking for loot that the creatures hold."

Cooper frowned. "Still that never gives you the right to kill them." He rebutted Kurt, shaking his head, "We could've just bring him back to jail –"

"And what?" Kurt growled back darkly, "Let him think about what he has done in a place where there's necessities for him to live a long happy life without regret?"

Cooper remained silent.

"Jail isn't a vacation you know." He muttered after a while.

"Neither is dying." Kurt retorted turning away. "I'll see you the morning, Anderson." With that he walled himself shut from Cooper's burning questions.

Sighing, Cooper went back into the tent, lying on the softer ground, willing himself to sleep. He had to find a way to get Blaine back –  _there is a cure – there's always a cure._

He tossed and turned a few times, the mental imagery of Kurt's cold emotionless eyes and him attacking the bandits as if they were nothing but easy prey. Cooper opened his brown eyes, peering at the top of his tent. Kurt said he wasn't an elf but he never did once mention that he was a human.  _Maybe he was just thinking too much._

He closed his eyes, when a stinging realization hit him once again.

If the bone pup had offered a present to Kurt, why didn't Cooper get one – not that he liked bones but why only Kurt? Unless it wasn't a gift – after all why would it be giving presents to people who are living in their home?

It wasn't a gift or a token of appreciation.

Cooper felt his blood run cold.

_It was an offering._

He felt his heart skip a beat.

_What on earth was Kurt Hummel?_


	9. Chaos

Kurt didn't sleep. He couldn't. Not with a monster on his trail. He glanced at the bone pup in his arms, sound asleep, it's bony ears twitching slightly when Kurt shifted uncomfortably on the cave ground.

Cooper's brother was a mystery – he wasn't a Wendigo, yet he smelt like one, acted like one and ate like one. He looked too normal to be one of those creatures, he was human, Kurt shook his head in confusion: he knew every single creature that lived in the woods, yet he could not put a finger onto what Blaine Anderson was.

He glanced to the left where the tent was, soft snores coming from inside and a few bone pups shifted around the blue coloured tent, curiousing nipping at it, probably wondering about the snores that came from it.

If Blaine was truly a Wendigo, he could've eaten them all up – but yet he digressed, and decided to try to frighten them. Kurt frowned; in fact he seemed like he wanted to scare them away. The blue eyed boy scoffed to himself, Kurt was far from being terrified; confused, yes but in truth, he was vexed.

In fact, he was utterly displeased that he could not comprehend Blaine's actions – how the creature didn't step near the cave at all; of course it was bone pup territory and Wendigos avoided the usual bony puppies; and their huge mother dog, for many reasons – one of which was that bone pups weren't edible.

Kurt turned back and eyed the fresh bone that lay in front of him.  _Definitely not edible or actually pleasing to gnaw on._

He was bewildered as to why the creature just vanished instead of chasing them right into the cave and just gobbling them up. It could've ( _no doubt Kurt would still put up a fight_ ) but it didn't. Kurt sighed – maybe taking up this job offer was a stupid idea after all. It wasn't like him to hope the creature would just leave them alone and they could go back.

He gritted his teeth – but if it did appear, he would not hesitate  _to kill it_.

There was a soft squeak and Kurt turned to see the small bone pup awake, bumping it's hard forehead onto Kurt's chest. He resisted a smirk – fondly patting the critter before sitting up. He glanced at the sunlight streaming through the cracks of the cave; it was time to set out.

He glanced swiftly at the tent, Cooper's snores echoing the cave. Kurt smirked darkly and cupped his hands around his mouth; he let out a loud long howl much like a wolf and instantly, all the bone pups started to howl one by one.

The howls punctuated around the cave, and Kurt heard a loud gasp from inside the tent, the blue improvised house shifting and wobbling as Cooper crawled out, his face in a state of shock, looking around anxiously before catching Kurt's mischievous glint. The older man frowned deeply and started grumbling to himself about strangling people.

The younger boy's expression quickly returned to a dull and detached frown. He had his fun, now it was time to finish what they started. He motioned to Cooper to pack up the tent.

"Let's go, Anderson." He announced, picking his bow up from the ground. "It's best to leave the forest before night falls. The Wendigo cave should be nearby; we go in, Blaine's not there, we leave."

Kurt noticed Cooper freeze in his movements before turning to Kurt, a hurt look on his face. "We're not even going to try?" There was disappointment in those hazel brown eyes.

The chestnut haired boy turned away, ignoring the loud sigh from Cooper – did he not get it? If Blaine didn't want to be found, they couldn't do anything. It was impossible to outwit a Wendigo – even if Blaine wasn't one: god this was confusing Kurt so much he wanted to just call it quits.

"C'mon Kurt. We could at least stay one more day or something," Cooper sounded dejected, Kurt didn't turn back to look at the man.

"Kurt." Cooper called out once more.

Kurt whipped his head to glare at the older man, his ice blue eyes filled with annoyance. "Can you just get your tent and we can leave?" He bared his teeth and threaded out of the cave, shaking his head.

Exiting the bone pup cave, Kurt stepped out into the open, the morning rays bright and warm even in the winter. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in – and heard a happy bark to his right. He glanced to the direction of the noise and spotted a bone pup wagging its tail, looking up at Kurt with it's black empty eye sockets.

If it had eyes it would be giving Kurt the puppy dog ones and he snorted at the irony of it.

It had started to run around Kurt's feet in tiny circles, yipping at him. Kurt was not a very big fan of dogs, but he found a strange tenderness of the bone pup at his feet. He smiled lightly. One of the very first creatures that he had met in the forest was the bone pups. He had been a lonely little child ever since his mother vanished and found the company of the overexcited bony dogs very comforting.

He recalled it was a winter day where Burt was in the forest searching for his wife, and Kurt wandered off when he heard the sounds of barking that sounded more like doors creaking. He spotted a pack of bony puppies rolling around in the snow and he had delightedly found them very affable.

When Burt called for Kurt to take leave for shelter from the oncoming winter storm, Kurt had hastily grabbed four bone puppies and stuffed them in his oversized backpack. When they had arrived home and Kurt placed his bag down; immediately four puppies crawled out, blissfully scampering in the kitchen yipping loudly, had Burt Hummel let out a shriek of horror.

Initially Kurt was terror stricken as well, hearing his dad yelling in panic, trying to chase the bone puppies out from the house. Kurt resisted, telling his dad that they were a friendly bunch and that they could do well as pets; when his dad let out a thunderous roar and pointed at the kitchen window where a giant skull was staring into the house.

Kurt remembered his younger self frozen on the spot as the colossal skull opened its mouth to reveal jagged canines, a loud roar emitting from it. Burt was still trying to get the four meddlesome bone pups outside but they were too much for the older man, darting speedily around the kitchen floor tiles and cupboards.

The giant skull was staring into the kitchen, bumping its head against the house, roaring at them. Young Kurt Hummel snapped back to reality when he realized that it was none other than the mother dog. Hesitantly, he put on his winter boots and opened the door, exiting the house, hearing Burt scream loudly for Kurt to come back inside.

Kurt shook his head at the memory, glancing down at the bone pup at his feet.

He could mentally visualize the image of a young boy staring at the massive bone dog, both standing in the front yard of an old house in winter. He evoked that he had walked up to the monster dog and it roared at him nonetheless, but did not attack him; even when he placed a warm gloved hand on it's nose and told it that he was sorry for taking it's puppies away. Somehow he knew that it was just worried, like how a mother would be.

Burt had exited the house in a hurry, four bone puppies in his arms, all barking at their mother and was astounded at the sight that befell him.

A loud murmur broke Kurt's thoughts.

Cooper was trudging out of the cave, looking sorely beaten, dark circles around his hazel eyes and an aggravated look on his face. "Is that thing following us?" He groaned.

Kurt rolled his blue eyes. "Does it matter? He makes better company than you anyway." He gazed back down gently at the bone pup who barked once in reply.

He heard Cooper grumbled something under his breath before the older man stood next to Kurt, eyeing the puppy warily. "Which way?" he questioned Kurt.

The chestnut haired boy paused for a moment, glancing at his surroundings, observing the way the trees bare under the sunlight, empty of life in the winter. He thought for a minute before pointing toward the south.

"The denser areas have the higher probability of the Wendigo cave." Kurt began to walk forward, hearing footfalls behind him and happily barking noises.

He preferred the forest in the morning. It was more peaceful – less dangerous and threatening. At night where the naked tree branches look more like claws; it looked like harmless ribbons decorating the air in the daylight.

"Be warned of bandits." Cooper muttered from behind, "They like to hide in the denser vicinity - keeps them out of sight from others."

There was a loud bark of agreement.

Kurt nodded to himself and hopped over a dead rat.

He heard Cooper wheeze and turned around to see the bone pup nibbling on the dead rat's remains, Cooper watching it, a grimace on the man's face. "Be glad it's not you." Kurt teased lightly before continuing to trek forward.

There was a long silence throughout the journey, punctured by loud contented barks from the bone pup until they reached a frozen stream.

Kurt scowled when he peered into the frozen ice lake, human bodies trapped underneath the clear solid ice. Cooper let out a soft yelp when he bent over to see what Kurt was doing and backed away slowly.

"Mermaids." Kurt explained quickly, stepping on the ice carefully with one foot and beckoning Cooper with his hand. "Trapping poor souls and devouring them underwater. Shame on these perverts."

Cooper seemed uncertain and glanced up at Kurt, who was rolling his eyes at the other man.

"Mermaids hibernate in the winter." The boy sounded exasperated.

There was a thud that caught the attention of both of them. Swivelling to the direction of the noise, Kurt spotted the bone pup trying to cross the frozen lake, slipping carelessly on the ice and whimpering in panic.

He reached over to carry it in his arms before glancing coldly at Cooper, who was tentatively stepping on the ice.

"Hurry up." Kurt grunted, walking across the stream and reaching the other side of the winter forest. As he let the bone pup on the ground, it had begun to snow slightly. Kurt stared up into the white blanketed sky – cloudless and cold.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Hastily, he turned to his left, a hand on his bow only to find himself glancing at the hazel eyed man.

"I really hate winter." Cooper complained, steadying himself on Kurt's shoulder.

"Wendigos love winter." Kurt retorted, shrugging Cooper's hand away and trailed forward, whistling for the bone pup as it waddled close to them, quietly bouncing upon the snowy ground.

"Blaine hated winter." Cooper sighed from his left, the older man shaking his head, snowflakes falling from it and the bone pup rushing over to nip on the white flakes.

Kurt kept silent.

"I really need to find him, Kurt." The older man sounded tired and Kurt couldn't help feeling a tad sorry for the guy. "I know it's really not your problem," Cooper scratched his head miserably and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "But he's my only brother."

There was a pause.

"My family isn't a happy one. He makes them happy – well mostly us and not our father, but still." Cooper gazed wearily at Kurt.

"I miss him and he makes the family whole."

Kurt scoffed under his breath, "Sentimental aren't we?" He grumbled, rolling his eyes.

There was a long pause once more. (And a few happy barks)

"Wendigos come out at the night." Kurt heaved out, avoiding another dead rat. "In the day, it stays in its cave." He sidestepped another dead rabbit.

"If Blaine is a Wendigo, he will be in that cave." He could literally see Cooper's face light up in cheerfulness, "We find him, we take him home and I'm through with your business." Kurt rolled his eyes once more. He stopped for a moment, bending down to scratch the bone pup's ear, emitting a blissful bark from the creature.

"So we do have a chance in finding Blaine after all?" Cooper asked hopefully, a happy glimmer in his eyes.

"Don't keep your hopes up." Kurt stood back up, glaring at Cooper, shaking his head at the older man's excitement.

They continued their trek forward.

"Thank you Kurt." Cooper murmured after a moment, "I really do appreciate all this."

Kurt snorted lightly.

"You are a good person you know that." He added after a while.

"Even after killing those bandits?" Kurt smirked darkly, turning to Cooper, who shook his head.

"You ruined the good moment!"

"They deserved it!"

He knew Cooper was enjoying their friendly little banter, judging by the grin on the man's face. Before any of them could continue their fun, a loud sickening  _crunch_  and an ear-splitting agonizing wail echoed in the forest.

The both of them froze.

Kurt whipped out his bow but was stopped by the screech of dread from Cooper, whose jaw had dropped wide open, the hazel pools suddenly filled with distress and Kurt's eyes followed the direction of where Cooper was pointing out.

Kurt's blood ran cold at the sight in front of his eyes.

In the middle of the pathway slightly to their right, was the bone pup, crushed into pieces by the impact of an animal trap.  _That would explain the multitude of dead rabbits and rats._

_Hunters._

Kurt's blood boiled as he rushed forward to the dead bone pup. Its paws and ears were pounded into small tiny pieces, its skull left on the snowy ground, the empty sockets now filled with soulless black holes. He reached out to touch the cold bones of the happy creature that was following them, his heart torn into shreds, an innocent life gone.

Anger rose in his throat like bile.

"Kurt." Cooper sounded scared and confused, "Will it be okay?"

Kurt turned to Cooper slowly, his ice blue eyes glinting with rage. He couldn't control the building anger in the pit of his stomach and whipped out his bow and arrow, aiming for Cooper's heart. Startled, the older man raised his hands up in surrender, backing away slowly.

"Kurt." He murmured, "Kurt what are you doing?"

Kurt narrowed his cold eyes. He let the arrow fly.

 


	10. Bring the lamb to the slaughter

_Blue flames_.

Cooper squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to engulf him.

It didn't come.

Hastily, the brown haired man opened his hazel eyes thinly, gazing at the emotionless boy in front of him, holding up a bow and glaring an inch from Cooper – there was someone else was there. He whipped around, half hoping it was Blaine but all that greeted him were a pair of green narrowed eyes.

He heard Kurt snort loudly in displeasure.

Cooper blinked in bewilderment, the tall pale blonde man, standing a few inches away from a tree with Kurt's arrow stuck onto it, leering at the both of them, his thin eyebrows raised. Judging by the guns that were clasped in those hands, Cooper guessed that the younger man standing in front of them was a hunter.

The tall lean blonde man grinned, his focus on the boy behind Cooper, his bright white teeth bared as he inclined towards the tree with Kurt's bow jammed in, blue flames still surrounding the arrow.

"If it isn't little boy Hummel!" he drawled, nodding slowly before turning toward Cooper, "And his little victim."

Flabbergasted, Cooper blinked in confusion turning to Kurt quickly, hoping for an explanation. He was still reeling from the shock of Kurt's actions as well as the death of the poor bone pup.

Kurt didn't speak, a burning rage within those ice blue eyes.

"Oh pardon me, where are my manners," the blonde man stepped forward, a grin plastered on his skeletal pasty face; his hand outstretched towards Cooper in an affable way, "Sebastian Smythe, and you are?"

Hesitantly, Cooper took the slender hands and shook it tartly before hurriedly letting it go, feeling the gaze of the blonde man; Sebastian, upon him.

"You sordid human," Kurt growled darkly behind Cooper, his voice making both Sebastian and Cooper turn to face the younger boy, a scowl on his face and his mouth in a tight lipped frown. "Wipe that vile smirk off your face; you look like a carcass in drag."

Cooper glanced quickly at Sebastian, whose sneer was still on his pallid face, a brow raised as he spoke coldly at the chestnut haired boy, "Didn't mommy teach you how to be polite with people?" He drawled slowly, a dark glint in those green eyes.

"Oh I forgot!" Sebastian sounded deceitful, turning to Cooper and lowering his voice, but loud enough for Kurt to hear, "His mommy died a long time ago." He winked a Cooper obscenely before glancing back at the boy in front of him.

Kurt looked beyond aggravated, his teeth clenched and with a tight trembling grip on his bow, he nudged his head viciously at the bones on the ground beneath him.

"You nauseate me, you murderer." He whipped out another arrow aimed for Sebastian's head. Cold vehemence ablaze in those narrowed blue eyes and Cooper felt outlandishly uneasy at the inhumane glance the boy was giving Sebastian.

Sebastian did not show any sign of unease or fear. In fact the blonde man seemed more amused with the arrow aimed at his head, his pale pink lips stretched into a broad grin, "Ah alas, what are we  _really_ hunting for, boy Hummel?"

Kurt didn't lower his bow but he frowned deeply staring at Sebastian. Cooper observed the two hunters, quickly glancing down at Sebastian's clothing; he spotted a large torn piece of his scarf – possibly by large claws.

"I assume you were sent out for a hunt too?" Kurt grumbled softly, his eyes still cold and bow certainly not wavering.

"I am." Came the tart answer, "But you see," Sebastian drawled, his eyes never leaving Kurt's arrow, "I realized that the only people who can hunt  _what is needed to be hunted_ ,"

There was a short pause.

"Are the Hummels."

Cooper narrowed his eyes in confusion as Kurt's face formed into something of disbelief. What did Sebastian mean?

"So you went to my father, I presume." Kurt sounded annoyed.

"So I did." Sebastian smiled, raising his hand to point at Kurt's bow, "If you may, please put your arrow down – let's not terrify anymore humans." He turned to Cooper pointedly, the brown haired man completely confused as to what was going on.

He knew not to make any remarks or ask questions at the moment. Judging by Kurt's tensed arms and Sebastian's sly smirks, he decided to keep mum and ask Kurt the raging queries later. He watched as Kurt slowly dropped his bow to his side, eyeing the blonde man.

"And he told me that you were out for a hunt!" Sebastian continued gleefully, "and we all thought the Hummels had stopped hunting." He smiled at Cooper brightly, a glint in those green eyes.

"I am not competing in your family's business, Smythe." Kurt cut in harshly, his ice blue eyes narrowing, "We have stopped hunting."

He turned to Cooper.

" I am helping a friend."

Cooper blinked, a bolt from the blue at Kurt's words filled with genuine sincerity. He glanced at Sebastian who was all of a sudden observing Cooper with those narrowed green eyes. He had stopped smirking and Cooper shuddered slightly at the frown upon the blonde man's face.

There was a pause before Sebastian spoke once more, a grin appearing on his face as if he had found treasure.

"I don't recall little boy Hummel having any friends." Sebastian burred, his lips in a smirk, "Human friends."

Cooper cut in before Kurt could speak, feeling slightly insulted by Sebastian's sly grins and demeanour. "I am his friend and he is helping me out." He announced loudly, fixing a glare at Sebastian, "If you may," he mimicked Sebastian's low drawl, "Please go away, we don't have time for this."

Sebastian blinked, a gaze of astonishment on his face and a flicker of unease. It was gone within a second, a grin placed upon his lips.

"Of course. I never got your name though," he bowed slightly to Cooper, smiling thinly.

Cooper stood up straighter, adjusting his shirt, "Cooper Anderson, Chief of the Police force." He turned to Kurt, who just rolled his ice blue eyes. He turned back to Sebastian and got a slight surprise at the broader smile the blonde man had on his face.

"Well this makes things easier!" Sebastian sounded too delighted; he winked at Cooper who stepped back, slightly disgruntled by the man's behaviour. Sebastian swiftly placed a hand on Cooper's shoulder, earning him Kurt's arrow once more.

"Back down little tiger," He warned Kurt, his voice suddenly low and callous.

He faced Cooper smugly. "I've been sent by Mrs Tabitha Anderson." That name sent shivers down Cooper's spine as it all clicked into place.  _The only people who can hunt_   _what is needed to be hunted_  –  _the Hummels were known for hunting Wendigoes._

"There have been attacks on the northern town nearby this very forest." Sebastian explained quietly. "People have gone missing ever since Winter began."

"For you see, just three days ago, Mrs Tabitha Anderson has seem to have lost her oldest son, Cooper Anderson."

Cooper froze at his name.

"She decided to find us to hunt down the beast for the towns-folk as well as for the vengeance of her eldest son."

So Sebastian was on a hunt for a Wendigo – sent by his very own Mother. Cooper's face paled quickly as he gulped slightly. He never did tell them he was out to find Blaine – they couldn't know, they mustn't know. Knowing his dear mother, she'd worried sick; had he really been out for three days?

Kurt snorted loudly from behind.

"Didn't tell Mommy where you were going, Cooper? A Chief of the Police force shouldn't leave his dearest mother worried."

Cooper felt his face grow hot in anger. He glanced angrily at Sebastian, who smiled coyly at him. "Go home  _officer_ , your mommy misses you. She wouldn't like it if she knows you are out here, in fact, she might even  _ground_  you."

He glared coldly at Sebastian. "Don't you dare speak to me about my mother that way!" He clenched his fists, nostrils flaring in anger, stepping away from him and pushing the blonde man's grip on his shoulder.

Sebastian let out a chuckle. "You guys can't even take a joke, just look at you, all tensed up and so serious all the time."

"That's because you are a biggest joke of all the hunters." Kurt hissed at him, arrow still aimed at Sebastian's head.

The blonde man's laughter was cut short and he whipped his guns out, aiming at Kurt's head. Cooper froze at the sudden movement.

There was a long pause.

"Don't underestimate me, Kurt Hummel." Sebastian growled, his green eyes glowing in quiet anger and his voice cold. "You're not the only one here who knows how to kill."

The two hunters glowered at each other for a moment before Sebastian lowered his guns back into his back belt pocket.

"You are the one wasting my time." He turned to Cooper coldly, his frown on his pallid face. "I bid you good riddance if the beast comes for you."

Walking closer to Cooper, his lips curved into a small smirk. "Don't even think for a second that, that boy," he motioned to Kurt who showed no indication of lowering his weapon, "will save your pathetic life." He jabbed his finger at Cooper's chest, causing the older man to stumble back slightly.

"Like me, he has no heart." Sebastian whipped around to glare at Kurt, "Aren't I right, boy Hummel?"

There was no reply except a loud whizzing noise as Kurt shot a warning arrow inches away from Sebastian's face and onto a tree trunk next to him.

"Get lost." Kurt growled angrily, grabbing another arrow.

"My pleasure, little monster boy." Sebastian grinned, his smile bright once more as he walked off into the clearing. "Heed my words, Anderson." He declared, back facing the duo. "You picked the wrong hunter."

Cooper frowned. "Better than you!" He shouted back to the retreating figure.

There was a snort as Sebastian disappeared into the trees.

There was silence between Cooper and Kurt for a moment.

Cooper felt the air of tension dissipate as the sound of Sebastian's footsteps trekking got softer. He gazed at Kurt, who was pulling his arrow out from the tree trunks, a frown upon his face.

He decided to try to ease the tension a little, with a small smile on his face, he spoke up. "So, we're friends huh?" He grinned, nodding at Kurt.

The younger boy rolled his eyes.

"Let's just make a move. This place reeks of douche bags." He kept his arrow and swiftly looped the bow over his shoulder.

"I have questions –"

"That I will not answer if I deem fit."

Cooper smiled at Kurt's reply; at least it wasn't a 'no'.

They turned and froze at the sight.

For a mere second, Blaine Anderson stood there, his dark brown curls in the bright sunlight, hazel eyes empty and his lips curved in an unnatural smirk.

He vanished the moment Cooper blinked once.

He whipped over to Kurt who had the bow pointed at the empty spot where Blaine was standing – so at least Cooper wasn't dreaming, Kurt saw him too – but Wendigoes never come out in the day.

As much as it was, they couldn't stand the sun; well according to the information he read. Judging by Kurt's dumbstruck look, he guessed as much that what he read was true and Kurt was just as confused as he was.

There was silence except for the sounds of chirping birds.

"Find the cave." Kurt whispered darkly, his ice blue eyes narrowed into slits.

" _He'll come to us_."


	11. Bad wolf

The dry winter winds buffeted through Kurt's thick brown hair. He turned to his left ever so slightly, catching the baffled look on Cooper Anderson's face. The older man looked beyond confused with the incident that just partook in front of them both – Wendigoes don't come out in the day.

Kurt had done research on them, he recalled reading books, observing the forest and hearing the woes of the villagers who had lost their children to the beast: none of which had spoke of Wendigoes coming out in the day.

Even with his own experience, Kurt noted the monster never once stepped out in the day; either that or everything he had been reading was a lie and maybe there was more to that beast that meets the eye.

The scent of fresh blood caught his attention and Kurt stopped.

In the distance, there was a trail of rabbit blood leading towards somewhere – just as Kurt thought – that Wendigo was trying to play trickery on them.

"Kurt," Cooper stepped beside him, the older man sounding wary, "I know this is really not the time but I've been thinking about this for quite some time and –"

The brown haired man let out a sigh, "Why hasn't he killed us yet?"

Kurt didn't answer. He didn't have one.

Instead the chestnut haired boy trekked forward, following the trail of rabbit blood. Cooper followed suit, his winter boots ploughing against the thickening snow trail.

There was silence for a moment before the older man spoke once more.

"I know I am going to sound stupid but what if Blaine recognises me and actually wants me to save him?"

Kurt let out a snort of amusement.

"That  _monster_  didn't even look at you." He scoffed, "And yes you sound completely asinine."

Cooper let out a huff. "Then why didn't Blaine kill us?"

"He wants to toy with us until we get so petrified, we start freaking out and die on our own accord." Kurt grumbled an excuse quickly.

"But he's not acting like a Wendigo at all! What if he's still a human –"

"Wendigoes are  _monsters_ , Mr Anderson." Kurt cut in brusquely, "They don't act like anything and if you still assume your little brother is a human being; just recall that incident where he _tore_  off that bandit's head."

There was a pause.

"You speak of that but you barely act like a human being yourself." Cooper muttered. "You killed a man because he had a werewolf bite and went for the other one for no good reason."

Kurt ignored him, following the trail of rabbit blood which was starting to thin away.

"I mean you do magic and that weird blue fire arrow thing?" Cooper was mumbling to himself now, "Your build and your skills don't even match – no offence but you're a small kid and you hunt monsters?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"And  _Sebastian_ ," Cooper declared, suddenly sounding excited, "He called you a  _monster boy_."

The chestnut haired boy stopped in his tracks once more, whipping around to glare at Cooper. "You believe that  _vile piece of human meat_?"

The older man eyed Kurt with new found curiosity. "You're not a human aren't you?" Cooper enquired quietly, his brown hazel pools locking in with Kurt's ice blue ones.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and broke the contact, glaring at Cooper's nose instead.

"No hunter is." He growled coldly, turning away.

They continued trekking in the snow, Kurt noting the ever so faint red stain on the white ground lessening – they were reaching – wherever the trail led them.

"Because they kill creatures they are not human?" Cooper's voice appeared out of the blue.

"No." Kurt shot back, slightly annoyed.

"Is Sebastian human?" Cooper butted in more, sounding curious.

"He's the spawn of the devil." Came the bored answer.

"Really?"

"No."

There was a pause.

Kurt stopped, the blood trail had vanished completely and all that surrounded them were tall emptied branches of trees. Sunlight was scarce here but there was no sign of the Wendigo or specifically anything. 

He carried on forward, whipping out his bow ready to attack.

"How does Sebastian know you?" Cooper questioned from behind.

Kurt wanted nothing more than to whip around and place an arrow to the older man's head. Gnashing his teeth, he turned around to glare at Cooper with much venom.

"We are hunters. This is a small village." He gritted out, his ice blue eyes filled with infuriation.

"But he  _knew_  you." Cooper ignored Kurt's annoyance, the man trying to finally pry out the answers he wanted, "He knew your history, and you're not an open book to read."

For a daft man, he was observant, Kurt noted, rolling his eyes and turning away.

"We were friends." He answered Cooper, "Good friends."

There was a long pause.

"Aren't you going to continue?" The older man probed.

"Aren't you ever going to shut up?" Kurt growled back, rubbing his temples with his free hand.

"You owe me some answers," Cooper snorted, sounding ridiculously like Kurt when he did, "You said it back there that I was a friend of yours. If I'm your  _friend,_  you should at least explain some things me; I have no clue about this forest at all or the monsters living in it!"

"I feel vulnerable here, Kurt! I'm not a hunter, I'm a police officer!"

"We are hunting for a Wendigo. I don't think it's a time for storytelling, Mr. Anderson." The boy retorted angrily.

He could literally hear the older man sulk.

There was silence as they continued seemingly up a slope. Kurt noticed the air getting colder and the trees getting more barren, snow covering most of the ground and not even a hint of life except for the both of them.

The silence as Kurt never thought it would, started to become a little bit overbearing.

Ever since his mother was gone, the silence was his best friend – it provided him calmness in most situations but it was turning tables against him at the very moment.

"Sebastian Smythe is a liar." Kurt internally sighed when he noticed Cooper perk up beside him at his voice.

"The Smythes are the most notable hunters around." He explained, "Their hunting skills are nonetheless flawless, their family name has been around for centuries – their only flaw is being the lying devious bunch they always are."

"Sebastian and I went to the same school together as kids." Kurt grunted, "We "instantly connected" or that's what he said – but I grudgingly agree, we clicked because of our similarities. But while I loved creatures, he loved hunting them."

"We were weird together and I guess that counted as our friendship."

Kurt trudged up the slope and peered forward. The trees were much denser and blocked up most of the winter road – he could barely make out a smallish cave figure up ahead. He held his bow tightly.

"I am guessing you guys had a bad fight?" Cooper muttered beside him.

"He was competitive and jealous." Kurt snarled quietly as he moved forward, the blurred distance of a cave getting clearer. "He was rude and obnoxious."

"Unfortunately, I was better at hunting than he was – and he was  _supposed_  to be better than me," Kurt scoffed, "It wasn't fair for him so he decided to level the playing field."

_Was it the Wendigo cave?_  Kurt peered forward and stopped walking – it was a little smaller than he imagined it would be. A strong gust of wind buffeted against his face and he glanced up – sensing an incoming snow storm.

"Is that it?" Whispered Cooper as he pointed up front, "We're here?" He pulled out his guns.

"Even if it isn't, it looks like we're headed for a snow storm and we need some shelter." Kurt muttered. "On three, we run for it."

"Run?"

"Three."

With a burst of speed, Kurt swiftly leaped across the clearing of trees, dodging them fleetly and quietly darting through the thick white snow. He glanced back, surprised to see Cooper making good pace as the older man rampantly dashed across, making his way to the mouth of the cave.

Kurt slowed down at the entrance of the grey cave. Blocked up behind a large cliff leading to the mountains where the yetis stayed – it didn't seem like the Wendigo cave he visited as a child.

Quickly, he grabbed an arrow and shot it through the entrance, the blue flames that surrounded his arrow making a split second illumination through the darkness. It was cleared and there was no sign of any monsters within.

His arrow hit a shallow end and dropped onto the ground. The cave was just a normal cave, Kurt noted, merely a few metres deep but good for shelter.

Beside him Cooper let out a round of gunshots into the cave.

Kurt rolled his eyes but didn't stop him.

The stood side by side in silence as Kurt observed the darkness within the cave. There was no movement at all – nor any noise, only the both of them catching their breath.

The chestnut haired boy whipped around to catch a glance at the clump of forest ground in winter, the winds had begun to rise and the branches were swaying violently at the oncoming threat of the dangerous winter storm.

"A winter storm can last for hours," Cooper grunted appearing in front of Kurt, his face in a tight frown, putting his guns back into his waist belt. "It's better if we just stay here until it dies down."

"Oh yes, Cooper, I would suggest us to run blindly through the thick blizzard screaming for Blaine." Came the snarky reply.

Cooper rolled his eyes, probably used to the sarcasm of Kurt Hummel. He glanced back into the darkness of the cave before turning back to Kurt, their eyes meeting; Kurt could see the fatigue in the older man's hazel brown eyes, as much as he was trained, he was right; he wasn't trained to hunt.

"Since we are stuck here, why not we get Blaine to come here instead?" Cooper suggested quickly, stuffing his gloved hands into his pockets and sighing, a smoke wisp escaping his lips.

"We lure him here; no harm trying. Either way we have to stay put in the cave."

Kurt raised his brows and cocked his head ever so slightly.

"How do you propose we  _lure_  the beast?" The blue eyed boy questioned quietly, his gaze resting onto Cooper, "Blood will invite vampires and werewolves. Loud noises might scare or lure other creature we don't really want to mess with."

The dark haired male started to pace around the cave, deep in thought, mumbling to himself about how he had read a lot up about Wendigos and maybe he could find a way through the loopholes even though Blaine wasn't exactly a wendigo.

Kurt peered out into the distance, settling on the ground and watching the other man pace back and forth. The snowstorm was coming, he noted, watching the great gusts of winds blowing snow off the tracks on the ground.

He blinked.

It was  _winter_  that threw his life into a flurry of anguish and resentment; the snow used to be something he craved for, weather to huddle indoors with his parents and to hike out in the snowy mornings to find growing ice baby golems. He used to have so much fun as a child – he never once thought winter would harm him.

That night was just as any normal night; he huddled close to the campfire, watching his father write out a report for the village's missing children. There had been a case of children gone missing of recent and some of the parents had come knocking on their doors, asking for help. Kurt had watched as the mothers' and fathers' of the missing kids weep for some explanation – it had seemed that the children had all walked out on their own accord.

"But she would never do that!" He remembered the rich business man below at his father that same afternoon, "My precious angel never disobeys me!" Kurt recalled seeing poor Burt Hummel cringe at the angry big man as the bearded individual slammed the wooden table with a case full of cash, requesting Burt to get his precious daughter to him immediately.

Before Kurt could eavesdrop anymore, his mother had lightly tapped his shoulder and told him to leave work to his father; how it wasn't polite to eavesdrop on other people. As he left the living room for his bedroom; he heard Burt apologizing and the fat big bearded man hurling insults: angry horrible things about the Hummels.

As he watched his father work on his reports tiredly, Kurt felt a tinge of sadness for the older man to be slaving away countless nights trying to work out on finding the cause of the missing children. There was no clue, no hints – whatever beast that took them was not something they were familiar with.

Kurt remembered the monster trapped in a block of ice – the huge beast with those large-saucer-like eyes. He quietly told his dad that he was going to bed and snuck out of the kitchen window in his boots and pjs, heart set on searching the creature and maybe finding the children.

"FIRE!" A loud declaration snapped him out of his thoughts.

Kurt glanced bemusedly at Cooper, who had dropped his heavy bag pack on the cave ground and was digging excitedly through the mess of his items. His eyes lit up victoriously when he pulled out a candle and a box of matches, a grin on his face.

"Wendigos are intelligent right? A campfire means humans – Blaine will know we are here." He nodded at Kurt, looking proud of himself.

Kurt snorted.  _A campfire with nothing but a candle?_  As if on cue, Cooper had read Kurt's mind, the older male starting pulling out objects from his back pack and explained his grand scheme.

"Well we don't have charcoal, so a candle will have to do; I can use other things in my bag as a substitute for wood to keep the fire growing." Cooper explained, setting down items on the ground, he glanced up at Kurt who was frowning.

"Or you could be a great help and go grab some bark from the tree outside." He waved a small dagger in front of Kurt, grinning, "The snow storm isn't here yet – you could get a handful while I try to start the fire."

Kurt rolled his eyes but snatched the dagger nonetheless, eyeing the older man as he smiled gratefully at him.

"Get tough wood if possible – soft wood can catch fire quickly but it won't last very long. Judging by the trees out there, you can tear the bark and cut down some of the branches for –"

Kurt leapt up on the ground and had already left the cave, leaving Cooper to yell "good luck soldier" from inside the cave.

Outside the snow storm had started to grow even stronger, the wind buffeting violently against Kurt as he trudged through, dagger poised to attack in case of anything; although the only creatures that would survive a snowstorm would be yetis.

Maybe Wendigos too.

He peered through the harsh snow winds and spotted a medium sized tree nearby. Stuffing the dagger into his back belt, he pulled out his bow and arrow. Muttering a quick apology he aimed for the lower trunk of the tree – like magic, the arrow pulsed a firey blue, bright and warm against the cold buffeting snow winds.

Kurt let the arrow fly.

There was a loud thump as the arrow hit the trunk of the tree. The blue flames seeped into the wood, forming a large blue circle slice around the medium sized tree: there was a bright blue explosion before Kurt muttered "Timber" under his breath.

The entire tree toppled over, falling next to place beside Kurt with a loud thud, causing snow to fall onto his entire body. Rolling his own eyes, the boy trudged forward to take back his arrow lodged into the fallen tree.

As he reached out to grab his arrow, a loud howl caught his attention.

He glanced up – there was nothing in the white distance even with the snow buffeting and blurring his view. He glanced back at the cave, seeing a small whisk of grey smoke escaping the mouth of the small cavern.

The dark long mournful howl came again sending shivers down Kurt's spine. It didn't sound like a normal wolf, not a werewolf or anything else he was familiar with. He waited for a moment, watching the entire snow plain for any movement.

There was nothing.

He started to push the tree towards the cavern, ears pricked for any noise and eyes scanning for any motion. The smoke coming out from the cave mouth had started to grow slightly thicker, the winter storm bellowing wisps of cold snow along with it.

He paused for a moment, glancing at the cave wistfully. It was going to take longer than he expected to find this creature – not that it was an easy task in any case. It was daunting and tiresome – Kurt shook his head in disappointment, he failed to save his mother; he would most likely fail Cooper's request.

He failed because he couldn't tell the difference between a monster and her.

He was going to fail again.

Kurt glanced up into the mountains, his mouth in a tight lipped frown and he let out a breath he had been holding in.

He was going to fail because this round; Kurt Hummel is  _afraid_.

 


	12. Blaine Anderson

In the middle of the cave sat a mini burning campfire flame, held by candles and some old paper. Cooper frowned at the pathetic looking fire hoping that Kurt would bring at least enough firewood back for the flames to grow.

He threw in a piece of crushed paper he had found in his backpack. The fire grew ever so slightly, the incandescent flame cause the glow of the sheet of paper, slowly devouring it away. The smoke wisps from the fire rose into the air and drifted out slowly to the snowstorm outside.

There came a weird howl from outside that made Cooper shiver slightly. Kurt would be able to protect himself outside – if anyone was vulnerable, it was him, Cooper Anderson. He frowned slightly, he was a police officer but guns didn't work here in this forest. He barely took any notes on the creatures living here, let alone the terrain, he mused glancing down at his snow stained boots.

All he knew was the Wendigo and what Kurt's plans were – to find the cave and leave if there was no Blaine. Cooper sighed and rubbed his temples, it was clear that Kurt did not know what he was dealing with, and yes it would take months to try to find Blaine in that state.

It seemed as if Blaine didn't want to come home at all. Well, he didn't expect much, knowing that his brother had become a Wendigo, probably the culprit for the killings in the village as per what Sebastian had gratefully informed.

There was a loud thud and Cooper's head whipped to the direction of the noise.

Standing at the mouth of the cave was Kurt, lugging in a medium sized tree.

"I thought you loved the forest," the older man exclaimed, eyeing the smaller framed boy drag the tree to the corner of the cave, looking tireless and even more so restless, "You cut down a tree?"

"In my defence, it was your idea." The boy replied curtly, placing the trunk on the ground, glancing at the small flame of a campfire. "Would you rather I cut off your arm?"

Cooper rolled his eyes.

"Chop up some firewood would you?" He ordered.

There was a long pause.

He glanced up, realizing that he had actually commanded Kurt again; waiting for a fractious reply from the younger boy but none came. Instead, Kurt seemed to have obediently shifted over to the tree and was beginning to chop it up with his silver dagger.

Cooper blinked before glancing back at the campfire.

"Thanks." He declared to no one in particular, noticing his voice echo slightly throughout the cave.

"Don't thank me yet, Anderson." Came the soft reply.

There was a long silence that fell between them, only the sounds of the dagger hacking into the trunk could be heard; Cooper heard Kurt grunt something and turned, only to scramble up to try to catch a firewood log thrown to him.

He graciously threw it into the flames which engulfed the firewood hungrily, the fire growing bigger and smoke willowing out – he turned to the cave mouth to see nothing but white, feeling glad the cave was deep enough to block out the wind.

"What was that howl outside?" Cooper questioned quickly, turning toward Kurt, who was slicing up small thin bark pieces and pushing them towards the older man.

Kurt didn't reply.

"I know you don't like to talk much but if we're carrying on this weird Wendigo hunt apparently not for a Wendigo; I deserve some knowledge about things here." He grunted, shifting closer to the fire and rolling another log into the flames.

"I don't know what we are dealing with." Came the cold answer. "All I know is that he's part Wendigo."

There was a long pause.

Cooper glanced at the younger boy, slicing the tree up bark by bark, breaking the branches and shoving them towards Cooper; the kid was cold and sarcastic no denying – intriguing was an understatement for the boy. Kurt Hummel wasn't any normal child, he was a hunter as a small kid and he seemed to be inhumanly fast.

Not to mention the blue peculiar flames.

Cooper was curious. He wanted to probe but Kurt didn't seem like the type to unequivocally reveal every part of himself to the world let alone Cooper. He was gratified of Kurt and how he actually knew a diminutive bit about the hunter. He never talked about himself, Cooper realized, but not that Kurt was interested – an eye for an eye, he supposed whilst waiting for the snowstorm to die down a little.

"I never really got to tell you about myself, Kurt." He spoke up, the crackle of the fire echoing around the cave.

There came a scoff from the other side and the boy glanced back coolly at Cooper, his ice blue eyes bright. "I don't really care." He rumbled curtly, swiftly putting the dagger into his back belt and cocking his head at Cooper, "But go ahead, amuse me."

Cooper weighed his decision whether to continue to be nice or to just angrily ignore Kurt for the next few hours.

"I'm Cooper Anderson, and I've been Chief of the Police force of this town for about 3 years."

"You became the Chief of the Police after your brother went missing?" Kurt sounded bemused, a smirk on the younger boy's pale face.

Cooper made a face at Kurt.

"I did so I could track him down." He hissed back, slightly irate, "My parents were so worried for Blaine, it was the least I could do. For 2 years, I've been looking up on information and people who've been suspected to have kidnapped my brother."

"We blamed everyone but the creatures of the forest." Cooper rubbed his face tiredly, "I came down with the conclusion that he was missing for good; no footprints, no sign of struggle, barely any information of him leaving home. It was like he vanished."

Kurt snorted.

 

Cooper glared at him.

 

"I gave up on searching for him until I gave chase to this jewel thief Santana." He explained quickly, "Like I said, I saw Blaine, got terrified and Santana told me what he had most probably become – a Wendigo. A black witch herself, she gave me a book on the creature and help in exchange of her escaping jailterm."

 

"Sly isn't she?" Kurt grinned, leaning against the tree.

 

"Furtive but she helped me find you – she said you were childhood friends because you used to live beside each other. She only mentioned how she could never seem to seduce you with her _attractive_  looks." Cooper smirked back at Kurt, who just frowned darkly.

 

He wiggled his eyebrows and got a livid glare from Kurt.

 

The howl came again and the both of them stood still weapons raised for a whilst before Cooper decided it was alright to continue his tale.

 

"I've heard of Wendigoes but I had always assumed it was just a fairytale made to keep children from running around during cold winter nights." He digressed, judging by the cold look from Kurt, "I never dealt with creature before, I had seen it on the papers and hunters who speak about it, but I have never dealt with anything of this forest till today."

 

"As kids, my parents never liked us to believe in stupid things like that – we were locked up at home most of the time, not that I minded, there was everything I needed back at home. Blaine however wanted to be one with nature and tried all ways to escape his little room."

"Wasn't that the biggest hint of your brother actually wanting to leave this place for the forest?" Kurt cut in swiftly, looking rather bored.

"He stopped trying once he reached his teenage years." Cooper sighed, recalling the younger happy Blaine calmly studying assiduously every day after school, not even wanting to leave the house to get a drink or to go out with his friends.

"He'd rather stay indoors and never left the house much anymore. Especially during winter; though there were times where I would catch him staring out into the snow, looking rather forlorn about something." He glanced at the fire slowly.

A thought of Blaine smiling up from his table study and waving a Cooper crossed his mind. His heart sank and he rubbed his tired eyes.

"I never cared much about his happiness and I never took much notice; I'm a horrible older brother." He sighed, closing his eyes, "I was selfish. I didn't care much about Blaine, seeing him every day became something of familiarity; it was bland and I didn't take much notice – until he actually vanished."

Cooper shifted closer to the fire. It crackled slightly and he heard a soft thud; glancing up he saw Kurt sitting beside him, the ice blue eyes bright and observing. There was a quiet look of pity for a moment quickly replaced with mild nonchalance.

"You are trying to find him now," Kurt muttered, throwing a rock into the flame, "I think that counts as something good."

"What are the odds that we can find him?" Cooper looked up at Kurt, a wavering trepidation in his heart, "What are the odds that you will kill him?"

There was a long pregnant silence that wafted over them.

"I hunt Wendigoes." Kurt muttered coldly, "If your brother is one, I have no choice but to kill him."

Cooper blinked.

"But we don't know if he's a Wendigo or not."

"Don't ruin the moment."

It dawned on Cooper. Kurt hunted Wendigoes, Blaine wasn't exactly a Wendigo. He turned to Kurt, a grin on his face, "You're not going to kill him are you?" He met with Kurt's indifferent eye roll.

There was a cold wind that buffeted through the cave.

"Oh  _contre_ ," came a blood chilling whisper from behind.

It was a quick whirlwind of movement from beside Cooper; Kurt Hummel bounded up on his feet inhumanely swift and was aiming at something. The whisper was all too familiar; Cooper inelegantly stood up and aimed his two guns right into the face of his own little brother.

"Blaine." Cooper's jaw dropped, staring into the pale skinned Blaine Anderson, his hair strangely gelled up and him in a ragged brown shirt and pants, a wicked glint in his hazel brown pools. His brother glanced over at Cooper, an obscene malevolent smirk on his face that seemed too wide to be human. His hazel eyes returned to the arrow that was aimed at his throat.

Kurt didn't even mutter a single word. His blue eyes were blazed over with something of contempt, a murderous smirk on the younger boy's pale face.

"If you let that arrow fly, you will make me very angry." Blaine whispered, his eyes fixated on Kurt, his voice throaty and raspy, "You will regret even trying."

The grin exchanged between Blaine and Kurt was terrifying.

"Blaine," Cooper croaked out, his hands trembling as he shifted the guns in his hands slightly, "Blaine, do you remember me?"

The boy let out a fanatical whoop, eyes slowly glancing over at Cooper. He glanced over at Kurt again, "I've been craving something more than human flesh," he under-toned darkly, smirking and baring his teeth.

_More than human flesh?_

Cooper blinked

There was a loud shriek and the sound of the arrow whizzing past Blaine. When his eyes were reopened, Blaine was nowhere to be seen, a blue fire arrow lodged onto the cave ground. The cave started to tremble, a cold wind bellowing throughout, putting out the fire that Cooper had start up, and the blue flames of Kurt's arrow.

"Fuck." He heard Kurt mutter.

He glanced over at Kurt only to see the boy covered in a small splatter of blood – he had managed to hurt Blaine, but where was his brother? Kurt was eyeing the surroundings, his bow raised to aimed and fire one more ( _how did he even manage to do that with such speed_?)

"Cooper, run, get out of the cave  _NOW_!" Kurt started to grab Cooper's arm when a voice cut them off.

"You made me angry." Came the hiss from behind, Cooper and Kurt turned swiftly in unison only to face an empty space.

"Get out!" Kurt roared urgently, "The cave is about to collapse!"

Before they could move anymore, the cave mouth had started to crumble. The large rocks fell, covering the light that entered the cave, and without the fire, it was starting to grow darker. Cooper tried to run but it was too late.

The last thing he saw was Blaine Anderson materializing in front, a hole in his left shoulder and a depraved smile on his face.

Then,  _pitch black_.

 


	13. Fury like night

_Cold ice blue inhuman eyes glared back in disgust._

_He taunted the pale boy._

_It happened in an instant – a whirlwind of speed; the boy moved with winged fleet-feet, he let the arrow go like a whip, aimed for his heart. He stepped to the left, shocked at the swiftness of the flame arrow, managing to dodge it but not fully. It pierced through his shoulder and sliced through his skin, burning flames entering the veins of his body and making him stumble back slightly._

_He glanced up only to find himself staring into the wild frenzied blue eyes._

_He attacked back._

 

A surge of terror dipped into his bones. It was inky darkness, not even a light source from anywhere – he lifted his hands but he could not even see them. He groped quickly for his arrows but he found that his quiver on his back had gone missing.

Kurt Hummel was vulnerable.

"KURT!" Cooper's voice sounded distant. "KURT WHERE ARE YOU?"

Kurt flinched. His mind was whirring – the Wendigo? Where was the beast? Did it get hurt enough to bleed to death slowly? His entire arrow sliced through the monster's shoulder, it wouldn't be long till it healed back even with his flames burning the creature.

"KURT! Use your weird flame, I can't see a thing!"

Kurt gritted his teeth in frustration.

"My arrows are gone you daft man!" He hissed towards the direction of Cooper's voice.

Cooper wasn't far off when the entire cave entrance had collapsed with rocks, why did he sound so distant? Kurt tapped the ground with his foot cautiously; still hard and solid much like the cave ground floor. He moved his fingers slowly, reaching out and then reaching onto the floor – trying to make out the space he was in.

He reached further out and flinched when an intense burn on his left flank grew; he froze slightly. That creature attacked him? He didn't even notice or feel anything. Curiously, he ran a hand down his left side and his heart stopped at his throat. Wet sticky liquid was plastered against his hip; the smell of blood stinging his nostrils.

He carefully grazed his fingers over his left side only to feel the deep gashes of a claw mark running down from the rib to the hip. His hands trembled as he fought to regain some form of clarity – his bow was gone, his arrows were gone; he patted his back belt pocket: dagger gone.

That creature had rendered him weaponless.

"Kurt?" Came a soft query from Cooper.

Kurt gritted his teeth. He was powerless, vulnerable like a lamb to the slaughter – the entire cave was dark and he had no idea where he was. His eyes couldn't adjust to the dim black cave, if there was one annoying weakness Kurt would say he had, it was night blindness. He was rendered useless when it came to dark spaces without any inch of light.

"Kurt, are you hurt?" Cooper's voice resounded through the cave worriedly.

Where was the beast? Kurt closed his eyes, trying to use his other senses to pick up any other noise that was around the cave. He was panicking; he was hurt and he was out of ideas: the only person he could count on right now was Cooper and that man he didn't trust with quick thinking.

"God Kurt, did Blaine get you? Oh god, heck I'm so screwed," Cooper started fumbling from a distant, the sounds of keys jingling like he was fussing with his pockets.

"I'm okay Cooper." Kurt grumbled out, slowly moving from his place to Cooper's voice, "Keep making noises," He cautiously took a few steps forward towards the sound of Cooper scrabbling for items in his pockets.

He moved forward inch by inch, Cooper had switched to humming softly instead of finding things around him and his voice had started to become less distant.

A brush on his cheek made Kurt freeze immediately in his tracks, hands out instinctively ready to attack. There was a pause as the young boy tried to focus, intent in trying to listen for any noises that seemed out of the blue other than Cooper humming softly.

He shifted his foot.

It felt like a whiplash to his neck as a cold hand grabbed it tightly, a snort of triumph right beside Kurt's left ear. Kurt's body paralyzed in fear:  _Blaine_. Snapping back from his terror, he pulled on the cold calloused hands on his neck, trying to wring it off but it was to no avail. Another strong arm had started to snake around Kurt's waist causing the younger boy to be restricted to move much.

"Kurt, what was that?" Cooper seemed to hear the grunt of the monster much to Kurt's own surprise but the other boy couldn't reply, the rough grip on his neck was starting to make him cough and sputter out.

"Blaine!" Cooper started yelling and shuffling from his position, "Kurt, don't you dare kill him!"

 _Oh much the contrary you stupid thing_  Kurt growled hatefully inside his head, struggling to breathe from the arms strangulating him tightly.  _Follow the sound of my splutters_ , he yelled in his mind, knowing well Cooper couldn't hear him,  _shoot him, do something!_

He nudged harshly back onto the monster that was holding him, earning himself a few seconds to try to sputter out, "COOPER SHOOT HERE!" Before the arms were back dragging claws into his skins, a warning growl at the side of his ear.

"WHAT?" Cooper sounded frantic, the sound of him loading up a gun could be heard, "I need to hear your voice again Kurt, I can't tell!"

If Kurt Hummel wasn't going to get his neck twisted by a monster Wendigo, he would justly strut over to Cooper and  _twist_  that man's head off. He could feel Blaine's breathe behind his neck, the curve of the monster's lip into a smile –  _god damnit Cooper! Do something_!

"Kurt."

Kurt's skin prickled with unease; that voice. His body froze, feeling the cold hands of Blaine wrap around his throat tightly, slowly, constricting his breathing – but he felt numb. So numb to that voice; it was familiar: painfully so.

"Remember me?" The sweet voice whispered into his ears.

She sounded like bells.

Kurt felt his hands ball into fists, still crushed into a tight grip by Blaine –  _he's trying to make you mad, don't listen_ ; the brunette clamped his eyes shut, willing the slow sense of desperation to go away.  _Wendigos can imitate voices, that is not her, do not listen_.

"How did it felt?" A raspy voice that belonged to Blaine murmured in his ear, "Killing her?"

Kurt was enraged.

He struggled, spluttering and coughing but Blaine's grip was tight on him – his movements were starting to stagger and slow; he could barely breathe now with the hand on his throat and violently thrashing was evidently making it worse.

"Why did you do this do me, Kurt?" The female voice floated around his head, melancholy and poignant. "Why?"

Kurt gasped, fighting back angry tears from falling;  _I'm going to kill you_ , he snarled viciously in his head,  _I'm going to rip your heart, you monster_. He could feel the wet stinging tears on his cheek as he fought to breathe in, but to no avail. Blaine had him in a vice grip and he was going to die – his head was getting dizzy, light headed -

There was a loud gunshot.

At once the tight grip on his neck had vanished and replaced with a stinging pain on his left shoulder. Kurt's limp body fell onto the cave floor, feeling woozy and out of breath; part of him wanted to get up and kill that thing; rip everything out from that monster but he was worn out.

"KURT!" Cooper's voice was loud and anxious; "Shit, I'm so sorry – let me help you get up, wait did I kill Blaine? Oh shit –"

Kurt could only managed a livid strangled grunt of displeasure as he felt the other man's hand grab onto his shoulder and heaved him up. The pain in his shoulder made him flinch but his focus was on finding Blaine. He opened his eyes only to see Cooper holding onto a gun and a weak torch light shining onto his face.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know where to shoot, oh my god Kurt you are bleeding everywhere," Cooper looked positively drained, his eyes exploring all of the wounds on Kurt, "I found a torchlight in my back pocket, Burt placed it there without me knowing –"

Kurt snatched the torchlight from Cooper, his ice blue eyes flashing in fury.

He shone the weak light around the cave, his heart filled with resentment for the creature; he was going to destroy Blaine; his body burned in weary wounds but his mind was intent on finding that monster; how dare it use her as a tool!

"Kurt?" Cooper sounded small, terrified.

The torch light shone onto the far edge of the cave where a small shadow stood – Kurt wasted no time and made a frenzied dash towards it, with his teeth bared – going to kill it, going to kill it. A mantra in his head and he saw red when the approached the shadow huddled in a small ball, ignoring the shouts of panic from Cooper behind.

He roared and pounced, slamming his fists against the figure. He found himself smashing the cave floor instead, the shadowy figure evading quickly but seemingly a little disoriented; Kurt shone the torch light onto the ground; ink ivory blood splattered on the grey brown cave walls and floor. Cooper hit it! He shrieked internally in triumph, the beast was injured!

"Kurt! Stop! What on earth are you doing?" Cooper's hand was on Kurt's shoulder – was it Cooper? Was it the beast's imitation? In blind rage Kurt whipped around to slam his fist onto Cooper's tired looking face.

There was a loud thud and then a shudder as the cave started to move.

"KURT!" Cooper sounded irate now, "What the heck are you doing?"

Kurt was in a whirl, his mind was in a mantra, kill the beast where is it? He was out of sorts, he knew it but he was infuriated, anger pulsing through his veins and the thought of taking revenge on the monster was his main focus.

The cave began to crumble, he shone the torch at the entrance of the cave and saw the caved in rocks and now started to roll off, the light of the forest exterior spilling into the darkness and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. Blaine was trying to escape! With the light entering and his eyes finally adjusting to the dim cave, he spotted his bow and quiver a distance away from him.

He loped toward his weapons, ignoring the cries of Cooper and the rocks that were starting to fall off the cave ceiling. Once his hands were on the cold silver of his bow, Kurt Hummel felt power gushing through him, afire with anger he scanned the crumbling cave for the disoriented injured monster.

It was easy to spot with the light now and the monster limping, bleeding out trying to climb over a pile of rocks at the cave entrance – who was the mouse now? Kurt's lips split into a sick grin and he aimed at directly at the struggling Wendigo; now injured from the neck down, the monster had trouble even to move properly, let alone run.

Arrow in one hand, he let the blue flames surround it, bursting with new energy, flickering in fury.

He was about to let the arrow fly when he felt a heavy weight slam against him and he fell, arrow twisting in the wrong direction and his body hitting the hard ground. It seemed to happen in a slow motion, as he fell he saw the Wendigo turn and grin in victory before escaping into the white winter forests ahead, disappearing into the snow.

Fuck.

Cooper.

Kurt let out an animalistic growl and shoved Cooper harshly off him. He rolled over and jumped up, only to see that Blaine had vanished completely out of sight; rage burned within Kurt and he swiftly reached down, grabbed Cooper's neck, and pulled the older man up, his piercing ice blue eyes filled with fury.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He bellowed, his voice echoing through the crumbling cave, "YOU IGNORANT HUMAN, YOU DID THIS!"

Cooper choked, his eyes shut and shaking his head, hands scrabbling on Kurt's ones that were on his neck tightly.

"YOU LET HIM ESCAPE, I COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!"

At once Cooper's eyes flew open and angry brown eyes met with blue.

"Kill?" Cooper spluttered out, his face going pallid, "You… weren't – promised… alive," the older man's eyes began to flicker, losing his consciousness. With great annoyance, Kurt let go of the man; his hands clenched into fists and he roared at nobody in particular.

He felt the stinging pain on his left shoulder and flank; it brought his mind back to reality – Blaine had escaped, he was injured, Cooper had body slammed him in an attempt to save his brother; he whipped around to glare the older man, steadying himself to stand up to glower back at Kurt.

"The  _fuck_ are you trying to do?" Kurt hissed his eyes narrowed and entire body rigid, tense from the entire episode; he could feel the blood dripping off his skin, stinky and the smell of iron in his mouth. He gritted his teeth as he swung the bow onto the back, a look of disdain on his face.

"I should be asking you that question, Hummel!" Cooper howled back, his eyes filled with furious anger, "We made a pact, you said you weren't going to kill my brother!"

Kurt could taste the bitter bile at the back of his throat at the thought of Blaine trying to play tricks on his mind; the look of incensed fury on Cooper's face making Kurt even more livid than he already was.

"He's not your brother," Kurt snarled, stepping back from Cooper, "I resign from your mission." He turned away, noticing the look of horror that replaced anger on the other man's face, "I'm going to hunt that Wendigo for myself."

"No, wait! Kurt you can't do that, please!" Cooper sounded desperate, his voice breaking in panic, "Kurt, you mustn't!  _I have_  to get him back!"

" _Fuck_  your brother," Kurt growled dangerously, "We found him and he's  _dead_."

He narrowed his eyes.

"I'll make sure of that."

With that, Kurt Hummel rushed forward to the cave entrance, ignoring the screams of Cooper _; going kill it_ , the mantra repeated itself in Kurt's mind – he was going to kill this beast once and for all, no more playing around.


	14. Soulful

_His head was spinning._

_Eyes watering and the excruciating pain at his neck was making it difficult to escape – he was limping, blood dripping off his arm and splattering onto the white snow, tainted it with a visible dark ivory black._

_His blood pounding in his ears; he knew with the trail of blood, the creature was bound to catch up to him for an easy prey capture. He pressed on into the winter woods, running on all fours in deep pursuit of shelter._

Kurt ran.

He gripped his shoulder as the winds brushed against his wounds, trying to ease the pain away. He could heal himself or he could kill the beast first; it would take too long to find a place to heal his open wounds and he wasn't going to let the monster off. Not this round.

Not without Cooper trying to stop him.

The snow storm had indeed calmed down but there was still the angry buffeting breeze that pushed Kurt from walking any faster. The snow had grown a few inches deep making it tricky for him to manoeuvre around, wasting more of his energy to trudge through the white blanketed ground.

The snow was white with spots of black blood trailed across.

It was starting to lessen; Kurt grimaced, realizing the beast had finally started to heal: he was confounded though, a Wendingo was supposed to be able to heal itself rapidly but Blaine seemed to be still bleeding. It was no matter, he smirked to himself, he just needed to quicken his pace and he would find Blaine.

_Kill him._

But what about Cooper – you left him stranded and abandoned at the cave entrance with him screaming for help and begging you not to slay his younger brother?

Kurt shook his head, willing those guilty thoughts to go away. Cooper was a burden. The contract would be broken but it wasn't a heavy magic contact; it was more worth to find Blaine and eradicate that creature, his angry thoughts unwavering: how dare that monster try to trick him with her voice, how dare it.

Glancing up ahead, he saw broken tree branches scattered on the ground, covering up the blood stained snow. He was close, the Wendigo trying to hide its own tracks from Kurt was a sign of panic – quickly the hunter swiftly placed his bow into his hands, arrow out and ready to fire.

"Come out, Wendigo!" He hissed, smoke wisps escaping his lips, "I'm going to show you how I killed her!"

There was a scuttle and flurry of movement to his right.

Agilely, Kurt fired his arrow, blue flames cutting through the buffeting wind and aimed towards the direction of the sound. There was a loud thud as the arrow hit a wooden tree and Kurt frowned – stepping forward slowly he heard a loud squish at the bottom of his shoes.

Curiously, he lifted up his foot only to see that he had apparently crushed a big load of black berries, creating a puddle of ivory similar to the Wendigo's blood. At once his eyes widened in realization; was he following the right trail? Was he following a trail of black berry gunk?

He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

It was the middle of winter; the only way for the black berries to be found was through food hiding underground – done by creatures that only came out for the winter, and Kurt was losing time to find the Wendigo: whatever that had hindered his hunt would pay.

Just as the thought crossed his head, there was a loud _snuffling_ noise to his right.

Kurt grimaced and debated his options to flee or fight as he turned evasively towards the sound of branches being trampled upon only to see a pale white wolf's head peeking out from a clump of fallen tree branches, its body hidden behind the mess. Its large exuberant cerulean blue pools staring curiously at Kurt, blinking when it realized that Kurt was glaring largely at it.

Its long white ears flattened on its head just as another wolf's head appeared right next to it; another white wolf with its teeth bared and its azure eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Kurt hissed back angrily. He couldn't believe his luck – he had followed a random trail of black berries to a pack of white wolves and the Wendigo was probably far away from reach, untraceable. He shut his eyes and pinched his nose bridge in frustration, he could still try to give chase but what were the odds?

Before Kurt could growl out in frustration, there was a soft thud and the young boy's eyes flew open, his bow aimed and ready to attack only to discover that the noise was caused by both of the wolves, faces down onto the white snow and trying to stand up.

As the wolves struggled to stand up after that expected fall, a wave of realization hit Kurt when his eyes lingered over the body of the wolves – the two heads were sharing one body; much like a…

"Cerberus." He whispered, now his curiosity peeked.

The Cerberus had now managed to stand up; both heads looking very much embarrassed if that was even possible, heads cocked towards Kurt in a defensive stance, its long serpent tail in between its legs but even as the majestic white fur blended in with its surroundings there was something that stuck out like a sore thumb.

A painful looking pink fleshy stump on the furthest left of its neck foretold an agonizing story for all Cerberus creatures had three heads and this one seemed to have lost its third one – hunter, most probably, Kurt noted, detecting the clean cut of the stump probably from a sword. The hunter had certainly got a white wolf's head stuffed and hung out on his or hers' trophy cabinet.

It was a rare sight to catch a Cerberus because they were camouflaged by the snow most of the time, their movements very nimble and speedy, but losing a head would mean losing its balance and Kurt couldn't help but glance apologetically at the wobbling Cerberus, still at edge, one of its heads snarling at the brown haired boy.

Kurt stepped back slowly, the creature was not going to harm him at all with its clumsy balance and they were known not to attack humans rather to store berries for the winter – he couldn't help feeling sorry however as he glanced meekly down on his boots, currently swamped in berry juice. He had managed to destroy half of the Cerberus's winter food source and doubted the creature would be able to even move around properly in the snow.

At this point, the Cerberus looked awfully anxious, pacing its paws from left to right, one head watching Kurt with narrowed eyes whilst the other head observing the mess on the floor with much worry.

"Look, I'm sorry I was in rush, I didn't mean to step on your food." He managed to blurt out, knowing fully well the Cerberus wasn't going to understand a word he said. Blinded by fury he thought disappointedly to himself, resulting in his eagerness to find the creature he had lost all thoughts to tracking it down properly.

The Cerberus hobbled closer, looking more puzzled now as Kurt stepped back once more, revealing the berry soaked boot to the creature.

His bow stilled, positioned to attack if the creature decided to show any aggression but it had only tip-toed closer to the point that its nose had started to probe Kurt's outstretched boot. One head had pressed back at the sight of the arrow's tip aimed for it but another head was trying it's best to lick the juice off Kurt's boot, its pale pink tongue happily lapping on the soles.

Kurt could only try to keep his balance and stay still, confounded by the sight in front of him. His anger had slowly dissipated at the spectacle of the Cerberus, the rare white creature that was thought of extinction. He judged the white wolfish figure, its body slightly smaller than what he had seen in photographs – maybe a young Cerberus.

The Cerberus stopped lapping on his boot and now was seemingly bouncing on its paws as one head looked up shyly at Kurt – the centre one, he noted: the main head whilst the right head was glaring at somewhere else other than Kurt.

As much as he wanted to help the creature Kurt knew he had other things in mind. Placing his foot down, he made a motion to shoo the Cerberus away with his free hand waving it to the centre head who just eyed Kurt bewilderedly before stepping up to sniff his hand.

And then _licking_ it very animatedly.

The hunter couldn't help but grin a little at the amiable look the Cerberus was giving him even after he had probably ruined its dinner. He raised a brow at the other head, who was pointedly glaring at Kurt with quiet dismay.

The centre head looked up at Kurt curiously, moving closer towards the boy's left side where there was a huge gash created by the Wendigo. Defensively, Kurt reared back slightly, shielding the bow in front of him just in case the Cerberus decided to attack.

The white beast's immense blue pupil's dilated.

Kurt narrowed his own blue eyes at the two-headed monster, waiting for it to either fight or flee. Wendigos were not known to attack other beasts but like many other hunters before Kurt, they had seen Wendigos feed on other monsters in the forest.

The Cerberus had begun to sniff Kurt very furiously, its main head prodding at the brown haired boy's bow urgently - asking him to move his weapon aside.

Cautiously, Kurt removed his bow from shielding his left flank, allowing the Cerberus's snout to press up against his side before its long tongue had escaped its mouth and was beginning to lick Kurt's wounds very gently. Cerberuses weren't known for their healing touch but nonetheless it was helping Kurt to get rid of the scent of blood from other 'human-blood' thirsty beasts like the werewolves.

He had never interacted with any kind of Cerberus before; he had only read books about how they were silent hunters, devoted hell hounds but rarely seen or even touched by humans. He scowled a little at the thought of leaving this wounded Cerberus out in the woods along with Sebastian's hunter traps all easily to ensnarl this unbalanced beast.

He felt a bump at his side and saw the creature looking up shyly at him, its tongue stuck out at an odd angle and its big blue eyes filled with an outlandish look of high regard at Kurt. It prodded its snout at Kurt's side once more before moving away, sniffing the ground for something.

The chestnut haired boy let out a sigh before silently bidding the beast goodbye – he had another monster to catch but if he didn't have one, he would probably bring the Cerberus home for Burt, whom would be most pleased and interested to see one.

"Be careful of the traps." He muttered to the white wolf before stalking off towards the direction of the cave. He could track from the starting point once again with his mind cleared out, no more anger clouding his vision – though he would probably not find the Wendigo in which he gritted his teeth in frustration; it was the only way –

He was cut off by a loud growl to his left.

Eyebrows raised he glanced at the direction of the sound only to see the Cerberus looking at him before it bit Kurt's wrist: or so he thought – the Cerberus had clamped its mouth, careful not to sink its teeth into Kurt and was gently trying to drag him towards the opposite direction.

Narrowing his ice blue eyes, the hunter tried to wrestle his hand away from the beast only to receive a glare and growl from its right head.

"Let go." Kurt warned, his free hand trying to knock off the Cerberus's snout with his bow and glowering back at its head. He managed to tap the muzzle on his wrist and the creature allowed Kurt's wrist to be free, the centre head looking at him frantically, its paws digging the ground and gazing up at Kurt with big restless eyes.

There was a long pause as Kurt's eyes locked onto the main head of the Cerberus, his brows raised in question.

Was the beast trying to bring him somewhere?

The centre head had begun to look exasperated before it moved to Kurt's left side once more and bumped its nose onto the boy's wound. It looked up at Kurt's inquiring gaze and started to sniff the white snowy grounds before lifting its serpent-like tail and wiggling it at the direction of where it wanted to bring Kurt to.

Something clicked in Kurt's mind.

The wound the Wendigo had made – the fact that Cerberuses had a good keen sense of smell; the chestnut haired boy eyed the beast very slowly as it moved forward slightly before turning back, nudging it's centre head towards Kurt.

"Are you bringing me to the Wendigo?" Kurt whispered icily, his eyes wide in surprise.

The Cerberus let out a soft "wuff" noise before it tiptoed forward, trying to maintain its balance on its paws before glancing back at Kurt again.

The hunter grinned. He stepped up to the white wolf and ran a hand down its back in grateful thanks, earning himself a happy yip from the creature's main head and a soft snort from its right head. Excitedly the Cerberus moved forward, its two pairs of ears upright and attentive as it begun to sniff the ground with Kurt by its side following it.

"It better not be berries." Kurt snorted to himself.

* * *

 

Unknown to Kurt, Cooper had done his own tracking.

The man was livid and betrayed by his own hired hunter. Kurt had left him behind in the cave, rage fuelling the younger boy to kill his brother – Cooper's own brother and had in all sense broken the contract. What had made the young boy filled with so much hate, Cooper didn't know; but he knew one thing – he had to stop Kurt.

He tripped on a large rock and stumbled forward slightly.

Cooper cursed under his breath, glancing around to see that he had followed that long black trail that looked like blood all the way to a frozen lake. He shivered slightly, feeling an icy breeze buffet past him as he kneeled down to observe the blood liquid – pulling out his glove he dipped a finger onto the ivory puddle.

Warm.

Whatever that was leaving this trail was close by. It was probably Blaine's, Cooper noted. Or Kurt's went the voice in his head; the hunter had acted more like a monster than Blaine had anyway.

Cooper stood up, putting his glove back on and taking a long hard look at his surroundings. It was a long frozen lake that he had passed by before with Kurt whilst tracking Blaine; the one which Kurt had spoken about mermaids living there.

There was a soft rustle of bushes to his left and Cooper whipped around, expecting Kurt.

His heart stopped

Hazel eyes met another pair and Cooper felt all the air escape from his lungs.

"B-blaine?"


	15. Endgame

It was instinct.

Or was it fear?

Cooper had already raised the gun pointed for Blaine's head, his hands trembling and cold sweat breaking out - he was terrified to move, let alone breathe as he stared into the pools of hazel ember eyes.

He didn't expect to meet Blaine at all. His throat tightened as he watched his brother fall back slightly, regarding Cooper coldly.

Blaine let out a growl as he eyed the gun that was aimed for him, a look of startled confused dawning on his face. His brother looked ragged. The once cocky looking monster now pushed into a state of wild fear, the wounds on his body still unhealed and bleeding profusely. His face was matted with blood, eyes clouded over with fatigue, mouth in a tight lipped frown as he seemingly sized up Cooper.

But in a second it was replaced with a smirk, teeth bared and eyes narrowed into slits when something in Blaine seemed to clink into place as he glanced around before turning back to Cooper, a mischievous grin upon his face.

"You are alone." He declared in delight, his deep voice resounding through the empty forest.

Cooper let out a breath he had been holding – of course, Kurt. Blaine was afraid of the hunter, not him. He shivered as a cold chill ran down his spine; he forced himself to look confidently into those pools hoping to not chicken out.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Blaine." Cooper managed to mumble out weakly, his hands clutching onto the gun like it was a life line, "I'm here to bring you home."

At once laughter wrecked Blaine.

"Home?" He mused loudly.

His eyes glowered with anger as he raised his brows at Cooper, the grin still plastered on his bloodied face.

"You do not wish to hurt me, yet you send a demon after me." His voice dropped to a whisper as he took a small step towards Cooper.

Cooper backed away slightly, eyebrows knitted in confusion. Demon? Was Blaine talking about Kurt? It couldn't be; the boy was just a kid – but it fit the cold demeanour that shrouded the Hummel boy, and his nonchalance towards death. Demons are formed when someone dies, even so they don't walk the land humans walk, and Cooper wrecked his brains for an answer, Kurt couldn't be a demon – was Blaine trying to trick him?

Swiftly Cooper cocked the gun at Blaine, his hands still shaking slightly. Where was Kurt when he needed him?

"Blaine, we need to go back home and I need you to snap out of this." He mustered up bravely, watching his brother warily as the curly haired monster raised a brow at his comeback, the smirk wiped off from his face.

"Mom and Dad miss you." He added, pulling out the parent card hoping it would affect Blaine.

It did.

Blaine roared at Cooper, glaring poisonously, poised to attack; Cooper felt his heart race, mind in a whirl – he had no idea what to do, he wasn't a hunter and Blaine sure wasn't a human thief he could catch. Internally, he lamented on the fact that Kurt even didn't even teach him anything about facing the monster.

"Please just come home," Cooper gulped, raising his gun with unsteady hands, a finger on the trigger ready to shoot in case Blaine decided to assail, "I don't want to shoot you."

A thin smirk reappeared onto Blaine's face.

"You can't shoot me."

Cooper felt his hackles rise.

"I will." He injected back, his voice breaking slightly as he aimed the gun for Blaine's head. "I can take you out."

"But you can't kill me." Blaine was grinning widely now, eyes bright with realization. "You can stop playing the victim, Cooper; I know what you are here for."

Cooper wanted to strangle him.

"Mommy's little boy," Blaine whispered venomously. "What did you need me for? The deed for the house or maybe the boundless cash Dad will pay you if you return me home safely?"

LIES! Cooper gritted his teeth. Don't let him get to your head, he told himself trying to drown out Blaine's swaggering voice; he's just trying to get your guard down. He glared at Blaine, trying to figure out a plan to get out of this mess.

"You've never been there for me, big brother." Blaine continued quietly, "You've always wanted the things I had and obviously you won't be here risking your life," he spat out with rancour, "here looking for me without a good reason."

"You seem to have a good control of your memories and emotions." Cooper stated, blatantly ignoring the cold scowl on Blaine's face, "You are not a Wendigo."

There was a flurry of movement before Cooper heard a cold breathe tickle his neck from behind.

"Oh but I am." Came Blaine's voice.

Fleetingly, Cooper whipped around face Blaine, who was inches away from him, the stale smell of blood entering Cooper's nose and he flinched lightly, the gun now pointed at Blaine's chest. Fear like bile rose up his throat as he gulped soundlessly, his entire body now frozen to the spot.

It happened without Cooper even noticing it.

He blinked.

Blaine's hands were around Cooper's throat in a vice lock grip and the gun was on the floor.

"Any last words, dear brother?" Blaine whispered.

"I love you, Blaine."Came a splutter that Cooper threw out, a last ditch effort to try to confuse Blaine but to no avail. Instead, his brother let out a jovial huff and shook his head, staring daggers at Cooper.

"You never did."

The grip on his neck tightened considerably.

"Tell Mom and Dad I said hello, because they are next."

Cooper could not even think straight, his neck choked up, face going blue as he struggled to break free – Kurt help please, he thought loudly, shutting his eyes and feeling the burn on his neck grow. He heard Blaine gasp and Cooper let his eyes open for a peek.

There was a white flash before his eyes.

Was he dead?

No. He choked, gasping for air, touching his own neck in surprise before glancing to the left on the frozen lake stood a white wolf, pinning down Blaine. The large creature was snapping at Blaine furiously with two heads – wait two heads?!

No time to second guess, Cooper quickly bent down, reaching for his gun; he had to shoot Blaine, now with the conundrum of the weird wolf taking Blaine's focus. He stumbled slightly as he managed to grab a hold of the metal weapon, palms sweating and trembling but froze when he heard a soft padding noise to his right before it stopped.

A pale hand reached out for Cooper to take.

Cooper glanced up only to see Kurt looking at him grimly, the hunter not in any good shape either, with his left flank cut and shoulder covered in long deep scratches. A sight for sore eyes but Cooper couldn't be any gladder to see the boy.

He took the hand gratefully and got to his feet, still stumbling slightly.

Kurt whistled and the white wolf thing came bounding back to him quite unsteadily, standing on Kurt's right quite proudly, one of its heads eyeing Cooper with quiet distrust.

It was instant.

The hunter had his arrow poised and aimed for the Wendigo lying on the frozen ice. Blaine turned to glower at Kurt, exhaustion etched in his face.

"Demon." He cursed, trying to get up.

"Don't kill him." Cooper whispered.

Kurt let an arrow fly.

Blaine let out a shriek of anguish.

The arrow landed on Blaine's injured shoulder, the blue flames engulfing the boy as he frantically tried to pull it out. Before he could manage to grab a hold onto the arrow, another arrow was fired – and another; and another until Blaine was completely engulfed in blue fire.

The screams of pain and agony echoed around them.

Cooper froze when another shriek of distress joined in the fray.

It happened in a flash; Blaine had staggered upright, still roaring in torment and in a blink, the white two headed wolf was knocked to the ground, its body limp and motionless and Blaine was directly in front of Kurt, teeth sinking into the hunter's neck. Kurt let out a terrifying howl of pain, fighting to get his bow back from the claws of Blaine, who was pulling the weapon away from Kurt.

Cooper took a deep breath.

There were several loud gunshots before Blaine let go of Kurt's neck and dropped onto the ground, convulsing and bleeding everywhere.

Kurt was gripping his neck tightly and he stared bewilderedly at Cooper. "You shot him." He announced confoundedly.

Cooper nodded mutely before dropping his gun and staring at the body in front of him. He shot Blaine in the head and the neck, not even caring whether it would kill his brother.

"Should've aimed for its heart," Kurt muttered, going over to the white wolf and tapping it on its head, "He's not dead yet."

"That thing?" Cooper inquired, pointing at the large wolf.

"No, your brother," Kurt sounded annoyed, after a moment's pause he added very gently, "Yes so is Sam."

"Sam?" Cooper blinked and he bent down to pick his gun up, stuffing it back into his pocket. Did Kurt name that thing?

"Let's go. You take the Cerberus, I'll take the Wendigo." Kurt got up and waltzed over to the now motionless Blaine. "It will take a day before this thing heals up." With his free hand, he grabbed Blaine's legs and dragged him across the clearing.

"You're going to drag him home?" the hazel eyed man asked in surprise and he wandered over to carry the wolf white, not surprising letting out an "oomph" when he realized the wolf was actually rather heavy. White soft fur brushed across his face as he trekked behind Kurt slowly.

"He almost killed me twice." Kurt declared icily, "I can drag him anywhere I want."

There was a soft pause as the two men continued their trail.

"Thank you." Cooper remarked, "For everything."

Kurt snorted.

"I left you behind to die." He rumbled frost in his voice, "If you hadn't moved from the cave, I would never have gone back to find you."

"You say that but I know you would've gone back to find me." Cooper commented bluntly, "We are friends after all."

He grinned when Kurt snorted once more.

There was a long silence as Cooper followed behind Kurt. The sun had gone down slightly as they continued their trek, Cooper noticed – it was evening. He glanced up at the motionless body of Blaine, his younger brother was completely knocked out; one might even wonder if he was really dead.

"He's not dead." Kurt seemed to read his mind as he turned around to look at Cooper. "You have stopped his brain from working, judging by the multiple head wound shots but it will heal like any other Wendigo except he's healing process is much slower,"

Kurt glanced at the limp body he was dragging. "He's more human than monster."

A flash of sadness appeared on Kurt's face but as quickly as it arrived; it was replaced by a cold lipped frown. Cooper was about to say something else but a soft movement in his arms caught his attention.

There was a soft grunt from the wolf and Cooper froze immediately.

"K-kurt, the thing, it's waking up." He muttered.

The wolf's eyes shot open and Cooper couldn't help but let out a squeak of terror as the two pair of blue eyes glared darkly at him. At once Cooper dropped the wolf and it landed very clumsily onto the ground, growling at him.

Kurt grunted in amusement.

"Hey," He called out and the two headed wolf immediately bounded towards him affable and welcoming, jumping up to Kurt and licking his neck wound gently. "Carry it would you?" He pointed at Blaine before glancing back the wolf.

The two headed creature seem to contemplate for a bit, glancing up at Kurt worriedly before glaring at the limp body of Blaine.

"Its brain dead, I wouldn't worry." Kurt turned away and started walking.

The wolf poked Blaine's body warily with a single white paw before grabbing Blaine with its powerful jaws and throwing him up onto its back. It glanced back at Cooper before waddling over clumsily to Kurt.

Cooper caught up with Kurt, now noticing that the hunter was limping, his wounds had stopped bleeding but every scar was deep and red. How the younger boy managed to keep on moving was a surprise – he was a hunter after all, what did Cooper expect.

"When we get back, I'm going to keep Blaine in the basement." Kurt announced out of the blue, keeping his bow and arrows, "We have something that can lock him up. We have that lockdown cage for every creature we hunt, if they are wanted alive."

"It's a silver cage laced with sea salt and electrical fences." He smirked, "Let's see Blaine try to get out of that one."

Cooper frowned. That sounded more like torture.

"Do we do some kind of ritual so that he will turn human again?" He inquired.

Kurt snorted. "I don't know. I have never caught a Wendigo alive before. We have to consult Burt once we bring this back."

"He's more human than Wendigo," Cooper quickly put in, "I'm sure there is a way to take whatever that's causing him to act so beastly."

Kurt just nodded, hand clutched on his neck, "Let's try speeding up," He announced, "I'm injured and I don't want to come across a pack of werewolves."

Cooper nodded and they both picked up their pace, bristly walking and hearing the constant happy 'wuff' from behind Kurt.

They trudged forward, the snow starting to fall and the landing starting to increase in rocks – Cooper recognised it as the bone pup's territory. It meant they were reaching back soon and he heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

"Are you bringing that home?" Cooper asked after a while.

"Yes." Kurt's voice didn't even waver.

"Isn't it bad to take the beasts away from the forest into the city?" The older man asked, trying to converse with the hunter.

"Oh yes I can't believe I forgot about that! Should we leave your brother back here then?" Kurt snorted back coldly.

Cooper rolled his eyes. Of course, even with wounds bigger than his head, Kurt was still snarky as ever. He glanced behind at the unsteadily trotting creature – what had Kurt called it again? A Cerberus? If Cooper wasn't wrong (not that he was an expert in creatures) Cerberuses were supposed to be three headed and black furred.

The beast happily following Kurt was completely snow white, its fur thick and fluffy – a long tail in the shape of a serpent's head and two wolf like heads; which by one was delightedly looking at Kurt whilst the other glaring at Cooper with large suspicious eyes.

He noted a large stump of flesh on the left side of the wolf.

Maybe it had one of its head cut out.

Cooper shuddered. Tuning his mind away from the Cerberus, he wondered about Blaine.

"That was rather easy." He muttered to Kurt, "Catching a Wendigo and all – I thought it would be much more thorny."

Kurt was quiet.

Contemplating probably, Cooper thought, it was a bit of a hassle but they caught Blaine without getting killed or over mauled. Losing an arm or a leg wasn't the best ideal situation but Cooper had ventured to that line of thought when they were hunting for Blaine; he never thought it would be so much more undemanding.

"Like I've said," came a hushed voice, "Your brother seems more human than beast."

Kurt sounded confused for a moment before his voice was heard once more, softly and more confident.

"He who fights with monsters should be careful lest he thereby become a monster. And if thou gaze long into the abyss, the abyss will also gaze into thee."

Cooper frowned deeply. Was that why Blaine had called Kurt a demon? Or how Sebastian kept labelling Kurt as a little monster? He glanced up at the younger boy who looked weary and beaten up.

"Blaine isn't a Wendigo, but I think it's safe to assume that he's partly one of them." Kurt trudged forward, his small thin figure looking like a silhouette of a fragile tree branch in the evening light.

"It's almost like he wanted to become one of them."

"Maybe he was forced." Cooper slotted in quickly, "Blaine likes these creatures but he loves being a human being more than anything else –"he was cut off by Kurt.

"People do crazy things when they are at their lowest."

The brunette's voice was low.

There was silence once more as they walked through the woods, Cooper now noting that they were being followed by a few bone pups, their barks sounding like creaking door hinges as they appeared behind them.

The Cerberus looked plenty annoyed at the few bone pups nipping at its tail and let out a loud vicious snarl that make Cooper jump in alarm, hair on ends as he watched the bone pups scatter away from the white wolf creature.

Kurt too was moving ahead quickly, occasionally turning back to eye the Cerberus and Blaine.

"Be careful." He warned from in front, "Don't let them too close to your wounds."

Cooper gulped and sped up his pace.

"We are almost there." Kurt told Cooper then to the Cerberus, "I hope you can run as fast as the books said you can."

The white creature answered with a huff, though unsteady and unbalanced, it shuffled forward with its long white legs keeping up with Kurt.

The forest trees were clearing up to an empty snowy ground as they moved forward, Cooper familiarizing the place as where they had left the motorbike a few days ago. He shuddered at the thought – he had been here for about three days; thankfully catching Blaine. The motorbike came to view, looking the exact same as they left it.

"Do you think it's a trap?" He questioned as they marched on forward in the thick snowed ground towards the wired fences. "Being able to catch Blaine so quickly?"

Kurt was heaving himself up onto the fence, as graceful as ever as he landed onto the other side gently, limping en route for the motorbike, grabbing the rope stored at the back seat.

"Humans are easily captured." He replied coldly as he glanced back at Cooper who was still behind the fence. "Like you, if you don't hurry it up."

Cooper rolled his eyes.

He threw his heavy backpack over the fence first before climbing the wired fencing, feeling awfully tired from the entire adventure he had back in the forest. Though not as graceful as the younger boy, he managed to make it over, landing clumsily onto the ground with a loud thud.

He turned back to see the Cerberus pacing back and forth nervously.

Kurt seemed to notice too for he had walked towards the fence and was beckoning for the creature with his hand. "It's not too high; you can jump over if you can get enough speed." He told the white worried beast.

The Cerberus walked about in a small circle before clumsily waddling back towards the forest, positioning itself to run and jump over the fence. Its right head looked determined and serious whilst its main centre head looked worried.

Kurt whistled.

Like clockwork, the beast moved with an incredible burst of speed, the furs all flattened against its skin as it bounded, albeit ungracefully, from the edge of the forest toward them. Its powerful legs made a huge leap before the Cerberus reached the fence and Cooper's eyes widened in amazement as the creature went sailing through the air, over the fence and landing awkwardly onto the ground.

"Well done!" Kurt sounded scarily gracious and compassionate as he walked over to the shaken Cerberus, running his hands down the creature's neck and patting its head repeatedly until the Cerberus regained its footing. Quickly he roped Blaine onto the white creature, knotting and tying the motionless body onto the back as the two headed beast stood very still and obediently.

Kurt pulled out a long silver chain from his pocket and tied it tightly around Blaine's neck, wrist and ankles, the silver hissing smoke as it burned itself onto Blaine's skin. The Cerberus whimpered slightly but stood in place, only moving when Kurt patted its head gently.

"Good dog." He praised.

Cooper couldn't help but smile and let out a huff of amusement.

Kurt twisted around to raise a brow at Cooper, "What are you laughing at?" He grunted icily, "A wounded unbalanced dog actually makes a more poised jump over the fence than you did."

Cooper's laughter got cut out immediately as he sulked at Kurt, picking up his bag and moving to the motorbike.

"Thanks for always ruining the moment, Kurt."

"You are welcome."

Kurt settled himself on the bike, glancing at Cooper with a solemn look in his eyes.

"You know this isn't over yet right? We got your brother, hooray but he's obviously in no state to be let out alone in this town." He stated as Cooper got on, sitting himself behind Kurt, grimacing at the memory of how awkward it was the first time when they shared a bike ride over to the forest.

"I know that." Cooper snorted, "We'll have to work together to solve that won't we?"

At that Kurt rolled his eyes and started the ignition of the bike, he glanced at the Cerberus who was watching them both with big blue eyes before eyeing Cooper with his ice blue pools. There was a small look of genuine gratitude in those eyes as Kurt spoke, quickly and quietly Cooper almost missed it.

"Thanks for saving my life."

Cooper's mouth flew into a grin, before he could reply a 'welcome', Kurt had started on the accelerator and turned to the Cerberus, "Keep up the pace and I'll reward you with bacon," and taken off almost dropping an unsteady Cooper behind.

He glanced back to see a bounding white wolf at the heels of the motorbike, keeping up to speed and its long tongue sticking out as it ran beside them, fur buffeting in the wind. It seemed happier with Kurt, Cooper noted, maybe that's why the boy decided to take it back with them.

His eyes travelled over to the limp body rested onto the beast.

Blaine.

The only thing left to do was to get his younger brother back home and hopefully soon.

 

 

Hopefully before Kurt realizes something.


	16. Human

The town was silent. Paved empty roads for Kurt to travel across with ease, guiding a large sized beast at his bike's heels, the night had brought in some unwanted drunken stares from nearby pubs as they passed by.

Creatures were not uncommon in the small town; but they were not necessarily beloved or liked in anyway. Most of the time, the villagers had to deal with beasts destroying their houses, crops or cases involving missing family members in all likelihood killed or taken away by the forest creatures. Kurt had seen how some of the folk had treated even the most innocent and harmless of beings with brutal unkindness – it was their disallow that caused such immense dislike between both mortal humans and the forest kind.

They passed another night pub which Kurt instantly recognised as Santana's workplace, the old exterior of the building dark and gloomy in contrast to the lights that were bright inside, the noisy chatter of people and the music playing.

He slowed down slightly, something in his line of sight. The object that caught Kurt's eye was a slightly torn out poster of a male's face, bold printed letters that said "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN" and above was the photograph of a certain clean shaven hazel eyed man.

"Oh my god." Cooper whispered from behind, sounding utterly horrified

Kurt stifled a laugh.

"Looks like you're wanted." He commented bluntly, smirking from ear to ear at Cooper's disdain. He sped up the motorbike once more, the cool night breeze gently wafting past his face.

"My  _parents never_  wanted me," came a soft bewail from behind.

The young hunter's brows rose, taking in the sentence quietly but stopped himself from spitting out a sardonic reply – he was getting soft, no doubt, but since Cooper Anderson had proven himself to be a good companion, even managing to shoot his own brother in the head, Kurt decided to save the snark for another time.

A jolt went through Kurt's spine. As many beasts he had killed, he knew for a fact that he would never gather enough strength to shoot any one of his loved ones again; he could never imagine himself shooting his own father point blank in the head. He was weak; the human heart was an Achilles' heel, but his mother had always told him that it was a blessing.

_Purest heart will tame even the most merciless of the beasts._  The ice blue eyed boy gritted his teeth angrily,  _what rubbish she spouted_  – the only thing the human heart was good at; was clouding the head from making the civil decision and ruining everything with conflicting emotions. It was purest heart that caused her downfall, and  _ruthless_  cruelty that saved her misery.

It was  _his_  arrow that killed her.

Kurt felt the surge of hatred build up in his veins, turning ever so slightly to glance at the wilted body silhouette of the Wendigo's, still knocked out unconscious – he let out a snarl, that creature was nothing but a nuisance and if Burt couldn't save it, Kurt vowed in his heart that he would happily oblige to take away its pathetic life.

He didn't even mind contemplating handing it over to Smythe, but remembering the arrogant smirk on the blonde's face made Kurt think twice; no point giving it to the over-conceited dirt rag with no sagacity of fashion or intellect, he would have the better pleasure of killing this Blaine Anderson creature, taking back his revenge and relishing the satisfying sense of driving the stake into the monster's heart.

Unexpectedly, there was a loud thud that severed his thoughts and Kurt's reaction was instant.

He stepped on the brakes and jumped off the motorbike, not carrying if he trodden on Cooper's thighs, whipping his bow and arrow out aimed for the Wendigo on the white two headed wolf's back but he stopped short when he realized what had happened.

Awkwardly lying on its face was the Cerberus, unbalanced and probably tripped on its own clumsy footing. The Wendigo remained immobile, frozen in time still tied onto the Cerberus's back but the two headed beast was shivering in terror, paws covering its great heads, tail pressed between its legs in utter horror and embarrassment.

"Crap." Cooper muttered from behind, "I thought that –"

"Wendigos do not attack their own kind or the forest folk willingly." Kurt cut in swiftly, waltzing over to the Cerberus, keeping his weapons hurriedly and trying to remove the big paws from covering the two heads.

"This guy just tripped." He grabbed the Cerberus by the scruff and hoisted it up unsteadily as the lumbering beast waddled maladroitly, trying to get back its balance, whimpering lightly.

"It's okay." Kurt told the guilty looking creature, not even looking at the boy, its eyes trained onto the ground very frantically, "Let's just continue alright?"

The Cerberus just let out a hushed sniff and wobbled precariously on its paws, bumping its nose onto Kurt's arm in a form of silent apology. The latter patted the beast's head before heading back to the motorbike where Cooper was watching with bright big hazel eyes.

"I hope it doesn't fall again," Cooper muttered softly, shifting back in his seat as Kurt took the bike's front seat, "It looks so embarrassed."

There was a sad whine from behind.

Kurt frowned deeply before glaring at Cooper with much fervour, ice blue eyes glinted with malice as he whispered darkly: "As piteous as it looks, a hell hound can just as easily rupture your neck with its jaws if it feels threatened."

Cooper blinked in terror, pulling a face at Kurt.

"Sorry." He grimaced.

"Just as much, I hope it doesn't fall again."

It did. Four times it fell and four times the Cerberus looked disappointed with itself, whimpering dreadfully despondently, forlornly whining and covering its heads with its large paws whenever Kurt tried to heave the large beast back up from the gravel.

It was even a hassle to bring the creature up into the garage, the beast hesitating as Kurt invited it into the house, its big blue eyes wide and fearful, constantly on edge as it trotted inside the garage, accidentally bumping on the cars and whimpering after a few feet, looking around worriedly, unease with its surroundings.

When it finally calmed itself down, Kurt carefully lead the beast up the spiral staircase into the living room, the familiar scent of lavender wafting through the house and a blast of nostalgia hit Kurt, reminding him of his younger self leading bone puppies back up into his room. He smirked slightly before rounding the two headed Cerberus into the living room with Cooper behind, helping coax the worried creature into the human living space.

Judging by the silence of the house, it was apparent Burt was sleeping, Kurt pondered whether or not to awaken his father but he decided against it; he had to contain the Wendigo first before deciding the next move.

Kurt beckoned to the Cerberus to tag along after him down a different flight of stairs near the empty room that used to be Elizabeth's, down a straight stairwell into the basement of the Hummel household.

Down the flight of stairs and into a dark void of a room, Kurt could hear small soft whines emitting from the Cerberus, looking nervously around into the gloom. There was an atmosphere of trepidation, the whiff of stank old wood and different smells of ointments within the enclosed space. Kurt forgot the last time he even stepped down into the basement; it had been a long time since they had stopped hunting.

He turned to his left and flicked on the light switch.

It took a few moments before the room became dimly lit, the light slowly adjusting to the entire space that they were in. Kurt heard a gasp and a loud whine from behind, shaking his head slightly at the two of them.

The basement was the same as the last time he remembered it. At the end of the room was a large cage enough to fit a Yeti, silver glinting in the light and covered in small seals, salt covering the outer ground surface. The electric bars forming small cross shaped holes giving no space for any kind of creature to escape completely blocked and locked by a silver large lock bigger than Kurt's head.

All around the room were small vials and bottles, different smells emitting from the glasses stacked up neatly onto wooden boxes. The walls were made of silver, empty and cold; only a lone chair beside a small silver box that contained Burt's weird concoctions was the only feasible furniture to sit on.

The Cerberus had started to pace uncomfortably behind Kurt.

The hunter motioned for the beast to come forward towards the cage as he treaded across the room towards the large towering silver barred enclosure. He glanced as the two headed beast followed uncertainly, whining louder as it approached the cage, its eyes locked onto the floor and its big ears pressed onto its white furred head.

"Untie him," Kurt called out to Cooper, taking his bow and poised to attack in case Blaine woke up, "Then put him in the cage."

The Cerberus had started to whimper vociferously, its big sad eyes transfixed at Kurt's bow now – the hunter noted, watching the poor thing shiver, its legs looking as if it would just wobbly and flop any second.

Cooper trudged over, carefully untangling Blaine trying his best to untie the knots Kurt had made before giving up and pulling out a dagger from his back pocket, earning a deafening cry from the Cerberus who started to move away, its eyes now narrowed at Cooper.

"Woah there!" Cooper tried to ease the Cerberus who had started a low growl at its throat, "I'm just going to untie Blaine off you okay? Relax, I won't hurt you."He glanced at Kurt expectantly, nudging his head at the beast which had begun to hiss and snarl unusually austerely.

"Sam," Kurt called out, getting the Cerberus's attention now, its snarling easing off and the sad petrified look forming back in its face. The young hunter blinked in confusion before something clicked in his head – the Cerberus was afraid that it would be the one in the cage.

"It's fine, calm down." He whispered, lowering his bow. To Cooper he grunted, "Keep the dagger, just use your hands to untie the knots."

Thankfully the older man nodded and slid the dagger back into his pocket before cautiously returning to untie the Cerberus's heavy weight on its back, the big blue eyes of the beast locked onto Kurt's own ice blue ones, fear visible within those beautiful pools.

Of course the Cerberus had ever right to be terrified. The traumatic experience of having one of its heads cut off by a human, it wouldn't trust people blindly judging by the way it reacted to Cooper's dagger, even the beast knew better than to have faith in a man with a dagger. The Cerberus must have been angered by such an experience, unwilling to even enter a human abode.

Kurt couldn't help but feel faintly contented and proud to have the Cerberus's trust.

Working nimbly, Cooper managed to untie Blaine off the Cerberus's back, the heavy weight now rolled onto Cooper's arms as the older man shifted himself over to the silver cage, lightly placing the stationary body into the large enclosure and shutting the door with a loud click.

Swiftly Kurt reached for a drawer near to the light switch, pulling out a silver key coated in crystal salt and locked the cage door before pocketing the key safely in his pocket.

Hazel brown caught the ice blue and they both shared a look of relief that was instantly interrupted by a shout.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Burt Hummel's voice bellowed at the top of the stairs.

There was a cry and shuffling movement as the Cerberus ran to a corner to hide, its fur all up on ends, a feral growling from its throat.

Kurt's heart sunk. He could almost hear the disbelief in his father's tone.  _Of course_  Burt wouldn't be happy to see a forest animal in the house, especially a big feral wolf like beast with jaws and teeth so powerful it could snap a person into bits if it wanted to.

"Dad please don't scare him," the brown haired boy grumbled, rubbing his temples now, "We've just got back from a long journey."

Cooper nodded enthusiastically, pointing his hands at the cage with excitement. "We caught Blaine!" He declared jubilantly as Burt shuffled down the stairs warily, eyes on the Cerberus who had decided to start baring its sharp teeth and snapping it viciously.

" _Sam_ ," Kurt started, a warning tone to the two headed beast, which unquestioningly bunged all its growling and was now just watching Burt with narrowed bitter blue eyes.

Burt looked beyond exasperated. " _You named it_?!" He shook his head and rubbed his face tiredly before turning to Cooper and the cage.

"We'll deal with your mess later, Kurt. What do we have here?" He sounded old and weary, Kurt noted with a heavy heart, having to deal with all the monsters after all that had happened and they were still here trying to fix the impossible.

"Blaine's inside." Kurt spoke curtly, stepping to stand beside Burt. "It's brain dead, in the midst of healing; I'm guessing two days and it will be revitalized."

Burt nodded slowly, rubbing his chin. "Is he tied up?"

"With silver chains around his waist, wrist and ankles." Cooper answered from beside Burt, "We were going to consult you on what to do actually."

"Open the cage Kurt, that's not enough to hold the Wendigo." Burt ordered, moving around the room and stopping in front of the Cerberus. The older hunter nudged the beast gently with his hands, almost getting snapped by the angered right head but managing to move the creature so he could pull out a small box from under a table.

Dutifully, Kurt reopened the cage, observing the frozen bodied Blaine lying pathetically on the ground. The boy's curled hair mussed up and black blood coated around its neck and body, its entire state now in ruins and the young brunette couldn't help but smirk slightly at his victory.

Burt materialized beside Kurt with a wooden box and cloth with weird markings on it.

"Put it on the box and I'll tie it up with these." He instructed, passing Kurt the wooden box.

Fingers grazing the wooden trunk, Kurt felt the carvings of words on it – probably a charm or some sort and placed it gently down inside the cage before hoisting Blaine's body on top of it for him to sit. The Wendigo's body was stone cold, icy to the touch as Kurt ran a soft hand down Blaine's arm, observing the boy up close. His long eye lashes brushing the shallow cheeks, pale skin almost close to a light hue of blue and the ashen lips closed – Blaine Anderson looked more like a human than a Wendigo.

Burt seemed to read his mind as he stepped into the enclosure too, slowly wrapping Blaine with the cloth and scrutinizing the Wendigo with large grey eyes. " _Damn_  he looks just like a normal kid." Kurt heard his father whisper in a hushed tone.

"He's not wholly a Wendigo." Kurt commented quietly, standing up and watching his father closely as Burt expertly roped the charmed cloth around Blaine's neck and body. "Hence the sluggish healing and why we've been able to capture him so effortlessly."

His father let out a small scoff.

"I've been worried sick since you left, Kurt. Kept thinking how you were the only sole thing I had left and if you'd been killed –" Burt stopped and shook his head resignedly; "I don't think my heart can take that."

Kurt pursed his lips.

"Done." Burt stood up beside Kurt, admiring his handy work. Blaine was tightly strapped in with cloth and silver chains, looking ever so small and innocent.

Cooper appeared behind them.

"That will hold him down?" He inquired solemnly.

Burt nodded brusquely. "Silver chains will burn him and the cloth will restrict him from even moving at all." He turned back to look at Cooper, "I know it sounds like a torture chamber but trust me kid, we don't want him to even budge."

There was a long sigh before they stepped out of the cage and Kurt locked it. Wordlessly, Burt reached his hand out and gestured for the key, "You boys look like you need rest anyway. I'll keep an eye on this cage, you two can head to sleep."

Kurt glared at his father, ice blue eyes narrowed.

"We are not completely useless. At least not me  _(at that Cooper let out an irritated "hey")_ ," he grunted briskly, "I'll do watch tonight."

Burt frowned deeply at his son, eyebrows narrowed. "Boy you have wounds that need tending to. I said rest. I can handle this and in any case it's almost 5am, my normal call time to get up."

There was a soft  _wuff_ at a corner and Kurt made an uncommitted noise before nodding and moving away.

"You both have a  _lot_  of explaining to do tomorrow so I suggest you take your rest." Came the snort.

"Next shift is mine." Kurt ignored his father's jive before motioning for the Cerberus to follow him. Cooper trailed behind them both as they climbed up the staircase. With a burden off its back, the Cerberus seemed to be in better spirits as it shyly shuffled behind Kurt, bumping its nose on Kurt's hand affectionately.

"Wait a minute." Cooper's voice echoed through the living room. "I'm really tired and I know have a bunch of things to settle but –" Kurt turned around to glower at the older man, his eyes in slits.

"What?" He sounded irked.

Cooper raised a brow, "What's with all the weird herbs and bottled jars down there? All those carvings and weird incantations written around, it's funny because it looks like some kind of witches' room and I know Burt isn't a witch, right?"

"Oh yes Burt is  _definitely_  a witch. He spends his days stirring a pot full of frog legs and making love potions for teenagers in crisis." Came the sardonic snort. "Also he wears a long ivory cape and a pointed hat – oh and by the way I'm  _actually_  his black cat."

Kurt relished the older man's befuddlement for a moment before turning away and announcing loudly.

"Witch my arse."

"Burt is a  _necromancer_."


	17. Hide the bones

His bones groaned aching and weary. Bruises found on every part of his body, the wounds of the werewolf attack still bloodied and marked on the hazel eyed man's arm. Not even the shower could wash away the dreadful feeling of what had happened back there in the forest and Cooper limped out of the bathroom wearing Burt's old sleepwear before dropping dead on the soft couch of the living, falling into a deep sleep. There were so many questions he had in his head but slept crept up to him fairly swiftly.

It felt like an eternity of dreams.

Cooper was in an endless loop of a face-off with Blaine, dreaming of those soulless hazel eyes glaring back with wild vehemence, strong hands cold on his neck, choking the air out of Cooper as he cried out, "Blaine no!" There was nothing but inexpressive amber and the thin sly leer as Blaine's grasp grew tighter around Cooper's neck.

There was a rough prod on his arm.

Blaine Anderson's face disappeared like mist and the entire forest started to crumble into pieces; Cooper jolted up awake, drenched in cold sweat still feeling the cold breath of the dream hazing around him, shuddering in deep pants as he adjusted to his new surroundings. The comforting smell of lavender in the living room calmed him down, the familiar rocking armchair on his left hand side; the tall window at the corner spewing in the morning (o _r afternoon?_ ) light.

Head hammering, he pressed himself up from the soft couch only to come face to face with the Cerberus, the creature's eyes glowering with bright distrust; both heads snarling fiercely at Cooper.

He froze, heart in his mouth as the Cerberus bared its sharp fangs, growling deep in its throat, the white furred beast looking ready to pounce for its kill any moment.

" _Sam_ , come off it!" Kurt's porcelain voice echoed through the living room and the Cerberus snuffed loudly before snapping its right head at Cooper, inches from the man's face, before trotting away excitedly towards the sound of the hunter's voice.

Cooper shut his eyes tightly, shuddering and exhaling a long sigh before rubbing his head. He was groggy and his head was pounding painfully. After that entire escapade at the forest, Cooper guessed that he needed much more than a few hours of rest. Fatigue gnawed through his body as he stretched slowly before clumsily standing up and glancing towards the empty dining table.

The first time he was here, he was greeted with bacon; Cooper thought gruffly, he'd rather that any day than a Cerberus snarling at his face after a bad nightmare.

"Afternoon boy!" Burt's voice caught the tired man's attention and he turned around to see Burt Hummel emerging from the basement, hands full, holding onto bottles and jars. "Don't mind helping me put these on the dining table will ya?"

Cooper nodded quickly and reached over to help the older man with the glass phials, eyeing the greenish goo inside before placing it on the dining table behind the couch. He glanced at Burt expectantly, half pondering about the liquids inside those bottles when he remembered what Kurt had told him yesterday.

"Are these… your Necromancy stuff?" Cooper solicited shyly, pointing at the few jars on the table as Burt settled on the chair, whipping his head to Cooper, his face slightly pale at the question.

"Kurt told you?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Cooper gulped, those sea grey eyes intently staring back at him sternly, and he nodded lightly before taking a seat opposite from Burt, feeling considerably fearful of the older man now. Cooper had only a slight idea of what a Necromancer was but he wasn't entirely sure of what Necromancy could do; last he heard from a friend, Necromancers supposedly could talk to the dead spirits of the underworld.

"These aren't exactly Necromancy things," Burt sighed, gesturing at the jars and bottles filled with greenish liquids, "These are healing supplies I've gotten from a friend of mine who practices healing." He pointed at a small jar the size of Cooper's palm, "That's for your arm kid, take it. Werewolf attacks can scar you for life."

Cooper nodded gratefully before taking the jar from the table, observing it and opening it up. He cringed at the smell, the odour of rotting bodies humming out from the small green jar and Cooper couldn't help but close it up again.

"Your friend," He began, coughing a little, "Is she trustable?"

"Her name is Brittany Pierce, heard of her?"

Cooper's head shot up.  _Brittany Pierce_? The odd girl who spent hours on end singing to trees and talking with flowers? The entire town thought she was mad, probably a witch some would say, casting out rumours about the young blonde child from the Northen side of town.

"Yeah I have," Cooper blinked, confused, "Isn't she the supposedly peculiar girl that everyone talks about?"

Burt tutted briskly and shook his head. "Rumours are mostly made up lies. The girl is far from mad. A little different but she's the best healer in the town!" He waved at the jar that Cooper was holding, "Give it a try, you'll see what I mean."

Holding his breath, Cooper reopened the jar and scooped out a small amount of green gunk, recoiling slightly as he rubbed it over his arm where the werewolf had clawed over. Instantly the large long claw marks begun to heal right in front of his eyes and Cooper gasped, watching his red raw skin reforming back, the claw marks slowly disappearing.

He glanced up at Burt's grin, the twinkle in the grey eyes and the older man nodded.

"Best healer in town." He grunted, looking pleased.

Cooper blinked in awe, staring shell shocked at his arm, now looking as if it was never even touched. Not a scar to be seen, no bruise of any kind. He quietly closed the jar before handing it back to Burt, feeling ashamed that he thought of Brittany as a mad house.

"She talks to trees and flowers because they tell her the secrets to heal," Burt explained softly, watching Cooper's downcast expression, "She's no elf but she's an extraordinary young girl, one of Kurt's oldest best friends."

At that Cooper looked back up at Burt.  _Best friends_? He didn't even know that boy was capable of finding friends with all that sarcastic snark and the cold exterior that Kurt portrayed most of the time. Sure there was probably some humane heart in that kid but the young hunter boy proved to be heartless pretty much incessantly.

"They were childhood friends," Burt illuminated on Cooper's confusion, "Always thought Kurt would end up with her but she's got her own agenda." He let out a deep chuckle before passing Cooper another bottle filled with dark blue slime.

"For your bruises," He offered smiling kindly.

Cooper returned the grin before eagerly taking the bottle and opening it up; mercifully the blue slime smelt of nothing as he applied it on his neck, where Blaine had grabbed and choked him. He shuddered at the memory, feeling the wintry fingers creep up his neck, his dreams vivid and tormenting.

"So Necromancer," Cooper hurriedly tried to will away those thoughts with a curious question to Burt, "I don't mean to pry but what is that exactly?"

The older man's grin vanished and Cooper immediately regretted the enquiry. It seemed like Burt wasn't too keen on answering his query. Slowly Cooper raised his hands up in defence, waving the question off, "I'm sorry if I over stepped my boundaries, just forget I even asked." He gulped.

There was a long pause before Burt exhaled resignedly.

"Yes you did," He started, fiddling with a jar now, "But I think you deserve an answer." Burt scratched his head slightly.

"Necromancy is black magic, a form of old witchcraft practiced by shamans before our time. Essentially it was known as an evil source of sorcery, evil mages performing Necromancy for sin, summoning dead spirits to haunt the living and they were thrown at the stake for doing such." He explained slowly, looking at Cooper, frowning a little.

"You can bring the dead back to life?" Cooper's eyes were blown wide now, questions forming in his head. "That's amazing!"

Burt shook his head.

"All the rituals, conjuring, spell casting I do have a side effect to it. Black magic always find a way a finding a way back to haunt you. Yes I can bring the dead back to life but it comes with a  _price_." He coughed, eyes clouded over with a faraway look.

There was a pause before Burt turned back to Cooper.

"Never dive into things like that boy," He warned quietly, "Amazing as it sounds, there's no way of turning back."

The brown haired male nodded, staring at Burt in silent wonder and admiration. There was no doubt that the Hummels were an interesting bunch – he noted, Burt was a Necromancer, Kurt's mom was an elf and Kurt was… well what was Kurt?

"I've been meaning to ask this question for a while," Cooper began indolently, watching Burt's brow rise as he spoke, "If you are a necromancer, is Kurt one too?"

At that Burt's face grew solemn.

"Kurt is just a hunter." He declared quietly.

Cooper took that as ' _keep quiet, no more asking questions'_  and he nodded, capping the healing bruise bottle back and placing it on the table. Kurt is  _just a hunter_? He doubted that, recalling the  _inhuman_  speed the boy had and the blue fire arrows he shot. There was something else to Kurt and he would find out sooner or later.

"I've noticed posters of your face around town, popular aren't we?" Burt instigated, chuckling and lightening the mood, "I think you should give your parents a call." He tilted his head towards a phone located at the kitchen door.

Cooper nodded and got up to the phone, dialling for his mother, preparing for the mouth full that he was going to get.

The high shrill voice of Tabitha Anderson answered the phone, "Yes? Who is this?"

Cooper couldn't help but flinch at the piercing tone of his mother and managed to mutter out, "Mother? It's me, Coop."

There was an instant shriek of mixed horror and excitement, a blabber of words and screaming that Cooper could only make out as "HE'S ALIVE!" and "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BOY?" Cooper baulked a little at the high voice, gritted his teeth as he replied, "Mother, I'm fine. I've been busy. Don't worry about me."

Once again there was a loud scream of undecipherable words, Cooper only recognising as "YOU NEVER VISIT ANYMORE" Judging by Burt's smirk and small giggles, he could possibly hear the outcries of rebut of Tabitha Anderson on the phone too.

"I'm alright mother, just in the midst of a case. I'm sorry I didn't call, I got caught up in work."

There was more shouting and prodding questions from his mother before she finally let him hang up on the phone with a promise to visit her soon. Sighing loudly, Cooper flopped on the seat unenthusiastically rubbing his face and shaking his head. Thankfully he didn't have to explain himself fully, the horror of it if he actually had to describe the escapade in the forest to his mother.

There was a loud thumping noise that interrupted his thoughts and the brown haired male glanced up only to see the Cerberus now in the living room, seated on the couch obediently and watching them with big blue eyes. Behind, strolled in Kurt Hummel, the boy still covered in battle scars dressed up in a long maroon shirt and long pyjamas pants, holding onto a book and grumpily taking a seat at the dining room table.

"Kurt," Burt greeted quietly, eyeing the boy as he yanked a chair and stumbled onto it grouchily, seating himself and glaring at the jars in front of him.

"I'm not putting those on me." Kurt announced coldly, placing his book down on the table, eyeing the bottles icily, "It doesn't work."

Burt frowned deeply, "It does work, we've just tested it out and Cooper's arm is all healed." He pointed at Cooper, who nodded, lifting up his arm and showing it over to the hunter.

"Sure it's healed now. Cooper's going to get a third arm growing out of there by tonight." The brunette commented darkly, rolling his eyes, "Good luck, Mr. Anderson."

It was Cooper's turn to frown now, rubbing his arm absentmindedly.

"He's just joking around." Burt grunted.

"No I'm not." Kurt sneered icily.

Burt gave a warning grunt.

There was a long pause, only the sniffling of the Cerberus could be heard occasionally.

"I have good news and bad news." The grey eyed man began delicately, looking at Cooper with a poignant gaze in those pools, "Good news is that there is a way to help your brother. It's not the easiest trick in the book but there is a light out of the tunnel."

Cooper nodded slowly.

"Bad news," Kurt interrupted in, getting the attention of the two men, "Is that it's going to take a long time; Blaine's going to try to escape and it's much better to just kill your brother off. You can do it again; you shot him in the head anyway."

There was glint of malice in those ice blue eyes.

Cooper whipped his head over to Burt expectantly, willing the older man to say something to contradict his son.

"It will take a while," Burt sighed, looking at Cooper exhaustedly, "I have no idea how long it will take boy, but trust me when I say we will do everything we can to help Blaine."

"But if we can't," Kurt cut in once more, a smirk curved onto his lips, "The last resort is killing your little brother."

"What's with you and killing my brother?" Cooper snapped, glaring at Kurt now, hazel boring into blue. "I know he tried to kill us a few times," at that Burt inhaled nosily, "but that doesn't mean you have to sound like a blasted murderer!"

Kurt wasn't even fazed, a sneer creeping up to the pale elfish face.

"Would you rather you keep him in a cage for eternity? Or would you like him as your pet Wendigo?" He snorted bitterly, rolling his blue eyes, an eye brow raised at Cooper, "Let's all take turns petting Blaine Anderson!"

"Kurt!" Burt growled from the end of the table, slamming his hand on the wooden counter, louring at his son.

The younger boy scowled before turning away from them, giving his attention to the Cerberus who was watching with inquisitive eyes.

"I will have to do some research," Burt pressed the bridge of his nose with his fingers tiredly, "I have to make sure I gather enough information before I do any sort of ritual so that will take me about three to four days – in the meantime," He cocked his head at Kurt then Cooper, "Both of you will stand guard at the cage whenever you can and when Blaine wakes up, make sure he doesn't escape."

Cooper dipped his head curtly and Kurt just let out an apathetic huff, back still facing them.

"Kurt Hummel," Burt sounded irate now, "Will you please explain why that thing is on the couch?"

"Because he likes it there." Came the detached reply.

There was a loud hard sigh.

"Explain, Kurt. I told you before about bringing beasts back home." The older man was shaking his head, gesturing at the Cerberus who just sat there quietly, chin rested on the top of the couch, big nose quivering as it observed them all.

Kurt turned back to the dining table, eyes voided of any emotion.

"Look at him." He under-toned darkly, "He's got only two heads; you tell me how he's going to survive the winter with  _Smythe_ ," Kurt spat out Sebastian's name like it was venom, "Hunting in the forest."

"It's a Cerberus; it can take care of itself. They are known for camouflaging and speed, it is a hell hound, Kurt, and nothing can hurt it." His father rumbled back.

Kurt gestured to the pink flesh sticking out like a sore thumb on the Cerberus.

"He's injured and unbalanced because his head was sliced off by some hunter!" He grimaced, "He  _saved_  me and I don't want to just leave him there, clumsy and defenceless to hunters who just want his head as a trophy, dad!

_Defenceless_? Cooper frowned, remembering the beast's angry snarl and the set of sharp jaws inches from his face.  _Wait, Hell-hound_?

Burt was silent, deep in thought.

"I'm keeping him, Dad." Kurt proclaimed. "At least until he's ready to go back to the forest."

The Cerberus let out a soft wuff.

"Fine." Burt grunted, "Until it gets better."

Kurt just huffed. The Cerberus huffed after him.

Grabbing a jar from the table, Kurt waltzed to the living room, beckoning for the two headed beast.

"Your shift's tonight." He announced and Cooper realized the boy was talking to him. "Have fun staring at Blaine as he rots in the cage!"

Cooper pursed his lips and held back an angry retort as he watched Kurt stalk off, Cerberus on his heels, bumping the boy's hands happily.

"Well," Burt got up and motioned for Cooper to follow, "Let's just prepare dinner, I'm sure you must be hungry."

Grinning, the hazel eyed man nodded animatedly.

"Starving!"

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair.

Kurt was picking on his salad, occasionally bending under the table and hand feeding the Cerberus strawberries from his plate, earning dagger stares from his father. Cooper enjoyed the meal, burgers and fries, devouring it as if he hadn't eaten for a week.

As Kurt offered to wash the dishes, the Cerberus following the boy back into the kitchen, Burt began to instruct Cooper on what to do if Blaine actually woke up and how he should react to the different situations.

Salt and silver were the main ingredients to slow down the Wendigo; located at the boxes next to the light switch – Cooper was to throw the sea salt the moment Blaine woke up, it would burn but Burt promised it wouldn't hurt Blaine much.

Silver daggers located in the drawers next to the chair in the room, only silver could harm the beast, henceforth silver bullets and silver swords all to be handed over to Cooper when he was on the duty shift.

Cooper nodded intently, listening carefully to the older man.

The moment his shift started, Cooper was to lock the basement door with the silver locks and pour a line of sea salt at the door. He would be armed with two guns, a sword and a flask of holy water just in case. Enter the basement and take a seat, watching over the cage. The shift would start exactly at midnight to the wee hours in the morning where Kurt would later take over; in which Cooper had to unlock all the locks, always keeping an eye on the cage.

No sleeping. Burt warned. Or at least try not to sleep at all.

Never stand too close to the cage, the bars might electrocute you.

Always be on guard.

"It's not as if it's going to wake up on your shift anyway," Kurt commented from the kitchen, sounding irked, "Most probably mine."

Cooper frowned darkly.

"Make sure you are poised to fight," Burt ignored Kurt's remark, "Just in case Blaine escapes, though I highly doubt it – best to be prepared."

Cooper nodded and at the stroke of midnight he found himself back in the dark gloomy basement, sitting on a chair, hands clutching onto the silver guns. It was cold within those sinister walls, but there wasn't any noise or movement coming from the cage.

Kurt was probably right. Blaine wasn't going to wake up on his shift at any moment.

Maybe it was alright to just a take a  _short_  nap.

Cooper's eyes fluttered shut.

The dreams came back, twisted and haunting, Blaine's cold grip on his neck, the ominous forest rotating around and around, long melancholy humming echoing through his mind, the pain on his neck getting tighter and tighter. It was agony in eternity until Cooper heard a soft thud.

He shot up awake once and found himself still in the basement, heart in thudding in his chest, taking a good look around his surroundings. He was bent slightly at an awkward angle on the chair and he hurriedly sat back up, realizing his guns were now missing.

"Kurt?" He whispered, glancing down and recognizing the silver weapons on the floor. He heaved a quick sigh of relief and picked the guns up only to hear a deep laboured breathing.

Cooper Anderson froze.

" _Hello Coop._ " Came a sneer.


	18. Elizabeth

 

Big blue azure eyes with specks of navy twinkled with mischievousness, white large pointed ears pressed down on its heads watching the chestnut haired hunter parade up to it, hands cupped over a small jar filled with a peculiar reddish gunk.

Kurt Hummel wasn't one to trust in those odd smelling healing junk but he couldn't tolerate watching the flies start to hive around the Cerberus's missing head. The pink flesh now attracting the attention of those foul insects and Kurt did not want the deprived creature to have its head now swarmed with maggots or rotting flesh.

Opening the jar, he stuck a pale finger inside, pulling out the rose smelling goo before handing it out to let the Cerberus sniff.

The two headed beast bounded over, affectionately bumping its main head on Kurt's free hand and its right head giving the strange looking slime a good whiff. It didn't recoil as Kurt had expected and instead continued to examine the red coloured healing cream with much prurient.

Kneeling down, Kurt clasped the Cerberus's white fluffy mane, holding it still as it watched with vigilant big pools, eyeing the hunter as he rubbed the ointment onto the stump of flesh, staying static as Kurt did so.

He frowned darkly; examining the Cerberus's sliced off head. No doubt it was done by a hunter – not necessarily a skilled one judging by how he or she only severed one of the heads out of the three, with the clean cut of a good sword in all probability. If all three heads had been cut, maybe the creature wouldn't have gone through some much shame and pain.

None of the other hell hounds will ever take this one in, Kurt thought silently, watching the beast's main head gratefully looking back up at him. With  _two heads_  the creature would be deemed as an outcast and shamed.

Kurt stood up, moving over to his cabinet and pulling the last drawer open – where he kept all his long bandages and cloths, quickly grabbing a hand full of the gauze, he went over to the Cerberus, swiftly bandaging the wound. In time it would grow fur back through the severed stump but not another head he noted sadly and patted the creature's heads, earning a small huff from the right one.

There was a knock on the door.

"Kurt?" Came Burt's deep rumble.

"Come in." was the cold reply and at once the wooden door swung open, Burt holding a bowl of something that smelt like herbal soup.

His father dipped his head in acknowledgement to the Cerberus who had begun to explore Kurt's room, snuffing the floor and prodding its big paws on the soft carpeted ground before rolling inelegantly around, yelping in delight.

"It looks like a young adult Cerberus." Burt commented dryly, holding out the herbal soup to Kurt and nodding at the white two headed beast.

Kurt gazed at the soup warily before taking it from his father with a quiet thank you. He held the warm soup in his hands, feeling the stare of his father searing onto his skin.

"I can't leave him out there Dad, you know why." He spoke earnestly, "His kind won't accept him and he will be dead before you know it." Kurt glanced back at the large beast politely bounding towards the window and back to the bed where it settled down, crossing its paws and cocking its head back at Kurt.

"He's saved my life and I could do some good to return the favour." He cast an indebted look to the Cerberus before shifting back to his father, "Plus I've always wanted a wolf." Kurt grinned teasingly before giving the soup a taste.

He grimaced at once, the tang of verdant grassy berries strong on the tip of his tongue as he held his breath and gulped it all down. He handed the empty bowl back to his father, an eye brow raised, "I suppose Pierce has been teaching you how to cook herbal concoctions?" He teased, a wry smirk on his face.

Burt nodded grimly.

"For you of course," He grunted kindly, stepping back out the door, "Please rest Kurt." His father reprimanded gently, "Your shifts' in a few hours and you need the strength."

With that Burt Hummel left the door, Kurt hearing the footfalls down the hall to the staircase to the living room. It seemed way to peaceful having a Wendigo down in the basement; Kurt scoffed to himself before twisting around and falling onto the bed. He heard the Cerberus let out an indignant wuff, shuffling away from Kurt before curling into a ball, its white fur matching the washed-out sheets of Kurt's bed.

 _Blaine Anderson_ , Kurt flicked off his night light before closing his eyes lightly, the half Wendigo – there were different ways to end up becoming a Wendigo but to become  _half_ of that monstrous creature? It was  _instant_ , Kurt had seen it before, gritting his teeth, an instant if a Wendigo wanted you to transform but for Blaine to still remain human; there was a probability that Blaine Anderson had  _wanted to become_  a Wendigo.

It was  _his_  fault she was dead.

Kurt shuddered, inhaling nosily curling up in his sheets, clenching his eyes shut tight. He had found the beast in the cave, recalling how his frail young self touching the ice which held the winter monster. The large cavern empty except for the outsized frozen Wendigo, watching Kurt with its slit red eyes that bore into the little boy's big cerulean pools; fear struck his heart and Kurt Hummel bolted from the cave, ear-piercing screams for his father.

Elizabeth Hummel was curious. She had never seen her son so horrified of any creature before; Kurt was a fearless soul, always poking his diminutive button nose in things and savouring the results no matter how terrifying it was.

Kurt had no idea his mother had sneaked off whilst Burt was calming his son down; Elizabeth Hummel being as fleet-footed as she was had gone to examine the cave that had alarmed her brave son so much.

She shouldn't have.

All Kurt remembered was her soft embrace as they carried him home that day; not noticing the raw fright in his mother's teal eyes as they trudged home.

The boy had nightmares that scourged his soul, dreaming of the wicked beast with its fangs chasing him, the woods dark and unwelcoming as Kurt sprinted with breakneck speed, gasping for air and trying to outrun the wolfish fiend.

He never did.

Kurt Hummel woke up every time breaking out in cold sweat and sobbing for his parents.

But the beast never did emerge all summer. The monster without a name, Kurt had dubbed it, it wasn't a werewolf or a Cerberus, it was much bigger than that but perhaps it was just a quiet red eyed monster, maybe a protector to the forest.

Autumn breezed in and Kurt's worries about the beast vanished. One night as he was sneaking a cookie from the kitchen, he had overheard Burt comforting his crying mother in the dark living room. Little Kurt Hummel hid behind the kitchen door, silently nibbling on his cookie when he heard the words that would transgress his fear of the monster without a name.

"I'm dying, Burt."

Kurt was barely six when he heard his mother had cancer.

Burt had decided then and there to study up Necromancy. Elizabeth was enraged at that, the elfish beauty disgruntled at the thought of her husband playing with dark magic but Burt had not listened. He spent nights after long hunts to read about the Necromancy, having no time for Kurt or Elizabeth except during lunch.

Kurt had watched and his mother grew weary each day, his father tired and livid, burning midnight oil studying the dark arts. Elizabeth had declined the hospital and gracious commanded Burt to bury her body with the other elves, to which she earned an angry retort from the man. To Kurt, she smiled and told him not to worry for them, he was a child, and they were to worry for him.

Everything crumbled in winter.

The news reports and the people storming up to the Hummels, requesting them to find the beast that took their child – Kurt was bewildered, this had never happened in the village before, true to occasionally losing kids because they had wandered over into the forest alone but never before had he heard of children disappearing every night from their beds.

Something was taking them away.

And Kurt Hummel knew.

With Burt working late night shifts, even pairing up with other hunters and Elizabeth tired out in bed all time, Kurt went to find the monster without a name. It was a late night bike cycle from his house to the forest as the little boy sneaked out, only armed with a small dagger Burt had given him.

It was dangerous to go into the woods alone at night but Kurt knew every nook and corner of the forest, hiding in trees and trudging through the snow. He was determined to find the cave and bring out the monster; like his mother had once told him, all the boy thought he needed to do was to talk to the beast.  _Purest heart will tame even the most merciless of the beasts._

He could find the beast and help exhausted Burt focus on trying to save Elizabeth.

The winter woods were dark and cold, surprisingly quiet for a night out in the woods, Kurt leaped from rock to rock, trying to recall where the cave was. He passed by a frozen lake which he recalled his mother pointing out that it was the Mermaid's lair and to never ever look them in the eye for they would lure him with their beauty and gobble him up.

A chill in the air made Kurt stop short.

Widened eyes scoping out the area, Kurt only surrounded by long thin bare trees, soft snow falling from the sky. He stepped forward slightly, the snow crunching under his feet when he heard her voice loud and clear, echoing around him.

" _Kurt_."

Elizabeth's voice rang in the air sounding like a sweet bell.

"Mom?" Kurt blinked, turning to the direction of the noise. "You can't be mom, she's sick at home and can't move."

An icy chill frosted down Kurt's neck and the boy could make out a figure in the distance, a long willowy body and a familiar sharp pang hit Kurt when he saw the pair of blood red eyes approaching him slowly.

"You!" He squeaked out in excitement. "Are you the one taking the children?"

There was no reply, the creature stalking towards him slowly, red pools never wavering.

"Please stop," Kurt begged, feeling the chill around his body grow stronger, "Please you're hurting people and that's not a nice thing to do."

Kurt could see the creature clearly now, the huge towering gaunt wolfish body in plain sight. The little boy held his breathe as he observed the monster without a name. Bones pushing out of the ash gray skin, red eyes pushed back deep into its sockets, sharp incise teeth bared on its lipless mouth. The stench of rotting flesh wafted in the air, pungent to Kurt's nose.

A red warning light flashed in the little boy's mind.  _Run_ , something screamed in his head,  _run, Kurt, run_!

"P-please," Kurt managed to mutter out, his bones freezing and his teeth chattering, trying to ignore the reek of the monster. He nervously raised a hand out toward the beast,  _purest heart will tame even the most merciless of the beasts,_ his mother's voice echoed in his mind.

The creature had stopped a foot in front of Kurt, now eyeing the boy with new found curiosity. It let out low rumble, the sound of bones cracking and Kurt watched as it grinned with wild feral, dipping it's head to meet Kurt.

There was a long pause.

Kurt managed to small shy smile.

The beast opened its mouth and Kurt grinned, hoping it was going to say something but instead the monster let out a dreadful howl and lunged for Kurt's outraised hand.

The little boy let out a blood curdling shriek, reacting swiftly and pulling away his outstretched arm before the monster could maul it, turning tail and fleeing. His heart clunked heavily in his chest as he dashed through the woods, tears now rolling down his cheeks.

"HELP!" He roared, sobbing and his chest burning, "SOMEONE SAVE ME PLEASE!"

Kurt twisted his head back only to realize the creature wasn't behind him. The chill wafted around him once more and his heart filled with dismay; he realized that the monster had materialized beside him.

The beast's eyes glinted red and it struck.

Kurt felt his body getting pushed away by a swift heavy force and he glanced at the pale arms holding him.

"Kurt Hummel, you are grounded!" came the frantic lecture.

Kurt blinked in shock, his mother's face coming into view, putting him down on the ground and the long lean woman whipping out a bow and arrow aimed for the creature in front of them. The elf stood protectively in front of her son, fearless and teal eyes narrowed.

"Stay away from my son!" She howled, shooting a golden arrow at the skeletal beast.

It hit the creature's shoulder but it wasn't fazed at all.

Everything after that happened in a flash.

Like a ghost, the monster had appeared in front of Elizabeth Hummel, grabbing her petite waist with its gargantuan clawed hands, fright making the woman drop her bow and arrow onto the floor beside Kurt, who snapped out of his frozen fear, clumsily whipping out his dagger and was about to pounce to stab the beast when he heard his mother shriek.

" _RUN KURT RUN_!" She screeched; kicking her legs as the monster raised her up to look at her in the eye.

"Take the bow and run!" She commanded, "RU-"

She was cut off. The beast opened its rotting mouth but instead of eating Elizabeth, Kurt saw a grey mist escaping the monster's jaws and getting sucked right into his mother's body. Transfixed, Kurt watched as the monster grew smaller, the mist vaporizing into his mother, the big beast fading away ever so slowly. It was like his mother was sucking away the soul of the beast.

It continued until the monster had died away and all that was left was Elizabeth Hummel, standing on the snow back facing her son.

Kurt let out a whoop of excitement.

"You did it Mom!" He grinned, bending down to pick up the bow and arrow, heaving a sigh of relief.

There was no reply.

Glancing up, the chestnut haired boy blinked in confusion at his mother's frozen state, not moving from where she was standing. Dread pierced his heart and Kurt moved forward slightly, feeling the frozen fingers of fear creep up his back.

"M-mom?" He whispered, shivering.

Elizabeth Hummel began to walk away from Kurt.

"Mom!" Kurt wailed, stumbling and trying to follow her. Tears were forming in his eyes as the boy tried blinking it away, clumsily trailing after his mother, shouting her name.

And she vanished.

Like a dust cloud, she was gone.

Kurt got up from the bed, ice blue eyes narrowed. The Cerberus had noticed the sudden movement and let out an annoyed huff, shifting slightly before looking at Kurt with big curious pools. It raised a paw and placed it gently on Kurt's knee, both of its heads watching the hunter with new found worry.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep." He told the Cerberus.

Shaking the paw off, Kurt got off his bed and headed down to the kitchen for a drink.

The memory remained a fresh wound in Kurt's head. It was his fault she vanished that night; he could never forgive himself for that and he would under no circumstances excuse himself for what he did after that.

Trailing down the stairs, he remembered how Cooper was on shift duty today.

Kurt let out a scoff.

Not that the Wendigo boy would wake up from its coma at the moment. It would take at least two days for the head wound to heal; an estimate of Kurt's and he was usually never wrong. Cooper seemed to be doing alright as guard duty judging by how silent and peaceful the house was at the current time.

The blue eyed boy grabbed the mug from the kitchen, the silence comforting as he poured the leftover orange juice into the ceramic mug.

There was a thudding noise that sounded like something had dropped.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, halting his movements.

It sounded like Cooper had dropped his guns.

Trust the man to  _fall asleep_  on an important shift.

Frowning darkly, Kurt decided to check on the Cooper, heading to the basement with a mug of orange juice in his hands. The house was completely silent except for Kurt's soft footfalls on the carpeted ground.

Arriving at the basement door, he pressed his ears to the wooden gate and rolled his eyes when he heard the ever so quiet snoring of Cooper Anderson. He was about to ignore the man and leave when he heard a soft clinking of chains.

Kurt froze.

There was a flurry of movement and it seemed as if Anderson had decided to wake up.

"Kurt?" The man's voice echoed in the basement.

The hunter couldn't help but roll his eyes once more.  _Really Cooper_?

"Hello Coop." was the hushed unexpected answer.

At once the hunter dug his pocket for the keys, unlocking the door with a click and bursting into the room, half anticipating the Wendigo to be out of the cage but all that greeted him was Cooper Anderson's terrified face, his trembling guns aimed at the cage.

"Go to bed Anderson," Kurt ordered and the other man scrambled up, passing the guns over to him.

"I'm taking _this shift._ "


	19. Heart to heart

The wooden door closed shut and there was a click of a lock.

"Kuuuurt." The deep voice resounded from the cage.

The hunter cocked the gun and aimed at the beast within the bars. Kurt wasn't a fool, he knew the Wendigo had tricks up its sleeves; they were an intelligent bunch, malevolent and sadists of their kind. They favoured causing misery to their victims before devouring them whole. Even though Blaine Anderson was trapped in the silver enclosure, Kurt wasn't going to take any risk. The Wendigo was a menace to him and everyone around him.

"Why did you let Cooper leave?" Blaine whispered, chuckling darkly, " _Oh no_! Now I've lost my chance to escape this  _little_  box." Sarcasm dripped from the sinister growl.

Kurt snorted.

"Oh boo hoo. I'd like to see you try." He scoffed back icily.

There was a pause and a grunt.

"Let me out,  _demon_." Blaine's voice dropped dangerously low. "You and I both know very well that in due time your little cage can't hold me."

Kurt's ice blue eyes narrowed and he stepped forward to the cage, towering over the seated Wendigo, wounds healed and a wry smirk on its ashen swallow face. Blaine Anderson's hazel pools locked onto Kurt's, widening its eyes as it spotted the silver gun aimed for its heart.

"Is that really necessary?" Blaine sounded irate.

It was Kurt's turn to smirk.

"You're not a fully fledged Wendigo aren't you?" He lowered his voice enigmatically, lips curving up into a wicked grin, nudging the gun at the trapped Blaine who glowered back furiously. "I can just shoot you and you'll be dead."

"LET ME GO!" It roared, trying to break free from the chains and snarling viciously at Kurt, only managing to twist its body slightly being wrapped down from the cloth and silver. Struggling hard, Blaine snarled venomously, baring its teeth before throwing in the towel and stopping its frenzied battle with the chains.

There was a long silence.

"You are making a grave mistake, Kuuurt." Blaine spoke gently, languidly, hazel eyes back up at Kurt's own icy blue ones. "Cooper doesn't want me back because he  _misses_  me," the creature spat, a glint in those hazel brown, "He has bigger plans."

Kurt blinked detachedly, looking uninterested. Whatever Blaine was trying to do, it wasn't working. The hunter knew better than to trust the hazel eyed thing in the enclosure, it didn't matter what it said anyway, Kurt didn't care.

Blaine let out an annoyed huff.

"You don't care because your heart isn't  _human_  anymore." It stated grumpily.

"That's rich, coming from you." Kurt retorted back coolly, trying to ignore the steady growing urge to shoot the thing dead.

To his surprise, Blaine let out a humanely laugh that bounced off the basement walls.

"If I had no human heart," He tilted his head at Kurt, grinning, "You would've been dead by now Kurt." At that the Wendigo licked its lips greedily, " _Kuuurt_ , I like that name."

Kurt pulled the trigger and there was a ringing shot, the sound of the bullet piercing through the Wendigo's flesh and the shriek of anger coming from it made Kurt smirk. He had made sure the bullet was aimed at Blaine's shoulder, strangely fascinated at what their conversation henceforth not shooting the Wendigo in the head and shutting it up.

"That was  _rude_." Blaine growled; his voice low once more.

"If I had no human heart," Kurt mimicked Blaine voice, "You've would been dead by now, Blaine."

There was a pause.

Blaine started to laugh, his eyes narrowed and glowering daggers at the hunter. "You killed your own mother." He pronounced haughtily, "What kind of human does that?"

At that Kurt froze.  _Don't listen to it_ , his conscious screamed internally in his mind,  _it's lying and you know it!_  Shutting his eyes tight, it took a lot of effort for Kurt to smirk back gradually at Blaine, who was watching with hushed captivation, a frown now on its face as the hunter threw back his head and laughed darkly.

"Let me out," Blaine hissed forcefully, struggling once more and glaring at Kurt, "LET ME OUT!"

Kurt grinned, enjoying the fact that he was angering the beast.  _Payback_ , he thought darkly, for bringing her into the conversation.  _How dare it speak of his mother in that way_? Kurt gritted his teeth as he watched Blaine thrash about trying to break free from the chains that held him down.

After a moment, Blaine halted his movements and sat there silently, just watching Kurt with resentment. The hunter returned to the chair in the middle of the basement and sat down gracefully, a cynical smirk on his face.

"You  _will_  regret this." Blaine spoke after a bit, sounding tired. "You  _will_  suffer."

Kurt snorted loudly.

"This cage cannot hold me forever, hunter." The thing continued, sounding irked, "When I get out of here, you will die first." It bared its teeth at Kurt, gnashing its fangs together.

The brunette rolled his eyes, lowering his guns to the ground before flashing a sharp brisk glower at Blaine.

There was a pregnant pause.

Kurt could kill Blaine simply. He eyed the beast who was sulking indignantly, huffily scrunching up its face to bare its teeth whenever hazel amber caught the ice blue ones. Kurt could shoot Blaine, burn it up and stab the beast's heart with the silver dagger all within a matter of minutes.

He didn't.

A quiet hum in his mind said he  _couldn't_.

He hated the creature with venom, wanting nothing more than to shoot it dead, watching the beast struggle and shriek as the flames burnt it down to the ground into nothing but ashes. Kurt Hummel wasn't a sensitive child crying over dead flowers anymore; he was ruthless; a hunter, a killing machine. Death was nothing but an old friend; Kurt wasn't afraid of dying, he was more terrified to live.

Blaine was still part human and Kurt couldn't kill him. He wasn't a goody two shoes that followed the rules of the hunter: not to kill were-humans, but Kurt wasn't going to kill off a boy his own age. Not when he didn't even deserve to die; in fact Blaine hadn't killed the innocent, ignoring the fact that he head-snapped the thief back in the woods (not innocent). The Wendigo didn't even come close to killing Kurt or Cooper, only playing with them even though he could've just as easily shattered their bones.

Kurt never thought he could've felt any sympathy for the beast. It was the human in Blaine that left them all where they were now. The thing had a human heart pulsing through those veins tainted with Wendigo spirit; and it would do no good to kill him off now.

Still watching the glowering boy, he was intrigued as to how Blaine had remained human even though he was half a Wendigo; the boy was an enthralling subject no doubt and Kurt wanted to peel off the layers of the mystery of Blaine Anderson.  _And when did he start thinking of Blaine as a person_?

"Let me go," Blaine started up again, voice lowered and dangerous, the glint of amber specks in those hazel eyes. "Free me  _little Kurt_  and I'll free you."

There was a soft scoff from Kurt.

"Like I'd trust you." He sneered, leaning back against the chair and crossing his legs.

"You trusted Cooper," Blaine remarked dryly, his teeth gleaming in the basement's dim lights, "I don't see why you can't trust his brother?"

The hunter made an incredulous snort, ignoring the beast.

There was silence before clinking of chains could be heard once more as Blaine shifted his position, hissing when he had moved behind a bit too much and got stung by the electric bars. A deep growl escaped the boy as he flinched, shutting those hazel pools.

Kurt couldn't help but feel slightly sorry.

"Kuuuurt," Blaine begun once more, earning an eye roll from Kurt, who ignored the purr, "Kuuuurt. I really like your name. I find it enticing the way it  _rolls_ over my tongue."

Back facing the Wendigo, Kurt disregarded the sad huff that came from Blaine;  _nope, he didn't feel sorry for the thing anymore_.

"Your face is pretty nice too."

"And your face makes me want to hurl!" Came Kurt's chirpy sardonic reply.

Blaine sighed stridently.

"Such a little drama queen," he murmured, rolling his eyes.

Kurt eyed Blaine suspiciously, noting the beast was now attempting to move around more judging by the sound of chinking metal. It wasn't an easy task to hold down a Wendigo for a long period of time. Blaine was speaking the truth when he said the chains could only keep him for so long – once again, Kurt had never captured a Wendigo before and he wasn't entirely sure of how to keep it contained.

"Cooper's lying to you," Blaine's sudden voice whispered urgently, the sounds of chains clanking echoing through the basement. "He doesn't care about what happens to me or anyone else but himself." The boy sounded more exasperated than infuriated.

Kurt angled himself towards the Wendigo, narrowing his ice blue eyes.

"Look  _demon_ ," Blaine spat bitterly, "I'm not the one you should be concerned about."

"But you are," Kurt shot back silkily, valiantly resisting the urge to ask why, "You are the  _monster_  in the room," watching Blaine go rigid and hazel eyes narrowed, "Your brother is just a human being, what harm is he even  _capable of_ , compared to you?"

At that the curly haired boy ( _Or beast? Kurt was getting confused as to naming the thing in the cage_ ) let out a low languorous laugh, driving chills down the hunter's spine. Blaine smirked wolfishly; his eyes bright with new amusement, letting a pink tongue escape his lips and licking it repulsively.

"Humans," Blaine had begun acrimoniously, his eyes in slits, "Are the only kind that kills their own kind for self-centred purposes." He raised his eyes to Kurt, who was gazing back solemnly, "You would know, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"Did Cooper give you a sad sob story about how he missed me?" The ambers of Blaine's eyes glinted, scrutinizing the hunter slowly, "Said anything about how he misjudged his little brother? Offered a load of cash didn't he? I didn't peg you as the type to stoop so low for money."

The hunter shot Blaine an unimpressed glance.

"Your tricks are getting flawed, beast." He commented mordantly, "Try singing to me instead, maybe it'll burst my eardrums."

Blaine sighed and cast a rueful peek back at Kurt.

"Be  _stubborn_  demon and you will regret not listening to me; you can barely tell truth from lies." His voice was cool, face now expressionless. "You are clouded by your own ego. Let that thing grow and you'll realize how much it's blocking the truth."

There was a pause.

"I have you know, by the way, I can sing – pretty darn good actually."

Kurt resisted rolling his eyes and silence surmounted in the basement once more.

If anything, Cooper Anderson didn't seem any capable of lying. The man looked petrified and confused half the time; it was amazing how he even managed to make it back from the forest unharmed. Blaine was lying no doubt, trying to find a loophole to break Kurt's wall but he failing. As much as Blaine was sounding like a prep school prat looking for trouble, strangely, Kurt wanted to listen to more of what he alleged.

He couldn't believe it. He was actually having a pleasant conversation with Blaine; not entirely what a person would deem as enjoyable, but he found the beast peculiarly appealing.

Before Kurt could prod the beast with questions about Cooper, he heard the sudden low snarl from Blaine.

"I'm hungry, Kurt." His voice was lowered, frostily whispered.

"Oh sure let me get you some leftover bacon from the fridge." Kurt drawled snarkily, arching his eyebrows at Blaine. "Do you want tomatoes on the side?"

There was a howl that erupted from the cage, startling Kurt immensely, the hunter poised to attack. Blaine's eyes were hollow, vacant, staring into blank space as he let out another bloodcurdling howl that bounced around the walls of the basement.

"Human flesh." Blaine hissed viciously, "I need it now."

Kurt watched impassively, hands on his guns, fingers arched on the trigger, ready to shoot anytime he needed to. He had the upper hand here, he wasn't the one trapped in a cage and neither was he weaponless.

"Does this look like a hotel to you?" Kurt started, speaking slowly, keeping a close eye on Blaine's movements. "If you don't keep it now, I might have to sedate you." He waved a gun towards the cage swiftly.

Blaine let out a growl.

"LET ME OUT!" He bellowed, thrashing about, Kurt hearing the hissing sounds of skin pressed against hot metal rods as Blaine struggled, resisting the chains and howling in pain.

"If you don't shut it," Kurt yelled through the noise, "I'm going to  _kill_  you!"

At once the hissy fit stopped and Blaine looked at Kurt, widened hazel eyes under those long lashes, blinking innocently at Kurt.

"You can't." He purred out slowly, a wide grin stretching out with his sharp teeth bared.

Kurt stiffened.

Blaine's eyes glazed over.

" _Hungry_." He murmured softly now.

The hunter frowned in puzzlement. He didn't understand Blaine, that strange beast was acting hot and cold; like a puppeteer pulling on strings up and down, driving Kurt a little irate. It made him annoyed that he was stepping into dark unchartered territory. He couldn't grasp the beast's weakness or reasoning.

"Kuuurt,  _please_?" Blaine sounded piteous now, the wide hazel eyes looking up at Kurt like sad puppy ones.

"No." Kurt snapped in reply.

The trashing fit begun again as Blaine roared, snarling and snapping his jaws in blank space, snarling for Kurt to let him go; the hunter's eyes twitched in aggravation, why did he bother even trying to talk to the thing? It was like trying to speak to a child.

Kurt raised the guns once more towards the cage and Blaine halted his frenzied movements, glowering at Kurt with narrowed slits.

"Let's try this again," the hunter spoke icily, "If you don't shut it, I'm going to kill you."

"You can't!" Blaine snarled back furiously, wild fury within ember, "You have to keep me alive remember? For  _poor sad_  Cooper!" He sneered evilly, a wide wicked grin plastered to his face.

Kurt bared his teeth, moving closer to the cage.

He was a few centimetres away when he halted.

"I can't kill you," He whispered dangerously, "But living is worse than death, beast. I think I'd watch you suffer and starve like the Wendigo you are."

Blaine's smirk was wiped off his face and the hunter knew he had won.

"So let me correct myself," Kurt's voice was spiked with venom as he intonated every word slowly, "I'm going to  _torture_  you."

There was a long pause before the beast let out a soft scoff, breaking the silence.

"And here I thought you were actually part human."

Kurt smirked.

"I never said anything about what I was." He stepped back to sit on the chair. "I was having an agreeable conversation with you, Blaine Anderson." His eyes were cold. "Let's just continue that shall we?"

Blaine let out a huff.

"You detest my skin yet you want to speak with me. You are a strange demon." His shoulders sagged slightly as Blaine shifted on the chair, looking uninterested.

The hunter let out a dry snort.

"What make you so sure I am a demon?" He inquired icily, gazing into hazel, "I have neither tail nor horns growing from my head." He gestured to his head before motioning at Blaine.

The beast narrowed his eyes, pausing for bit and contemplating his answer.

"Demon flame." He stated bluntly. "Your eyes are ice blue, the colour of your flames which means that the flames are within you." He blinked a few times. "Also your scent – you have no scent. Even the dead have rotting retching odour but you have nothing on you. Initially it was difficult to track you but thankfully Cooper smelt of sweat, strong and scared; easily to sniff out."

He paused for a bit.

"You have elf blood." He remarked softly. "But it's so faint, it's barely there anymore."

Blaine looked puzzled for a moment.

"But you are part human." Came the disgruntled scoff. "Or rather, you're just partly alive. Strange creature, I wonder how you taste like."

"Death probably." Kurt rejoined coolly.

The beast sniggered darkly before grinning. "What are you, Kurt Hummel? Why don't you enlighten me?"

Kurt shot him a dagger stare and was about to reply when there was a soft knock on the basement door and Cooper's timid voice searched out for Kurt quietly. Eyes still watching Blaine, Kurt swiftly treaded up the basement door and frowned at Cooper's hesitant voice.

"What?" he growled apathetically.

Cooper muttered something incomprehensive.

"What?" Kurt frowned. "Speak up, Anderson."

A new voice found its way to the basement door. A familiar burr that spiked fury and frozen fear.

"Hello little monster boy," the voice drawled. "I see you have something I need."


	20. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Life's been a blur, I've been accepted to a university recently and just everything is falling back into place! I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE WITH THE LATEST CHAPTERS ASAP!

 

Seven years ago, Kurt Hummel would've been enchanted at the idea of Sebastian Smythe lounging nonchalantly in his living room.

Seven years ago, Kurt Hummel would've entitled Sebastian Smythe as his  _best friend_.

Seven years ago, Kurt Hummel was a fool.

Kurt found a bond with the pale blonde boy, an accident that led him to find the radiating similarities with Sebastian and they had bonded over lunch in a summer of their high school. Kurt was never one to speak much but with the blonde, he found himself in a blur of topics that seemed never-ending.

He was observing his mother's necklace; the one made of bone shaped quirkily like a raven when Sebastian approached him; Kurt would never forget those wide curious green eyes and that smile that lit up the pale boy's face as he pointed out how the bone necklace was beautiful, blabbering something about how yeti's bones were good for jewellery.

Kurt had found out that Sebastian was hunter in training. He heard stories of how the blonde would trek the forests with his father, hunting down the trolls that plagued the village; Kurt was envious – he wanted to venture the forests as well but Burt would never let him, not since the incident with his mother.

He enjoyed the tales of Sebastian's hunts, how they seemed so fascinating and how the thin frail boy even managed to fight off werewolves or how he protected his family from demons at a young age of five. He believed Sebastian, faithfully following the blonde everywhere he went, in hopes to be like him.

The faith in Sebastian was cut short when they both went for their first hunt.

It was winter break and Sebastian had requested Kurt to stay over for a sleepover; they had finished their dinner and Kurt dutifully headed for bed when he was stopped by the blonde.

"Kurt," The green eyes sparkled eccentrically, a smirk curved onto his pale thin face, "Want to head out for a  _hunt_?"

Kurt paused for a moment, glancing around the long hallways of the Smythe's third storey house, an eyebrow raised slightly.

"With your parents?" He sniffed out.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, the smirk still on his lips, "No, you silly thing: just the two of us! How fun will that be?"

Kurt's jaw dropped. Of course Sebastian would advocate such an idea, it was just Kurt's conscious that held him back from even replying. Burt had reminded Kurt a myriad of times never to venture into the woods, especially not in the winter: whatever that was out there wasn't safe for him. It was too dangerous even if Kurt held a little knowledge of how the hunters' work.

He missed the forest. He missed the creatures and he wanted so desperately to return.

"C'mn Kurt!" The older boy grinned, "Just a short walk, that's all! I'll protect you."

With Sebastian smirking at him expectantly, Kurt felt a glimmer of guilt as he nodded shyly.

It was arctic in nothing but Sebastian's bunny slippers and pyjamas with nothing much but a thick coat jacket draped over Kurt. The blonde, on the other hand, had dressed himself in leather, holding onto his silver guns and platoon boots that looked like it could smash anyone's head open if you kicked hard enough.

He had managed to persuade Kurt that he had nothing to worry about or the fact that there weren't any other clothes that could fit Kurt and how it was  _just a short walk, he didn't need to change_. The brunette had believed his friend wholeheartedly even as he stood at the entrance pathway into the woods, freezing and biting his lips in nervousness.

"Father told me that bone pups are causing a nuisance in the village," Sebastian declared, loading up his silver guns, "They've been chewing on people's clothes and shoes; they are a menace."

Kurt watched on inquisitively, hugging the woolly jacket over his body.

"Are you going to  _kill_  them?" He enquired, frowning a little. Bone pups were not considered dangerous creatures and it was a crime to shoot anything under the "Class five" section unless it was truly unprecedented.

Sebastian scoffed lightly.

" _Those things_? I believe it's not those small stupid things but the work of something else!" He grinned wildly, glancing at Kurt, "It's a mystery, Kurt. I'm pretty sure bone pups are so insignificant and ineffective, they barely leave the woods. It's something else, perhaps something we've never even seen before!"

It was those green eyes glinted with intensity ( _and insanity_ ) that made Kurt grin in infectious excitement. The way Sebastian was so zealous about the creatures made the brunette forgo any other doubts he had about the late night adventure. It was an escapade between two best friends! Kurt couldn't help but beam at the idea as they started their walk into the woods.

Winter was never a good time for hunting. The snow provided better contrast and tracks were visible for easier tracking but better visibility helped both the hunter and the hunted. Night hunting was far more knotty than Kurt could imagine, without much but a torchlight, it was daunting to hike through the unfamiliar unstable terrain.

Even with the bare trees, canopy branches high above their heads had blocked out most of the sky. Back on the ground, holes, stumps, fallen logs lurked beneath a deceptively docile layer of fallen snow. It had been too long since Kurt entered the forests and he was new to the sudden change of environment.

The sigh of the wind through the treetops made Kurt shudder in the bitter cold. How long had they been walking? Sebastian had remained silent throughout their journey deeper into the woods and Kurt did not want to disrupt the silence; thought the crackle of twigs under their feet would have caused any creature or animal of a three kilometre radius to run away.

The slender boy in front of him halted.

"Kurt!" he whispered excitedly, "Look!"

Kurt squinted his eyes to try to figure out what Sebastian was pointing at. All that stood in front of them was nothingness, the still of the winter forest and vast amounts of bare trees. He stepped forward slightly only to hear Sebastian hiss loudly.

Kurt stumbled back in shock.

" _What_?" he grunted, feeling hot under Sebastian's angry glare.

At once, the glare disappeared immediately and was replaced with a smirk.

"Look at the ground," He whispered urgently, pointing at Kurt's feet.

The shorter boy glanced fervently at the snow covered ground only to get a rude shock. Against the white snow, bright red blood spilled meant a wounded quarry; with a trail that lead them further downhill into the forest.

Sebastian was all teeth and all grins as he wiggled his eyebrows at Kurt.

The brown haired boy however, frowned darkly.

"How do you even know if this blood leads us to what we are looking for, Bas?" He grimaced as he noted one of the bunny shoes covered in blood.

The blood could mean prey or predator – it seemed like an ordinary spilled red instead of an elf's silver stream of wounds or a mermaid's green smelly liquid. It looked more like a human that got attacked and was trying to run off.

Kurt glanced back up to see Sebastian rolling his eyes at him.

"Trust me Kurt. This is the trail. I'm the hunter, remember?"

Kurt stifled a reply. Sebastian had more experience in the woods compared to him; he was right. Sebastian was the hunter, not him.

"Don't worry Kurtsie!" the blonde patted Kurt's shoulder gently; "I  _promise_  I will protect you."

He remembered how Sebastian was praised by his father on how he had a good aim, the multitude of past hunts that the older boy had told him about; to the intricate details of how Sebastian knew certain things about various creatures that Kurt did not. Judging by the countless times that the older boy had gone hunting, he trusted Sebastian Smythe with his life.

Sebastian had stood by him even when others did not and Kurt had put faith into his best friend; instead of listening to his gut instincts to turn back and leave, the brown haired boy nodded at the other.

They started to move deeper into the forest.

The trail of blood lead them further downhill and ended at what seemed like a frosted over marshland. Sebastian had attempted to find out where else the blood trail could've lead them whilst Kurt pondered over the sudden disappearance of blood. It was fresh no doubt when they stumbled upon it. It was curious as to why the blood was abruptly cut off and stopped without a clue of what or who had been wounded.

He looked back up at Sebastian who seemed to be staring intently at the ground.

"I found a footprint." He spoke, without even looking up. "I've never seen something like this before."

Kurt blinked. From his knowledge, Sebastian was fantastic at tracking. He could tell a wolf's pawprint from a fox's; or how old a yeti is judging solely by its footprints. To not recognise one seemed a little strange. Swiftly, Kurt went over to him, only to see him staring over at a footprint that seemed oddly human.

"Isn't this a person's footprint?" Kurt pointed out.

"Even if it is, why is it bare? What kind of  _idiot_  would walk out into the winter forest without boots?" Sebastian shot back angrily, "It's not human, Kurt. Don't doubt me."

Kurt frowned, feeling slightly snuffed and insulted but Sebastian had a point.

"I'm wearing your bunny slippers." He pointed out sullenly.

Sebastian seemed to snap out of his reverie and rolled his eyes at Kurt.

"You know what I mean, silly." The blonde stood up slowly, observing the area. "It's weird that the blood just stopped here you know. I don't see a dead body or smell a carcass anywhere."

Kurt nodded slowly, before he could speak again, an uncanny smell wafted around them, causing Sebastian's face to go pale. The two boys froze in place, eyeballing the area for any sudden movements, before Sebastian's set his hand swiftly on his gun.

The smell of putrid rotting flesh shifted towards them, Kurt's eyes watering at the pungent smell. Even with the strong scent of decay, there was nothing that could be seen by either of them. The forest remained dark and quiet, ostensibly empty.

"What's that horrid smell?" Sebastian offered, after a long pregnant pause, the stench still drifting around them.

Kurt racked his brains. Nothing came up. He couldn't put a finger onto what was causing that smell – a dead body? What was the cause of death? Winter meant mermaids were out of the question; and the flying creatures wouldn't be so downhill from all the snow: what on earth was it?

The stench grew stronger, a rustling sound now coming from nearby. Kurt froze, staring at Sebastian who had his guns out, hands trembling in panic. Green eyes met ice blue as they moved back slowly, eyeing the direction of the crackling noises of branches getting stepped on.

The branches snapped quickly, as if the creature was extremely fast or had many legs, Kurt noted quietly, mentally bracing himself; stumbling back slightly. He took a glance at Sebastian and was puzzled to see the look of alarm on his friend's face, the blonde's mouth quivering in fear, green eyes now clouded in panic.

"Bas?"

Heart in his throat, Kurt recognised the look upon his friend's face – fear. Sebastian was mortified, uncertain and just as confused as Kurt was.

All of a sudden, the fear vanished.

Sebastian's smirk took its place and he shot Kurt a wide grin. "Haha gotcha!" He snorted, "Murgs! Nothing to be afraid about, completely harmless!"

Kurt glanced quickly from Sebastian's face to the ground that he was pointing at. Sure enough, there were many palm sized white scorpions crawling from the undergrowth. Known as Murgs, even though they were bigger than normal sized scorpions, they were harmless critters that only scourged the undergrowth for leftover carcasses. Their white bodies camouflaged well within the winter floors; no wonder neither boy could figure out what the creature was.

The brunette heaved a sigh of relief, before he could suggest heading back, Sebastian had begun to trample on the Murgs, causing them to panic and flee in different directions.

"Look at me, Kurt! These Murgs don't stand a chance against me! I'm like a giant compared to these tiny useless things!"

Kurt grimaced. He wasn't fond of hurting the creatures without reason as he watched on, Sebastian laughing and trampling on the unfortunate white scorpion lookalikes. He folded his arms dourly, shaking his head at the older boy.

"It's not funny, Bas." He muttered.

Sebastian froze.

Kurt blinked. It wasn't like Sebastian to actually stop doing whatever he was when told to.

A chill crawled up his spine as he hastily noted a shadow overcastting over him. Swiftly, Kurt spun around only to face six bright gleaming eyes and a scorpion's stinger twice the size of his head. Panicking, he faltered, falling onto the ground, feeling the baby Murgs crawl around him.

The sharp gleam of the stinger was high in the air, ready to come down at any moment as Kurt shifted back, bumping onto Sebastian's leg, eyes never leaving the giant Murg that stared down at them with rage.

Before either boy could move or do anything, the large white Murg screeched deafeningly, its stinger lunging down towards them.

Kurt reacted fleetly, pushing Sebastian back but causing the older boy to fall down onto the winter ground. Small Murgs fled from behind their backs, rushing towards the giant Murg;  _their mother_ , Kurt noted, just like the bone pups. She's only protecting them and we've stumbled accidentally onto their nest.

They dodged another stinger as it came crashing down on them. Kurt falling to the left, Sebastian to the right, causing a distraction as the giant Murg decided to aim on the blonde boy.

At that size, the venomous stinger could most likely paralyze and poison any human at the touch; leaving the victim unable to move and eaten up by the rest of the nest. Working fast, eyes scanning the area for the any exits, Kurt found escape route to the left of the giant mother Murg, a small spacing big enough for them: if they could just rush for it, maybe they could leave the nest and the Murgs won't give chase.

"Bas! This way!" Kurt called out, standing up and getting ready to make a mad dash across.

Sebastian stumbled over, dodging another lunge of the stinger.

"We have to kill it!" He hissed urgently.

"We can run for it!" Kurt shot back angrily.

The green eyes glinted with menace, causing Kurt to hesitate; not noticing the stinger coming down onto his right. Bright hot pain flashed in Kurt's head as he fell onto the ground, feeling the sharp edge of the stinger cut down his right shoulder, tearing flesh.

He let out a deranged hiss of pain.

"Shoot it, Bas, shoot it!" He roared, the Murg now focused onto the wounded one, its stinger raised for the final strike as Kurt struggled to stand up with the pain beating down on his arm.

Sebastian seemed frozen to the spot, his gun aimed at the Murg now, but not firing.

"SHOOT IT!" Kurt snarled, tears in his eyes.

The blonde hesitated.

" _HOW_?" He whispered back urgently.

Fury and adrenaline fuelled Kurt, as he gathered the last remaining strength he had to evade the Murg's stinger, barely escaping by an inch to lurch next to Sebastian. With his uninjured arm, he snatched the silver gun, aimed for the Murg's eye and fired.

Blue flames engulfed the bullet that exited Sebastian's gun and it aggressed directly into the Murg's middle eye, causing the entire creature to be covered in a bright blue flame, the screeches of anger now transformed into pain.

"Wha-?" Sebastian was staring at the creature, jaw dropping in shock.

"RUN!" Kurt pushed the blonde forward, running towards the left escape route as the giant Murg struggled under the bright blue flames.

They ran, past the Murg and didn't stop till they reached the outer layers of the forest, where the trees had started to thin out and the pathway towards the village could be seen. They didn't stop till they reached the outskirts of the town, panting heavily and catching their breath.

Kurt could feel his arm getting heavier as he dropped onto the ground, dizzy and out of breath. His vision was starting to blur at the edges.

Sebastian dropped beside Kurt, grabbing his friend up and shaking the boy.

"How?" He gasped, "What did you do to my gun?"

Kurt frowned darkly,  _was that all he could think about at the moment_?

"My arm," He gritted angrily, narrowing his blue eyes at Sebastian, "If you haven't noticed," He empathized every word with bite, "My arm has been ripped apart."

The blonde seemed to snap out of his trance, worriedly, he wrapped his arms around Kurt and helped the younger boy stand up.

"We'll go back and see what we can do." He suggested quietly.

"Are you  _crazy_?" Kurt pushed away from the slender boy, baring his teeth, "I might be poisoned!"

Sebastian's face turned pale as he shifted his eyes towards Kurt's arm.

"It didn't cut too deep," He observed, holding an arm out for Kurt to hold, "We can't let our parents know, they'll kill us. I have healing salve at home, it'll help."

Kurt fought back a remark. Frowning, he held onto Sebastian's arm and they trudged back, not saying a word to each other. They kept silent all the way back; Kurt fighting the urge to ask his friend what happened back there; the suddenly silence and fear of the hunter, it was almost as if Sebastian had no clue what to do.

They reached back to the Smythe's household with the brunette on the verge of fainting.

Sebastian had bolted off to hastily search for the healing salve and locked Kurt up in the room, telling him to keep mum. Anger bubbled in his chest and he forced it to go away; perhaps Sebastian was in shock; no one had expected the giant Murg to appear. They were only kids afterall, everything seemed all too dangerous and new-fangled. Kurt cringed in pain and grabbed his left arm, trying to will the pain to go away as well.

Miraculously, the pain in his arm had begun to slowly throb away, a faint blue glow emerging from his right hand surrounding the wound. The same blue firey glow that Kurt did not recognise coming from Sebastian's gun.

 _Elf magick_? He frowned. His mother never had any blue healing flames.

At that moment, Sebastian burst into the room, looking frenzied.

"I can't find –" He was cut short by the faint glow that edged around Kurt's arm.

"What the heck is that?" The blonde narrowed his green eyes.

"Elf magick." Kurt answered hurriedly, looking uncertain. "My mom's an elf, remember? Maybe she passed down some traits over to me."

Sebastian looked far from impressed. His thin features morphed into disgust, green eyes glinting dangerously. He grabbed Kurt's arm forcefully, ogling at the newly healed skin, a long scar now visible on his left arm.

"That's weird." Sebastian muttered, "This never happened before."

Kurt shrugged, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Maybe it's puberty?" He offered a quick excuse, hoping Sebastian wouldn't stray too much into the topic of his mother.

The blonde's frown deepened, eyebrows furrowed but before he could continue stabbing Kurt with more questions, the brunette found his voice of reason as he glared fiercely at his best friend.

"What happened back there?" Kurt snatched his arm back, rubbing it lightly, feeling the scar like a long bulge across his arm. "Why didn't you shoot it?"

It was Sebastian's turn to look uncomfortable. The older boy looked away, running a hand down his hair; the habit he had whenever he felt threatened or nervous. It seemed like an eternity before he finally glanced back at Kurt, those green pools suddenly filled with sadness.

"I couldn't." He worried his lips. "I couldn't shoot it because it's an innocent creature."

Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"You trampled on its babies." He stated coldly.

Sebastian's face twisted into rage.

"You don't understand," He growled bitterly, "You never did." He paused for a moment, eyeing Kurt furiously.

"Of all people, I thought you would've."

It felt like a slap to Kurt.

Even as he felt anger towards his best friend's clumsy mistake, guilt washed over the younger boy, Sebastian had understood Kurt's emotions and problems, why couldn't he do the same? Kurt shifted over to Sebastian, taking the other boy's hand in his, glancing sadly into the green pools of disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Bas." He whispered.

There was a pause.

"I'm sorry, Kurtsie." Came the sad reply.

Kurt managed a small shy smile as they shared a hug, feeling Sebastian's tears fall onto his cheeks, "You know, it was  _kinda cool_."

Sebastian scoffed, breaking from the hug.

"It was cool till you suggested running away!" He teased.

They both shared a laugh and held each other to sleep through the night. Something Kurt enjoyed; a presence of a friend – faith and guidance from someone he loved. As much as he found Sebastian's shadow soothing, a dark unease crept up to him; even as unsettled as he was by the sudden changes of his best friend, Kurt shrugged it off as teenage rebellion.

_He never suspected a thing._


	21. On the road

Never once did Kurt thought he would see Sebastian in his living room ever again, sitting nonchalantly at the dinner table, smirking smugly as he examined the house with vigour, complimenting Burt's taste of furniture. He grimaced at the friendly reply that Burt gave, "It wasn't my idea." He laughed, "It was always Elizabeth's."

Kurt could feel Cooper's hazel eyes staring intently at him, a mixture of confusion and apprehension as the older man stood awkwardly next to him, waiting for Burt's announcement. Anger seethed through Kurt as he shot a fierce glower at the pale blonde grinning and nodding at his father. What would they need Smythe for? What was so important that Burt had to call that sordid hunter over?

Burt seemed to notice the unease, clearing his throat, he looked apologetically at Kurt.

"We need Sebastian to help move Blaine to Brittany's place. I'm going to cast a seal on the Wendigo so he can never escape."

At once Kurt saw red. _Brittany_? He had not spoken to the girl in eons – she had quarrelled with Kurt too many a time about how cold and bitter he had become after his mother's death, causing the incensed boy to cut off any contact from her. Brittany did not understand much, as astute as Burt called her out to be, and he remembered as much as the ditzy looking girl was gifted, she was no witch.

He frowned darkly.

Burt, noticing his son's sullen expression, gave him a curt nod.

"I've told her that we are on our way. You'll have to trust her, Kurt. She knows her spells."

There was a small chuckle from the corner of the dinner table as Sebastian shot Kurt a coy grin, "Oh, Mr Hummel, if only your son could try trusting people for once." He winked repulsively, earning a scowl from Kurt.

Burt could only shoot Kurt a small apologetic smile.

Glowering viciously at Sebastian, Kurt bit back a retort. If anyone Sebastian was one of the better hunters in town and the brunette did not want to deal with any Rachel Berry nonsense especially knowing that the loud mouthed hunter was barely heedful or experienced with Wendigoes. After all, the Smythes were reputable hunters for their skills and outstanding work of clearing out creatures from the town.

They were practised; Kurt had to admit, being able to clear out families of goblins stealing food from the town whenever it was crop season. He had heard from news and word of mouth about how the Smythes were inevitably swift and effective – once even killing an entire herd of centaurs who had found their way into the village. Their principles, though differing from Burt's, were effectual, and Kurt himself had seen Sebastian in action as he had to agree, the other hunter was if not but laudable.

As much as Kurt despised the blonde dirt bag, he was a preferred alternative since Cooper seemed rather ineffective. It would do no good to waste time tearing at each other's throats.

"Shall we set off?" Cooper spoke aloud, looking nervously between Kurt and Sebastian.

Burt nodded.

"The Wendigo is awake." Kurt stated flatly, "how exactly will we be lugging that thing along with us?" His glower never left Sebastian who now had his eyes glinting with new found knowledge of the Wendigo, the pallid thin man's eyebrow raised in mild curiousity.

His father rubbed his face tiredly, Kurt suddenly aware of the man's exhaustion, the grey eyes wrecked with slight bloodshot redness, heavy eye-bags perched below – realization of the fact that Burt was getting old and at once the blue eyed boy found his gaze upon Cooper, feeling irate that it was him who had caused all of this.

"We can drag the cage out." Burt's voice interrupted Kurt's thoughts, "Load it up on the wooden crate, we can't use the truck – we'll have to pull it."

Of course they had to pull the heavy silver cage – Kurt had a feeling all along hence the need for Smythe to be sniffing around in the Hummel house. He sighed inwardly, it was better than having one of those Berry hunters who talked way too much and did absolutely nothing.

"Kurt, ready the crate." The older man directed his son, before gesturing to the other two men in the house.

The brunette turned to Cooper, who seemed to on tenterhooks when Burt beckoned for him and Sebastian to help lift the cage. Kurt was about to interrupt his father on his erroneous selection of candidates to get the Wendigo but bit his tongue back when he saw the uptight look on Sebastian's pale face.

Instead, Kurt dipped his head curtly before shooting a sly smirk at the blonde hunter, turning heel and going into the garage to acquire the wooden crate.

" _LET ME GO_!"

Kurt was just fixing up the wheels of the crate when he heard a loud displeased snarl from behind, whipping around to see a dismayed curly hair Blaine baring his teeth at Cooper and struggling under the icon cast prison that he was in.

Moving swiftly, the three men hauled the metal prison and set it down onto the crate, Burt rapidly working his way to tie the cage onto the pen with more chains and cloth dipped with a curious blue coloured liquid that smelled awfully like ginger. With the help of Sebastian, they started to secure the cage onto the wooden crate, as Cooper dashed off to get the motorbike.

Curious ice blue eyes scanned the prison cell. The beast inside seemed highly strung instead of being infuriated at the idea of them moving it. It seemed odd for the creature to feel anything other than anger – but like Kurt had figured, Blaine appeared more human than beast. Moving agilely, Kurt circled the cage, scrutinizing for any cracks or reason for the crate or cage to give way.

He stopped in front of the beast, fixating blue pools onto brown.

Smouldering with rage, the brown eyed prisoner let out a howl directed at Kurt.

"Keep doing as you are and you will pay." He harangued, scowling darkly, "I will watch as you dig your own grave."

Kurt rolled his eyes to that.  _Death threats? Really? How original_. Blaine bared his teeth once more, seemingly reading the boy's mind, nostrils flaring as he thrashed about violently but to no avail.

"You know the true beast resides in human nature!" He roared, eyes now narrowed into slits, "You will regret this, Kurt." The creature's voice lowered, licking his lips slowly, keeping still now as he watched the boy intently.

The brunette let out an uncommitted snort of disbelief.

"Keep talking; maybe you'll tire yourself out enough to quietly sink into your own grave."

The sarcasm held a hint of doubt but Blaine fortunately did not catch it, instead let out a heated hiss as he cursed loudly, trouncing to free himself. Kurt knew well not to trust a Wendigo; it was embedded into his mind, deep within the tresses vines of his memories. He was not one to be fooled twice – not anymore.

But Blaine, he wasn't what  _ **she**_  was.

There was doubt in his heart, a sinking feeling that what the beast told him was true. Cooper seemed too terrified to be a head of the police, how could he? With all that fear of the unknown – it was worryingly unfit but he couldn't tell, afterall, Smythe was a hunter, even with his unfit exterior.

Doubt could save the sinking ship.

Burt's voice disrupted Kurt's thoughts.

"Kurt?" His father sounded worried, "Are you alright? I need you to be at the back with Sebastian," He placed a hand gently on his son's shoulder, "Make sure the cage remains secure and that Blaine doesn't escape from it."

The brunette shrugged the placid hand off and nodded, making his way to the back and ignoring the wails of Blaine.

Sebastian was hovering uncertainly at the end of the cage, eyeing the metal prison with distrust but the moment Kurt approached him, the unease was transformed into mild arrogance as the pasty blonde hunter leered cruelly at the boy, abruptly adjusting his shirt and leaning against the cage with buoyancy.

"You'll want to let the professionals handle this, little  _Kurtsie_." He noted coolly, eyebrows raised, looking rather unfazed by Blaine's loud roars.

Kurt snorted; a sly smirk on his own face, "Oh you can handle it all by yourself if you want to, Smythe." He nodded at the cage, "I'd like to see you try."

The thin pallid face twisted into a sinister smile but said nothing more.

Kurt wanted nothing more than to deal with the eyesore that stood before him. Blaine, the Wendigo and Sebastian, the prick – they seemed like a rather fine match to thump him off his feet if they wanted to but he wasn't going to give them that edge. Instead, the brunette climbed into the crate, ignoring the grin that Sebastian was throwing at him.

"It will take us a while to reach," Burt called from the front, fixing the motorbike to the crate and watching Kurt worriedly, "You boys will be fine there?"

Sebastian flashed his white perfect teeth at the older man, smiling self-assuredly and nodded as Kurt rolled his eyes, glaring off into the distance, his arms folded. He didn't want his father to fret; Burt was already in a rather deep pit of things to worry about. Kurt let out a sigh and nodded lightly, not facing his father.

Cooper's voice called out his name anxiously as he fitted himself on the motorbike with Burt.

"Kurt," He mumbled faintly, "Take care of Blaine will you?"

The hunter whipped his head around to glare coldly at the hazel eyed man, gritting his teeth;  _it was enough he had to deal with the two carbuncles, but Cooper as well_? The pools of hazel widened in astonishment at the intensity of the hunter's glower. Cooper blinked timidly before hastily looking away and muttering something over to Burt, warranting a chuckle from the older man.

Kurt heard the thump of Sebastian's weight on the crate, the blonde looking over at Kurt, a grim smile upon his sharp features.  _Oh_  how Kurt wanted to rip the other male's face off, that insistent beam that spelled nothing but trouble.

A few years back, the ice blue eyed boy would've jumped at any opportunity to work alongside Sebastian: after intensive training from the Smythe's, the blonde became an expert at stalking and hiding, he could blend and camouflage himself anywhere. He managed to stalk out the trolls who were digging holes in the ground and managed to chase them away with Kurt's help. It used to be compelling.

 _It used to_. Kurt glowered at his boots, Smythe was nothing but a jealous liar; his charming wit and dagger tongue convinced too many people even though all he spoke was lies. Undoubtedly, the blonde had expertise, the many training hunts the both of them went together forged skill within Sebastian, his talent nurtured but so did his ego.

The motorcycle started up.

"I'm counting on you two!" Burt announced from in front.

The squeak of the wheels on the crate made Sebastian rubbed his ears in annoyance as they moved forward, the small village slowly coming into view. A sudden realization hit Kurt, the hunter's face going slightly pale when he became conscious of the unexpected silence, other than the sound of the motorbike rumbling and the wheels squeaking below.

_There weren't any wails coming from Blaine's cage anymore._

The curly haired boy had become outlandishly silent and was observing Kurt as he looked into the cage, frowning darkly. Whatever it meant, it spelt trouble. Sebastian had noticed it as well, the blonde now also peering into the cage, scrunching his nose up at the beast, looking rather put off. He let out a faint scoff and shook his head, rolling his eyes at Kurt.

" _Hey_ ," Blaine's voice was a purr, " _Ugly_ ," His declaration was directed at Sebastian, who had an ugly scowl on his face now, "Let me out and I'll grant you a  _wish_."

The blonde was silent for a moment, shooting the monster a tight lipped smile.

"Do you think I'm thick?" The pallid hunter scorned; green eyes focused on Blaine now, the hackles on the taller boy rose. "You are  _barely_  a Wendigo, I know one when I see one."

The beast wasn't fazed. Blaine fluttered his eyelashes, a cold bitter grin on his face, leaning forward slight, and the chains on him jingled as he tilted his head, watching Sebastian with mild curiosity. Kurt had his hand on the bow, scrutinizing the two, ready for any sudden movements.

Blaine's head swivelled over to Kurt, who stared back stifled, scowling at the beast.

"You agree he's  _dense_ , don't you Kurt?" The wild grin on Blaine's face widened, his voice teasing, nodding his head lightly over at the blonde.

Kurt knew what the monster was up to instantly and he raised his eyebrows at the creature, looking nonchalant. Blaine was trying to unnerve the both of them, but Kurt wasn't falling for that. It was a weak trick but before he could reply, Sebastian had hoisted his gun over to Kurt.

The green eyes were narrowed coldly.

"Say anything and I'll shoot you,  _monster boy_." Sebastian glowered at Kurt darkly, a deep scowl etched onto his face.

The brunette let out a scoff, nonplussed at the sudden aggression; biting back a snarky remark, he just rolled his eyes ignoring the gun point at his head.

"Blaine, shut up." He eyed the creature, who looked mildly disappointed at his reaction.

Sebastian did not lower his gun.

"You planned this out didn't you?" He sneered boldly, cocking the silver gun at Kurt who glared back angrily. "Trying to  _mock_  me? It's obvious you are both working against me."

The brown haired hunter frowned darkly, unable to disregard the mocking tone of the other male. Once again, Sebastian Smythe had found himself jumping into conclusions, blaming Kurt whenever he felt insulted or was wrong.

"You  _beasts_  are all the same."

Instead of how he would've normally ignored the despicable Smythe, the blue eyed boy flung his bow out, aiming an arrow right at Sebastian's right wrist. He would've stayed unruffled in most situations but after all the twaddle that had happened the week before, Kurt couldn't help but feel the tiredness seep into his bones, fury lashing out at the blonde.

"Are you  _dense_?" Kurt whispered dangerously, his eyes narrowed. "Falling for a weak trick like that, I don't even know why Burt called you to help!"

The last sentence came out as a spat.

Sebastian was barely taken aback, a contented expression on his face now as he clutched tightly onto his gun, finger on the trigger. Kurt felt his blood boil at the sight, they were falling right into Blaine's trap, falling prey into the line of angry and all Sebastian wanted to do was to make Kurt mad. Hastily, he swivelled over to glare at Blaine, who was grinning from ear to ear, a sparkle of delight in those dark brown pools.

"Did I hurt your feelings little Kurtsie?" The blonde purred now, his green eyes twinkling in menace. "I'm just telling you the truth, you know. You  _are_  one of them."

Kurt let out a scoff.

"Anything's better than you." He shot back.

 _Why am I playing this game_? Kurt knew what was coming up; it happened too many times to count and it always ended up in a fight. Sebastian never liked to lose and Kurt never wanted to run. They were both too stubborn and recklessly, doing a stunt like this with a Wendigo in the cage beside them: it was going to plummet badly.

"Better than  _me_?" pouted Sebastian, pretending to look upset, throwing his free hand onto his chest in mock sadness.

"I guess  _killing our own mothers_  suffice as better than human beings _._ "

Kurt froze, hearing a hoot of delight from Blaine.

"Ouch.  _Buuuurn_." Blaine chuckled, the hazel eyed monster now swaying from left to right, delighting in the hunter's quarrel.

Kurt saw red.

The arrow flew before Kurt could even think. Catching the other party off-guard, it struck Sebastian on the wrist, the hunter letting out a shout of pain and dropping his weapon; the gun fell off the moving crate with a soft thud on the ground as the blonde let out an angry snarl.

" _Well done Kurt_!" He hissed perilously, "Now we have one less weapon to deal with the Wendigo! Aren't you just the genius?"

Ice blue eyes pierced green ones. He knew this was coming, Sebastian using Kurt's words against himself, he had seen it coming but he didn't stop it. Kurt worried his lip and lowered the bow slowly, closing his eyes and trying to still the raging storm in his heart.

If Sebastian would just keep his tiny repulsive lips sewed shut, maybe they could just continue the drive to Brittany's in peace _: but who was Kurt kidding_? Sebastian was looking for trouble, the meddlesome pest; he was in no way looking to find a peaceful way to finish this.

He glanced up at livid green pools.

"You and your gun are nothing but trouble," he managed to grit out, pushing down the urge to shoot Sebastian in the foot. "Keep quiet and you'll live through this drive."

There was a pregnant pause.

Kurt glanced away, feeling the heat of Sebastian's glower on his back. Ignore him and maybe he'll just keep the peace until they've reached Brittany's. The blonde was here for a reason in any case, there was no way he was here to  _help_  them; probably here to get on Kurt's nerves.

There was a long silence as Kurt looked out at the surroundings, they were not even close to Brittany's village and he could scarcely stand the other hunter's presence. There was stillness; he noted hesitantly, maybe Sebastian finally decided to keep his mouth shut and hands out of Kurt's life. At least he could focus on calming himself down from the sudden mention of  _her_.

Blaine let out a low whistle.

Snapping his gaze back at the monster, Kurt managed to swerve the incoming bullet on his right barely by an inch. He found himself staring at the pistol on Sebastian's hand, a wild smirk on the other man's face. Odium rose like bile in Kurt's throat.

"A good hunter brings backup." He sneered coldly.

"I saved your life," Blaine interrupted promptly; "You owe me a favour."

Ice blue eyes narrowed now, Kurt had his bow swiftly out and arrow poised to attack - he had  _enough_. This was too much. How dare he, Kurt snarled bitterly, waltz in here to prey on him, leeching away his amity and causing his ostentatious havoc.

Kurt had it with Smythe.

"You wanted to  _eat_  him?" He directed his voice to Blaine, low and baleful now, the vehemence burning in his veins.

" _I'll let you_."


	22. The bona fide

_Don't do it_.

Kurt could almost hear his inner voice pleading – it was insane to recklessly decide to drag an argument to this edge, but he was enraged, incensed by Smythe's words. The devious hunter just knew which spots to hit and Kurt fell for the biggest trick in the book, and what the contemptible blonde needed was to suffer.

Sebastian's thin eyebrows rose, letting out a snort of displeasure. His fingertips danced on the trigger of his pistol, still aimed at Kurt; green pearls filled with a spark of newfound thrill.

"I'll like to see you try chucking me into that disgusting cage," He burred fiendishly, a simper on his lips.

Kurt shot daggers at the other male, hand gripped forcefully on his bow. He had two options, the hunter falling back into his swift train of thought; he could let Blaine free or fight the other man. There were possibly more alternatives, but the blonde looked just about ready to spurt Kurt square in the head: subsequently he had to think swift.

At breakneck speed, instead of charging towards the cage where Smythe had thought Kurt would, the younger boy pounced onto the blonde, grabbing hold onto Sebastian's wrists, at the same time, whirling them both backwards and off the crate; landing onto the hard ground with a loud clunk.

Smythe was fast to react, wrestling Kurt for control of the pistol, jabbing his emaciated bony elbows onto Kurt's side and hissing in pain when the blue eyed boy kicked him in the shins. They thrashed about before the blonde thrust his knee against Kurt's chest, causing the latter to cough in pain and lost his grip of the other.

Sebastian found his footing hastily as he struggled to stand up.

"I'm sure Burt will approve of your  _filthy barbaric_  nature!" He snapped, glaring at Kurt who propped himself up with his elbows, feeling the ache of the drop from the crate growing at his side.

"Ingenious work, Hummel. Now we're both off the crate and that Wendigo's up there alone." Smythe's face was blotchy, a refreshing change from the pallid face that Kurt was much too used to.

Blue eyes glinted banefully.

Kurt was exasperated. He wanted to snap the other man's neck into two but Smythe was right. He reacted frantically and thoughtlessly. Now Burt and Cooper were along the road defenceless if the Wendigo managed to wriggle out from the chains. He wanted to smack himself in the head.

_What was he thinking_?

"How childish," Sebastian sniped, dusting his shirt dispassionately, "I was merely just  _teasing_."

Kurt remained silent, standing up and watching the other man frigidly, a furious gleam in his blue pools. He noted that Smythe had decided to keep his weapon back into his belt compartment, green eyes now locked in mock disappointment at him.

"You had your gun pointed at me." Kurt managed to grit out coldly, knitting his brows slightly, watching the other man circle around him, rolling his green eyes.

"I wasn't going to shoot you, Kurtsie." He rumbled coyly, "You started fire."

"You  _made_  me fire." The brown haired boy hissed, eyes narrowed as he clenched tightly onto his bow.

"Once again, Hummel decides to push the blame." Came the retort, "You gonna keep running from your faults again?" Sebastian's eyes twinkled with deviousness.

He was going to bring  _it_  up again, Kurt grinded his teeth as he stepped back from the blonde hunter; he could kill him but what good would that do? Sebastian wasn't a troublemaker to the town; he was a menace to Kurt. The boy was losing his cool. The entire night patrol of watching the Wendigo and Smythe's sordid presence knocked Kurt off his peaceful pedestal. He was too exhausted to think and caused a bump in the road.

Kurt knew he was stubborn but at least he never once caused any difficulties for the blonde hunter. Ever since they had broken their ties with each other, all the brown haired boy did was stay away from the older male. Keep your friends close, your enemies closers had never been a thought that lingered in his mind. He wanted to stay as distant away as he could from the blonde so they would never speak, so he didn't have to hear the repulsive things Sebastian was capable of speaking about.

He promised years ago as they were both hiking on a trek to always keep their secrets about each other. Sebastian had found out about Elizabeth when he waltzed into the Hummel's apartment years ago, finding the family portrait and quizzly asking Kurt where his mother was.

The young Kurt Hummel had blurted out his whole painstaking ache to the other, wailing about how it was his fault that his mother was gone: how he had ran away in fear instead of fighting and searching the woods for her. He would never forget himself for running off and he remembered how Sebastian had held his hand gently and promised that they would find her one day.

In return, the blonde had spilled his own beans about his past, dulling over about how the Smythes were only in for the money; they never really wanted to help or were they even good at hunting. How Sebastian's father had paid other hunters to scout for the prey and how Sebastian had to find someone else to teach him any hunting skills.

It was all an illusion, Sebastian had mentioned one night, as they both of them laid down in the Hummel's back garden, watching the stars twinkle brightly in the sky.

"It's all about moving forward." Little Sebastian declared, breaking the silence, "I'm going to be the greatest hunter and prove that the Smythe's aren't just money minded twats!"

Kurt giggled, watching his best friend's eyes filled with glee as he turned to smile genuinely at Kurt.

"You will help me right, Kurtsie? We can do this together."

"Yeah, we can!"

Kurt had faith in his friend. He had never found someone else quite like Sebastian Smythe; how they both had similar goals and how they had each other's backs.

He shook his head, drowning away his reveries.

"Are you going to keep living in the past,  _Bas_?" He murmured dully, not making eye contact with the other hunter.

Sebastian let out a gasp of mock disproval.

The boy glanced up at the other, feeling the fury ebbing into his skin as he moved in the vicinity of the other male, close enough to touch the latter's sharp nose.

"You can dig all the bones you want; at least I fight fair." He sneered darkly at the blonde, hooking his bow back onto the back and glancing off into the distance, where the faint figure of the crate and motorcycle coming back into view.

Smythe's face twisted into fury but before he could rejoin with a snarky response, Kurt cut him off promptly.

"Don't forget I'm the one who _knows_  the things you did."

He could almost hear the drop of Sebastian's heart.

"If you want to level the playing field, I can fight  _dirty_ as well." Kurt swivelled back around to glower at the blonde, whose eyes were so wide it looked as if they were about to pop out.

"You have nothing on me." Came the hiss.

" _Au contraire_ ," Kurt found his smirk, "I have  _everything_."

They glared bitterly at each other.

Sebastian broke the war stare when the sound of squeaking wheels came closer. Burt and Cooper probably had  _miraculously_  realised they both vanished, Kurt pondered, giving a stink eye to the hazel eyed man who was waving worriedly at them as they came up to view. He could tell his father was already giving him the 'What on earth happened, did you fight again' glance and let out a frustrated snort.

Swiftly noting that the crate and cage were still in place, Kurt was lightly relieved that they possibly drove a bit further down before someone realised the two hunters had disappeared. Just in the nick of time, thankfully.

"Are you alright?" Burt's gruff voice resounded.

Kurt's eyebrows rose, nodding out at the empty dusty road and back at his father, coming to a standstill with the motorbike and crate.

"I'm fine. It's not like we were stranded in the forest."

"What happened?" Cooper quizzed, befuddled, "I turned back to check on you two and you were gone!"

Sebastian spoke up, his voice bright and jolly.

"Ah, just a  _little_  hiccup we had between two old friends, nothing to worry about. Kurt, here," He reached over to pat Kurt on the back, in which the brown haired boy flinched grumpily at.

"Just overreacted slightly, didn't you Kurtsie? Got a little excited huh?" the blonde beamed, lying through his teeth.

Burt eyed Kurt with a questioning glance.

_Just go with it_. The hunter thought to himself as he shrugged, ignoring the blank stares Cooper and Burt gave him, walking back up to the crate and hauling himself on it.  _Just ignore Smythe and this will all be over soon_. He sat on the left of the cage, hearing the jingle of chain as Blaine moved, feeling the creature's eyes burning a hole on his back.

"I missed you Kurt!" Blaine greeted in a sing-song voice. "Are you going to feed me now?"

Kurt slammed the metal cage with a fist in response, emitting a sad howl from Blaine. At that moment, Sebastian hopped up the crate solemnly, fitting himself at the other end of the crate and began glaring coldly at Kurt.

"You boys alright?" Burt called out from the front.

Unable to see his father's face, blocked out by the cage, Kurt felt a tinge of remorse and he replied a curt 'Yes" back. Burt knew their friendship soured years ago but he didn't want to intervene with the boy; he told Kurt whatever the boy's decision was, as long as he didn't try to create trouble between them and the Smythes, it was up to him.

"I'll keep Kurt from falling off!" Sebastian added on sweetly, his voice in a purr.

There was a scoff that sounded like it came from Cooper before the vehicle started moving off again. Kurt found it more pleasing to stare at the beast in the cage than the blonde as he fixed his glower at the curly haired boy sitting in the metal prison, grinning back at him.

"Aren't you just the  _pair_?" Came the snort from the opposite side.

Kurt bristled but didn't rejoin the remark from the hunter.

"Hey Wendigo, I can feed you." Sebastian jeered after a pause, tapping the metal cage lightly to try to get Blaine's attention but the hazel eyed boy had not broke eye contact with Kurt, seemingly ignoring Sebastian's aside.

The ice blue eyed hunter blinked at Blaine nonchalantly, a brow raised at the beaming creature who was observing Kurt with curiosity. Curly locks bounced as the monster chuckled lightly, fluttering his long eyelashes at the hunter and giving him a bright smirk.

That was weird. Kurt frowned. The creature didn't seem to acknowledge Sebastian's offer as he would've if he could for anything. If the Wendigo was truly hungry, he would've played along with the blonde instead of ignoring the slightly annoyed sneer that came from him.

Unable to hold back his wandering thoughts, Kurt spoke up quietly.

"He just said he was going to feed you."

Blaine scoffed loudly. Rolling his hazel pools at Sebastian, he tilted his head to the side in mild amusement, the grin still plastered on his face.

"He lies." He pronounced coolly, "You on the other hand," The wild smirk grew, almost touching his ears, "You meant it."

Smythe let out a low snarl and cocked a gun over at the creature.

"You shut up."

The monster let out a loud snort. Hazel eyes darkened over sinisterly, as he darting his glances over to Sebastian and Kurt. The smirk uncannily wide etched on the beast's tanned skin, he licked his lips looking disenchanting, repellent instead of enticing.

"You'll regret that, Smythe. You are next." He warned voice low and gruff.

Sebastian let out a hiss before twisting away from the beast's glare, earning a chuckle that came from Blaine. Kurt couldn't help but feel slightly pleased at the sight; getting Smythe to keep his mouth shut was terrifyingly difficult because the blonde was rarely rattled by things after becoming a trained hunter.

Satisfied at the silence that now reigned between them all, accounting the occasional sighs that came from Blaine, it was finally peaceful. Tiredness seeped over Kurt from last night's shift but he had to stay away, feeling unable to process the exhaustion with Sebastian sitting a couple feet away from him.

He let his mind wander instead, going back to the thoughts that pricked his head. Sebastian Smythe and Kurt Hummel used to be the best of friends – even carved into a wooden timber tree with their initials, people probably had even thought of them as something even more than friends.

He had found friendship and empathy from someone other than his parents and craved the attention that Sebastian had given him. He found Sebastian exceedingly charming and he would once follow the other boy all the way to the ends of the earth. They were joined at the hip; at least that's what Kurt thought they were.

He glanced over glumly at Sebastian who was now twiddling around with his gun, eyes absorbed on the roads that they drove past. The thin pale man who was once something more, now merely just a shadow of Kurt's internal wrath. The lies that the other hunter spun and daggers that he stabbed onto the unsuspecting boy were innumerable; Kurt could not bring himself to forgive Smythe, no matter how much he missed their time together.

There was a scuffle from the cage.

Turning towards the direction of the noise, Kurt watched curiously as Blaine leaned forward, trying to inch closer to Kurt, and an unreadable expression on the creature's face.

"I like you, Kurt Hummel." Came the delighted grunt, a smile appearing on the curly haired monster's lips.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Was the Wendigo planning something again? It was doubtful that the creature was even trying to make small talk, considering that cheeky grin that he had plastered all over his face.

"I would love to hear your lovely sentimental stories," The creature continued, observing Kurt closely, the faint grin still dancing on his lips.

"I'm not letting you out." Came the aggravated retort.

"Oh no no no," Blaine looked appalled, shaking his head, his locks swaying, "I'm not looking for a way, I just want to be friends."

Kurt rolled his eyes. The creature was probably going to figure out something; maybe play at another angle. He could entertain the beast but not now: he was too drained. It wasn't safe even as the metal chains and ropes held the Wendigo in place. Not especially with Smythe sitting across, giving Kurt a nasty scowl.

He ignored that sad whine that came from Blaine.

"Please?" the hazel pools were filled with gleaming with attention, a sickly fanatical spark within those eyes, bright and conscientious.

For a Wendigo, he seemed all too  _human_.

Something struck Kurt. He couldn't help but feel slightly perturbed. The Smythe male had kept him on his edge but if anything else, the Wendigo did nothing but intrigue the boy. Internally scoffing he made a mental note that if he ever wanted to insult the other hunter; he could insinuate how Sebastian was even more annoying than that beast.

Blaine might've been a monster but the worst kinds of creatures weren't the beasts that lurked the forest.

He knew that too well.

"Maybe next time." He managed to murmur out indistinctly.

Blaine perked up.

"Oh good! You can start by telling me why you hate that  _stick_ ," He burred, showing his teeth and tilting his head over to Sebastian, "Even more than me."

Kurt snorted. Even the Wendigo could see how much venom he had towards the hunter.  _Why did he hate Sebastian_? He could've given countless reasons. How Sebastian left Kurt in the muck endless of times – always running off and telling the boy that "I'll get help!" Never managing to keep his word and leaving Kurt to finish up the dirty work.

Smythe never wanted to get his hands dirty.

There were too many wrongs of Sebastian Smythe; from betraying Kurt's trust to the envious rage he had whenever he couldn't beat the other boy. He was never content when Kurt was happy; it used to be different. Like chalk and cheese, that incident that altered Sebastian had created a green eyed beast within the older hunter and he always announced that the preeminent fact was that it was Kurt's fault.

"It's a long story," He snorted, raising an eyebrow at Blaine, who was nodding hastily, beaming, "You'll be dead before you can hear anything."

There was a pause.

Blaine fluttered his long eyelashes once more.

"I dislike a lot of things, Wendigo.  _You_  as well so don't look so pleased."

Blaine let out a low giggle, not even fazed. Instead he leaned back into the cage, a fawn smile etched on his face.

The hunter frowned but did not think much of it. Sebastian, on the other hand had let out a rough snarl and muttered darkly under his breath, something about "plotting against me?" Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes in exasperation.

He bit back a snarky reply.

There was no point trying to start another heated argument; things would've gotten much more worse off than their ' _little scuffle'_  just a few moments ago. Sebastian was here just to drive Kurt up against the wall; even though his main goal was to take a scoop out of the Wendigo. Kurt couldn't help but smirk. The blonde hunter was perhaps dissatisfied. The Wendigo was nothing more than a mere child; not that any of them even knew what Blaine Anderson was.

Disenchanted with the idea of the beast being nothing but just an annoying boy, Sebastian was trying to knock Kurt around just for the fun of it.

_As usual_.

The blue eyed boy stifled a scowl. He probably had some explaining to do. Burt wouldn't let Kurt off just like that, nor would his father even believe it was merely just a little fray. If they could just go along to Brittany's quickly, peacefully even, kill that Wendigo, Kurt could just go back to his life. Albeit it was more interesting with Cooper and the fact that the Andersons were starting to grow onto him. _Slightly_.

They were approaching the North side of town, Kurt noted silently, noting the faint outline of the landmark of the Smythe's famous statue which stood, tall and bright – the marble statue of Smythe's great grandfather cutting off a Hydra's head.

The Smythes had a repetition to uphold. Kurt contemplated bitterly, but the history of this town was much more than a statue. There were too many lies surrounding the hunter's establishment in the town and people were much more contented to just live in the satisfaction that the truth was old news now, there was no point digging up a lost history.

He never thought much of it; he wasn't interested in the history of the town. Burt never wanted to explain too much to his son and they had other things to worry about. All Kurt knew was that the record wasn't as clean as the Smythes' claimed it to be.

Kurt eyeballed Blaine, who was glancing furtively at the faint outline of the Smythe's grandiose statue. Like clockwork, the curly haired boy switched his view back to Kurt, a smile playing on his face. It was much better to watch him smile than wail, Kurt pondered, uninterestedly, blinking nonchalantly at the creature.

There was a sudden flash that wiped over the creature's face, an indecipherable expression that made him look more human than ever.

"I know this town's history better than anyone does." Blaine whispered urgently, his voice low, "I know things you don't. I know  _them_." He nodded to Sebastian who looked on intently, a frown on his pale face.

"Let me out." The creature announced noiselessly, hazel eyes darting around anxiously, "Listen to me and I can  _help_  you."

Kurt blinked, startled at the sudden insistent glare that Blaine had on him. Was Blaine actually trying another one of his tricks or was he genuinely sincere about that? Kurt frowned, deep in thought. He couldn't decipher the creature; the monster that tried to kill him days ago didn't look like the one he had his blue eyes staring onto.

The Wendigo's nature of playing mind games and toying with their victims rang true to Kurt. The book was never wrong;  _he was never wrong_. Trusting Blaine would be akin to trusting Sebastian.

"You will regret what you are doing," Blaine whispered roughly, the chains clinking loudly as he leaned forward to glare darkly at Kurt, "You don't know what you've got yourself into."

The smile was gone and replaced with a sullen grimace.

"Why should I trust you?" Kurt snapped, infuriated. "Before, all you've tried doing was to kill us."

Blaine let out a scoff, rolling his hazel eyes now. There was a pregnant pause before he looked back at Kurt, a smug look on his face.

"You're still here talking to me, what does that tell you?"

Kurt found the haughtiness abysmal. He was perceptive, he would've figured out if something seemed off – if what Blaine was saying was true, he would've known about it or at least figured something amiss.

Unless, perhaps, he overlooked something.

At any occasion, Kurt took everything logically; he didn't fall into the traps because he was over sentimental nor had any emotional attachment to the issue at hand. He was quick to fire and analyzed situations in full detail, never missing a beat.

_Human error_?

Kurt's blood froze. Was he neglecting the details because he felt the Wendigo was too close for comfort? It had been years since he thought about Elizabeth; even longer since he felt the guilt crush his heart and wash his veins.  _Did he fail to examine Cooper's true intentions_?  _Did he truly want Blaine back like how Kurt sought his mother back_?

_Did he make a mistake_?

The thought of it chilled Kurt to the bone.  _No_. Kurt shook himself, internally draining the thoughts away, he was worn-out and Blaine was merely making use of his exhaustion. To have conviction that Blaine spoke the truth was nothing but him being delusional from all the things that were crashing down.

He glanced at Blaine icily, the creature looking disappointed at Kurt's reaction.

"You are falling into a giant pit hole, Kurt Hummel." He managed to grunt out before leaning back into the cage, sulking.

Kurt huffed quietly, internally making a note of how Smythe was now just shaking his head slowly, rolling his bottle green greyish eyes.  _They were all clueless_ ; realization dawned on Kurt, all of them. Nobody had a solid idea of what was going on: it was all trial and error and it could end up badly.

Blaine remained sulky and silent all the way through the Northern side of town. Slightly pleased that the creature didn't cause much of a fuss, Kurt finally relaxed his back onto the side of the cage. They travelled down the dusty roads away towards the paddy fields, occasionally bumping over a few rocks and ditches, noting that the countryside was coming to view.

Ivy-pottsfield was more of a paddy field than a town; their bountiful crops growing amongst the village unlike the Northern part of town where dull buildings stood, a sanctuary for those who rather have nature surround them.

Kurt wasn't too excited over the idea of meeting Brittany, let alone handing the Wendigo over to such a ditsy girl. He pulled a face, he never did reconcile with the girl; Burt had occasionally invited her over for dinner but Kurt would always make himself scarce, not wanting to see her.

It was their  _only open option_  at the moment.

"We're almost there!" Came Burt's voice from ahead.

At that, Blaine had started to move once more, low howls coming from the cage. He struggled viciously against the chains and ropes, baring his teeth and snarling at Kurt. The boy swung violently around, narrowed glinted eyes of frenzy and wails that made Sebastian cover his ears irritably.

"Shut up, beast!" He barked, raising a gun over to Blaine.

The wails didn't stop. Kurt glanced over nonchalantly, knitting his eyebrows at the sudden howls that Blaine was emitting.  _Was he actually afraid_? He blinked, trying to comprehend the abrupt yowls, it sounded oddly hollow; different from the ones he made when they left the house.

The hunter froze.

It wasn't terrified wailing Blaine was making;  _ **he was calling for help**_.


	23. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.N: IM SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS PLS FORGIVE ME I BESTOW TO YOU GREAT GIFTS

**A.N: IM SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS PLS FORGIVE ME I BESTOW TO YOU GREAT GIFTS**

Wendigos were not known to attack other woodland creatures. They were notably incongruously the amity of the forest; unless they were being provoked, will they only spring into battle. Known for their strength and astuteness, creatures either avoided the Wendigo or sporadically hunted beside them.

Animals, as well as creatures of the forest found themselves at comfort with the Wendigo. It wasn't an uncanny sight to see werewolves amongst the Wendigo caves; or larger predatorily beasts like the Minotaur hunting or feeding with the bizarre Wendigo. Beasts and animals, they worked together most of the time, springing to help those in need, even in most uncanny situations. Emotions that sprout from animals were not only brutal anger or hunger; even monsters knew when to help out whenever they could.

 _Unlike humans_ , Kurt noted quietly, narrowing his ice blue eyes at Sebastian's Smythe's thin pale frame; the other male clutching his guns tightly, watching nervously around his surroundings.

Slowly stopping on a long winding track of paddy fields on their left and the patch forest on their right, the motorcycle cart stood awkwardly like a fish out of water, with a giant silver cage glinting in the bright sunlight. They were the obvious target and they were barely close to the town to call out for help.

"What's going on back there?" Burt's called out, a shiver of alarm in his father's voice.

Sebastian spoke quickly before Kurt could reply.

"We're expecting company." He deadpanned, eyes fixated onto the patch of forest, guns cocked ready to fire.

The Wendigo in the cage had stopped all form of wailing and kept silent, a glint of malice in those deep brown eyes that seemed too demented to be human. A small roguish smirk tickled the corners Blaine's lips as he cocked his head slightly to the left, eyes never leaving Kurt Hummel.

"Shoot him," Kurt commanded, nodding curtly at the blonde who raised an eyebrow in reply.

Blaine looked positively backstabbed.

Sebastian grinned smugly and bowed cheekily.

As the blonde pulled his trigger, Kurt leaped off the cart.

"Get moving!" He ordered Burt, rushing towards the front of the vehicle, Sebastian hopping off behind him in unison.

The older man looked absolutely dazed, as if Kurt had grown an extra head.

"What?" he grunted, shaking his head, "We aren't leaving you two behind."

Kurt fumbled with his bow, anxiously glancing over at Burt then at Cooper, of course he didn't want to be left behind with Sebastian, but if they wanted Blaine to remain untouched and perhaps even saved they couldn't waste any more time.

"Go," He commanded once more, flicking his arrow forward, "We will catch up, there is no time to waste!"

Sebastian nodded from beside him.

"It's alright; I'll take care of Kurt. It'll just be like old times." Came the slick purr.

Kurt couldn't help but shot a warning glare over from his shoulder.  _Old times, indeed_ , he mouthed darkly as Burt gave them a curt quick nod before revving up the motorbike engine and moving off at a breakneck speed.

The brunette breathed a sigh of relief. As long as Burt reached to Brittany's in one piece with the Wendigo in its concussion, it did not matter the damage he and Sebastian were about to take; though it seemed as if Blaine's cry for help was nothing but a red herring, the patch of forest that lined its way to Ivy-Pottsfield remained sullen and quiet even after the Wendigo's yelp for escape.

"Kurt," Sebastian's voice sounded as if it was being strangled, "It's not coming from the forest."

He didn't need to be told twice. The figures that rose from the depths of the paddy fields said it all: water spirits.  _Of course_ , if anything the Wendigo had to call upon the innocent water spirits. They were usually harmless, there to protect the crops for the village and only attacked trespassers or people who trampled over the crops.

White watery figures wafted out into the open, their bodies slowly morphing into Kelpies, forming into a horse-like creature with webbed feet and a long two-lobed whale like tail. Beautiful flowing watery manes gushed from their necks as they surround the two hunters, eyeing them with distrust.

Kurt inspected the grin on Sebastian's face. A livid notion caught Kurt's attention: was Sebastian smirking like that when he killed those innocent bone puppies? He clenched his bow tightly, aiming his arrows at the Kelpies's hooves. If he was chary enough, maybe he could at least just scare them away instead of harming them, afterall the water horses were harmless if not provoked.

"I'll flank the left and you take the right," the blonde spoke, raising his weapons with one fluid motion as he took a step to his left.

"Don't hurt them." Kurt gritted through his teeth, "They are harmless water spirits, just scare them away."

The pallid man scoffed, shaking his head.

"Let's not go through this again, Kurt, we're not kids anymore." And with that he let loose bullets that shot through the solid figures of Kelpies, alerting them to stampede forward.

Granted, if he had enough time, the brunette would have just shot an arrow through Sebastian's skull. Dodging the small group of Kelpies that hustled forward, Kurt counted the herd that formed around them; barely even twelve, they weren't here to attack, they were just here to protect: once again Kurt had to try to stop the other hunter from actually hunting the prey.

"Stop," He called out to the Kelpie herd, "We mean no harm!"

"Yes we do!" Sebastian cut in, flinging himself in front of a Kelpie and forcing a bullet through its head.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, but he didn't have any time to retort; swiftly dodging the blows from the water horses as he avoided and halted his assail. He had to think on his feet if he wanted to stop Sebastian's madness as well as evade the water horses' feeble attempts to stop them. They were barely even doing any damage as they floundered around trying to knock the weapons off the hunters.

"Smythe!" Kurt hissed, twisting on his heel and aiming an arrow at Sebastian's feet, "There's an easier way out of this, just stop shooting, these things aren't even a threat!"

He let the arrow fly and it landed swiftly an inch away from the blonde's toe. The arrow's blue flames startled the Kelpie, as they backtracked away from Sebastian's feet, moving towards Kurt instead.

"We mean you no harm," The boy dropped his bow on the ground, watching the water horses slow down as they neared him, "You were given the wrong intentions," He raised out his hand unhurriedly.

The Kelpies seem to have understood; their bodily movements more fluid and lax as they approached Kurt with seemingly curious eyes. Out of the blue, they stopped moving as a loud gunshot rang throughout, their bodies on edge and eyes fixated now on Kurt with new vehemence.

Fury encased itself in Kurt's head as he whipped towards the source of the sound. There Sebastian Smythe stood, with a smirk on his face as he fired another shot towards the paddy fields and destroyed another pile of crops.

There was a pregnant pause.

Torn between rushing to carnage whatever was left of Sebastian and facing the Kelpie that were eyeing Kurt furiously in betrayal, the brunette let out a breath he had been holding in. These water horses seemed innocent and pathetic, but as an angry herd, they could actually cause a heavy dent.

Cream coloured horses surrounded both the hunters, gradually walking in a circular motion, leaving no room to escape. Kurt frowned darkly, his weapon was on the ground and there was only a split second chance for him to pick his bow up but before he could do anything, he heard a loud bang.

He narrowed his ice blue eyes, his blood boiling at the sound of Sebastian's now repeated gun shots.

 _Too late to grab his bow_.

The Kelpie spared Kurt no time as they started to run, then gallop with breakneck speed, causing the hunter to get buffeted by their forceful airstream and blinding him from picking up his bow. His voice was muffled by the sudden force of wind speed as the Kelpie started to move, bumping Kurt as he struggled to regain any kind of balance he had.

They were moving him. The pale boy realised, a jolt of fear coursing through his veins, they were going back towards the lake near the paddy fields.

They were going to  _drown_  him.

Kurt struggled to speak, still lumbering maladroitly as the rapid force of the Kelpie forced him forwards, his feet almost leaving the ground.  _Where_   _was Sebastian_?  _Wasn't he going to help_?

 _Of course not_ , he thought internally, trying to open his eyes, the wind force buffeting and tearing him up. Disgruntled, Kurt mentally berated himself. If he was going to drown, he wasn't going to drown with thoughts of Sebastian in his mind.

Quickly shaking the thoughts of the blonde out of his head, Kurt scrambled to get his momentum back, barely peeking through the whirlwind of Kelpie around him. He was defenceless, completely vulnerable to the beasts that surrounded him.

 _Kill it_  before it  _kills_  you.

Kurt froze.

He couldn't. These water horses meant no harm; they were nothing but innocent water spirits just defending their home and the crops of the villagers. They were harmless; they weren't supposed to be put into such a situation.

But it's going to  _drown_  you.

The brunette paused, peeking at the ground, his feet now completely lifted off due to the whirlwind of Kelpie and bow out of sight. Traversing his arms, he found himself grabbing the dagger located near his back pocket.

"S-stop!" The hunter spluttered, realising that with the entire force of the whirlwind, he was losing his oxygen and his voice. "Please stop!" He gasped, feeling his head grow lighter.

 _Kill it_.

Shutting his eyes tight, Kurt reached for the dagger, clutching it tightly in his left hand; the hunter forcefully lashed it out, dragging the blue flame covered dagger through the whirlwind of Kelpie and in an instant, time seemed to stop.

 _Kelpie did not bleed_.

The twisted pained expressions from the water horses that got stabbed froze in time as well, as Kurt examined the damage, swiftly falling back down on the ground, balancing himself as he stared numbly at the gruesome imagery around him – he had stabbed through all of the Kelpie.

Like air, they vanished into the wind in an instant.

Kurt had no time to mourn.

Dagger slot back into his pocket, he sprinted to his bow and arrows, swiftly loading an arrow and aimed it towards Sebastian, who was on the ground getting trampled by the Kelpie; that paid no heed to the sudden appearance of Kurt.

Not even thinking twice, he let two arrows fly, one aimed at Sebastian's leg and another aimed at close to the Kelpie, not actually hitting them.

There was a yell of hurt and the suddenly pause of the trampling water horses as they turned to Kurt.

"Go," He hissed icily, blue eyes filled with unease, making his point clear, he loaded an arrow onto his bow and aimed it at the leftover Kelpie.

" _Leave now_."

It seemed they weren't going to leave but slowly, quietly, the Kelpie seemed to understand, all watching the brunette hunter with sudden fear as they formed back into translucent water spirits heading back into the destroyed crop fields.

Sebastian lay on the ground, his hands grabbing onto his leg, still yelling in pain.

"What the  _hell_  Hummel?" He wheezed, glaring with the dark grey green pools.

Not wasting a second, Kurt grabbed Sebastian by the scruff, ice blue eyes blazing with unspoken fury. Ignoring the huff of pain and the glower of disgust, the brunette landed a rough punch on the left cheek of Sebastian Smythe.

Without any hesitation and disregarding the groan of expletives, the younger boy pulled out the arrow that stroked Sebastian's leg, cleaned the blood off with his black shirt and glowered darkly over at the other hunter, hand still clutched onto the arrow.

"How  _dare_  you," He whispered dangerously, eyes glinted over with venom, "Put those innocent beasts in such a position."

Smythe cringed as he struggled to sit up, his gaze never leaving Kurt's own. The hunter let out a scoff and smiled coyly up, a grin plastered over his sunken pale face, teeth bared in both pain and delight.

"You mean put  _you_  in such a position," He snorted, "Ah, it didn't matter, you would've killed them anyway, wouldn't you, Kurtsie?"

Kurt's eye twitched.

"Just like old times,  _eh Kurt_?" Sebastian laughed, raising his arm out for Kurt to grab, "Just you and me hunting together."

Furiously, the latter slapped the raised hand, ice blue pools glaring spitefully over at the blonde hunter.  _Just like old times_ , he hissed internally,  _just like how Sebastian would cause innocent bone puppies to die_.

"Are you going to cry again, Kurtsie?" came the taunt from the ground, "It's just a monster, it's not like your mother."

Kurt Hummel froze.

The arrow was aimed at Sebastian's head before he could even react.

With absolute calm, Kurt's head turned towards the other party, a small smile playing on his face. Before Sebastian could grab his gun on the ground, the brunette kicked it away swiftly with his foot, cocking his head slyly over and smirking.

"I could just tell Burt that the Kelpies' drowned you." He murmured precariously, eyebrows raised as he inched the arrow closer to Sebastian.

"And mention about how it's such a  _sad loss_ ," Kurt emphasized every word as he knelt closer, the arrow's tip barely touching the blonde's forehead, "That I couldn't save you."

Sebastian had gone completely as white as a sheet.

"Y-you wouldn't," He struggled for breath.

Kurt traced the tip of the arrow along Sebastian's head, dragging it down to his throat, a devilish smirk etched on the brunette's face.

"I killed  _her_." He whispered savagely, tilting his head and grinning darkly at the blonde, "What makes you think I won't kill you?"

Sebastian Smythe's eyes watered.

"Please don't kill me," he started to beg, "We are friends, Kurt, and you know I'm only joking." He grinned, trying to push the arrow away.

Before Kurt could continue tormenting the other hunter, there was a loud explosion that caught their attention. Curiosity got the better of the brunette as he whipped around to see smoke coming out from the nearby village.

 _Burt_.

"Look at that, something happened, they need help!" Sebastian whimpered pathetically, trying to press away from the arrow at his throat, at the same time trying to reach for his gun.

Frustrated at the turn of events, Kurt pulled the arrow away, glaring curtly over at the pitiful hunter, who was trying to regain his composure. Ignoring the grovelling fool, he stood up, brushed his shirt and got ready to move towards the village when the blonde let out a whoop of delight from behind.

There was a click of a gun.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN TORTURE ME, HUMMEL?" Sebastian shrieked in glee, "I'm not afraid of you,  _little boy_."

Sighing, Kurt turned around only to see Sebastian holding him at gunpoint.

"You think you can play around with me, Hummel boy?" He hissed elatedly, "Now let's see how many people will find it a sad loss that you're finally gone!"

There was another click as the blonde pulled on the trigger.

_Nothing._

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"It's  _empty_." He announced, shooting Sebastian a cold glare. "After your trigger happy Kelpie event, you have rendered your own self useless. Congratulations."

The blonde's jaw dropped as he shrugged sheepishly, grinning over at Kurt. "Oops."

Turning his back against the blonde, Kurt started walking forward, not caring if Sebastian followed or not.

Then jogging.

Then running.

 _What happened back there? Why was there an explosion?_  Kurt frowned as he sped forward, the village coming into a clearer view. Villagers were rushing out, looking manic as they hustled away from the sudden smoke that was plaguing the town.

 _Brittany_.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

As he closed in to the village, he spotted a villager trudging out from the town, looking helplessly around.

"What happened?" He skidded to a stop, facing the woman, "I'm a hunter, and I'm here to help."

The brown curly hair middle aged villager just shook her head, as she panted, "It's Brittany, I knew there was something evil about that she-witch!"

Kurt resisted the urge to strangle her.

"What happened?" He prompted again, anxiety filling his chest.

"That she-witch made a monster!" The brown haired lady hooted loudly, narrowing her eyes, "A monster that is terrorizing our town! I knew she was up to no good that little weird witch, we should've burned her on a stake!"

Before Kurt could react, he found himself getting pushed forward by a moving force.

Sebastian's voice reached his ears.

" _Get moving_ , stop dawdling!"

The brunette couldn't argue with that, nor did he want to waste any more effort as he rushed beside a limping Sebastian towards the town. Most of the houses in the village were built of brick with red tilted roofs except for Brittany's so it would be easy for her little house to be spotted.

Mass hysteria seemed to afflict the villages as they hustled around the slight smog, either locking their doors or running out of the town. Ivy-pottsfield was not known for many strange occurrences and the people lived in little bubble of selective observation where they would rather ignore any sort of supernatural activity and denounce it as witch magic done by Brittany – the town's lunatic.

Case in point, Kurt thought internally as he raced to the middle of the town, a landmark on the direction to find Brittany's oddly sharpened house. Towering in the middle of the entire village was a large oak tree where it was the only tree that bore apples.

A distant memory of Brittany telling Kurt that she could talk to trees rushed abruptly into his mind.

They were just kids when they first met. Brittany was strange but lovely nonetheless, as she brought Kurt around her hometown, telling him that she could talk to trees and made friends with the animals that roamed the village.

"Look Kurt!" The young blonde girl with pigtails smiled up at Kurt from the large oak tree. "It's saying something!"

She pressed her ears to the trunk of the tree, beckoning Kurt to do the same.

Kurt did as he was told, giggling at the silly antics of it all.

"It says that you have a heart of gold, even though you look like you don't care." Brittany cupped her little petite hands around her mouth as she whispered.

Kurt closed his eyes, brushing the memory away. It was nothing but a past memory after all. After Brittany's predictions about Elizabeth's death and many others, trying to help Kurt understand and failing desperately at it, Kurt stopped talking to her.

He couldn't bear to listen.

"Where is it?" Sebastian broke him out of his thoughts, the blonde looking at him apprehensively.

Kurt blinked.

There was a long pause as he regained back his focus from staring dully at the large oak tree; examining the village, it wasn't too hard to spot out the oddly misshapen house at the far end near to the river bed.

Fear clutched Kurt's heart when he spotted smoke coming out from the little hut at the edge of the town.

He darted off before he could even register what was going on.

And it hit him when he skidded to a halt at the front gates of the hut.

"BURT!" Kurt's feet led the way as he barged through the gates and rushed into the house, ignoring the wails from Sebastian; he recalled the same old musty smell of Brittany's stupid potions and aliments, the warning alarm going off in his head as he sniffed out the smell of blood.

Fear gripped Kurt as he flung open the same wooden back door he used to go to when they wanted to play at Brittany's backyard.

The stench of blood hit Kurt's nose before anything else.

The entire backyard was charcoaled in smoke and a mess the broken silver cage, the Wendigo's chains spiralled on the floor, broken glass and paper littered all over Brittany's backyard. Kurt's heart sped up as he examined the area, eyes finally falling onto the sprawled blonde petite girl in the middle of it all.

There was a slight gasp on his left as Sebastian entered the backyard.

"Well _, fuck_." He murmured, grabbing Kurt's shoulder tightly. "Where's the Wendigo?"

Kurt felt his stomach drop.

Quickly tearing his gaze from Brittany, he scrutinized the backyard. Scanning from left to right, he found Cooper looking dazed at the corner of the fencing, the older man seemingly untouched from any injury except maybe the blast confusion. Brittany's small petite body laid in the middle but Burt and Blaine were nowhere to be found.

Icy fingers drilled up Kurt's spine as he took tentative steps towards Brittany's lifeless looking body.

"Brittany?" His voice sounded dry as he walked up to her, staring back into those once bright eyed blue pools. " _Brit_?"

Kurt swallowed his tears as he knelt over his old friend, reaching out a hand and to grab her fingertips when a loud clatter shook Kurt. He sprung into position, bow and arrow aimed towards the direction of the noise. From the debris of the silver cage, a familiar shape appeared out, shaking off the silver wreckage off as he erratically lumbered out, staring at his bloodied hands.

" _Blaine_." Kurt hissed darkly, arrow aimed for the beast's heart.

"No wait!" Cooper coughed out from afar, "Don't shoot him!"

The brunette saw red.

"I've had enough of innocent people dying," Kurt snapped, narrowing his blue eyes, "Because of  _you_ ," He hissed at Blaine, "I've watched too many innocent people die."

"Wait!" Cooper seemed to snap out of his daze as he started to hobble over, "Kurt wait you have to liste-"

"He killed HER!" Kurt interrupted Cooper incensed, "She's dead because of you!"

Blaine didn't move. The curly haired male looked up, a strange glassed over look in his hazel eyes, as he took a step forward.

The hunter raised his arrow.

"You killed her."

" _I'm so sorry_."

There was a pause.

Blaine's hazel pools were brimmed with tears as he looked despondently over at Kurt.

"I'm so sorry. It took him."

Kurt blinked.  _Him_? He didn't understand. They were talking about Brittany.

"Please Kurt," Cooper was begging now, "Don't shoot."

Sebastian let out a gasp from behind.

And Kurt froze.

 _Burt_.


	24. Irreversible

Blue eyes watched his father pace around the living room pace, Burt's greying hair in a mess and his arms crossed so tightly across his chest it looked as if he was about to squeeze himself to death. Kurt Hummel sat on the armchair that Elizabeth used to sit on, observing the frantic movements of his father.

The entire household was completely silent, except for the humming of the heater.

"You can't hunt anymore, kiddo." Burt declared, breaking the quiet. "It's too dangerous; it's like a death-trap."

Little Kurt didn't understand. He wasn't bad at what he did and he wasn't completely reckless, well at least, not all the time.

"But Dad," the boy murmured, slightly angry, "Who's going to protect the town then?"

Burt let out a low chortle.

"There are so many other hunters here, my boy. Let them deal with it." He dusted Kurt's head with his hand, a small smile crinkled on his lips for the first time in months.

Kurt frowned.

"But I want to help." He crossed his arms.

Burt glanced forlornly; a glossed look filled the older man's eyes. He wasn't looking at his son but at the chair that his wife once sat, Kurt noted as he found himself feeling guilty with the lingering melancholy of the entire house.

"You've done quite enough, my boy." Burt murmured gently, levelling his grey gaze onto Kurt's own blue ones.

"What about mom?" The younger boy asked, a curious expression forming on Burt's face as he held Kurt's tiny hands. "Aren't we going to save her? You said I could save her."

"I can't lose you, Kurt." Burt whispered, "I can't lose anyone else."

 _Burt_.

The brunette hunter stood in the middle of the mess. Frozen in place.  _It got Burt_. Blaine's broken voice echoed in his head,  _it took him_. Confusion, rage, revulsion, sorrow; it all took Kurt by surprise, and he lowered his bow, dropping it onto the ground with a soft thud.

 _It took him_.

"Kurt," Sebastian voice sounded alarmed, "Don't do anything rash."

There was a shuffle of movement and the brunette glanced to his left, where Cooper had started to inelegantly make his way over to the hunters. The man was looking unkempt, scratches on the side of his face but Kurt couldn't help but feel relieved that he was still walking – at least there was someone he could trust to explain what had happened.

"Kurt." Cooper greeted awkwardly waddling to Kurt's side, eyes locked on with the hunter's blue ones.

"You have to listen to me," The older man muttered, panic clearly still written on his wounded face, "Blaine isn't the Wendigo anymore, and I saw everything happen."

Calmly, Kurt found his eyes being drawn back to the curly haired stranger that stood in front of them, watching the three men with inquisitive hazel eyes so similar to Cooper's very own. He nodded his head, a gesture for Cooper to continue, as he kept his gaze locked onto Blaine.

"Brittany made a mistake." The man persisted, "She started cooking up a concoction to free the Wendigo spirit out of Blaine but she made a mistake: she forgot to seal up the Wendigo and it possessed Burt."

Sebastian huffed.

"That's impossible, she should have known and Burt should have said something." The blonde hunter retorted, sounding curiously sympathetic.

"We let our guard down," Cooper mumbled forlornly, "I saw it all happen, the Wendigo spirit taking Burt in possession and killing Brittany." He reached out to pat Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I tried to do something but it attacked me and I blacked out from the sudden explosion." He finished lamely.

Steadily, surprised of his calm demeanour, Kurt shook the hand off his shoulder and nodded.

"What do we do now?" Sebastian questioned quickly, stepping up to stand beside the brunette. "Do we find Burt?"

Cooper nodded in agreement.

With both men flanking his side, Kurt stepped forward and twisted on his heel, facing them.

"We're done." The hunter announced coldly, "Your brother is back and alive, just barely. I've completed your mission."

Both Cooper and Sebastian exchanged puzzled glanced before gaping back at Kurt.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Do you not need our help?" Cooper whispered, a hurt expression etched across his face. "After all we have come so far, we can help, can't we?"

Frustration overpowered the curiosity of Cooper Anderson's sudden alliance with Sebastian Smythe. Kurt didn't need their help, especially not with the blonde hunter looking at Kurt with those unfamiliar beseechingly pitiful pools. Smythe was not one to be compassionate, something seemed amiss, but he had no vigour to deal with anything anymore.

He just wanted to leave.

"No." Kurt announced curtly, picking up his bow and slinging it over his shoulder in one swift motion. "Take your brother home," he gestured at the other male who was watching them with wide eyes, "And never come to me for help again."

Cooper's jaw dropped.

Sebastian however, seemed to fall back into his old self as he scoffed loudly and nodded.

"You are absolutely welcome, Hummel." He snorted, rolling his eyes and waltzing off, "I'll see you around, monster boy."

Ignoring the rude remark, Kurt faced the lifeless body of Brittany before glancing back up at Blaine, who stood motionless, not even a word spoken, hazel eyes still fixated on the hunter. There was a strange glimmer in those bright eyes, something Kurt couldn't put a finger on.

"Leave." He called out Cooper, who seemed hesitate to move or reach out to Blaine. " _Please_." He added after a pause.

" _Wait_." The crisp voice of Blaine Anderson caught their attention.

He stepped out of the silver cage wreckage, Kurt finally getting a good look at the other boy who was covered in wounds and blood. Blaine paced forward cautiously, limping on his foot and gradually coming to a standstill at Brittany's frozen body.

The hunter watched as Blaine knelt over the small frame of Brittany Pierce and placed a hand over her chest.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He murmured softly before looking up at Kurt with an odd expression dawned on his face.

"We all are," Cooper added from behind, Kurt grimacing as he felt the older man's hand on his shoulder once more, before he could shake it off, Cooper had seemed to get the hint and lifted his hand away.

"Let's go, Blaine." He commanded the other man, "I'll promise I'll keep a lookout for Burt." He nodded to Kurt.

Blaine got up from his position but never left his gaze from Kurt's. That odd expression formed into a poignant smile as he raised his hand out for a shake. "I'm sorry Kurt and I'm eternally indebted to you."

His voice sounded mysteriously dull, lifeless in fact even though his eyes spoke volumes – something Kurt found exasperatingly knotty to place. What was it that Blaine was hiding? He sounded too formal, too robotically sincere. Perhaps Kurt was thinking too much.

Ignoring the raised hand, Kurt bent over to Brittany instead, focusing now on the poor girl, who looked innocently sleeping.

Footfalls disappeared and finally Kurt was left in the battlefield that happened just a few moments before. He could've blamed Sebastian for slowing them down or even Blaine for everything that had happened. He could throw the blame to Brittany as well, for even trying such a stunt without Kurt around.

There was no point in throwing the blame game.

No one was at fault. It was just a mistake. A careless mistake.

He felt like he was dreaming – a light-headedness that filled his mind as he sat down beside Brittany's quiet still body. It was almost unreal; how he had never made up with his friend and now he would never be able to. Not that Burt could be at his side, supporting him or telling him it all happened for a reason.

" _I am sorry_." He spoke out to no one in particular.

Numbness crept in as he heaved Brittany's body up and walked out of the odd shaped hut for the last time.

The village had ceased its frantic activities as Kurt padded through the town, holding the lightweight body of his old friend. The townsfolk seemed to have calmed down and were regaining back to their daily lives; noticing the quietness of how they avoided eye contact with Kurt, Sebastian had probably spoken to them about how Brittany was dead.

Times when he found that Sebastian's big mouth was actually warmly welcomed.

The brunette hunter stopped at the middle of the town where the giant tree stood, towering over him; he lowered Brittany's frame onto the ground and pressed his ears against the tree trunks, feeling his heart sting with a pang of regret.

 _I'm still hearing no voices, Brit_. He joked internally, smiling lightly.

Pressing his back against the tree, he slid down to a sitting position next to Brittany. There was no point mourning. He did not deserve to lament or grieve for this girl he once thought of as family. He didn't warrant enough after what he did, even though she never once stopped calling him a friend.

He placed a hand on her forehead, sweeping her blonde fringe away from her pretty face.

"Thank you." He rumbled gently.

The memory of Blaine placing his hand on her chest suddenly formed in Kurt's head and he gritted his teeth in slight anger. If anyone who wasn't worthy of even touching his friend, it was that curly haired boy – how dare he, after all the trouble he caused, just walking off like that with Cooper and pretending nothing happened.

Kurt's eyes trailed over to Brittany's chest and he froze in sudden realization.

Right smack in the middle, was a gaping  _gunshot wound_.

It was only till the skies darkened, the evening sun peeking through the village horizons when Kurt Hummel left, leaving the sleeping Brittany alongside the tree that she once held so dear, trusting that at least someone would give her a proper burial in fear of 'disrespecting the witch'.

It was a long journey home in the cold winter night but Kurt felt too deadened to even feel any sort of bitter chill from the winds. He could've taken Burt's motorbike home but he didn't want to – it felt wrong.

Ignoring the winter winds, Kurt trudged home. Through the paddy fields, following the long route back to the Northern town and back to his abode, where an empty house awaited him.

It had long past midnight when the hunter finally reached back, standing at the front door for a long while, just eyeing the cream coloured door and quietly with a heavy heart he turned the door knob open.

Instead of facing an empty house, a giant furry creature leapt from inside and slammed roughly onto Kurt, causing the hunter to lose his balance. At that moment, Kurt's heart was in his mouth, sudden fear washed away any sort of numbness as he fought to figure out the sudden attacker who was –  _huh, strangely licking him instead of clawing his head out_.

"Sam!" He gasped, finally realising the furry white Cerberus was none other than the clumsy old two headed mutt that he took in.

Kurt didn't know how it happened.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he grabbed the white furry beast who yelped in sudden shock at the crushing hold of the hunter; Kurt started to let out wrecking sobs against the panting Cerberus whose middle head started to snuff the hunter worriedly, the other head crying along with Kurt.

He held the Cerberus for a long time, just weeping pathetically, internally reprimanding himself for even lamenting so much.

When Kurt had finally forced himself to stop, the white creature started to frantically sniff the hunter, as if trying to find out the reason why he was in such pain. The brunette, touched by the gesture, let out a hoarse laugh as he ruffled the Cerberus's long winter coat.

"Let's go inside," He commanded the beast, "I'm going to catch a cold at this rate." He bewailed internally that it would've been something Burt would have said to him but headed into the house nonetheless, the Cerberus trotting worriedly behind.

Feeling lighter than before, the hunter bent over to hug the creature who had poured its unconditional love, probably not even expecting such a response, but had done so unintentionally – Kurt couldn't help but feel less alone.

 _Less empty_.

The Cerberus let out a yelp again.

"I'm sorry I'm such an emotional wreck," the brunette bantered, "I'm just a sappy soppy mess, huh?"

He let go off the white furred monster who barked noncommittally.

Kurt padded over to the kitchen quietly, turning on the lights and grabbing a box of strawberries from the fridge (which the Cerberus howled delightedly at), plopping a few in his mouth and throwing a few over to the Cerberus, who was terrible at catching anything and flopped on the floor, letting out a cry of disappointment, before hungrily gobbling down the berries that dropped.

He could at least count on Sam at least to help him find Burt.

 _What was the point anyway_? Burt was possessed by the Wendigo.  _But Blaine was saved_! But Brittany's dead, who else can help? Kurt nibbled on another strawberry and tossed another at Sam, who once again missed and was snuffing the floor, seemingly angry at himself.

Brittany wasn't killed by the Wendigo – a gunshot wound killed her. If Burt was possessed at that time, he couldn't have used a gun to attack Brittany,  _could he_?

 _First Elizabeth, now Burt_.

Kurt gritted his teeth. He had to destroy the Wendigo once and for all – he could've had the chance if Cooper let him. There was a chance to save Burt, perhaps a small chance; but Kurt wasn't so certain anymore. Blaine was the only living victim who lived to tell the tale of being possessed and regaining back his body.

And Brittany, Kurt clenched his eyes shut, was the only witch he knew.

Sam made a loud 'wuff', trying to get Kurt to throw him another berry and at once, the hunter's eyes flew open, wide as saucers: that's not right. He knew another witch, another more arrogant witch unfortunately but still –  _Santana_.

Maybe there was a chance after all.

Before he could toss another few berries over to the Cerberus, there was a loud knocking on the door; urgent knocking that caught both the Cerberus and Kurt's attention. A low growl came from Sam, who watched the door with narrowed eyes, baring his teeth from both his heads.

Kurt frowned darkly.

"Kurt!" The voice sounded muffled from outside.

Weapons readied, Kurt walked over to the front door, Sam on his heel, ready to strike any second – the knocking didn't cease, it became louder, more imperative.

" _Kurt, please_!"

Wasting no time, Kurt flung the door open; the arrow aimed for the stranger at the door and was once again face to face with the same hazel eyes that plagued his mind. Looking entirely frenetic stood Blaine Anderson, curly mop of hair in a mess and looking as if he had just run a marathon.

Sam let out another low warning growl.

"Kurt," Blaine wheezed, "Please," He looked petrified.

Instinctively, Kurt moved away, letting Blaine step in.

Sam barked stridently.

Closing the door behind him, the hunter never once lowered his weapon as he analyzed the boy in front of him. Blaine Anderson, speak of the devil. The white Cerberus had ceased his barks and was now observing the other male as well, the middle head still fixated in a snarl whilst the other head now sniffing curiously.

Noted if it wasn't for Sam's sudden curiosity, Kurt wouldn't have let Blaine in – he chided himself, it's not because of those hazel eyes that pleaded for help.

"What do you want?" Kurt snarled icily, "All the trouble you caused, you better have a good reason why you are here."

Blaine took a deep breath in.

"I know where Burt Hummel is."


	25. Dawn of faith

**A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT - I was rewriting this chapter countless of times and I really hope I give my darling Blaine Anderson justice.**

Kurt paced around his living room, feeling the gaze of Blaine burn onto his back. Blaine Anderson was no Wendigo, for sure, he noted internally, with that alarmed expression so similar to his older brother's; looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"You know where Burt is?" Kurt's frown deepened as he repeated the other boy's declaration, "How do you know who Burt is?"

He turned his head to glower icily at the boy that was once the beast.

"Or rather why should I even trust you?"

The happy bark of Sam, who had begun to delightedly paw Blaine's feet, reminded Kurt the real reason why he even allowed the other boy to enter the house in the first place. If the Cerberus had noticed something off, he would've reacted the same way he first reacted when Blaine was possessed by the Wendigo.

"You could just tell me where it is and I'll be on my merry way." Kurt quipped curtly, "I have no time for the likes of you."

At that Blaine's face fell, the hazel brown pools looking ever so wounded; Kurt couldn't fathom how the other party was even damaged by his words – after all they barely knew each other and the hunter knew absolutely nothing about the other male.

Displeased at the reaction, Kurt's immediate thought was to forcefully tug the information out and push Blaine out of the door; but those innocent deep brown irises were intriguingly dispelling any thoughts of kicking the other boy out of the house. Instead, he clenched his fists, narrowing icy blue eyes at the once-was beast.  _What did Blaine Anderson want_?

Curling his upper lip, the brunette forced his clenched fists down – examined Blaine's poignant look and let out a huff.

"You can't just pinpoint the location of the Wendigo unless you are a Wendigo –" Kurt mumbled, on auto-pilot, feeling the dark haired boy's gaze on him, "So telling me would be completely useless – you have to show me."

There was a quick nod and Kurt scowled at himself.

"And how will I know that you won't be leading me directly to a  _deathtrap_?"

Before Blaine could answer, Kurt lifted up a hand swiftly, an acknowledgement that he was of no threat; at least not yet.

"I have a long tale to tell," the curly haired boy murmured, eyes glazed over with guilt and anxiety, "And I know you won't wholly trust me."

The hunter nodded slowly, dipping his head at Blaine to carry on.

"While I was possessed by the Wendigo, I was not completely overcome with the beast's desires to eat or kill," Blaine undertoned darkly, "Not entirely, but me, human me – I was still present in that body."

Kurt felt an unsettling chill run up his arm.

Blaine looked away, trying to pretend to examine Sam's stump that was once a head.

"The Wendigo," he muttered, kneeling down to ruffle the Cerberus' fur, "Possessed me in a way that was different from the others."

The hunter's blue eyes widened.

Blaine glanced up to examine Kurt's expression, his petulant pools clouded over with pity. Swallowing the urge to quip at the other male, he waved his hand reluctantly, encouraging the other boy to continue his speech.

"Sorry." the curly haired boy sounded softer now, "I apologise, Kurt." He murmured gently, strangely soothingly, "For dragging you into all this."

Kurt let out an unenthusiastic grunt.

"But you have to know this," Blaine spoke slower, guardedly, as he gazed away from the hunter, "The Wendigo that possessed me," He paused, shutting his eyes and shaking his head, "Is that same Wendigo that possessed Elizabeth."

Kurt's jaw dropped.

 _What_? He had killed the beast years ago; he had destroyed any evidence that was left of the Wendigo – he saw the monster die right in front of him. How could it be that it was the same beast that once roamed the town?

Sam let out a 'wuff', seemingly to try to ease any tension.

Blaine stood up promptly, apprehensively locking his hazel eyes with Kurt's own blue ones.

"I'm sorry," He murmured, looking embarrassed, a red blush forming on his face as he watched the hunter with a hurt expression, "I didn't mean to say her name."

The brunette paused for a moment, vaguely curious as to why he didn't even feel any sort of resentment towards the stranger that stood in front of him. The loss of Burt made him feel hollow inside – Kurt sighed internally, perhaps he was feeling too defeated to even argue with the once Wendigo possessed Blaine Anderson.

"I watched the Wendigo die," Kurt gritted his teeth, "I was the one that killed it. I shot a silver arrow right into its heart and it disappeared –"

"But you didn't –"

Kurt shot a dark glare at the hazel eyed boy, abruptly silencing him. There was a cold pregnant pause as Blaine's eyebrows shot up in astonishment.

"You are merely a  _boy_ , not even a hunter. You know naught about the monsters that lurk in the forest; I've hunted Wendigos –  _have you_?"

The hunter's voice echoed around the house, feeling satisfied at the hurt look upon Blaine's face.

Instead of turning tail like what Cooper Anderson would've done; Kurt was taken aback when the other boy's expression formed into something of deep annoyance. Blaine folded his arms, narrowed his eyes and let out a loud scoff that could have competed with Kurt's own.

"Yes, I'm merely a boy and I'm not a hunter, but I've been one with a Wendigo – I've seen the things he has done and the emotions he feels –  _have you_?"

At once Blaine's face coloured up again.

"I just want to help you; I just need you to listen,  _please Kurt Hummel_?"

There was a pause.

Without even waiting for Kurt's retort, Blaine had started to talk once more.

"The Wendigo," He blurted out, "He's here to settle a score – with you and with Burt. He's out for  _reveng_ e."

Kurt's frown deepened but he stayed silent, thoughtful, watching the other boy with a deep curious expression. Blaine, the ever opportunist, took the silence as an acknowledgement to continue his story.

"He's not dead because you didn't kill him. You purely damaged him." Blaine's voice wavered slightly, as he looked away from the gradual anger that seemed to grow from Kurt.

Sam let out an encouraging "weff" at the side.

"He is resentful, angry – I felt it. I felt the same kind of frenzy he did when he saw you, Kurt." The boy whispered darkly, peering over at the hunter, "But you know about Wendigos, don't you, Kurt? They live to play with their prey – that's why he has Burt now."

Bottled up flames grew within Kurt's belly, as he clenched his fists, unable to comprehend what Blaine had just told him. It was  _impossible_. He shut his eyes, willing the sudden bile that rose in his throat to go away. Elizabeth was dead, he watched her die in front of him; the Wendigo couldn't have survived the flames.

Sudden warm hands touched his arms and Kurt recoiled sharply.

Blaine's outstretched hand immediately shrunk back as he blinked in utter confusion at the sudden harsh reaction from the brunette.

"Do not touch me." Kurt hissed frostily, "You seem to think that we are close –  _let me enlighten you, Anderson,_ I would've killed you if it weren't for Cooper!"

At the mention of his brother, Blaine's eyes narrowed swiftly, a sudden tension filled the room as he stepped closer to Kurt, an irate look on his face. Sam let out a warning growl, suddenly trotting over to Kurt and looking warily at Blaine.

"Honestly," Blaine looked exasperated now, watching the Cerberus with chary, "None of this would've happened if Cooper didn't dump me in the woods!"

Sam's heads bared their teeth at the loud declaration, ready to crush his jaws down Blaine; the left head looked up at Kurt, waiting for the approval of the hunter but got nothing in reply.

" _Look_ ," the dark haired boy raised his hands up in surrender, "Whether or not you're going to let the dog rip off me head (Sam  _let out a proud 'ruff'_ ), time is running out: believe me when I say I can take you to the Wendigo's hideout."

_Burt needs me, whatever Blaine's story is, it can wait._

Kurt pressed Sam's head down gently, and the Cerberus let out a whine before trotting over to Blaine once more and pawing his hand. " _You traitor_ ," the boy scoffed softly to himself as he ruffled the Cerberus's fur.

The hunter observed the dark haired male with distrust, feeling helpless – unable to comprehend the situation he was in. Cooper and Blaine; whatever that was going on there, he would get to the bottom of it; but Burt's safety came first.

"Burt isn't dead yet." Kurt's question came out as a command.

To that Blaine nodded, face stoic all of a sudden, not leaving any trace of emotion.

"Then we have to act fast." The hunter dusted his pants, placed his bow and quivers on the dining table, and headed to the stairs, beckoning Blaine to come along – Sam trailing behind Kurt, happily bouncing on his feet.

The chestnut haired boy headed down the spiral stairs down to his weaponry room, ceremoniously pulling the door open and frowning at the terrified yelp that came from the white Cerberus. Glancing back, Kurt noticed the wild fear imprinted in the hell hound's ice blue eyes – as he guessed, the hunter's weapon stock that lay amongst the shelving of the room had struck a chord of panic in the Cerberus's heart.

So it was probably safe to assume that another hunter had taken Sam's left head as a trophy, Kurt scowled, he would take care of that – but as of now – he halted and bent down to face the heads of the white furred creature. The centre head was letting out horrified whimpers, staring at all the silver in the room, its head moving left and right rapidly; while the right head had a very stern look in those bright blue eyes.

Blaine watched curiously from behind, seemingly slightly nervous about the serpent tail of the Cerberus coiling and springing in worrisome.

"Hey," Kurt patted the Cerberus' middle head gently, urging the beast to look at him instead. "It's alright, Sam. I'll never harm you."

His voice low and calming; Kurt moved over to tickle the chin of the creature. "There, there," He murmured, watching the fear slowly leave the bright blue pools and was quickly replaced with a watchful curious look.

Silently making a note to find whoever damaged his companion, Kurt ruffled the beast's heads with his hands, clicking his tongue at the right head which playfully nipped his arm and glancing back up to see Blaine studying them with an intense look of utter amazement.

Raising a brow, Kurt shuffled back up and patted the dust off his jeans.

"We need to equip ourselves with weapons. No point entering the forest unarmed." He announced coolly, the vigilant hazel eyes of Blaine now on him.

Kurt padded off the right of the room, feeling the heat of the other boy's gaze on his back as he moved around the shelving and cupboards, finding a suitable weapon for Blaine. A sudden sense of gripping alarm was raised in the hunter's mind when he recalled the exact déjà vu experience where he first met Cooper Anderson.

There was a thud to his left and Kurt whirled around only to see Blaine scuffling through his books and notes, above the shelf of him, hung swords on display – and Kurt strained the urge to throw something over and knock the swords down onto the other party.

 _He was definitely no Cooper Anderson_.

"I would really appreciate it," Kurt drawled coldly, getting Blaine's attention, "If you could kindly not touch anything."

Instead of  _stopping_ , Blaine pulled out a small silver box.

Mentally cursing himself for leaving his bow in the dining room, Kurt leaped into action, grabbing his trusty dagger from his pocket and threw it at Blaine – missing the boy by an inch as the other male ducked, hazel eyes wide with fear but fingers still clutched around the silver box.

Sam let out a growl from the corner of the room, looking both petrified and stern.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped, glancing at the dagger that struck a hole in one of the shelving and back at Kurt with aghast.

"Drop that." Kurt warned darkly, feeling his face heat up in anger. " _Drop that_!"

Swiftly, the other boy placed the box on the floor and raised his arms in surrender, backing away from the box and glowering at Kurt now, an incredulous look drawn across his face.

"You didn't have to try to hurt me!" Blaine snapped, "You could've just asked nicely!"

Mentally stabbing the other boy, Kurt bared his teeth in irritation. For a ' _polite, shy_ ' boy that Cooper once told him, how dare Blaine even touch that box – much less all of the hunter's personal stuff? How dare he glare daggers at Kurt –  _that twerp of a boy_?

Instead of answering him, the brunette stormed over to take the silver box and shot the most venomous glare he could at the other male – stomping off to the right corner of the room and feeling the vicious need to leave Blaine with nothing but a silver spoon as a weapon.

Sam let out a howl and Kurt shushed him crossly.

"I apologise, but you didn't have to react that way." Blaine huffed out from behind, sounding less than sincere. "People honestly don't enjoy aggression and neither do animals."

Kurt ignored the quip. Gently placing the silver box down, he began digging the drawers – time to search for salt bracelets, small daggers – anything that could possibly take down the Wendigo without hurting Burt too much.  _No guns_ , Kurt scowled – it was dangerous without them but he had to ensure Burt's safety.

"You know, keeping yourself walled up from people isn't helping yourself very much." Blaine noted curtly, sounding slightly annoyed.

Kurt gritted his teeth.

"If we're going to do this right, we should at least open up so that you can trust me – and I on the other hand, can help you." The dark haired boy continued on, "Re-introductions are in order."

Once again, commanding every inch and cell in his body not to kill the other male in the room, Kurt snapped his glare over to Blaine, who was starting to walk towards him, a smile plastered on his stupid face.

"My name is Blaine Anderson." The curly haired boy halted a few metres away, looking pleased at himself, "I'm an advocate for the beasts' protection services and –"

"Stop." Kurt interrupted, glowering at the irksome boy. "Can you just-" He rubbed his temples and shut his eyes in aggravation. "Just stand there with Sam and  _shut up_?"

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but stopped short at the malicious glint in Kurt's ice blue eyes. _Thankfully_ , Kurt noted internally as he eyed the boy who trudged, discomfited, towards the white furred creature,  _he listened this time_.

Sam let out a loud commanding 'waff' as he padded around Blaine, his right head glaring austerely at the dark haired boy.

Turning back to his collection of protective bracelets and intricately carved daggers, a sudden realization hit the hunter – Blaine had rushed over to Kurt's place with a terrified look on his face as if the other boy was running away from something – the brunette's curiosity was peeked, but he didn't want to entertain Blaine with a conversation, judging by the cantankerous look upon the other party's face.

Quietly, Kurt packed in the necessities in a little grey hover sack bag, promptly throwing in torches and a bunch of fairy dust sachets to ward away any Gnomes. He glanced back over at Sam and Blaine, the boy's eyes now wandering across the room at the silver sword that hung on the farthest from Kurt and Sam gruffly scratching his fur.

Kurt bit his lip, stopping himself from starting a conversation with other boy – feeling strangely disconcerted at the silence that now stilled the room. Usually, he would feel rather at home with the silence, the hunter stalked over to the sword that Blaine was staring at, uncannily uncomfortable at the quietness.

Sam let out a soft 'wuff' that filled the room, seemingly to read Kurt's mind and catching Blaine's attention.

"Aren't you just a beauty?" Blaine murmured gently over to the white furred fluff.

The Cerberus hummed happily.

Kurt snorted.  _Quite the irony_ , he rolled his blue eyes as he pulled open a few more drawers, digging for some sort of tranquilizer that he got a few years ago –  _where did he last put it_? Probably when they hunted those beasts for the townsfolk of the South; the city was plagued with a sudden attack of werewolves and unlike the other hunters, Burt had demanded them to tranquilize the werewolves instead and bring them back into the forest.

"I've seen this Cerberus before," the dark haired boy declared, "While I was possessed by the Wendigo."

Kurt's train of thoughts were cut off as he peered over to stare at Blaine.

"I chased the hunter that cut off his head." The boy sounded excited as he bent down to look at Sam, running his fingers down the white furry creature, "Just in the nick of time too."

Sam let out a contented grunt.

"You took him in." Blaine's voice wavered slightly, "Because you knew he wouldn't make it out there;  _thank you_."

Bright hazel eyes locked onto Kurt's blue ones and the hunter felt a sudden rush of nostalgia, those words – they sounded awfully like what his mother would've said. Breaking the intense gaze, the brunette looked away; pursing his lips in an attempt to look insipid from the stare that Blaine gave him.

"It was a girl hunter." Was the proclamation, as the sound of footfalls came closer to Kurt, "She had curly brown hair and the loudest voice I've ever heard."

The chestnut haired hunter didn't have to turn around to know that Blaine was standing behind him now, tiptoeing over at the brunette's shoulder in curious amusement.

"I chased her but she was fast on her feet – by the time I went back to see if the Cerberus was alright, he had already disappeared into his hiding hole."

Kurt snorted.

"Well that's helpful." He stated flatly, reaching out to pull the dusty machinery from a pile of old books:  _the tranquilizer, at last_.

"I'm glad you took him in." Blaine sounded jubilant, "Hell hounds are known for being loyal and amazing hunters. Look at him," there was a scuffle of noise as Sam let out a loud proud bark, "he's basically your bodyguard now."

The hunter narrowed his eyes.  _How did Blaine know about Cerberus's being hell hounds_?

"Did the Wendigo tell you that?" Came the annoyed snap as Kurt whirled around to examine Blaine's eager grin.

"Don't flatter him," Blaine laughed; a low chortle that sounded melodious and his hazel eyes twinkled with interest, "I know just about as much as you, Kurt."

There was a long pregnant pause.

Instead of asking him how he knew about the beasts of the forest, Kurt grabbed the sheathed silver sword on display and handed it curtly over to Blaine.

"Then you will prove to me more useful than Cooper." He noted, slightly satisfied at the dumbfounded look on the other boy's face, "Know how to wield a sword at least?"

Blaine nodded lightly.

Handing the hover sack to the curly haired male, Kurt glanced pointedly at Sam, who was now watching them with wide blue eyes. He would bring the Cerberus along with them;  _he would_  – but he wasn't sure how the white furred beast would take running and tracking the forest with his unbalanced heads.

"He shouldn't follow us," Blaine read Kurt's mind; "He'll be better off staying here."

Feeling agitated at the sudden closeness of the other boy, Kurt stepped away, nodding in silent agreement. As much as he was satisfied with how Blaine wasn't as confused as his brother, he didn't enjoy the friendliness of the once Wendigo that tried to decapitate him.

"I'm sorry about the box." Blaine's hand was outstretched and Kurt flinched back slightly, staring outlandishly at the open palm.

There was a pause as the brown haired boy let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I promise I'll get out of your life after you get your Dad back." He looked kindly at Kurt, hazel eyes gentle and wide, withdrawing the hand with a little sad smile on his face. "Until then, please, just take me as your friend."

There was a curt nod from Kurt.

Blaine's smile grew wider.

"Perfect," He slung both the hover sack and sheathed sword over his shoulder; grinning from ear to ear, "Shall we head off?"

The hunter's brows were raised.

"Aren't you a little too thrilled to be basically walking right into  _a death trap_?"

Blaine let out another chuckle.

"It's been 3 years since I had a friend." His eyes sparkled with zest.

Kurt snorted grumpily, walking over to the door with Sam gratefully leaping up to trot after him. For an unbalanced Cerberus, he seemed pretty able to amble out of the weaponry room with ease. Acknowledging Kurt's gaze, the white creature licked the hunter's hand gently before clumsily bolting up the stairs back into the living room.

It wasn't going to be easy. Kurt exhaled softly, lightly climbing up the stairway behind Sam; he didn't want to face the same thing he did when he was a child – not with Burt. Was he going to see those grey-green eyes within the monstrous beast body – fangs that dripped with blood and the hollow skeleton body that once was his dad?

He shuddered, heading to the counter and grabbing his bow and quivers, slinging them over his shoulder.

"Kurt," Blaine's voice called out unexpectedly, the dark haired boy materializing beside him, a questioning look upon his face.

An irate scowl formed on Kurt's pale features as he narrowed his eyes in a questioning glare. How can one boy be so intriguing yet annoying continues to remain a mystery to Kurt. Stepping away lightly, he raised his brows in reply to his name being called.

"While I was possessed by the Wendigo," Blaine seemed to cautiously measure his words out, "I saw something."

The hunter tilted his head, interested.

"Go on." He urged evenly, nonchalantly running a hand down his dusty messy hair.

Blaine murmured quietly, "While everyone else had some kind of heat signature –"

Kurt froze.

" _You didn't_."


	26. Forlorn

_Blaine Anderson is not a coward._

Or that's what he thought.

Dark looming trees spelt incoming danger as the forest grew darker, denser. The night was approaching and Blaine wondered if there was even a slight chance that he would make it out alive. The routes were dizzy, and he was utterly lost.

A crack to the right made him jump up in shock. Hesitatingly turning towards the sound, he exhaled a little sigh of relief when a few rabbits scurried past him.

Trudging alone the once more deserted pathway, the dark hair boy shivered in the cold, hugging his arms around his body. The forest looked menacing with its sharp naked oak trees that were stripped bare, snow dripping off the edges and the long winding path that seemed to lead to absolutely no where.

There wasn't time to feel livid. Fear had gripped him moments before when he woke up, completely clueless and lost in the forests of the beasts at the edge of town. With a pounding headache and tied up wrists, Blaine had finally managed to pull off the ropes that disabled him with the help of a shattered glass shard.

He had been wandering around for about an hour or so, trying desperately to find an exit but to no avail. The hazel eyed boy had even tried calling out for help, but had only managed to startle a few bone pups that yipped at him, annoyed.

_It was no use._

Blaine Anderson was thoroughly lost.

Nightfall was approaching and if Blaine knew anything about the forest, it was never to step during the winter nights. He knew about the beasts that lurked the woods, but he was defenceless and he doubted that werewolves would listen to reason.

A lone howl pierced the veil of silence.

Blaine needed to hide. If anything, he would be much better off walking around aimlessly in the morning – swiftly, quietly trekking along the snowy path, the dark haired boy's heart sang in glee when he spotted a large looming cave just a few metres away.

 _Bone pup caves_! He grinned to himself, a place to shelter for the night – after all bone pups weren't known for attacking humans. Mentally making a note to apologise to the bone pups that startled whilst he was trying to call for help, Blaine made his way towards the cave, the winter night settling in gradually, covering the forest with inky darkness.

Without a torch or any sort of light, all the dark hair boy could see was the shallow rocks that decorated the front of the cave, not a bone pup in sight. Perhaps he was wrong; maybe the cave was merely just an ordinary cave.

Inaudibly, he let out a sigh.

 _What happened_? He murmured a curse under his breath, all he could remember was talking to Cooper about their family's future and the next moment he was waking up to the sounds of the forest, completely lost and confused.

 _Was it Cooper_?  _Did his older brother leave him out in the winter night forest_? Blaine bit back an angry hiss; they could've talked things out rationally but then again Cooper wasn't going to listen anyway – taking over the family name and deed:  _was it worth all this_?

 _That was the fifth fight this week_ , Blaine grunted, visibly unimpressed, patting his dusty soiled hands against his jeans. Cooper had been mildly disgruntled at first at how their father decided to leave the family's business under Blaine instead of him – but nonetheless congratulated his younger brother.

Cooper, however, got progressively and strangely angry when Blaine didn't want to own up how he did not want the role.

Not that he declined the offer, Cooper had lamented time and time again how he should've just said that he didn't want it – but the hazel eyed teenager Blaine just shrugged over the matter, muttering something about "not that I can do what I want anyway."

Blaine wanted to be something else – something else everyone  _forbade_  him to do.

Of course being in the police force, the dangers were as uncertain as being a hunter; but Blaine would've rather take his compassionate nature to help the creatures of the forest instead of managing the family business. There was no point really. The hunters in the town were rapidly getting overshadowed by the mighty Smythe family –  _whose entire goal was to torch the forest_.

"New grounds to make business out of," He heard the Smythes declare during a meeting at the town council, where Cooper agreed heartily to "Torch it all up."

Blaine wasn't having any of that. Neither was his father.

So that began the quarrels and fights that grew rampant during the nights. Cooper, insisting he could do a better job as the chief of the police and their father shaking his head, telling him that he wasn't responsible enough. It sparked a heated battle between them that caused a rift in the family – Cooper moved out and Blaine was left, feeling as if he caused everything to happen.

" _Everything was fine until you came along_!" Cooper had hissed, his own bright brown eyes lit with fury. " _You useless doormat_ ,  _pretending to be humble – you are nothing but trouble_."

A sudden loud humming noise broke his train of thought.

Glancing around hastily, Blaine shot ramrod straight, swiftly getting up from his little nest of rocks and eyeing the gloomy cave with wide eyes. In the murky dark, he couldn't see anything:  _what is making that rhythmic rumbling?_

Icy fingers trailed down his spine as he froze in place, realising the humming sounded exactly like his mother's voice. He took a step back, ready to leap and rush out of the cave entrance at any second. He waited for a minute. Then another. Willing his trembling legs to be still, Blaine rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out the mysterious humming.

"Who is there?" He cupped his hands around his mouth, "I'm just a weary traveller, looking for shelter."

There was no reply.

 _Instinct told him to run_.

 _Curiosity made him stay_.

With calculated steps, Blaine stalked in, deeper into the dark cave, the spilled light that once shone into the cave entrance now slowly disappearing as he crept inside. The gentle hums faded away, causing the dark haired boy to once again freeze in place, vulnerable and completely defenceless in the inky dark cavern.

Blaine gulped.

An alarming sense of dread crept up his neck – something felt oddly familiar, but he couldn't point a finger on what it was. A warm breeze buffeted past his face and Blaine let out a choked out gasp – that wasn't the night winds.

 _It was exhale of a beast_.

Red eyes met his hazel ones.

"Wendigo." He whispered under his breath, surprised at his own composure.

And he  _grinned_.

* * *

 

Blaine couldn't help but watch the hunter with bright fascinated hazel pools. Even as unhinged as the brunette looked at the moment, he could tell that Kurt was no where pleased about Blaine's sudden realization and was struggling with his answer.

Ice blue eyes narrowed back at him in a questioning challenging gaze as if to urge Blaine to explicate himself.

"I thought it was because of the elf and human hybrid genes, but even so you are still half human." The boy explained hastily, "And the Wendigo, he never smelt that human scent on you," He shut his eyes, deep in thought, "Or elf."

He recalled the captivating scent of the hunter when he first saw him in the forest, doubled with Cooper (he frowned slightly at that) the scent that he found utterly extravagant belonged to neither human nor beast. The voice that sounded like bells belonged to Kurt Hummel, the hunter that once killed the Wendigo.

"It is none of your business, Anderson." Kurt huffed back coldly, adjusting the beautiful ivory bow that slung over his small frame.

The first impression of Kurt Hummel, Blaine noted fuzzily, smiling at the hunter who was whispering something over to his Cerberus, was that even in his small thin build, the boy had looked toweringly impressive.

With his pale fragile looking skin that had old wound marks, his chestnut brown hair messed up from all the running and fighting he did; Blaine had to admit, even as detached Kurt Hummel acted, there was something charming about him.

"If we end up running into a death trap, I will not hesitate to dump you in the forest." Came the jeer from the corner of the dining room.

Even with his constant aggravated barks, Blaine smirked to himself, shrugging in response to Kurt's irate declaration and was replied with an infuriated glower as the hunter continued to check his gear for one last time. He couldn't tell what the hunter was exactly, not that he minded, he was mildly curious of how the boy was neither human nor elf.

Not that he read a lot of books about hybrids of elves and humans, Blaine's brow furrowed slightly, in fact, most elves tend to stick with their own kind.

He mentally took note of how Kurt's bow was covered in intricate vines and leaf carvings, how thin and steady the ivory weapon was; it was definitely not made by humans, he figured, examining the bone thin bow hung across the hunter's shoulder.

The quiver suspended beside the bow was covered; the fabric zipped up so Blaine couldn't tell what arrows the boy used, he tried recollecting the arrows that were shot at the Wendigo but all he could remember was a bright blue flame, hotter and uncannily colder than anything he ever felt.

It was certain that whatever Kurt was, he didn't seem too upset about being  _it_.

" _Done_?" Blaine questioned the hunter, who was buckling up his ebony military boots, subconsciously looking at his dark blue loafers, half torn and muddy. It was surprising that it even lasted all the three years he had, stalking out the forest.

Kurt's eyes followed Blaine's own and raised his beryl eyes at the poignant sight.

"Do  _you_  want a pair?" the hunter inquired slowly, as if he was reluctant to even ask.

Grinning from ear to ear, the hazel eyed male nodded enthusiastically. He followed Kurt as the other boy dug out a pair of brown boots from a shoe rack near the door and handed it curtly over to Blaine. There was a snort of contempt as the curly haired boy thanked the hunter graciously.

Beaming, the boy grabbed the pair with gratitude radiating from his smile. It had been a while since he had any sort of interaction with humans – excluding the thieves and bandits that he chased away from the forest; they weren't even polite or nice as Kurt – and he felt nothing but utmost indebted to the hunter who indeed saved his skin.

Swiftly stuffing his feet into the leather brown shoes, Blaine found it surprisingly cosy even though it looked old and slightly worn out, albeit it was just a tad bit bigger but it fit snugly nonetheless. Glancing up at the brunette who hastily turned away as if he had been peeping without sanction, Blaine managed a pleased thank you, berating himself lightly for feeling so over-jubilant at receiving a pair of boots.

"Are you actually crying?" Kurt sounded flabbergasted, peering back at the hazel pools.

"It's been a while since someone treated me like a human being." Blaine murmured, eyes watering over in appreciation, "Thank you, Kurt."

The hunter mumbled something incoherent under his breath before rolling his eyes and stalking away; Blaine took that as a 'welcome'.

There was loud padding sounds and suddenly a curious sniffing reverberation to his right and Blaine glanced over to his arm, where Cerberus's centre head had laid affectionately on and was cheerfully nudging him, breathing warmly onto Blaine's skin. Smiling gently, he tickled the Cerberus's chin; it felt good to finally feel something temperate and fuzzy on his skin.

" _I'll watch out for him_ ," he told the white creature, whose right head was still evidently displeased with Blaine and was letting out irritated grunts. The centre head, on the other hand, let out a happy weff and licked Blaine's face with its long sticky tongue.

"We don't have all day, Anderson." Kurt announced dryly, hand on the doorknob.

Blaine's heart skipped a beat.

" _Wait_ ," he rose up to his feet, at eye level with the hunter. "You  _do_  have a back gate right?"

At that he was replied with a raised brow – that was his cue to elaborate.

"Cooper is after me," Blaine sighed with a heavy heart, "I escaped just a bit after the entire incident and rushed here."

Kurt looked disinterested.

"I want to avoid him." The hazel eyed boy clarified.

Once more, the hunter was evidently not impressed and a little frown had appeared on his face.

"If you want to hurry and find Burt, you might want to consider steering clear of Cooper." Blaine added after a moment's hesitation.

At that, the brunette turned on his heel and hurried off, not even waiting for Blaine to follow. Fleetingly waving bye to the white Cerberus watching them with big sad pools, it broke Blaine's heart a little to leave the house through the back garage gate without Sam.

In the shadowy night, the cottages of Kurt's street looked gloomy and dowdy with only a few streetlamps that lit up the roads. They had to head down to northern side of the town, dwindling cottage houses further along the long road toward the woods; but without a motorbike (Kurt had snappily blamed Blaine when he was asked if there was any means of transport other than walking) they were going to take a little longer than expected.

Kurt was not one for small talk it seemed.

Every time Blaine tried to start up a conversation it only sparked more infuriation from the hunter, who brusquely warned the boy; if he wanted his head to remain on his shoulders, he should, and Blaine quoted, " _zip it_ ", so dark haired boy tried to courteously explain how grateful he was to the hunter.

With just a thank you, he was replied with a dispassionate glance and raised eyebrows.

" _You do know_ ," the hunter grunted lackadaisically, a bored expression painted across his pale sharp features, "I'm merely doing this out so you can hurry up and leave me alone?"

"But you offered me your shoe and gave me your trust," Blaine's eyes widened slightly, feeling hurt from the indifferent reply, "I've never had anyone done that for me before."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm simply being polite." He pointed out dryly, eyes locked on ahead of the road, ignoring Blaine's little sigh.

"Well," came the defeated murmur, "I'm still thankful for everything you have done."

There was a soft sound of gravel crashing and the next thing Blaine knew, he was being stared down by a pair of cold ice blue pools, glaring fiercely back at him.

"Why won't you just leave it be?" Kurt hissed, a bright dangerous glint in those azure pools, "Why do you need to keep thanking me?"

Blaine stepped back, startled at the sudden vicious retort. Kurt looked peeved beyond reason and the hazel eyed boy was completely baffled as to how the hunter managed to hold so much anger towards a person he had never met before.

"I just wanted t-"

"I'm not doing this because  _I trust you_ – I have no choice, you are my last resort, if I had any other options, I wouldn't be here."

Kurt cut him off crudely.

Blaine pursed his lips, choking back a stream of questions as to why Kurt was acting so distressed – all the dark haired boy wanted to do was to help. There was a crunch of gravel once more as Kurt hastily hurried back on his path and Blaine trailed closely behind, embarrassed and mystified, but choosing to remain silent.

 _He's lost his father after all_ , Blaine mentally retorted,  _he's in no mood for making small talk_.

The journey continued in complete silence except for the owls hooting in the distance and the occasional crunch of gravel as they walked.

As they travelled further down the long road, cottage houses diminished slowly in the distance, a stony carved pathway down to the northern entrance to the forest. In the far reserve, Blaine could see the start of the barring metal gates could be seen – but that wasn't the only thing that seemed to be awaiting them.

There was a small gasp at the back of his throat when he noticed the usually isolated forest entrance blocked with a patrol of the police force.

Kurt had seemed to seen them, for he too halted in his tracks, a look of bemusement creeping on his expressionless face.

"It seems like they are expecting you." The hunter snorted, shaking his head.

Blaine noiselessly agreed. The entire area was swarming with the police patrol – Cooper had probably alerted them and they were just waiting for him to appear. Tilting over to face the hunter, the dark haired boy threw a questioning glance over.

The road was a straight pathway to the forest but it was completely obstructed by the police. There was almost a zero percent chance that they could even walk into the woods without getting caught – the undergrowth of the forest was miles away from the gates, even if they managed to sneak past the barred gates, the patrol police within the forest were bound to find them.

"For a clumsy and witless man, your brother seems to be rather efficient." Kurt muttered, looking both displeased and slightly confounded.

"I have a plan but I don't know if you are able to pull it off." He continued, eyeing Blaine, reluctantly seemingly to size the dark haired male up.

Blaine puffed up his chest.

"I can get away with the police, but you can't. I can do the distracting and you can run – run as fast as you can into the woods." Kurt turned away and examined his nails, bored, "But I can't give any signal, you'll have to be observant. One wrong move and we are both screwed."

Wordlessly, Blaine nodded once.

Kurt raised a brow.

"I can do it," The hazel eyed boy asserted, taking the raised brow as a signal to speak. "We'll both have to be observant."

At that, the hunter let out a small grunt of approval.

"If you manage to pull this off," Kurt rumbled wryly, "I'll think about giving you speaking rights."

Without waiting for a reply, the hunter stalked off, his eyes locked onto his target – much like how a predator would watch its prey. Blaine remained hidden in the distance, ready to bolt off. Adrenaline pumping in his veins, he realised it wasn't as easy as he thought it was. After all, if anything, Kurt needed to get all the police's attention – how was the hunter even going to do that?

Blaine shook away his pessimistic thoughts. He had to avoid over thinking and commence observing.

In the outlying distance, Kurt's small frame came into view – it wasn't that hard to spot the hunter out after all, with his large ivory bow sticking out from the back. The minority of the patrol seemed to have gathered around the boy and were having some sort of conversation.

Curiously, Blaine wondered what the hunter was even planning.

As if frozen in time, the dark haired boy congealed when he saw Kurt pointing a finger right at his direction, the sudden patrol's eyes all following the pale finger arrow and landing their gazes smack directly at Blaine Anderson.

_Blaine's heart dropped to his feet._


	27. Inhuman

_Breathe_.

 _Think_.

Bright hazel pools were clouded over, deep in thought. Tensed and ready to leap into action, the boy watched with narrowed eyes as Cooper’s forces wasted no time. Less than a kilometre away, the guards from all the posts had started to gather together in a close knit group were all rushing towards their target.

Glancing furtively to his left, the curly haired boy made a mental note of the rusted barred gates hiding through the canopy of dry bushes, and to his right, stood straight concrete slabs walls of old abandoned buildings, coupled side by side, blocking any escape path he could take.

Alarm bells were ringing in his head.

With the approaching enemy line, the boy’s thoughts couldn’t help but drift to the hunter’s; falling adrift to the sudden thought:  _Did Kurt betray him to Cooper_?

Blaine Anderson gritted his teeth.

 _Was Kurt even capable of such perfidy_?

He glanced into the distance, the thin frame of Kurt Hummel in plain sight, the hunter was taut and unmoving; much like a predator waiting for his prey. Stalking, watching with those bright ice beryl eyes.

“Don’t move!” Came a loud shout from a few metres away, disrupting the thoughts in Blaine’s head.

With drab eyes narrowed once more, the boy strained his feet to stay planted on the ground, there had to be a reason why Kurt stood calmly, observing the line of officers heading to Blaine, not even fazed at the fact that the umber haired boy had not moved an inch.

In his mind, Blaine Anderson had already run off with an imaginary tail tucked in between his legs.

Eyes trained to the group of police officers coming into view, just a few metres away – they had their glistening silver pistols and dull hard shields out as if Blaine was going to attack them, the boy found himself evenly standing his ground.

Shifting his eyes to lock on to the hunter’s who stood rigidly next to the barred gates, less than a kilometre away, he noted that Kurt Hummel was completely alone.

 _Empty_.

Something clicked in Blaine’s head.

The entire section of police whom were guarding people from entering the gates – they were emptied from their posts.

But with the escape route to his right,  _and even as_  the hunter cleared the guards from their posts, there was no way Blaine could build enough speed to flee from the highly trained police force. He could make a mad dash off through the hidden gates, but he couldn’t outrun them all.

A swift movement caught behind in the distance caught Blaine’s attention.

Before anyone could react, a cyan flamed sharp arrow hit the ground between the curly haired boy and the police with a loud  _thud_.

Within seconds, a hefty cerulean flame circled the army of leather clad men, blocking them from running through it and towering over Blaine like some sort of shield. There was noisy ‘ouf’s and ‘ouch’s as the force halted, probably stumbling onto each other, contained by Kurt’s fire.

Confusion set in, Cooper’s army of men let out yelps of terror and panic, which erupted from within the lofty flame circle. There was an ear-splitting shrill as one of the officers tried to cross through the circled fire. A loud thump sounded as a lump of flesh fell onto the ground and Blaine nauseously noted it as probably the officer’s arm.

With no time to waste, the distraction he was given courteously by the hunter, he pressed on his heels and flew through the broken fencing to his right, dashing across the empty field space.

Heart thudding wildly in his chest, Blaine couldn’t help but form an untamed grin upon his face. It felt almost as if something exploded in him, a burst of renewed energy that he hadn’t felt in months, years even and he let out a loud laugh.

Wind buffeting through his hair, he turned to see Kurt Hummel, bright and clear as day, less than a kilometre away from him to his right, heading into the forest with lightning speed as well. The thin figure decked in grey, his silver bow hanging against his back – the hunter actually looked like a little boy, an innocent child running out in his background.

Blaine’s heart tightened in a vice grip.

He was the one that caused all this havoc, this wreckage to happen to this boy. With Kurt’s distaste towards him and the frostiness that the hunter rained upon, Blaine understood why the brunette found him nothing but a pest.

Even in the distance, the curly haired boy noted the scars that remained dully on the hunter’s arms, the messy chestnut head – the hunter was in no condition to even fight off creatures in his mental state as well, let alone the Wendigo.

Kurt seemed to realise the remote stare on him and had swung to face Blaine with a look of complete nonchalance, an eye brow raised and a thin lipped frown on his face. Without even glancing forward, the hunter gave a curt nod as he started to fall in beside the other boy.

Ahead, the looming forest didn’t seem so dangerous after all.

They entered the lesser dense area of bare oak trees, stepping into the bone pup territory as they raced through silently, neither one daring to even speak as they darted through overgrown roots upon the winter grounds, leaping off jagged stones that stood awkwardly through the barren land.

Blaine found it surprisingly effortless to keep up with the hunter, the thick forest grounds serving as a memory of his time as part of the Wendigo, an imaginary map in his mind, noting the routes that Kurt was taking - they were heading past bone pup territory and towards the frozen lake.

The hunter seemed to want to get as far away from the patrol force before stopping for a breather, Blaine noted, watching the brunette’s swift legs bound across crumpled broken branches that sprawled across the forest floor, creating patterns and bumps that the curly haired boy almost tripped on.

Stillness reined the forest.

The sounds of fleet footed running steps were heard, the crunching of frost and heavy panting from Blaine Anderson. He was starting to lose his stamina as he stepped heavily across another overgrown tree root but before he could manage any kind of word out to Kurt, a mammoth figure pressed heavily against his side, knocking him down onto the adamantine floor, earning a strident yowl from the boy.

The bulky figure had pinned Blaine down and with its razor-sharp claws digging deep into the boy’s forearm, the beast that had held him let out a roar of triumph. The strong reek of odour wafted through Blaine’s nose as the beast brushed his face with a furry arm.

Blaine let out a shriek of agony, struggling in vain, the hostile beast obstructing his view from both the monster and the hunter.

“KURT!” He managed to mutter out, terrified that the hunter might be in danger as well.

With all his strength, Blaine heaved the monster with his hind legs, kicking with all his might and throwing the elephantine beast off him, the creature’s claws running a deep mark through his arms and admitting a painful hiss from the boy.

Hurriedly standing up and dizzy from the excruciating pain that plagued his arms, Blaine searched for the hunter, wobbling and unsteadily shuffling forward, not even caring about the beast that he had thrown off.

“KURT!” He hissed through gritted teeth, panic setting in when the hunter was nowhere to be found.  

 _Was it the Wendigo_?

Dread filled his heart.

_What if Kurt was dead?_

A low growl punctured his impending thoughts. Blaine twisted around to see the dark beast looming dangerously over him. The stench of rotting flesh was almost unbearable as the curly haired boy backed away, realising that he was very much alone.

Glaring darkly at the predator that stood in front of him, Blaine noted that it wasn’t anything he had ever seen before in his life. The blood red fur that reeked of rotten flesh matching with a pair of deep set green eyes glowing in the dark night, the beast stood on it’s all fours, it’s sharp jagged teeth bared and ready to pounce. It let out a ruthless roar, a pink tongue darting out from its opened jaw, licking its snout.

Blaine snarled back, startling himself at his own sudden feral behaviour.                                                                                                                                                               “Where did you take Kurt?” He roared back as the fox-like beast watched curiously, its snout sniffing and twitching much like a rat. 

“ _Over here._ ” Kurt’s voice sounded too close for comfort.

Whipping around, Blaine found himself face to face with none other than the hunter.

The brunette’s face was merely inches away, his cerulean eyes bright and narrowed, watching the beast curiously instead of attacking. Torn between hissing in anger and fear, Blaine realised that the fox like creature had stopped trying to kill him.

Kurt seemed to read his mind as ice blue eyes trailed back to hazel ones.

“You  _stepped_  on its tail.” Came the tart response.

The beast let out a low accusing snarl, its glowing green pools blinking in annoyance before it shifted its gaze onto Kurt. The fox like creature let out an irate hiss before turning around and shuffled back into the dense area of trees, its dark red fur camouflaged with the mahogany wood trees. 

Blaine stared dumbly at the sight that unfolded in front of him and whipped around to glare fiercely at Kurt.

“I thought it got you!” He hissed crossly, brows narrowed.

 There was a smirk that unfurled on Kurt’s lips.

“I thought you were dead!” Blaine growled, “I thought –“

“You thought that  _I_ ,” the hunter paused to stare solemnly at the other boy.

“A  _trained_  hunter,” Kurt seemed rather amused at the curly haired boy’s angry frown, “Would’ve died from just  _that_?”

The smirk vanished.

Blaine felt ridiculed. All he wanted to do was to try to protect Kurt as well and help along the way – all the hunter was trying to do was to make him feel useless, clueless and unwanted. He frowned darkly at the other boy, feeling strangely disappointed.

There was a pregnant pause.

Kurt’s raised eyebrow spoke volumes even though the hunter remained silent – as if he was challenging Blaine to retort back.

The curly hair boy obliged.

“You have no right to insult me,” He stepped forward towards the hunter, inches away from the brunette who seemed nonchalant at the fiery outburst.

“I was worried about your safety because we’re a team.” Blaine continued, narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists.

Once more, Kurt remained apathetic, a bored look upon his pale face.

“What is wrong with you?” The curly haired boy gnashed his teeth in aggravation, raising his arms up in defeat and letting out a hiss when the sting of pain on his arm slammed him back to reality.

 _Righ_ t. His arm had gotten clawed.

The hunter watched, clearly unmoved.

“Are you done?” he enquired monotonously.

Unable to grasp Kurt’s antagonistic attitude towards him, Blaine shook his head viciously, pointing an accusing finger at the hunter’s dulled gaze. He was trying hard to understand Kurt’s situation at hand – with the brunette’s father in possession of the Wendigo and the death of his friend, of course Kurt would be difficult to deal with – but was it so hard to even have a decent conversation without any sort of condescending remark?

_It wasn’t fair for Blaine._

He was trying to correct the unjust he did to the boy and Kurt was having none of it.

“For just one minute,” Blaine voice was gravelly as he glanced tiredly at the other boy, “Could you just listen?”

Kurt blinked.

“I’m not worried that I’ll die without you nor am I afraid of death,” he pressed on hurriedly, ignoring the frosty glare that hunter had on him, “I’m worried that you’ll get hurt because of me – that I’ve failed in helping you, because I promised myself to help you.”

The hunter’s face contorted into something unreadable.

“I know you are going through a really tough time,” Blaine sighed, rubbing a hand across his face wearily, “and heck, I know you don’t even like me!”

He rubbed his eyes resignedly.

“You are probably mentally stabbing me in your head but just,” the curly haired boy let out an exhale of breath, “Let me in for a bit.”

“You need someone right now and I know, I’m by far the worst candidate but I just want to help – I know I caused all of this wreckage so please let me fix it.”

Kurt had remained deathly silent.

“I’m sorry, Kurt.” Blaine added hastily, “I’m sorry I did this to you.”

The curly haired boy had become conscious of how close he was actually standing to the hunter, merely inches away from each other, the brunette’s cold eyes fixated onto Blaine’s hazel ones. The boy stood his ground, examining the detached gaze that didn’t seem unreceptive but neither was it amenable.

There they stood for a whole minute, locked onto each other’s eyes in complete stillness.

Just when Blaine thought the silence was almost excruciating to take, Kurt shifted his glance elsewhere.

“He’s the  _only thing_  I have left.”

The hunter’s murmur was almost inaudible.

Blaine didn’t need to know what Kurt was talking about, though all clues pointed to none other than Burt. Watching the hunter crumble a little, the curly haired boy bit his lip in guilt, heart hammering loudly in his chest.

There was a pause.

When Kurt’s head tilted back to glance at Blaine, there was a poisonous glare that startled the other boy, causing him to stumble backwards. The sudden hostile energy was back as the hunter frowned darkly at Blaine.

“I don’t need you to watch out for me.” He rejoined coldly.

Kurt stepped closer to Blaine, towering over the curly haired boy slightly, having an advantage over his height.

“I don’t need your pity.” He glowered.

Once more, Blaine noted the close proximity they both were in and felt his face grow red with embarrassment.

Without warning, the hunter forcefully grabbed hold of Blaine’s injured arm, causing the boy to wheeze and wince at the throbbing pain. The splattered blood around his arms had started to dry, but the angry sore looking incise remained bloody.

The hunter examined the slash coolly, running his fingers gently across the wound and Blaine emitting an instantaneous grouse when Kurt grazed the bleeding cut.

“Nine tailed foxes are aggressive only when harassed.” The brunette spoke, out of the blue, completely out of context – Blaine assumed that he was done speaking about feelings and had decided to hop on the topic of beasts.

 _Nine tailed fox_? Well Blaine definitely missed out the memo – he didn’t see nine tails on the fox; or even a tail at all.

“You didn’t see it because you stepped on it.” Kurt seemed to subconsciously read Blaine’s mind once more. “It was probably trying to hide its tails from you. The bandits here love to splice and sell the tail of these beasts, no wonder it attacked.”

Blaine let out a huff.

“You sound just like Sam.” There was a soft mutter from Kurt.

With that the curly haired boy let out a chortle of amusement.

Straightening up, Kurt dug through a small brown pouch located on his belt and pulled out a vial that contained a purple liquid of some kind. Twisting the cap open, he glanced back up at Blaine in a sullen frown.

“This is the only healing ointment I have.” The hunter lamented.

Blaine pouted.

Well now, he really  _did_  feel guilty. After that mess he created, he couldn’t help but shake his head in declination. He didn’t deserve the only vial of healing gel. He could probably walk it off.

“You’ll attract  _werewolves_.” Kurt commented uninterestedly, “I’m not doing this because  _I want to_.”

Leaving no room for a debate, the hunter reached out and slathered the purple liniment on Blaine’s wound.

Acute burning pain shot up Blaine’s arm as he forced himself not to yelp at the arduous sting. The cold gel covered the inflamed sore quickly and just as hastily as it was applied onto the skin, it miraculously healed, soft tanned skin replacing the blood soaked cut.

The curly haired boy watched in awe as the new skin formed, twisting and filling up the wound incise, and in seconds his arm looked brand new, untouched by any kind of damage.

Kurt Hummel had a way of looking at people and causing them to feel certainly insignificant, Blaine noted as he nodded his curt thanks to the brunette who rolled his eyes in reply.

Placing the empty vial back into his small pouch, the chestnut haired boy folded his arms and shot a watchful gaze over at Blaine.

“Well, now that we have stopped, you can lead the way to the Wendigo’s cave.”

Blaine stared back blankly.

Kurt shot a questioning glower, tilting his head to the right and blinking slowly, much like a cat. Blaine bewailed the fact that his travel companion was barely even touched by the boy’s words of comfort, all the hunter seemed to want to do was to just get it done and over with.

His sigh echoed through the murky forest as he nodded and tailed the way through the snowy path.

Blaine was mystified by the brunette – for a second he thought that the other party was about to spill out his feelings and open up – but he brushed it off naturally, rendering the curly haired boy in complete perplexity.

He glanced rapidly over his shoulder to examine the taller boy.

Looking drained, Kurt’s ever blue eyes were focused in front, his loose grey shirt and dark pants almost camouflaged within the canopy of dim lighted trees. The chestnut haired boy was deep in thought, Blaine noticed, not even caring about the hazel pools that were observing closely.

Turning back forward, Blaine watched his steps, gingerly threading through the dwindling undergrowth and found himself just barely metres away from the lake that circled the forest.

 _The mermaids_ , he thought to himself, shuddering at the memory of bandits getting lured into the deep dark lake and getting eaten. In the spring, the mermaids hunted anything and everything that tried to cross the tarn – mostly men who were allured by the enticing beauty of the mermaids – often getting drowned and eaten by none other than the merman king.

Blaine had saw him once – a gargantuan creature, twice his size, with the fleshiest looking fish tail, painted in an array of rainbow colours.

He stepped delicately over the frozen lake, biting his lips when he saw the frozen bodies of possibly lost men and beasts stuck beneath the icy river bend. Behind him, Kurt let out a snort of amusement. Glancing back at the brunette, Blaine opened his mouth to make a snide remark about how some men couldn’t control their urges when the hunter beat him to that.

“Notice how it’s only men,” Kurt piped up conversationally, a twisted grin on his face, “If only they knew how to control themselves.”

The hunter looked up coolly at Blaine, an eyebrow raised, in which the boy nodded quickly, beaming brightly at Kurt as if to tell him that he was thinking the exact same thing.

“You are probably lucky that it’s winter and the lake’s ice-covered.” The brunette commented dryly, eyes still trained on Blaine.

 _Lucky_? The curly haired boy’s beam turned upside down. Was the hunter insinuating that he was one of  _those_  untamed hooligans? In any case, Blaine Anderson wasn’t just going to let Kurt off with that insult. Affronted, he folded his arms and halted in the middle of the icy lake.

His companion followed suit, an eyebrow raised in mock amusement.

 “You know Kurt, I’m pretty sure you belong there as well,” Blaine declared jokingly, waving his arms at the unmoving bodies beneath him, “Your personality is as  _icy_  as these frozen victims.”

Kurt’s face darkened immediately.

At that, the curly haired boy raised his hands in defence, face flushed in sudden embarrassment. He probably shouldn’t have said that. Now Kurt will probably wring his neck and freeze him into the lake as well.

Instinctively, Blaine hurried over across the frozen loch, feeling the heat of Kurt’s livid glare on his back. Icy drafts of winter winds bit at his exposed skin, and he kicked himself for even trying to joke around with the frosty natured hunter. Any sort of amiable atmosphere was extinguished the moment the brunette’s frown appeared back on his face.

Dully noting to shut his mouth, the dark haired boy continued on his trek, the imaginary map in his mind, leading him to the Wendigo’s cave, with the brunette trailing behind, his boots crushing against the snowy grounds.

If he committed it to memory, the Wendigo’s underground cave stood in the heart of the woods, a giant silver elm tree that stood unbending and a stark contrast against the other spruce trees that swept the forest. Hidden under the undergrowth of protruding roots was the cave of the beast, sinister and murky, inky darkness that looked as if it ran for miles.

There, the Wendigo hid with its frozen prey, waiting for more to arrive.

Blaine made a left turn into a thicket of bushes, glancing behind to make sure that the brunette was following closely.

The pale skinned boy behind him caught the momentary gaze and narrowed his ice blue eyes threateningly. No doubt Kurt was still incensed by Blaine’s crafty reply and was giving him dirty looks from behind his back.

He couldn’t help but feel completely mystified by Kurt’s actions. One minute the boy was quietly murmuring and the next moment he would be glaring darkly at Blaine – he was so capricious it was difficult for the dark haired boy to even speak without being afraid of backlash.

But he wasn’t about to give up just yet.

“It’s fascinating,” Blaine spoke out faux-animatedly, his tone sounding foreign to him, “You know, the um, forest.” He gestured to the trees on his right.

“Please,” Kurt sounded resigned, “I had to deal with Cooper’s lack of social skills; I don’t want to deal with yours.”

Blaine scowled, feeling slighted at the fact that he was being compared to his older brother. He narrowed his brown eyes and folded his arms in annoyance.

“Unlike  _him_ ,” The dark haired boy emphasised the word ‘him’ as viciously as he could, “I know a thing or two about the forest.”

“Yet you had no clue you were faced with a nine-tailed fox.” Kurt added on deprecatingly.

 Ignoring that, Blaine pressed on his one sided conversation.

“I studied up on the beasts that live in the woods, from bone puppies to dragons.” He declared proudly, trekking on the uneven floor ground, “I’ve even met a unicorn before.”

Kurt remained silent.

“A female one of course,” Blaine corrected quickly, “As you know, they don’t have horns but you can tell that they are unicorns through their hooves. I’m pretty sure as a hunter you’ll know that but isn’t it just enthralling?”

Once more the hunter did not reply.

Blaine frowned at the hunter’s stillness.

“It’s strange,” He began slowly, deciding to try something else, “When someone hopes to be found and at the same time wishes to be forgotten.”

He seemed to have pricked Kurt’s interest when he heard footfalls speeding up ever so slightly to catch up on his left. The hunter snorted in a lackadaisical attitude but he appeared to be listening nonetheless.

“All the time when I was being possessed by the Wendigo, I felt that.” He glanced to his left hurriedly to catch a glimpse of Kurt’s face.

The hunter was watching disinterestedly.

“I wanted to be  _lost_ ,” Blaine scratched his neck, feeling the gaze of the brunette on him, “I wanted to be forgotten.”

He closed his eyes and let out a short sigh.  _Well this was it_ , here he was, trying to get the hunter to open up to him but he ended up doing so for himself. Blaine opened his hazel pools once more and turned to the brunette.

Kurt blinked slowly.

“I know this sounds crazy but I didn’t want to go back.” The dark haired boy admitted. “I let the Wendigo in because I wanted to run away from all my problems, I didn’t want to deal with it, I just wanted to be forgotten and left alone.”

Blaine felt tears welling up in his eyes, a fit of disappointment bubbling up into his chest. There was no point crying over spilt milk but he couldn’t help but feel upset with himself – how his selfishness had caused havoc.

He couldn’t bear to look at his companion.

“You are right Kurt,” He muttered, “I belong with those frozen bodies in the lake. My self-centredness has caused this mess. I behaved irrationally, recklessly – call me stupid if you will.”

A glistening tear trickled down Blaine’s cheek.

He raised an arm to wipe it off hurriedly. He never meant to harm anyone; he just wanted to run away from it all – but he forgot to weigh the consequences of his actions. He halted in his tracks, rubbing his eyes tiredly and inwardly reprimanding himself for being such a wet blanket.

The footfalls beside him encumbered and it felt like eons before Kurt replied.

“You talk a lot.” The hunter sounded relatively calm.

“I know I talk too much,” Blaine muttered, eyes fixed onto the snowy forest floor, “My brain is a junkyard and I often find myself picking through this muck of dirt for something suitable to say.”

There was a pregnant pause.

“Cooper said that too.” Kurt hummed uncannily informal, “But it’s bizarre how it sounds more staged now that you’ve said it.”

Blaine’s interest was piqued and he mustered all the courage he had to look up at Kurt’s face with a questioning blink.

“ _I was reckless and stupid. I cared more about myself than anyone else._ ” The hunter announced, eyes darting over to the dark haired boy, “Those were the words that Cooper said to us that night.”

Kurt closed his eyes and exhaled softly as Blaine watched the pale features unwind under the dim light of the moon.

“It’s strange.” The brunette whispered, breath ghosting in the winter mist, “How all the selfish people end up where the lost things are.”

The dark haired boy blinked in bafflement but didn’t press on for more. He had never shared air with another so cautiously.

Kurt’s eyes reopened once more and for the first time ever since he had met the hunter, the ice blue pools didn’t seem so glacial anymore. Hazel eyes widened like saucers, Blaine noted the sincerity in the brunette’s eyes when he turned to nod curtly at the curly haired boy.

“You, are  _catastrophic_.” the hunter acknowledged Blaine’s quiet smile, “But honest.”

With that, he gestured to the pathway forward, urging Blaine to continue.

Taking that as a queue of Kurt’s vague approval, the dark haired boy grinned from ear to ear and heartily bounded forward with renewed vigour.

Disinfectant smell of sap wafted as Blaine continued the pursuit to find the Wendigo’s underground lair. Fir trees with stiff upright dark blue-green leaves blended into the darkness above, spreading out like fans, dusted with snow. They threshed a path through the undergrowth, brambles clawing at Blaine’s sides.

His light smooth steps turned to rough ridged stomps as rock paths filled with twigs materialized as they rambled forward. Snapping sounds of dead twigs being crushed behind Blaine could be heard as Kurt followed tightly.

 _They were entering werewolf territory_ , Blaine acclaimed,  the prominent pine trees now eloping the pathway so much so it was becoming a little tricky to step through without getting brushed by a snow covered rippled branches.

Salient wolf paw prints dusted the snowy grounds, endowing the werewolves that walked the woods. An eerie silence hung in the air and the dark haired boy shuddered –  _was it cold_  or  _was he scared_?

Blaine halted, causing Kurt to bump onto him, emitting an irascible grunt from the hunter.

“Werewolf grounds,” the hazel eyed boy breathed, his voice reverberating through, breath misting up in the cold winds.

The hunter snorted.

“It’s the only easy way down South towards the heart of the forest. We have no time to en-route back.” The brunette seemed unfazed at the fact that they were about to trespass the most hostile beasts’ territory.

Blaine turned to face Kurt, brows knitted together in uncertainty.

“We are bound to meet one or two packs if we cross this route right?” He blinked. “And I’m almost defenceless against any sort of beast, especially one that can cause lycanthropy.”

“You have your sword.” The hunter sounded amused.

Blaine blinked in surprise.  _Right_. He had a sheathed sword swung over his back, why didn’t he think of using that? Using his left hand, he reached for the cloth covered iron and pulled it out, a loud ringing sound as he unsheathed it from its scabbard.

The metal glistened under the illumination of the moon and Blaine marvelled at how light it felt holding onto the average sized weapon.

“I must’ve forgotten about it. After all, for years I’ve been using nothing but teeth and claw.” He announced, brushing across the long metal with his fingers.

“Now I’m ready for any sort of battle!” He announced half mockingly, grinning over at Kurt who just rolled his eyes in reply.

Fallen leaves crushed under their boots as the boys headed forward, the dark haired boy taking the lead and his companion close behind. Blanketed with snow and dead branches, the werewolf territory wasn’t the easiest place to trek on for both flora and fauna weren’t making it any easier for them.

The path they were taking reeked of age. Its woody incense from centuries of snapping branches crashing to the forest’s floor and rotting silently. The composting, organic smell rose up in waves like a miasma. Like a watchful guardian, the sprawling trees remained a silent sentinel of the groves as they ventured deeper into the tangled heart of the primeval forest.

Shuffling noises came from deep in the interior and Blaine froze.

With the thick and lush foliage, briars flanking the trail, it was impenetrable on either side. The dark haired boy braced for impact but nothing came.

“ _Mice_ ,” Kurt pointed out, his finger brushing against Blaine’s neck as the hunter indicated towards the ground where a group of mice scuttled through the winding trail.

The boy let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“I’ll lead here,” the hunter sounded slightly somnolent, his bright blue eyes glinting under the dim moonlight.

Stepping gingerly past the mice, Kurt stalked forward, the hunter’s small frame fitting to travel around the narrow undergrowth, whilst Blaine’s stout figure trailed behind quietly, observing the canopy of overhead trees.

The werewolf territory was primordial. Centuries old trees with sprawling limbs guarded the darkness, blotting out most of the sunlight. Their bark, mottled and splotched, as if bubbled soup had been frozen in time on its surface – Blaine’s vein froze over at the sudden sound of a wolf’s howl.

Kurt had begun to speed up, the brunette now hastening his footsteps, leaving no room for hesitation as he hurried through.

“Wait for me, Kurt!” Blaine’s clumsy feet weren’t as swift as Kurt’s and he struggled behind slightly, pushing his hands through the bramble and vines, trying to keep up.

It seemed like an eternity before they arrived at a wide glade, where the trees fell away, revealing the night sky and the suffocating sense of the woods smothered out with the new expanse of freckled star night sky.

Blaine let a sigh escape his lips, closing his eyes and tasting the night air, the glucose of ember leaks from tree barks.

“We’re not out of danger just yet.” The hunter warned, “In fact we are in open enemy territory.”

As if on cue, a low growling could be heard.

Blaine’s eyes flew open as he turned swiftly to the direction of the sound. To his right, a humanoid furred creature watched with tundra-cold and merciless cauldron black pools. Its snout bared large jagged teeth that looked like broken stalagmites and it let out a strange guttural snarl.

The hunter fleetly had his bow in a flurry of movement; arrow poised and narrowed ice blue eyes.

Blaine swung his sword delicately, the metal casting over the moonlight grounds, glittering like silver. He watched, heart in his mouth, as the feral beast licked it’s snout in repugnance. The dark black eyes gazed deep into Blaine’s soul and saw his fear.

The werewolf sprung into action, leaping towards him.

The curly haired boy’s heart thudded in fear as he swung the sword to block the fangs and claws that were coming his way – but Kurt intervened, as quick as lightning. The hunter pounced at the exact moment the werewolf bounded Blaine’s way; the brunette’s kick digging into the beast’s side brutally.

The werewolf got thrown off its aim, slammed forcefully onto the ground with Kurt’s foot on its flank.

It let out a vicious growl, trying to get back up but it seemed paralyzed. Lying on its back on the snowy ground, the malady brown werewolf hissed venomously at Kurt, flashing its teeth. Blaine watched in awe, for it was the first time he saw the hunter in action, fighting with a beast.

Kurt’s arrow aimed at the werewolf’s heart and had his foot pressed down on the beast, rendering it unmovable: the dark hair boy wondered how it was even possible for a small sized boy to hold a werewolf twice his size down onto the ground.

His thoughts vanished the moment the hunter let his arrow pierce the werewolf’s chest, neon blue flames erupting from the wooden weapon and transferring over to the furry beast. Kurt hurdled off the werewolf just as the flames consumed the beast, covering it from head to tail, slowly eating it away.

The beast struggled for a second before it finally lay, immobile and stock still, on the ground.

With that, Kurt stepped away to rejoin Blaine, a cool smirk on his face.

The dark haired boy watched with a dropped jaw, completely impressed with the events that unfolded – it happened so promptly, he didn’t even have time to process what ensued. Did Kurt just take down the werewolf in just one move? No wonder the hunter seemed indifferent, even walking through the dangerous parts of the forest.

“That was amazing.” Blaine managed to utter out “You took it down just like that – how?”

“I have you as bait.” Kurt replied snarkily, but there was barely any hint of vehemence in his tone.

The dark haired boy blinked in response, still completely in approbation.

“I am a hunter,” Kurt sounded unconcerned, turning towards the dying flames that converted the werewolf into nothing but ash. “And werewolves aren’t actually the smartest beasts to outwit in a fight. All they are teeth and brute strength.”

Gazing at the hunter, Blaine shook his head expeditiously. It was not just that – it was the blue fire; the one he saw circle Cooper’s forces as well as the one that turned a werewolf into nothing but ashes in less than a minute.

“The blue fire,” The dark haired boy proclaimed, gesturing at Kurt’s quiver, “It’s the same reason why you don’t have any heat signature.”

The hunter frowned threateningly.

Blaine decided to quickly divert the topic – the frosty glare that was growing wasn’t going to help the fact that they were still in werewolf territory. In any case, Kurt was extraordinary in battle; no wonder he was a well notable hunter figure in the society.

“That was astounding.” He murmured, observing the thin smile that played out on Kurt’s face. In fact, now in the moonlight, without trees covering the chestnut haired boy’s face; the hunter’s pale elfish features were more apparent.

Kurt Hummel’s crescent-of-moon eyebrows were thin and narrow, high cheekbones carved down towards a thin jaw. They were of such sharp contours, it looked as if they were sculpted and pared to perfection.

His mariner blue eyes orb round and shone brightly, like two sapphires dipped in milky pools. Spellbinding as lode stars, Blaine felt bewitched under his steady gaze. Even in his grey top and dark coloured jeans, the dark haired boy had to admit, Kurt looked inhuman.

 “Incredible.” Blaine felt his throat suddenly go hoarse, as he stared down at the artful masterpiece of the brunette’s casual jumble of locks. “I am glad I never doubted you for a second.”

At that, the hunter’s smile widened.

“And you aren’t as incompetent as I thought you would be.” Kurt glided gracefully towards the ashes that were once the werewolf and picked up his arrow gingerly, caressing it gently before stuffing it back into his quiver.

He turned to look over his shoulder back at Blaine, who was just watching in admiration.

“Let’s move, lest we draw more attention.” The hunter stalked off elegantly, throwing his bow over his shoulder.

Wordlessly, Blaine followed along. Heart beating in his ears, he pondered quietly if it was the adrenaline pumping or something else – whatever it was, it was directed towards the hunter as Blaine trailed behind, feeling rather proud of Kurt, a new found respect even though the boy was as prickly as a porcupine.

They trekked into the dark night, underneath the moss; lethal larkspur peppered the mulchy floor. A pungent tang oozed from every sentient being in the forest. Bewailing sounds ghosted through the trees. Whether it was from victim or victor, only the forest could tell.

Even with the occasional howl of the breeze or the crunch of snow, Blaine found himself overwhelmed with nothing else but the thumping of his heart.


	29. Fangs alike

Kurt Hummel wasn't fond of Blaine Anderson.

_Nope. Definitely not_.

Blue eyes sneaked a glance over to his right. The curly haired boy's hazel pools glazed over with a quiet look of admiration as he smiled broadly at the sudden eye contact. Kurt glanced away hurriedly, focusing on anywhere other than Blaine.

That genuine smile caused an unexpected rush of warmth through Kurt and the hunter's mouth twitched in slight annoyance.

_Nope, not fond of Blaine Anderson_.

Crackling twigs signalled the sound of animals close by and the brunette stifled his footsteps to a close. Here in the perilous werewolf territory, they were the prey and the wolves were the hunters; Kurt had effortlessly taken down one of their kind but if they were surrounded, the brunette was relatively bothered how he was to tackle a pack, especially with Blaine around.

Not that Blaine was completely useless, he snorted to himself. Rather him than Cooper – speaking of which – Kurt gritted his teeth; if what the hazel eyed boy said was true, then had Kurt been helping the wrong brother all this while? Cooper, the awkward clumsy police officer who seemed more than willing to help out with anything he could?

Whatever it was, it could wait. Burt's first in his list – he needed to save his father.

Anxiety buzzed at the back of his head. How was he going to save his father from the Wendigo's clutches? He had no clue how to pursue the Wendigo's spirit without help from Brittany: he wasn't a witch. Worry gripped his throat like icy claws of the beast. Did Kurt need to ki-

"Kurt?" Blaine voice sounded vexed, interrupting the brunette's deep thoughts.

The hunter turned to look at the other party, a brow raised in question.

"You've been standing there for quite a while." The boy pointed out, gentle deep brown pools staring transfixed into Kurt's own, "Is there something wrong?"

Kurt froze.

A memory of his mother's sweet melodious voice echoed in his head;  _is there something wrong_? Striking unfathomable jewel blue eyes blinked in worry, long eyelashes fluttering and touching the pale perfect skin as Elizabeth Hummel caressed Kurt's cheek. Long russet hair in curls, and a beatific smile on pink tinted lips, the young boy watched his mother's lips part open, repeating the question she pose before.

A song-bird's voice.

Blaine behaved so much like Elizabeth.

The brunette shook his head in a quiet daze, just examining the ridiculous mega-watt smile that was still painted on the other boy's face.

"Nothing." Kurt studied his own boots; face feeling flushed from the closeness of the other male.

Ignoring the small chortle from the curly haired boy, Kurt moved ahead, feeling strangely exhausted.

There was long howl that spread through the sacrilegious woods, causing the boy behind him to gasp lightly.  _It sounded way too close for comfort_. Kurt bit his lip in worry, feeling icy fingers crawl up his spine. It would do no good if they met a pack of werewolves out in the open.

Without so much of a warning, Kurt plunged through the stunted coppices and misshapen thickets. It was a grotesque haunt, offensive to eye, ear and nostril. The floor of this part of the forest belched up constant waves of foul and rancid odours that smelt like sickly excrement.

The moonlight pin-pricked through the dense foliage like the cheerless comfort of a dying candle flame, blanketing over on only certain part of the woodland grounds.

Not even turning behind to see if Blaine was on his trail, the hunter forced forward. The foliage was thinning slowly as he pressed down, signalling the end of the werewolf territory and the hunter breathed a sigh of relief.

It was no time to celebrate; they had a few more miles to trek before they would be out of the werewolf province – the wolves liked to hunt out in the open forest, even though they waltzed out of the werewolf domain unscathed, they weren't out of danger yet.

Kurt swivelled around to find Blaine staring back.

_Well at least he wasn't slow_.

The grin on the boy's face faltered.

"Kurt, watch out!" Blaine's eyes widened like saucers as he tackled the hunter roughly, throwing the brunette onto the bumpy snow grounds with a thud.

_What on earth_? They stumbled onto the floor inelegantly, Blaine's body huddled over the hunter and crushing him lightly.

Springing from his reverie, Kurt pushed Blaine off irritably.  _What on earth had gotten into that boy_? Before he could manage a grunt of displeasure, he felt something wet and sticky fall onto his left arm, dribbling down to his fingertips.

_Oh shit_.

Tilting his head up, he was outfaced with a pair of glowing amber eyes, glinting venomously in the dark night.

Kurt reacted instinctively. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a silver dagger swiftly and pressed it viciously into the furred beast's forehead. Within seconds, the werewolf threw its head back in a shriek of rage, staggering back and falling down onto the floor.

The brunette was back up on his feet, scanning the area with dread. Five other werewolves circled them, baring their yellowish grey fangs and snarling. Kurt cursed under his breath, eyes skimming over to Blaine to see that the boy had surprisingly gotten up from the ground and was holding his sword, determination glowing from his umber brown eyes.

The werewolf pack surrounded them, bright deep pools glittering with hostility as they pounced rapidly, claws outstretched and speeding from all directions.

Kurt had no time to tell Blaine what to do – if he was smart enough, he would know how to run and hide.

With one werewolf heading his way, Kurt leaped into action, pulling out two arrows and firing them with ease. The loud howl indicated that he managed to hit it, leaving him with another four werewolves to deal with.

Pivoting around, the hunter struck another werewolf that was charging from the left with a flaming arrow, causing the creature to stumble in shock and pain. It fell down onto the ground, hissing and burning into nothing but ash.

Perusing, Kurt spotted Blaine fighting off two werewolves – and almost reeled in shock.

The curly haired boy was swinging his sword with grace, blocking any attacks from the two werewolves that snarled brutally at him. Judging by the slices and scratches on the werewolves, Blaine seemed to have wounded them enough to slow them down.

Without hesitation, the Kurt shot an arrow at one of the werewolves attacking Blaine, causing a ripple of pause and alerting the remaining attacker of Kurt's location. The curly haired boy beamed brightly and took the distracted werewolf down with a spur-of-the-moment slice, wedging his sword deep into the werewolf's neck, chopping its head off.

Kurt blinked, astonished.

"Behind!" Blaine screeched as he tugged the sword out of the werewolf's neck and threw in Kurt's direction.

In a split second, the hunter ducked and the sword hit something hard with a loud slicing noise. Whipping around, Kurt's eyes broadened at the sight: a greyish werewolf, twice his size with a sword plunged deep into its heart. The werewolf seemed just as stunned as Kurt as it stumbled back, eyes clouded over in pain.

Quickly, before the werewolf could attack again, an arrow was shot into its flank and Kurt watched as blue flames ate the beast, his heart thudding in his chest.

Burnt flesh and blood would soon attract more werewolves, Kurt noted internally, glancing up at Blaine who nodded curtly in silent agreement. They darted off, back on their trek into the heart of the forest.

The blanketed snowy grass crackled as they ran through, hoary fortresses of proud trees everything making it almost impossible to figure out where they were – but Blaine seemed to know – Kurt sneaked a gander at the other boy, now taking the lead and not even stopping to catch his breath.

A crow screeched in the distance and the hunter imagined the black bird's cruel, corvid eyes on the lookout for a feathered meal. He never liked crows – they were Sebastian's favourite afterall.

The two boys continued in silence, running for what seemed like an eternity before Blaine started to slow down, panting wearily.

Kurt followed suit, his breaths coming out in puffs of mist.

They stood about, wheezing and heaving for a minute before Kurt heard the snigger escape from the dark haired boy.

At first it came out as short chuffs, before it transformed into nervous giggles and pretty soon Blaine Anderson was convulsed in laughter. His eyes shut tightly and body shaking in large guffaws, Kurt almost wanted to ask if he was alright, not understanding why the other party was even rolling in the aisles with mirth.

It took another minute for the boy to calm down.

_What on earth just happened?_

Kurt watched, transfixed, as Blaine shot him a tender smile, wiping off a tear from his eye.

"That was awesome." The dark haired boy whispered, raising his sword up to show Kurt the blood that stained on iron.

Not replying, the hunter reached out for a few dead branches and approached Blaine steadily, cerulean blues not leaving the warm browns. He scrubbed the iron with the broken wood, feeling the heat of the other boy's intense gaze on him.

They had just defeated a pack of werewolves with ease.

_They._

Kurt Hummel had quarried after dread vampires in the fathomless bowels and dripping basins of the deepest caves. Hunting after base beasts into dens, burrows, even down begrimed pits and through gloomy hollows; he could not begin to compare to this gullet of madness. Just being here felt like partaking in an unholy parody of life.

_This is madness_.

Kurt had never fought alongside anyone else but Sebastian Smythe – and to be frightfully honest, the blonde hunter was completely useless and if anything, their teamwork usually meant that Kurt was the one doing everything.

But Blaine Anderson – the clumsy optimistic ball of never-ending energy managed to fend himself and even save Kurt. He who was once the target of Kurt's angry and annoyance –  _saved him_.

"How did you do that?" His voice came out strangled, more like a command than a question.

Blaine's smile vanished at the tone.

The boy shrugged, glancing down at his feet.

"I've always been adapt at sword fighting." He muttered, looking as if Kurt was reprimanding him, like a sad hurt animal.

The hunter frowned darkly and threw the stained branches onto the ground, crushing it with his feet. How did Blaine Anderson even fend himself with just one sword? To be quick enough to find his balance and to hold off two bigger sized werewolves - only hunters were capable of doing so.

Kurt surveyed the gloomy looking boy with interest.

"What you did, -" The hunter began but was cut down by the other.

"I know I got in your way, I'm sorry." Blaine's eyes were still on his feet. "I won't do it again."

Kurt's eye twitched and he resisted the urge to thwack the other on the head.

"Don't be stupid," The brunette snapped, getting the other boy's attention, "You managed to fight off werewolves."

Blaine's fawn eyes widened slowly in realisation of what the hunter said.

"You aren't a hunter but you did what any hunter would do." Kurt grunted, feeling nonplussed at the fact that the boy was even apologising.

The curly haired boy's beam appeared once more, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

"How did you do it?" The hunter was flabbergasted. "How did you manage to work with me without me even telling you what to do?"

He didn't tell Blaine to move or give the other boy any signal to attack – it was as if the dark haired boy knew exactly what the hunter wanted and fought without getting in Kurt's way. It was brilliant – it was completely flummoxing but Kurt couldn't believe his eyes.

Why didn't the boy run and hide? Cooper sure did – though thinking back, Kurt rolled his eyes, the other Anderson was nothing but nuisance compared to his brother standing next to the hunter.

_Blaine was capable of protecting himself._

So when they had met the nine tailed fox earlier on, Blaine wasn't afraid that Kurt disappeared and couldn't save him – Blaine was truly worried for the hunter's safety – he was actually telling the truth.

Thoughts filled his mind and Kurt snorted distraughtly.

"I just knew." Blaine's pleasant hum droned in Kurt's ear. "It's the same way you battle the beasts, you fight to protect."

"Thank you." Kurt found himself blurting out, mentally kicking himself for saying so. It was too late to take it back though, he sulked inwardly and noticing the dazzling grin the other boy had on his face.

"You know, um. For saving me." The hunter gestured awkwardly at everywhere else but himself.

If Blaine's smile got any wider, he might as well explode.

_Kurt Hummel wasn't going to let the boy celebrate his inner glee._

"I thought you were going to run and hide, just like most of the cowards of this town." He declared, folding his arms and raising his eyebrows in mock disdain.

Before Blaine could reply, Kurt pressed on.

"Now, I've saved you from the police and you saved me from that werewolf. We are even now; you may stop your heroics."

At that he waltzed off.

There was a soft snort from behind and then footsteps trailing behind him. In the silence, Kurt found himself smirking.

_Nope, not fond of Blaine Anderson_

The morning stars shone like silver petals, as they walked through the shady glades, moonlight drifting in and embracing the grounds once in a while. The sudden peace of the woodlands was soul soothing. After that entire experience with the werewolf pack, the serene night was gratefully refreshing.

A sepulchral silence overhung the grounds, nothing stirred and nothing sang. A hollow echoing, like the hushed tones of a great slabbed cathedral, entombed the wood. One might feel unease but for the hunter, he was uncannily calm. Now knowing that Blaine possessed the skills to fend for himself, Kurt couldn't help but feel strangely proud of his companion.

He turned over his shoulder to take a short glimpse at the other boy; to his surprise, the other party was deep in thought and blinked in curiosity when he caught Kurt's eye. Hastily, the hunter whipped back around, half wondering what he was even doing.

"What are you going to do when you find him?" Blaine murmured from behind, speaking out the heavy question that plagued Kurt's head.

The hunter heart stilled.

Of course. Blaine wasn't stupid. He wasn't Cooper either – thankfully. He was going to ask Kurt that question sooner or later – afterall if he was correct, they were almost at the heart of the forest. They were perhaps a few kilometres more to the Wendigo's underground cavern; with absolutely no plan in mind.

"I have a way." Kurt lied through his teeth.

There was a long pause as the footsteps of the boys punctured the silence of the woods.

"And  _what is_  your plan?" Blaine enquired coolly, sounding amused.

The brunette gritted his teeth, cantankerous.

"Nothing that concerns you – just stay out of the way and make sure that the Wendigo can't escape." He grunted through gritted teeth.

There was another long silence between the two before Blaine spoke up quietly.

"You don't know what to do either, don't you?" Came the soft-spoken question.

Kurt closed his eyes unhurriedly, willing himself to calm down.

Yes, he didn't have a plan. Perhaps it was reckless, stupid even, to waltz cheerfully into a Wendigo's lair and demand for his father's body back. The thought of it made Kurt snort. But what was he to do? Time was running out, he didn't know what the beast would do to his dad: he needed to find Burt.

It was comical how everything played out. It was like reliving his childhood once again, except now, the Wendigo had hold of his father. A thin smile formed on the boy's face. It was laughable – painfully amusing.

"No, Blaine." Kurt admitted, placing his hands in his pockets, feeling oddly exposed. "I don't have a plan."

"You are  _lying._ "

The hunter halted.

"You know that at the back of your mind, there's this nagging realisation that you are going to do something you will regret."

Kurt clenched his fists.

"I know what you are planning to do and I'm not going to allow that."

Swivelling around, the hunter stared coldly at his companion, blue eyes narrowed in contempt. Blaine was puffing out his chest, trying his best to look unhinged but his quivering lips failed him – the curly haired boy frowned at the glare that Kurt was giving him, shaking his head despondently.

"There must be another way." Mumbled the boy, watching Kurt with wide nervous orbs, "You and I know very well that this is what the Wendigo wants – if he wanted us dead he would already have done so, he wouldn't wait for us to march up to his cave."

The hunter watched on scornfully.

"You sound like you have a clue on what to do." He examined Blaine frostily, feeling a sudden surge of disparagement for the boy.

With the sudden twinkle in Blaine's eyes, the curly haired boy nodded, reached for his hover sack hung over his shoulder and dug through it as Kurt watched, inquisitiveness growing. What did Blaine bring over that he did not have?

"You aren't going to like it and you probably will get pissed off at me, but it's the only way." Came the muffled grunt as Blaine reached into his bag, sticking out his tongue in concentration.

There was a familiar jingle and Blaine pulled out something silver, swiftly hiding it behind his back as he flashed Kurt a reticent smile.

"Promise me you won't get mad at me." The curly haired boy muttered gently, looking up at Kurt with beseeching eyes.

The hunter frowned.

"You have to trust me Kurt, I was once the Wendigo and I know how to destroy him." Blaine implored, unsure of himself, "Just listen okay, and don't get mad at me."

At that, Kurt stepped forward brusquely, not liking the sudden change of atmosphere. With eyes as cold as ice, he raised his hand out in a gesticulation for Blaine to show him what he had picked out from his bag.

"Give it to me." He commanded callously, eyes still narrowed in suspicion.

Blaine took a light step back.

"Wait, wait. You need to promise me that –" He was cut off rudely as Kurt strode forward in one movement, grabbing the boy's arm and twisting it so that he could see the object that Blaine was so afraid of showing to him.

And Kurt's heart stopped.

In Blaine's clutched fingertips stood the silver box that he touched earlier this evening whilst they were collecting necessities for the hunt. Ignoring the curly haired boys cries of pain, the hunter wretched the box out off his companion's hands and glowered dangerously at the silver container.

_This is the silver box that contains Elizabeth Hummel's heart_.

"Please Kurt –"

Blaine was whimpering in fear. His hand encompassing a crushing hold on his companion's arm, Kurt let out a feral hiss and the boy winced in pain as the hunter pushed him back harshly, his back slamming against a tree trunk with a loud thump.

"How dare you," Kurt's eyes glinted with malice as he glared down at the curly haired boy, malevolence dripping from his voice.

"Kurt you have to listen to m-" Blaine was interrupted with a loud crack as the hunter punched him squarely in the jaw.

_How dare he_? After all that had happened, Kurt couldn't help but feel a sense of hopelessness. In spite of all the help he offered the other boy; Blaine took the one that he should never touch. He warned the boy, he told him not to, yet the dark haired boy stubbornly refused to listen.

"I told you not to touch it." Kurt's voice was dangerously low, spite tinting every word he spoke as he glowered lividly at the other boy.

Blaine seemed to have gathered his composure and the punch apparently made him less afraid for the dark haired boy pulled himself up to his fullest height and stared equally crossly at Kurt, a scowl on his face.

He brushed his bruised jaw gently and glared.

"What is wrong with you?" Blaine growled snappily, pointing an accusing finger at the box that Kurt held, "You know what? Did you know, all this time, you could've just saved all our lives with that?"

Blue eyes filled with vehemence did not falter.

"I keep blaming myself for everything that has happened but you know what Kurt Hummel?" the dark haired boy glowered with uncannily vicious eyes, "You are the one at fault! All this wouldn't have happened if you destroyed that box!"

Kurt stepped forward to give Blaine another taste of his fist but the boy was fast; he ducked the oncoming punch and seized the hunter's arms with incredible strength, holding them up to Kurt's head and glaring harshly at the hunter.

The brunette struggled, twisting himself in hopes that Blaine potency only lasted for a while, but the hazel eyed teenager did not budge.

"Let go of me or I swear Blaine," Kurt hissed through gritted teeth, "I'll  _kill_  you."

All the resentment in the other boy's eyes turned into forlorn dejection at those words. Closing his eyes, Blaine released his hold on the hunter, stepping back miserably and not making any eye contact with the other.

"I'm just trying to help." Blaine murmured to himself, touching his bruise softly.

_Help_? Kurt snarled viciously and whipped out his bow. With an arrow pointed directly at the dark haired boy's head, he nudged the other harshly with his foot, gesturing him to keep moving. With one last look of poignancy, Blaine limped forward, head hung low and looking like a kicked puppy.

Hurriedly, he stuffed the silver box into his pocket, dully noting to hide it somewhere else where no one can ever find.

He glared holes into Blaine Anderson's back as they trailed forward into the misty terrain, the ground crackling under their heavy footsteps. Kurt's entire being tensed instinctively, trying to suppress that rage that boiled in his heart.

In front, Blaine seemed to be engulfed in a whirlwind of emotions, the normally chirpy boy now silent as stone –  _he had no right to speak anywa_ y, Kurt reflected, after what he tried to pull off, he should be glad he's still walking properly.

Dead branches lay coldly on the snowy grounds, dulled and rickety from all the damage. Kurt stifled a growing urge to fling his arrow and stop the other party from ever moving again. The hunter frowned, a crease forming above his eyebrows, if Blaine didn't know where the Wendigo cave was, he would've joined the same fate as the dead branches.

They continued their journey in complete silence and Kurt Hummel, for the first time in his life, found the stillness almost unbearable.


	30. Buried feelings

A/N: Please don't hate on Kurt, he's just really sad inside and needs a hug! (BLAINE PLS) I hope you guys are enjoying my fanfiction, I read every single review and I love every one of them! Thank you so much for your support and do review because I adore hearing your opinions!

When Blaine finally spoke, he found his interpolation startlingly bitter.

Twisting to look back at the brunette, his companion had his lips curled in disgust, vein in his neck throbbing dangerously, a seething look painted across his pale face. Of course the hunter would be pissed off; Blaine took the thing that meant everything to the other boy without permission of any sort.

Face in a dark mask, Kurt looked over piercingly, a dangerous glint in his ice blue orbs.

"I am sorry." The apology came out as a poignant tart squeak instead.

"Whatever for?" the hunter spat out acidly, scorn dripping from his lips as he scrutinized the other with complete hauteur, his eyebrows raised in mock uncertainty.

Gritting his teeth, Blaine cursed himself for even trying to help. All he needed Kurt to do was to listen for just a minute but the stubborn mule wouldn't even do so. He knew what to do but the hunter was just too obstinate to even hear Blaine out; immediately throwing dagger glares and thoughtlessly hissing.

Ignoring the sarcastic quip, the hazel eyed boy continued his apology.

"I shouldn't have done that. I apologise. I thought I could fix this," he waved his arms aimlessly, "mess of whatever this is, but I am apparently wrong."

"Keep biting that slice of humble pie, I'm sure it'll do you good." The statement was followed by an expressive glare.

Blaine bit his lips, resisting an irate retort.

Acknowledging the silence as his victory, the hunter smirked viciously and gestured to his arrow with a nudge of his head, signalling to Blaine that he was in a dangerous spot and shouldn't take a gander of starting a dispute.

Everything I say will be held against me anyway, Blaine reflected bitterly, turning back around and glowering at the woodland grounds.

He was trying to help after all. Whilst he was back in Kurt's apartment, he found the silver box placed in one of the hunter's drawers and though he knew very well not to snoop, instinctively he knew that he had to bring it along. It wasn't a sure way to stop the Wendigo, but at least it was something.

Hazel eyes clouded over, deep in thought.

The Wendigo was sure to be awaiting them. If the creature wanted them dead, it would've already come out of hiding and attacked. The beast was an intelligent being, full of vengeful antagonism as well as hunger. They were walking right into the belly of the beast but it seemed as if Kurt was insistent on whatever he was planning to do.

Knowing him, the boy wasn't just going to kill off the Wendigo trapped in his own father – it defeated the purpose of even finding Burt. If only he just listened, but that was akin to believing Cooper wasn't a bad person. Impossible.

He made a stupid decision to reveal the box to Kurt, but he thought the hunter actually trusted him enough to pay attention to what the dark haired boy had to say. When would it be the right time anyway? Either way, he guessed the outcome would probably turn out like this – him, having an arrow aimed at his head, forced to keep silent, and the box now in Kurt's possession.

Blaine had to do something.

"When I was the Wendigo, I shared the same emotions, memories and thoughts so I know a way to destroy him." He stated boldly, ignoring the huff of annoyance that escaped the hunter.

"Let me make this very clear to you, Anderson," Blaine's heart dropped at that name; it was the same tone Kurt had for Cooper, "You might be able to fight but I'm the one that killed a Wendigo before."

At that, a brisk memory of the Wendigo darted through Blaine's mind like an inky cloud of smog. Blurred images clouded his mind; a small brunette boy holding up a bow and shooting arrows repeatedly into the Wendigo's body, flashes of Burt screaming "No! Not my son!" and little Kurt lying on the ground motionless, injured and bruised. The memories faded into nothingness, flames tickling the recollection after that vivid imagery, as if the Wendigo itself had faded into oblivion.

Blaine couldn't even fathom the valour Kurt had to barge into the woods with nothing but a set of bow and arrows, prepared to save his mother from the beast's clutches. For the boy to set his own parent on fire, stabbing her through the heart and watching her die in front of his little eyes – Blaine could never do so, even if it were Cooper.

Little did Kurt know, the Wendigo didn't take its last breath that very night.

"But you didn't just destroy the Wendigo, you killed her as well." Blaine murmured inaudibly under his breath, relieved that Kurt wasn't listening.

There was a pause.

"It's still alive because you didn't finish the job." He added in a louder voice.

If the hunter was listening, he showed no signs of even bothering to reply. The inner turmoil that resided in Blaine's mind grew larger: for a person that wanted to help so badly, he seemed to be causing more damage than actually rectifying his mess.

It was a reminder that he wasn't as helpful as he thought he was and the reason why he didn't return to the town in the first place. He was self-seeking, thinking that if he could start a new life up in the woods everything would fall back into place. Trusting that the Wendigo would keep him away from ever seeing his family or humans, in general, ever again, he let the spirit engulf him that very night.

Blaine's mind wandered off into the distance, his feet moving involuntarily, ignoring the heat glare sent from behind.

The Wendigo spirit was weak and feeble when Blaine first saw it, just a shell of its naturally potent self, the beast was flickering through death and life; waiting for the claws of hell to drag it down into goodness knows where. He had read about these intelligent beasts that roamed the winter forests, a cannibalistic violent creature that fed on human flesh: the irony that it was once created none other than by humans.

The myths spoke of a grandeur beast with glowing red eyes and wolfish facial features that chilled you to the bone, the creature having bone jutting flanks looking of malnourishment and the distinctive feature of antelope horns made of branches of the forest.

What Blaine saw was the ghost of the creature, a worn-out monster that took a glimpse of the shivering boy and then miraculously looked away. The melodious low humming that lured him into the cave that night stopped abruptly as the dying Wendigo let out a heart-rending howl.

Unbelievably, the creature had not attacked even though it had the upper hand. Blaine was defenceless and completely out of luck but the monster did not budge; it was either too tired to move or it took pity on the boy. Whichever it was, Blaine found it odd. Odd that the beast of the children's nightmares was not doing what people alleged it to do.

People spoke about beasts not having any emotions of any sort – hunting and killing like they were born to do but as the boy stood merely a few feet away, all he saw was a hurt animal, watching wretchedly as it flickered in and out of existence.

It tugged at the boy's heart strings. Here he stood, unharmed and full of health but he barely even wanted to subsist; there the fading monster lay, probably impaired and wanting nothing more than to be left alone to die.

Blaine watched, fascinated as the large creature turned away, presumably to hide its fading façade away and the boy found himself sitting onto the hard stone floor, mimicking the beast's position.

"You are tired too huh?" Blaine's voice wavered, the cold frost of winter kicking in and he shivered. "I'm exhausted, mentally of course, but you can't tell that, can you?" He let out a chortle, finding it amusing to be having a civilized though one-way conversation with a beast the villagers feared so much.

"Do you know what it's like to be something you are not?" He murmured to himself, lifting his palms and staring at them as if they had the answer. "Like some sort of puppet on string, just going through the motions because you are confined." He closed his eyes, "It's funny because I'm living but I feel lifeless."

Something in the boy's mind clicked.

Instead of turning tail and lumbering away, the boy stood up and approached the emaciated beast, a hand outstretched, eyes widened in trepidation. The Wendigo turned to the direction of the shuffling noise, and watched vigilantly, its piercing eyes narrowed and its mouth parted slightly, a drooling tongue lapping across its sharp toothy grin.

Even as wildly insidious as the Wendigo was suspected to be, no monster deserved to die, especially not one that could've eaten Blaine right there and then but did not. He halted when he was inches away from the beast's wide perilous grin.

"Take my body and you can live." He found himself whispering darkly, the red orbs blinking slowly as it was leisurely comprehending the situation at hand.

There was no point turning back.

"You can use me as a cot to heal," Blaine murmured, throat tightening in apprehension as the Wendigo started to stalk around him in a circular motion, "I'll give you my body and in return, all I ask is for you to never leave the forest."

It was senseless to even trust the beast but the boy felt certain that it wasn't as bad as people depicted it.

The beast continued to encircle the boy, limping on its feet and looking weary.

"If it's true, you can slowly enkindle yourself through me." His voice quivered but he knew that anything would be better than going back. A sudden light headedness engulfed his mind and he knew that any second now, he would see nothing but darkness.

A way out.

"Thank you." He found himself whispering.

Blaine Anderson shut his eyes and waited for death to liberate him.

It never came.

Minutes ticked by but the boy felt no pain, no sudden fight for his life and strangely, no more noisy crackling bones of the Wendigo.

Gradually opening his hazel eyes, he found himself staring at nothing but a shallow cave wall. No Wendigo, nothing. It was as the monster vanished from plain sight and Blaine had just been talking to an illusion of his mind. Was he not dead?

A crippling sense of realisation skimmed through his skin.

He was awfully ravenous.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Kurt's voice broke Blaine's reminiscence and he found himself back to reality, back in the forest, pursuing the Wendigo's trail to find Burt Hummel. The hunter had apparently been elucidating about something but the other boy too engrossed in his memories to pay attention to him.

Swivelling back, he turned to the hunter, a questioning gaze in his eyes.

"Do you think the Wendigo is truly evil?" came the enquiry, solemn and soft.

Kurt looked absolutely affronted.

Displaying a dangerous set of pearls, the hunter smiled inhumanly, an unyielding jaw gutted out in acid exasperation. His voice was thick with insinuation as he spoke in a voice as cold as death itself.

"Do you know that I could accidentally stab you in the foot?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice, "How about burning in eternal flames until you turn into nothing but ashes? Pretty thrilling, don't you think?"

Blaine scowled.

"What bit you in the nether-regions?" He grunted quietly but the hunter picked it up, looking a tad homicidal now with his chestnut hair sticking up in his sweat.

"You know, when Cooper told me not to kill you, I obliged," his tone now ascending to a murderous falsetto, "And I honestly justly regret not doing so."

Blaine's cheeks turned scarlet.

"Even Sebastian is better company," Kurt sighed, his voice still tinged with menace. "At least I can shut him up."

Trying his best to ignore the hunter's snark, Blaine turned back to the front, silently wishing that he never got himself into this mess in the first place. He decided to continue his recollection of memories instead of listening to Kurt's livid grievances.

The memories drifted back, clouding over the fury he felt for the hunter.

He was back in the Wendigo's cavern.

Standing gawkily in the enormous empty cave, Blaine finally managed to move his feet, feeling exhausted from just being still and padded quickly out of the stone walls, out into the snowy forest lands. Ahead, a snow storm was beginning and even though he did not want to partake in a battle with the icy winds, he craved for something to eat.

He frowned, folding his arms and feeling dim he even thought about giving the Wendigo his body. What use would it do? It probably died trying to take Blaine's soul away. He wavered, wondering whether to step out into the open or stand here at the entrance of the cave and wait for the snow to freeze him to death.

A sudden noise pricked his ears, a deafening footstep that sounded as if it came from a giant.

Feeling slightly intimidated, Blaine's eyes darted about, wondering where the noises came from. It grew louder and louder until it became too insufferable, the boy covering his ears with his hands and peering woefully into the distance.

It sounded like running. Well, a giant running, to be specific.

Panicking slightly, Blaine stepped back, glancing around worriedly, the strident foot falls seemingly to come from every single direction and were coming closer. Vexed at the sudden noise, the boy remained still, ears pricked for anything. He was almost unwary when, out of the blue, a shadow appeared at the entrance of the cave, barely a few feet in front of Blaine.

Was that a beast?

He opened his mouth to speak when the familiar sound of a cocking gun was heard.

"Who's there?" The gruff voice resounded through the empty cave walls.

A human. Blaine's jaw dropped and he raised both arms up, a gesture to show that he was both defenceless and harmless.

The man that entered the Wendigo's cave had noticed Blaine's sudden movement and now aimed the fully loaded pistol at the boy, who blinked in shock. There was a snort as the bandit, Blaine assumed he was one, cautiously treaded close, his face coming into view.

"What do we have here?" The man's voice sounded more like he was grinding on rocks, "A vulnerable little boy and from the looks of your coat, I'm assuming you are one of them rich folks."

Those grey eyes that glinted didn't seem friendly at the least and the wicked smirk that unfurled on the gruff looking man's face was far from amiable.

Blaine glanced at himself and shook his head hurriedly.

"I'm not –"

Without warning, a gunshot was fired and Blaine shut his eyes tightly, wincing at the bright sudden pain that spread on his right shoulder. He let out a gasp and grabbed the wound tightly, the warm liquid now painting his hand red.

"You'll be worth all the bounty I need once I get out of these damnable woods!" The bandit shrieked with satisfaction, exposing his toothy grin.

At once, Blaine was plagued with a disturbing sensation of hunger, was it really time to feel hungry? Without even noticing, he found himself moving forward with alarmingly chaste strides and lunging at the bandit, the man so astonished he dropped his pistol and he fell onto the ground with a clang.

Pinning the bigger sized man down, Blaine found himself beleaguered with the urge to eat the man, not even realising that he had an unexpected augmentation of vigour to hold the bandit down. The grey eyed prey whimpered in fear and without warning or any thought, the boy sunk his teeth into the human's flesh and tore forcibly at his throat.

Blaine's heart pounded heavily in his chest, the only thought in his head that echoed around was that he was famished. The grey eyed bandit kicked harshly at Blaine's shoulder blades but to the boy's surprise, he did not even feel any sort of pain, the thought of alluring flesh clouding his mind.

The bandit let out a gurgling wail as he struggled viciously to escape, the smell fear making Blaine thrilled as he shredded the man into pieces with his bare hands, the sounds of bawling failing into the winter night, finally ending in silence.

Only when the strong scent of blood hit the boy's nose did he register what he had done. With blood soaked hands and the rubbery taste of metal in his throat, Blaine let out a silent gasp of fear, feeling light headed and sickened at the display of meat in front of him. He staggered back, breaths coming out in huffs and falling on the cave ground with a thud.

Terror stricken, he gasped at the thick blood bath on the floors, the howling of the wind louder and brighter than anything else in his head.

Panic set in. What on earth happened? Did he just eat that man? Did his arm just mended by itself? A bolt from the blue made Blaine realise that he wasn't even shivering from the cold anymore. He paced away from the dead blood drenched body of the bandit, feeling distressed; what was going on?

Realisation dawned on him that his arm had stopped hurting all together and he hastily glanced over at the wound that was supposedly there only to become conscious that it healed; with the exception of the hole in his sleeve, the skin beneath it was clean and unharmed.

He stopped.

Could it be? After all that display of brute strength and hunger was something that Blaine was not used to at all. The fear in the bandit's eyes – he must've have saw that there was something abnormal about him.

A saunter past an ice-formed puddle confirmed his suspicions as he glanced down, an unfamiliar face reflected, staring back at him.

The Wendigo's malicious smile was looking intently back at him.

And Blaine found himself unconsciously grinning.

"Frankly, I'm thinking about just ditching you." Once again, Kurt's frosty sneer broke through his reverie and Blaine pondered about how the hunter's bitter voice actually felt chillier than the winter winds that breezed their way.

"You can't find Burt without me." Blaine stated wryly.

"I'm being to doubt that you can even do that." Came the scornful deride.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

The hazel eyed boy came to a grinding halt and whipped around to fix Kurt with the fiercest glare he could muster up – which botched up the moment he noticed the hunter's sharp arrow marked right in the middle of his eyebrows.

Forcing himself to keep the glower, Blaine opened his mouth to speak but the brunette cut him off immediately.

"Your ceaseless chatter will bring us nowhere. The constant need to try to 'help' me, as you so kindly stated, has been nothing but a nuisance. If you want to help, then just shut up and lead the damn way, Anderson. You are a futile tool and I am not in the mood to argue with such an impenetrable emotional wreck."

The disparage of Kurt's displeasure was candidly spat out, ice blue eyes blazing pitilessly, vindictive words piercing Blaine's heart.

Instead of wrathfully swiping back with contempt as he planned earlier, the dark haired boy found himself suddenly derelict with cheerless misery as he managed out a tiny peep.

"Am I really such a pest to you?" The question sounded more like a statement.

Or to everyone else? He added internally when Kurt didn't reply.

Blaine wrapped his arms around himself, feeling the winter chill creep in. Why was Kurt behaving in such a hostile way? Much like a provoked animal, he noted tetchily, perplexed at the silence. In fact, the moment the hunter met him, it was like tethering on a sea of frozen ice – one wrong step and he found himself sinking into the icy depths below.

Icy depths indeed, he mouthed under his breath, remembering the frosty glares sent his way.

The mahogany brown forest was an arboreal lotus land; Blaine shifted his view to the direction they were headed, brushing away any kind of thoughts of Kurt away hurriedly. They had thankfully found themselves out of werewolf territory, favourably unharmed. The pine trees slowly faded into the silent distance, replaced by new silver birches and arcane spruce trees, all stripped bare by the winter breeze and standing tall, watching them.

It was hard to map out where they were exactly at considering most of the forest looked alike except for a few important landmarks to watch out for. Judging by the spruce trees that spread out easily throughout the woodlands, it felt less condensed then the werewolf territory, where the trees were locked so closely together, they had to trudge and push past bushes and trees.

The terrain was like chalk and cheese compared to the pine woods, with smoother ground and a wider easier route to trudge upon. Blaine noted how it was easier to spot out prey since they were not covered in by trees; and with a heavy heart, he realised that they were the prey of the forest.

The hazel eyed boy looked at his palms, dusted by the moonlight and how it looked so foreign to him. With their figures exposed in the light of the moon and not blocked by trees, Blaine noted that stealth was not on their side; and apparently so did the hunter.

"Do you even know where we are headed?" Demanded the irate brunette, sounding thoroughly exasperated.

Blaine gritted his teeth crossly, biting back a snide remark.

He knew the forest well, he had stayed there for three whole years, in hiding and feeding on bandits that crossed his path – of course he knew the woods better than anyone, maybe perhaps even Kurt Hummel: that made him oddly satisfied.

They were getting closer, he glanced at his surroundings, even with cloned trees and trails that seemed to lead to absolutely no where, Blaine was certain they were approaching the heart of the woods – perhaps maybe a day or so away. After all, all they had to find the colossal oak tree that hid the greatest surreptitious grotto of all: the Wendigo's veiled cavern.

"Anderson." Kurt's bark was sharp and close; Blaine turned to see that the hunter was now walking right beside him (how did he even move that fast?) and glaring straight ahead, ostensibly aggravated by something.

"If you could kindly," He pressed an emphasis on the word 'kindly' with so much venom it actually stung, "Tell me where we are."

The hunter seemed at unease – it was not a proverbial sight and realisation dawned on Blaine when he grasped the fact that Kurt was all prickly was because he did not know where they were. A small smirk tickled his lips as the dark haired boy raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"We are almost there, don't worry. I can't pinpoint the exact location but we are close to the waterfall near the merman's lair." He explained coyly, ignoring the death stare that the hunter was giving him.

"Do you not know where we are?" He added on after a moment's silence, feeling pleased at the hunter's discomfort.

Kurt let out a snort and ignored him, storming forward with his bow outstretched, observing his surroundings albeit irately. Blaine grinned mischievously as he waltzed to keep up with his companion, feeling the glower of Kurt Hummel pierce him as the hunter reluctantly let him lead the way.

They entered a pathway clogged with a clump of condensed tree limbs, branches sticking out awkwardly and they had to duck to avoid bumping onto the wood.

Moving through huge leaves, Blaine led the way, twisting around the obstacles, ducking and occasionally slicing through the huge branches that stuck his way. Turning around he noted that Kurt was gliding gracefully, avoiding the branches with ease.

Swivelling back, Blaine pushed a stubborn condensed branch hurriedly. Before he could venture forward, there was a loud "thwack" as the branch swung back and hit something else.

Oh no.

There was a grunt of displeasure as Blaine whipped back, holding back a chortle of laughter when he saw a red mark now beginning to form on the hunter's head. The brunette looked discombobulated with tousled hair and a look of complete enragement as he locked on his furious glare.

Blaine opened his mouth to mutter an apology before he burst out into laughter but once more; the hunter beat him to speaking.

"Oh you think this is funny?"

"Yeah actually I do. Considering you beat a pack of werewolves but can't even avoid that tree branch." The boy giggled good-naturedly.

The hunter was not amused.

He proved that by once more aiming his arrow directly at Blaine.

"I had quite enough of you, Blaine Anderson." Kurt hissed loathingly, "You started this Wendigo business, caused my old friend to die and my father to get captured – not to mention that you stole one of my personal items – I don't even know why I trusted you in the first place."

At this Blaine tensed up. Kurt was not one to hold back on his anger and that arrow looked awfully sharp.

"Is that why you are acting so hostile towards me?" He responded quickly, eyes trained on the weapon that the hunter held. "You don't listen to what I have to say, you sneer at everything I say and I don't appreciate how you treat me like some sort of toy that you can blissfully just throw around! I'm human too and I have emotions!"

Kurt bared his teeth.

"Yes I started this and I admit that it's my fault." Blaine raised his hands up in surrender, "And I've been trying to make up for the mistakes but you are making it so difficult for me!" He frowned.

"I'm not your doormat and I'm certainly not going to let you mock me. I'm not someone that you can just enthusiastically deride at relentlessly." The dark haired boy strained his voice, watching the hunter with distress. "You might think of me foolish, to be throwing my emotions at you but I sincerely care for you and it's not because I pity you, Kurt! I want to make this work!" He gestured pathetically at himself and his companion.

"You aren't making anything work with stealing my box–" Kurt was cut off.

"I am not going to let you sacrifice yourself for your dad!" Blaine bellowed, "I know what you are planning to do and I'm not going to let you!"

Kurt's eye twitched at that but Blaine continued on his rant, "Maybe I'm a sensitive snob; maybe I do care a lot about what others think of me so your words, they hurt like knives. I have an inclination to help you, Kurt Hummel but I won't stand anymore of your volatile antagonism towards me! I apologised, I admitted my wrongs but you are still pissed off! Either you tell me what's got your knickers in a twist or shoot me in the head!"

He regretted the moment he said those words because a smirk snaked its way onto Kurt's lips.

"No wait, don't shoot me yet," Blaine shrunk back, pressing his back up against an ancient spruce tree, realising that he had just let out an uproar at the disgruntled hunter who had him in a dead end.

The brunette inched closer, until his arrow was brushing the tip of the other boy's nose and he was close enough for Blaine to smell the musky scent of the hunter, creating a strange kindle in his stomach.

"Do you really want to know why I'm pissed off?" Kurt's voice trailed on, his eyes inspecting the other's with an apathetic glint.

Blaine gulped but nodded.

"I'm aggravated at the way you invade my private space, not just my personal belonging but my bubble," The hunter hissed coldly, narrowing his eyes and curling his lips in a snarl, "I abhor your constant smiling and your brainless banter. I repulse at your vast knowledge of this forest and do you know what I hate most about you, Anderson?"

The dark haired boy shook he his; no, he really didn't want to know. His wide brown eyes filled with fear and he looked miserably back at the hunter.

Kurt's face relaxed for a fleeting moment.

"I detest how humanly emotional you are."

Replaced with a scowl now, the hunter pulled away, his hands gripped so tightly on his bow; Blaine could see his veins popping.

"Because you remind me of her."

That murmur that escaped Kurt was almost inaudible but Blaine caught it, clear as day.

Blinking in surprise that the hunter admitted that to him, he found himself rendered completely speechless. True as it was, the brunette was unpredictable; but perhaps it was because he didn't know how to fully express himself.

There was a sigh that escaped the boy. For a moment in time, everything seemed to slow down as Kurt looked up at Blaine, a heart-shattering smile on his pale face, something dreadfully alien to the dark haired boy.

"I keep wishing she were you." The hunter bit his lip, "You hold memories of her that I wish I had."

With that, the moment vanished, Kurt's frosty glare materialising onto his face once more and Blaine realised with deep disquiet, that the most terrible thing about it is not that it breaks one's heart – hearts are made to be broken – but that it turns one's heart to stone.


	34. Disclosure

A/N: HELLO MY FLUFFY LITTLE BUNNIES **thank you all so very much**  for sticking to this story! I read every single one of your reviews and I'm every so grateful that you are enjoying it. As Nanowrimo comes to a close, I'm going to release more chapters out for ya'all to enjoy! 3 Reviews and favourite keep me alive!

Kurt was perturbed for  _two reasons_  and two reasons only: number one, the fact that he willingly admitted that Blaine reminded him of Elizabeth and number two, Blaine Anderson himself.

Perhaps heavier dissatisfied worries floated about aimlessly in his mind; like the fact that he had zero idea where they were in this damn woods or how Blaine Anderson continued to remain alive even after  _flicking_ his face with a branch. He frowned at that thought: he must be truly on edge to have been so inattentive.

Grunting his disproval at himself, Kurt kept his gloved hands in his pockets, feeling suddenly vulnerable at the idea of Blaine now knowing a little bit too much. Maybe he shouldn't have said it, but with all that prodding and emotions that leaked viciously out of that boy as if it was a faulty tap, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

He cursed himself for not holding back his inner thoughts.

Faltering in his steps, he hung his head solemnly: as he directed those words to Blaine, he realised how pathetic he sounded. Like a useless mess, clinging onto something that he couldn't have. He promised time and time again to never look back but somehow, the past crawled back every single time he brushed it away.

Kind of like Blaine - considering the fact that the boy hadn't given up his hopes of ever trying to be friends with Kurt and unremittingly fighting through his unabashed one-sided conversations with the him. The brunette admired his determination but it was frankly, getting a little tad out of hand.

"We should stop for a moment." Blaine's hushed voice sliced through the cloud of thoughts in Kurt's mind.

Noiselessly, the hunter agreed. After the skirmish with the werewolves and hiking, even he was getting imperceptibly fatigued. Warily, he leaned against a thick spruce tree and slid leisurely down until he was seated at the foot of the towering guardian, bow clanging softly as Kurt placed it down beside him.

Whilst he shifted the arrow back into his quiver, he felt the unwavering gawk that came from Blaine. The brunette's lips unfurled into a frown and he regarded the other boy with a pointed glare. The dark haired boy had begun to take a seat beside the hunter.

"Dawn is about to break." He announced frigidly, inching away from the boy. "We'll be able to cover more ground when the sun is up."

Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to rest?" The other boy enquired gingerly, situating his sword next to him with, his hands still tightly clasped around the leather hilt, poring over the silver glint that reflected beneath the moonlight of the blade, "I'll take first watch."

Kurt shrugged in response, attending to his torn pants and fussing over the hole on his left thigh that seemed to have materialized after the battle with the werewolves. Probably a grate from the hard rocks when Blaine pushed him onto the ground, he pondered brusquely, caressing the skin that was visible under the tear.

They remained unvoiced, the sounds breeze rustling through the tranquil and relaxing forest. The hunter found himself gradually giving up on keeping his half lidded eyes open and let his body recline against the hard wood. In the silence, Kurt found seeping thoughts flood his mind, drained out from everything that had happened; it seemed, in that instant, his entire body was barren as if his life was drawn out from him.

Dread seized him for a moment and his eyes slammed open in a wild frenzy before he realised that there wasn't a beast that was capable of doing so without him noticing.

He heaved a sigh, shutting his eyes once more.

His mind was unravelling slowly, bit by bit, the waves of melancholy battling the stillness of his head. He felt a twist of disenchantment in his gut when he realised that he was sitting here whilst Burt was out there in the cold night, probably in peril. Before he could process that terrible thought, another awful notion burst into his head:  _Brittany is dead_  and I will never get  _to apologise._

The night suddenly felt pale, miserable, with the darkness spread over the horizon and Kurt tried his hardest but he couldn't find the willpower to banish the thoughts from his head. The pain of the sudden loss hit him like a freight train.

First Elizabeth, then Brittany – and  _no way in hell_  did he want to think about what would happen to Burt.

Anguish suffocated him with its cold hands as he fought to keep his cool.

Clenching his fist together, Kurt wrestled with the distress that gripped him out of the blue. He had been so preoccupied fighting and sneering at Blaine that when his mind was finally at ease, the disentanglement of sorrow collapsed onto him.

Humans learn that humans die and from a young age Kurt knew that it meant that they would be gone, forever in the dark and dissolved into the soil. He also realised, with disquiet, that dying is easier than waking up every morning into a world that tries its best to hurt you.

It's a lot easier to stay angry than to admit that he was hurt.

Blaine broke the resplendent silence.

" _I let go_ ," The calm hazy voice breathed into the night, "Swimming against the current? It exhausts you. After a while, you'll have to just let go and the river brings you home."

Kurt's eyes fluttered open but his body remained still. Petulantly pensive, he eyeballed Blaine mistily, the dark haired boy's focus on the night sky above.

"Only the things you no longer have remain perfect in your head. That's why you keep holding on. It's brainless to just mindlessly say 'let go and move on'," Blaine's lips were moving unhurriedly, "So I'll tell you this: the most important step to lifting that burden is to accept it and forgive  _yourself_."

There was a pause as Kurt stared incredulously at the other boy.

"All this talk about exoneration but have you absolved the disdain for your own brother?" He gibed haughtily, flashing the other boy a dagger glare. "Do you think that things will fall back into place if you did? I have no idea what happened between the both of you but what makes you think that accepting that  _resentment_  and forgiving Cooper will fix everything?"

"I never said it will fix  _everything_." Blaine mused inaudibly, "But it will calm the storm in your heart so you can see clearly."

Kurt scoffed coldly, narrowing his eyes and fixing his gaze into the murky night sky, stars peeping down like silver asters. In their silver solar isolation, the brunette found himself marvelling at the splendour of the knotted arms of the spruce trees, rising above him as far as his head could lift, as if trying to touch the stars that glittered in the blue hue.

"You wouldn't be able to see the stars if there were clouds that billowed and blocked the way, now would you?" Blaine sounded like he was smiling.

The hunter let out an annoyed huff as the other boy let out spasmodic chortles from his side.

"Stop being so sentimental," came the rebuke, "I don't need your guidance nor do I want it."

There was a soft sigh and a thud.

Taking a quick glimpse to the right, Kurt noted that Blaine was now lying onto the clumpy snowy mossy mattress of the floor, his eyes shut tight, deep in thought. Part of the brunette felt obliged to say something to remedy the sudden tension that lit up between them but he did not say anything. There was no point – or rather, no words to natter.

"It's alright to miss her." Blaine whispered into the night, his voice bright as bells.

Dreadful longing twisted like a coil in Kurt's gut. The composed murmur reminded him once more of Elizabeth, stinging his heart with ache and a poignant scoff escape his lips, unable to comprehend the situation at hand.

There they sat in the depths of the winter grove, vulnerable to predators that lurked the woodlands but doing nothing other than talking about feelings that harboured a protracted mark in Kurt's heart. To even think that the hunter was openly conversing with a boy that kind of caused havoc in his life; it was outlandish.

But he's  _trying_  desperately to fix everything. Kurt added internally, frown deepening. Just like Elizabeth, who fought for everyone, even though it was probably not her dealing and Burt would cheekily constantly point her out for being nosy.

It felt like an eternity had passed ever since Elizabeth had passed. Kurt had always thought of her as his heroine, brave saccharine determination always etched on her pale perfect face, rosy tinted cheeks and the most dazzling grin that sparked both mischief and warmth. He thought she was capable of everything, with elf magic and wit that saved them from most adventures in the woods; tickling wood gnomes, trying to befriend the baffling yeti and even stealing berries from the fairies that took seed from the villagers.

Never did Kurt fear the inevitable that would befall his mother. Death was a subject that no one ever told him about, not until the illness that Elizabeth contracted; even then it was merely just a brush over because Burt insisted he knew that he could save her.

She remained fearless even after knowing that she only had little time in the world.

Kurt stole a glance at the boy resting beside him, realising that the dark haired boy had fallen asleep. Well so much for taking first watch, the hunter lamented gruffly, contemplating whether to kick his companion awake or to let him have a break.

There was a ruffle as Kurt inched closer to observe the sleeping boy.

Under the soft moonlight that oozed through the bracketed leaves of the forest, Kurt found his eyes trailing over the unperturbed features on Blaine's face. Without warning, a pair of warm brown pools flickered open, and an impish grin lit up the other's face.

Kurt inspected the maddeningly mischievous smirk and glowered back, completely unimpressed.

"What are  _you_  doing?" The hunter grunted idly, when he tried to move back to his spot and Blaine's hand reached out to grab his wrist.

"I should be asking that question," The dark haired boy snorted, his grip tight, a spark of enthusiasm in those eyes, "You were s _taring_  at me!"

Kurt let out a snort.

"I was mulling over whether to kick you awake. First watch, remember?" With immense force, the hunter pulled his hand away grouchily, ignoring the contemptible smile on the other.

There was a soft "oh,  _right_." And a rustle of movement as Blaine sat back up again.

A simper tickled Kurt's lips and he slumped back to his spot, feeling the winter arctic breeze past his skin. It was starting to get cold and he huddled his knees together, wrapping his arms around himself; if a snowstorm hit anytime, they would be dead. Disgruntled at the fact that he had no clue where they were, he mildly cursed Blaine for not bringing them to some sort of cave to rest for the night.

Least he knew when morning would arrive; it was possibly reaching dawn in an hour or so, Kurt shut his eyes, hoping to drift to some sort of snooze. Getting forty winks with the idea of Blaine keeping watch was almost impossible, but he needed to replenish his strength.

"Hey, Kurt?"

The hunter  _resisted_  the urge to strangle the other boy.

"You said you weren't familiar with the locale, didn't you?" Blaine sounded way  _too awake_.

"Yes." Came the dry reply, Kurt gnashing his teeth.

"How do you not know?" The other boy probed on, seemingly to think that the hunter had no need of rest. "I mean, I don't mean to be rude but you are a hunter, after all."

Sighing stridently, the brunette ran his fingers through his unkempt tan hair, muttering under " _he's asking for it_ " his breath but replying the other nonetheless.

"I am a hunter but I  _don't_  hunt all the time. This forest is gargantuan and it spans out, miles and miles away, do I look like I have a PhD in forestry?" He lampooned, rolling his eyes. "I've been to most parts of the woodlands but I rarely have to step into the heartlands. I hunt beasts that plague the villagers – in which case, they are usually  _out_  of the forest."

"I don't see a need to put myself in mortal danger." Kurt snorted, folding his arms across his chest now, staring at his boots, "Why would someone in their right mind go,  _'I'm going to take a safe hike through werewolf territory, how fun and out of harm's way would that be_?' Not even Sebastian's stupid enough to trudge through the forest unless he needed to."

Blaine was silent for a moment and Kurt closed his eyes once more, hoping that the other was keeping his mouth zipped; but to no avail.

"How did you know where to find me then?" The boy inquired, "You were planning to bring Cooper to the Wendigo's cave right?"

The hunter was mentally stabbing the other but he forced out a composed and dull reply.

"I was planning to bring Cooper to what I  _thought_  was the Wendigo's cave." The brunette answered curtly, "I know it's in the heart of the woods, but I cannot exactly figure out which part of it. It's been too long and I'm not one to gleefully plot a hiking trip to find the cave of the brutal beast."

"But I thought that of all people, you would know how to map this place." Blaine cut in quickly, his voice inching closer.

"You do know that there are other hunters out there who can do a much better job than I can, right?" Kurt added coldly, eyes still shut. "I'm sure you know all about the hunter's community, that bunch of merciless mercenaries, wielding their guns and care about making profit more than the people."

"The Berry's', known for their extensive knowledge of the floors of this forest, apparently their families have surveyed the woodlands so much they made it across to the end of this vast undergrowth and back." The brunette explained when there was no answer from the other boy, recalling the image of the ever too boisterous Rachel Berry, her heels clicking dreadfully on the wooden floorboards of her house.

"They love to hang beasts like trophies in their house," Kurt shuddered at the memory of the Berry's grandiose mansion, heads of beasts hung across the dining room hall and the unforgettable yeti skin rug that he had glared coldly at. "I'm glad their proficiency at using weapons isn't up to par, most of the time they only have bragging rights of easy kill, considering the fact that they only aim for the vulnerable defenceless creatures."

He let out a snarl.

"The forest has an  _end_?" Blaine gasped in awe, "I never knew that."

"I would say the Berrys' are lying but they are pretty direct, unlike the Smythes', ever treacherous and fickle. Yes, apparently this forest has an end but an opening to an immense ocean. I have never travelled that far, but according to Burt and," Kurt's voice wavered slightly, "My  _mother_ ," He felt a twist in his gut, "It's true. They've been there."

The hunter didn't need to turn to glance over at him to know that the dark haired boy probably nodded his head in reply.

Kurt let out a diminutive chortle.

" _We_  used to be the best at combat. The Hummels were known for being able to take down the most violent of beasts, even if it was only the three of us."

" _Used to_?"

"Burt stopped hunting a long time ago. After everything that happened, we closed our business. Or at least, Burt did. I continued, in secret.  _Covert_  jobs you know, simple ones, usually from Santana." The brunette sighed, "Things like getting ingredients or chasing away certain creatures."

Kurt opened his eyes and flashed Blaine a snappy glare.

"Unfortunately because of a certain  _someone,_  the Hummels are presently back in business." There was a hint of disgust as the hunter realised that the dark haired boy was staring right back at him, completely undeterred by the glower.

Instead of reeling at the angsty stare, Blaine smiled back, all toothy and  _pleased_ , shrugging amiably and folding his arms over his head.

"But you actually inwardly thrilled about that, aren't you?" The boy declared, a matter-of-factly, "As hazardous as the journey is right now, you are privately delighted to be  _hunting_  again."

The brunette blinked for a moment.

As much as he wanted to sew the other boy's mouth shut and get his needed rest, Kurt knew that Blaine was partially right. The adrenaline rush of fighting off beasts and the satisfaction of knowing that he was productively helping someone else – it was obvious that his ardour for hunting never faded, even after Burt told him to quit.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Blaine sounded  _way_ too cheerful.

Annoyed by the other boy's increasingly excellent observation skills, the hunter turned away, closing his eyes and pretended to ignore his curly haired companion.

He couldn't fight the fact that staring him right in the face – Blaine acted exactly like how Elizabeth operated. The skilful examination, the sentimentality (or soppiness, Kurt snorted internally), even the words he chose: it all sounded too much like her.

Emotions that he tried to keep locked at the back of his mind leaked out like a faulty tap. It wasn't like Kurt to feel anything else but annoyance; especially towards people, but he couldn't help but find himself faltering with  _fondness_  for Blaine Anderson.

It made him  _appalled_ at his self.

Even as maddening as his companion was, emotional wreckage and all, Blaine felt like a  _friend_. Something Kurt never thought he would find again, especially after what Sebastian did to  _taint_  all sort of friendship that the hunter ever had. Trusting Blaine (even though he denied outwardly that he wasn't) seemed strangely alright.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine's voice was husky and low, "Are you still awake?"

The hunter bit his lips and forced himself to stay still. Nope, he wasn't going to reply the other boy – he needed to rest. Even as suddenly cold the lull seemed to be, Kurt kept his eyes shut and breathing slow, hopefully convincing Blaine that he was, indeed asleep.

There was a long respite of stillness.

Just when Kurt thought Blaine had finally enough of speaking, the boy spoke once more, though now softer, as if he was timorous; afraid of people eavesdropping.

"I think you are really cool, Kurt." The other boy murmured, seemingly to himself. "Unapproachable or not, you are the most talented hunter I've ever seen."

Kurt couldn't resist a smirk that tugged gently on ends of his lips.

"All those times in the woods, I watched you and Cooper try to find me." Blaine whispered, his words falling along with the winter breeze. "I heard how you kept insisting that I was gone and your threats, they seemed all too real."

Internally, the brunette scoffed, the vivid conversations between himself and the older man running through his mind. The hunter gritted his teeth, suddenly recalling the moment he deserted Cooper to recklessly trek after Blaine.

"I was  _scared_ at first." The dark haired boy sniffled. "You know, the tales they told about the little hunter boy who lost his heart whilst saving his dying mother; I thought you would be heartless enough to just take me out."

_Tale_ s? Kurt frowned but halted himself from asking.

"Fear got the best of me and I am sorry I hurt you." There was a soft sound of shifting and Kurt forced himself to stay still as he felt the warmth of Blaine's shoulder against his own.

Silence engulfed them once more and Kurt found himself drifting off peacefully into a dreamless tunnel of sleep.


	35. Monster, monster

**A/N:**  THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS (i read all of them and i always get butterflies yay) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter tho, I took quite a lot of rewrites to get this right! 

Blaine had always visualized how sleeping people would look like with the help of story books; lines of care and toil smoothed, virtually disappearing from the skin, how the body would be a peace, like a baby in its first throes of slumber. Not a twitch or a spasm, breathing deep and relaxed. The books that he read told him about how poles apart a person would look like in sleep and in wake.

Kurt however, was a complete contradiction to whatever that was etched in Blaine's head.

Lying on his shoulder, the hunter's face was completely scrunched up, as if he was getting slapped over with a sledgehammer. Instead of sleeping peacefully like a log, Kurt was twitching uncontrollably in his sleep, his teeth gnashing loudly and occasionally letting loose a few incomprehensible words.  _A nightmare_ , Blaine thought, watching his companion jerk in his sleep, pondering whether to wake him up or let him rest.

He looked utterly distraught.

The first time Blaine spotted the hunter, he was completely in control, the perfectly coiffed chestnut brown hair with not a strand of hair out of place. Pale skin cleared from any sort of dust or bruise, and ice blue eyes bright with a glimmer of thrill; unlike now. Settled on his shoulder, Blaine wouldn't have recognised that the Kurt he laid eyes, on the first time, was the Kurt that rested beside him – the usually faultless hair in a mess of twigs and dirt, face covered in cuts and clothes forked with holes.

Even when he was awake, those ice blue eyes held nothing but unease.

Sure the hunter shot the dagger stares and sporadic quips, but it seemed as if he wasn't as vicious as he was before. In the span of time that the dark haired boy got to know Kurt, Blaine knew that those eyes spoke defeat.

Blaine's heart wrenched with a stab of guilt. After all, Kurt was just a kid and kids weren't supposed to go through all the terror that the hunter did. Not especially when he didn't even do anything wrong to begin with. He opened his mouth to wake Kurt up but closed it hurriedly, realising that the hunter would probably spite him a mouthful of  _'don't pity me'_  speeches.

Overwhelmed by the fact that he might have to face the Wendigo and possibly lose another family member again, Kurt had probably succumbed to the wishes of the beast – the reason why the Wendigo even came back in the first place. With a heavy heart, Blaine knew that Kurt would surrender himself to the Wendigo in replacement for his own father, even knowing it could probably just be a trick, a gambit for the beast's hearty revenge.

Blaine Anderson sighed, glancing up to gaze at the morning sky as the first orange hued rays kissed the white snow laden grounds, the first slither of sun peeking over the skyline in the distance. An easy breeze buffeted across, caressing his face and blowing loose strands of his hair. It was finally daylight.

A sudden beeping caught his attention.

_Was it there before_? Blaine froze, trying to figure out where direction of the noise was coming from. Just as rapidly as it started, it disappeared. Straining his ears to hear, there was nothing but the angry clicking of Kurt's teeth. Relaxing his muscles, the dark haired boy exhaled loudly, and mist escaped his lips.

The only sounds were the chattering of forest life, a bird cawing in the outlying sky. Like an orchestra of his mind, the forest played one enchanting symphony after another; naked branches dancing to an unheard beat, whispering their songs to the wind. Blaine held his hands up to feel the cascading light, a brilliant white shaft illuminating the pathways of the ancient forest.

Smiling gently, the boy glanced over to his shoulder where the hunter slept, albeit not so soundly. Soft winter flakes had begun to form on Kurt's clenched face and Blaine fought the urge to reach over and dust it off. It elucidated the fact that they had been sitting around for a long time, considering that they were starting to get covered in falling snowflakes.

Blaine wondered whether he was to wake the hunter up when a loud  _beeping noise_ to his left caught his attention.

Before he could move, there was an abrupt gasp from his right. Whipping his head, he was greeted with a pair of owlish ice blue pools, ringed with dark circles , glowering as if he did something wrong.

"Wha-" He was rudely interrupted as Kurt's hand swung out and clamped over Blaine's mouth.

_What on earth_? The dark haired boy was just about to bite the hunter's palm when several footfalls caught his train of thought.

"Well, well, well!" A loud piercing voice called out as the two boys jumped in astonishment, "What do we have here?"

Kurt was already on his feet. The hunter had his bow and arrow out, aiming at the direction that they had come from. Blaine, on the other hand, struggled to get up, his legs exhausted from all the walking they did the night before and anaesthetized from all the sitting. When he managed to get his bearings right, he glanced to the direction of the noise and was rendered speechless.

Just a few metres away, stood two men and an incredibly mammoth mouthed woman, grinning ruthlessly back at them.

Unsheathing the sword that was swung on his back, Blaine stood tersely, watching the hunter examine the group that stood haughtily in front. The two men wore identical black turtle necked clothing and had masks covering their mouths, their eyes were a strange shade of puce but the person that caught Blaine's interest the most was the lady that was flanked by the two of them.

Her bouncy curly locks were an intense shade of cinnamon, dark heavy makeup on her almond shaped eyes that fluttered flirtatiously at both Blaine and his companion. A perilously wild grin appeared on her deep cherry lips as she giggled stridently, covering her mouth leisurely with a furry gloved hand.

"Oh my, look at this little dreamboat," She whispered seductively, her voice almost in a purr as she winked avariciously at Blaine.

There was a snort that came from Kurt.

"I would never guess that muddled hobbit sized men were your type, Berry." The hunter's voice sounded raspy.

"Come on now, Hummel," The lady beamed coyly, "That's no way to talk about your friend."

Blaine's eyebrows rose lightly.  _They knew each other_? He glanced sideways at Kurt curiously, noting that the hunter still had his bow and arrow ready to shoot. Hands tightening on the hilt of his sword, the dark haired boy gulped in perplexity, unsure what to do.

"Let's cut the chit-chat." The lady's voice grew solemn now as she dusted her chiffon skirt daintily, tilting her head and smirking at the two boys. "I'm here to pick up your little buddy here."

At once, a frenzy of ire filled Blaine's chest.

"Did Cooper send you to do this?" He hissed tetchily, feeling four pair of eyes falling onto him. "I am not going back with any of you."

The cinnamon haired woman let out a boisterous guffaw, her smirk never leaving her tinted lips. "Oh dear, I forgot to mention that you don't really have a say in this, Blaine Anderson. You  _will_  be leaving with us, whether you like it or not."

The grip of his hilt tautened harshly.

"Now  _Kurt_ ," The woman tore her gaze from Blaine and rested her striking tawny coloured eyes onto the hunter beside him, "You can choose to play no part in this, I just want the boy and you can be on your merry way."

Once more the brunette let out a thunderous scoff.

"What makes you think I'll just hand him over to you without a fight," There was a hesitant pause. "Miss  _Rachel_   _Berry_?" He highlighted the lady's name callously, venom underlining every word he spoke.

They were on a first name basis? Blaine froze as he recalled the night before; Kurt was telling him about other hunters that lived in the towns and he specifically singled out the name  _Berry_. So this saliently dressed lady is one of the well-known hunters that the brunette had spoken about?

_She's a hunter_? Blaine gawked at Rachel; her entire outfit could have fooled anyone: bright coloured clothes matched with a pair of startlingly high heels – and she looked unscratched. For one to travel so deeply into the forest and remain as flawlessly clean as her, it took some extent of skill.

"How did you get past the werewolves?" Blaine inquired hotly, wondering how she even managed to get through the forest wearing a pair of red high heels.

"I know the forest, duh." Came the snotty reply.

The cinnamon haired huntress sighed, rolling her eyes melodramatically.

"I'll give you one more chance, Kurt." She looked at her nails coolly, seemingly bored by the events that were unfolding, "After all we are  _friends_  aren't we? I wouldn't want to devastate our lovely bond."

There was a loud snap.

Blaine gasped.

Kurt had let his arrow fly and almost robotically, the man that flanked Rachel's right stepped forward with astounding speed and had literally took the arrow for her; however instead of burning away into Kurt's bright blue flames, the man stood stock-still, seemingly unharmed and composed. Unhurriedly, he pulled the arrow out from his chest and snapped it into half with one hand, dropping it onto the floor coolly.

Blood didn't seep out from the hole in his chest.

The dark haired boy stepped back, feeling dread creep up his chest. On his side, he could feel antagonism radiating from the hunter as he shot another arrow into Rachel's puce-eyed bodyguard. Once again, without hesitating at all, the arrow was ripped out of his chest and dropped calmly onto the snowy grounds as if nothing had happened at all.

"What is this?" Kurt hissed through gritted teeth.

"Something you would've known if you stuck alongside the hunters." Rachel mocked boldly, chuckling lightly.

"Kurt?" Blaine blinked, nonplussed.

Even in the morning half-light, the brunette looked worse for wear. They were caught by Cooper's tracking hounds and had barely enough energy to make it through the day, let alone fight a group of seemingly insuperable hunters.

Without thinking, Blaine grabbed Kurt's sleeve and turned tail.

Pulling the hunter with all his might, the brunette seemed to finally snap out of his reverie and had begun to lope with breakneck speed. Behind, the dark haired boy heard the loud exhale from Rachel and then an equally noisy snap of her fingers.

Turning around, Blaine almost tripped himself at the sight that befell – Rachel was actually sitting on one of her bodyguard's shoulders and he was actually able to dash forward with the heavy weight on his back.

_What on earth were they_?

An unexpected weighty pressure on Blaine's back caused him to fall face first onto the snowy ground. Slamming onto the snow hard fern floors with an unsettlingly crunch, the dark haired boy fought hard to get back on his feet.

Struggling, Blaine flipped the heavy weight off his back only to have another pair of strong arms pin him back down.

"Make sure you keep him that way!" Rachel's sing-song voice sounded distant now, "I'm going to catch the other one!"

Face first on the ground, Blaine felt his nose scrap the snowy floors harshly as he thrashed about violently, trying to get the ruthless grip off his arms and legs. He was restrained, completely unable to even get himself to twist around to see what was holding him down: though he was sure that it was the bizarre pair of bodyguards that Rachel had.

_What were they_? The grip on his arms felt cold and stone-hard as if they weren't even alive. Blaine let out a growl. Whatever they were; they were pretty brawny to be able to hold him down.

"Get off me!" He snapped, froth flaying about but it was useless; the  _things_ didn't move a muscle.  _What about Kurt and Rachel_? Surely the hunter had no strength left to eliminate the enemy. Panic filled his veins, there was no more time to lose, and he had to think of a way out.

Quieting down, Blaine reassessed the position of his enemies and adjusted his plan of attack in response: if he could just trick them into thinking that he was too tired to move, perhaps they would loosen their grip and he could strike.

Just as speedily he allayed, a sudden weightlessness from the two bodyguards that seized him occurred: there was a rather strident crack as the sound of solid rocks battered the ground. Whatever that had happened, it caved in to Blaine's wishes and he simpered dangerously: they were going down.

Twirling as hastily as he could, the dark hair boy rose to his feet once more, ignoring the metallic taste of blood on his tongue; gripping his sword forcefully, the boy was prepared to swing the silver blade onto the enemies when he was stopped short.

Brilliant scarlet eyes addressed him.

A gasp escaped Blaine's lips as he found himself staring right into the face of the Wendigo.

" _You_!" He whispered urgently, watching the long wolfish face part into a sneer.

With its left claw hooked onto one of Rachel's leftover bodyguards (Blaine wondered quietly where the other went), the Wendigo clutched the peculiar clothed creature forcefully until it  _cracked_ , instead of the sound of breaking bones, the black clothed bodyguard was compressed into nothing but rubble as if he was made out of stone.

Dust escaped the beast's fine sharpened paws as it looked at Blaine inquisitively, raising its large bony head in acknowledgement.

It had been a elongated time since the dark haired boy faced the physical shape of the creature and it partially granted him a sigh of relief to know that at least Burt wasn't under tenure of the Wendigo: it could mean that he was one of two things; alive or dead.

Swiftly, Blaine swung his sword forward, hoping to hear the clang of metal hit bone but instead the beast flickered out of existence and back, completely dodging the blow. He wasn't the beast's target, Blaine noted, eyeballing the Wendigo darkly, it was Kurt that the beast was after so why did it appear?

_What did it want_?

"I'm not your plaything anymore," Blaine announced, feeling his voice waver at the glower that the Wendigo threw him, "Where is Burt?"

The beast split open its jagged jaws, revealing rows of prickly teeth and let out a low haunting howl. Blaine felt icy fingers crawl up his spine, the familiar sounding yowl filling his gut with dread – it reminded him of the time he first heard the lonely beast.

Instead of attacking the Wendigo merely stood, towering over Blaine, its bright blood orbs observant; almost as if it was waiting for the boy to do something.

"Where is Burt?" Blaine repeated himself, jabbing the sword at the beast again. "What do you want from me?"

Once more, the beast dodged the blows neatly and materialized in front of Blaine once more, glaring menacingly at the boy.

He had no time for this. He needed to get to Kurt.

The dark hair boy let out an annoyed grunt and tried to push his way past the beast but he was instantaneously slammed back by a powerful whirlwind of force. Back slamming against a tree trunk, Blaine hissed in pain as he glowered at the monster that stood before him: it was trying to impede onto the boy getting to his friend.

Blaine lashed out with his sword, swinging furiously back and forth, trying to hack at the limbs of the Wendigo but the beast was exceedingly speedy. It waited till the dark haired boy was almost out of breath before slamming its front paws against the boy forcefully, throwing Blaine backwards once more, his entire body chucked across the snow laden floors like a doll.

Cheeks stinging with pain, the boy struggled to stand up once more.

The Wendigo was buying time. If it wanted, it could've eaten Blaine a long time ago instead of play fighting with him. Indubitably even in Kurt's state, he wasn't in danger, was he? Was Rachel truly such a potent foe?

"What do you want?" He spat viciously, feeling the hard gaze of the Wendigo upon him. "Why are you stopping me?"

There was a snarl that escaped the beast.

"Are you working with the  _huntress_?" Blaine retorted frigidly in disbelief.

An unearthly screech shattered the peace of the forest. The dark haired boy froze in alarm: it didn't come from the Wendigo; which meant –  _Kurt_!

Furrowing his brow in determination, Blaine rushed forward once more, his sword ready to swing into action. If he could just distract the beast, perhaps he could push past swiftly. Pouncing onto the large figure of the creature, Blaine's sword clashed against the monster's long claws as it tried to block the blow.

Taking the opening, the boy flung himself over the Wendigo and dropped gracefully onto the ground with a soft thud.

Spinning around with a large grin on his face, the boy brandished his silver weapon with satisfaction, smug at the fact that he managed to follow through without failing. Uncannily, instead of chasing Blaine, the Wendigo vanished.

The dark haired boy put those mystifying thoughts away. He had to focus on the  _now_ ; Kurt and Rachel. With breakneck speed, he sped through the woods towards the sound of the cataclysmic wail.

It wasn't difficult to spot out the hunter; it seemed he didn't get far either for he was standing in the middle of the glade that the small woody path led out to. Blaine was about to yell out his name when he felt a chaste movement to his right.  _Ah-hah_! So that was where the other bodyguard was!

Reacting swiftly, the boy stabbed his sword towards the cold body that appeared at his side.  _You can't fool me twice_! He twisted the plunged sword and pushed the weird humanoid onto the ground, watching its face crack into rocks and ebb into nothing but dust.  _Rock golems_? Blaine blinked in amazement, lifting his sword out of the guard.

Rock golems weren't supposed to look like humans at all. In fact, they wouldn't be servicing hunters; they were not bodyguards and they never worked for humans, let alone look like them. Eyeing the receding rock figure, an uneasy chill gripped him.

Panting slightly, Blaine turned towards where Kurt was standing and at once his  _heart dropped_.

The hunter had his pale fingers wrapped tightly around Rachel's neck, blue flames biting into her skin as he lifted her up from the ground, the woman now in tattered wear, wriggling defiantly with stubs for her arms, her entire length of limbs cut off from both sides.

"KURT!" Blaine gasped, feeling his legs almost buckle as he treaded heavily across the clearing, unable to tear his gaze away from the armless huntress.

He stopped a few feet away from the hunter, stomach lurching at the gagging sound that Rachel was making. Staring hard at the brunette, Blaine felt a sinister chill wrap around his heart. Ice blue eyes were unfazed and filled with merciless rage, Kurt paid no heed to the boy that was in front of him and tilted his head, sneering cold-bloodedly.

"You sordid excuse for a human," He curled his lip distastefully, shaking the huntress gallantly as she let out a blubber of pain, "An eye for an eye." The blue flames around her throat were staring to form burn marks into her skin.

"Or in your case, both limbs for a he-"

"Stop!" Blaine grimaced, cutting the hunter off, "Let her go! This is torture!"

He reached forward to push Kurt's fingers off. Upon brushing across the blue flames, the dark haired boy's hands was ablaze with a throb of pain and he quickly snatched it away, blinking in as if he was kicked in the teeth.

The hunter was not amused.

"Stand away, Anderson." The brunette glowered darkly, "This is not your fight."

"Not if you are going to  _kill_  her! You already took her arms, she's defenceless now!" Blaine implored tetchily, frowning back at the impassive hunter.

"She will die either way." Came the snort.

"This senseless killing is not going to help!" Blaine roared, feeling sick at the petrified choking coming from the huntress, "I just saw the Wendingo – in its physical form – which means Burt, is still alive!"

At that the hunter dropped Rachel unceremoniously onto the floor with a thud.

Kurt glanced back at Blaine with a half lidded unaffected look before nodding curtly.

He bent down to grab Rachel and the dark haired boy bit his lip in dread, prepared to stop Kurt from doing anything else to the already armless woman only to see that the hunter had grabbed the rather dowdy handbag that Rachel had been holding before and was spilling the contents out.

Blaine observed closely as the hunter dug hurriedly through the huntress's objects, smashing her cell phone in venomous rage, removing food, medical supplies and passing them to his companion. Licking his lips, Blaine held the provisions guiltily – sure he was obliged that he had food now but knowing that he came from Rachel, it made him culpable.

"So this is how you found us," Kurt's expression was unreadable as he pulled out a small device the size of a matchbox. It beeped in response and Blaine's eyes widened: that was the sound he heard that very morning before the huntress and her lackeys appeared.

Beside, Rachel managed to sputter out something. Winter trees around them shivered in the bitter wind, their naked branches adorned with snow, looking down upon the bloody disarray on the hidden ground. The huntress appeared with stateliness and was bashed into a pulp just a few moments later, now laid on the ground, harmless and coughing out blood from time to time.

The hunter didn't look too good in shape as well, judging by the rips on his jeans and the blood stained gash that was drawn from his neck to his chest. Blaine glanced over to a few metres away where a pink coloured sword was snapped into half and covered in metallic smelling liquid – Rachel's sword possibly. The boy gazed over to the hunter as he fiddled with the weird gadget.

"This will come in handy." The ice blue eyed hunter smirked as he stuffed the device into his pocket.

"What is that?" Blaine questioned inaudibly, twisting away, feeling nauseous at the sight of the once clean cut huntress that turned into a mess of blood and contusion.

"Nothing you need to know." Came the grunt.

"Are we going to leave her here?" The dark haired boy pushed on further, earning a helpless gasp from the woman on the floor.

" _Yes._ " There was a hint of sadistic malice in the other boy's voice.

Blaine whipped around as Kurt stepped onto Rachel's forehead, the huntress's gorgeous orbs filled with panic as she let out a wail of terror. Feeling rather perturbed, the dark haired boy grabbed Kurt's arm desperately, trying to haul him away from the wounded lady.

"Then let's go," He tugged onto Kurt fearfully, unsettled by the terrifyingly spiteful smirk that formed on the brunette's cold blood stained lips; "There's no time to waste."

Blaine froze when Kurt twisted to sneer forebodingly at him. There was a complete look of impassive glee in those ice blue eyes, almost  _inhumane_. The hunter tilted his head leisurely and pressed his foot down harder onto the huntress's forehead, a devilish smile tickling his lips as Rachel let out a snivel of hurt.

"You sound exactly like Cooper." Kurt exclaimed, the hunter's eyebrows rose in revelation, "But we all know how he turned out."

At that, Blaine frowned deeply, not letting go of Kurt's arm. He was not Cooper Anderson. He wasn't just going to let Kurt torture another human just because he was heated. Even though Rachel was probably a ploy from Cooper, she wasn't a danger to any of them; in fact, Kurt didn't need to cut off both of her arms!

All this blood-shed can be avoided.

With a final jerk, Blaine pulled Kurt away from the motionless woman with much vigour, causing the hunter to fall onto his chest, in a make-shift awkward hug. He could feel the brunette freeze in jolt surprise and Blaine furrowed his brows realising that Kurt did not emit any sort of warmth from his thin frame: it was as if he nothing but a void. Gawkily standing in the hold of Kurt, Blaine opened his mouth to say sorry but he was cut off by Kurt's chortle.

Instead of moving away, the hunter remained still, lying on the other boy's upper body.

"You of all people should know how humans are nothing but squalid." The brunette whispered, his voice dangerously low, "They shouldn't be pardoned for anything."

Blaine stilled his breathing as Kurt stepped away from the other boy, completely unaffected by the gauche haul and hug, watching the other boy with a wicked smirk on his face. In the winter morning illumination, the hunter stood tall and daunting with all the cuts upon his pale usually unblemished skin. His clothes were tattered and torn in different places, with gashes on his thigh and neck – even still, Kurt looked everything but feeble.

He looked intimidating.

He looked  _inhuman_.

"They aren't all bad." Blaine retorted gently, feeling his breath hitch as the hunter's face fall into a dark glower.

"These humans are no better off than the Wendigo." Kurt snapped back, eyes blazing with fury. "They should not be acquitted from what I would do to any beast." He raised an accusing finger and jabbed it in the direction where Rachel laid, unconscious now.

"I rather her suffer from the fate of the werewolves, unable to fight back without her precious arms," the hunter hummed coldly, shaking his fists now, "It's a better punishment than letting her die promptly."

Blaine felt his heart drop.

Kurt sounded so malicious. Cruel and impassive towards his own race; what did they do to make him so mad? After all she was just a girl under orders, she didn't even hold a candle to what Kurt could do and he just surmounted with his strength, overpowering a weaker enemy.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaine gasped, feeling puzzled at the sudden iciness of the hunter. "Why are you so unrelenting on causing anguish on her?"

There was a soft scoff.

"Stop being so meek, you unassuming spoiled brat." Kurt hissed back bitterly, flaring his nostrils and glowering. "Her death means nothing to me. I've saved your ass all this while and all you do is whine about how I'm wrong."

Blaine was irked by that. He did not whine nor did he accuse the hunter of being erroneous, although he did not take pleasure in watching all the blood-shed. Perhaps he was a little weak-hearted, but he did not bask in the fights that they had. He regarded the other boy with wrath, ignoring the pointed stare the hunter shot back.

"You can watch the werewolves die but you can't even leave me to torment this woman?" Kurt denounced coldly, "Don't be a hypocrite, Anderson."

"She's a human being!" countered the boy, "She's not a beast!"

Kurt looked far from remorseful as he made an acidic quip.

"There is  _no_  difference."

Blaine let out an exasperated growl, wanting to reach out and shake the frostiness out from hunter.

"Then are you calling me a  _beast_  as well?" He quibbled, glaring strongly at the brunette, clenching his fists, his nails biting into his skin as he shuddered in rage.

Kurt did not reply.

"Are you calling me a  _monster_?" Blaine refuted poisonously, an ache in his chest growing as he saw the brunette turn away from him gradually, outwardly ignoring the rebut. "Just because people make mistakes, it doesn't make us monsters!"

There was a pause.

"It  _doe_ s, you meandering fool." Came the disquiet rejoin.

"Then you are no better than any of us,  _Kurt Hummel_." Blaine spat, feeling dreadfully betrayed, "You are the prime example of why everything is in bedlam!" He curled his lip in disdain, resentment towards the immature-acting hunter growing.

"You don't see from my eyes," The brunette's voice was perilously low, "You won't understand."

Blaine stepped forward to grab Kurt's shoulder only to get pressed back with another pair of cold hands. Ice blue eyes met hazel. Blazing with fury, the dark haired boy pulled out his sword, the silver glinting in the morning light and held his ground.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly.

"Enough!" Blaine hissed, swinging his sword and narrowing his eyes. "I'm tired of hearing you belittling humans as if you aren't one yourself! You may be part elf but it doesn't entitle you to criticizing everyone you see!"

Kurt rose an eyebrow.

"You constantly blame everyone for not being you, you cannot fault me for feeling discontented at this unvarying blood-shed! You listen to me, Kurt Hummel, I'm g-"

A sharp stinging pain flashed past Blaine's face and he hissed in disbelief.

In front of him, Kurt had drawn his bow and arrow out and shot one out at the dark haired boy.

"Oops." The hunter purred coldly, "My hand slipped."

Blaine saw red.


	36. Brunch

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! Thank you so much for staying tune to this story! Before I continue, I would like to thank lilylaw8kb for her amazing fanart to this story! (** **http://lit-tleredcap.tumblr.com/post/136468134359/heres-some-fanart-i-made-for-where-the-lost) My brother and I have also made an official twitter page for Where The Lost Things Are so you guys can check out daily updates from there!** **https://twitter.com/wtltafic** **Until then, enjoy this chapter! I had a ton of fun writing it.**

 

_The universe is moving backwards_. They were going to have to _fight_ each other. How did it come to this?

His lungs felt like they were on fire as he took in speedy inhalations, examining the hunter that stood in front of him, a sly glint in those ice blue orbs and the brunette's weapon out and geared up for a scuffle. Blaine placed the provisions that they took from Rachel onto the ground, eyeing the other party with newfound trepidation.

A small bead of sweat rolled down his cheek and he wiped it off unhurriedly.

They were supposed to _save_ Burt, how did it come to this? Was it the Wendigo? Blaine frowned forlornly; did it kill time for the boy to see this psychosis of Kurt? There was a foreign wildness to the hunter, something that seemed almost _animalistic_ , what exactly made the hunter so riled up to this state?

There was the familiar ' _clink_ ' as Kurt rested his arrow onto the bow, aimed and ready to shoot Blaine again.

"Are we actually doing this?" The dark haired boy enquired coldly, startled at his own bitter tone.

The hunter wasted no time in replying, in a lightning quick instant, the arrow aimed was covered in deadly blue hues and Blaine thanked the stars for his nippy reflexes as he dodged the oncoming fire arrow with lissom feet.

"This will only take me a _minute_." Kurt's rumble was low and alarming as the hunter leaped up with inhumanly swift speed and had began to rain down with successions of blue fiery arrows, not even giving the other boy time to think.

Blaine darted clumsily, managing to duck the first few drizzles of sharp impenetrable arrows before a spiked sting of pain exploded through his right shoulder. The dark haired boy's knees buckled and he collapsed onto the ground, rasping in pain as his sword slammed onto the ground with a strident clang. The arrow had hit him right in the shoulder blade and the burning sensation of Kurt's flames were starting to travel down his back and numbing his body.

He had chafed his knees in the process as he tried to stand up once more, only to fall back down as a hard heavy weight of Kurt's boots press his back. Blaine didn't need to look up to know that the hunter had pinned him down with an arrow aimed right for his head. Alarm spread like wild fire as he gasped when the hunter yanked out his arrow forcefully, drawing blood but mercifully killing the flames.

There was a deliberate pause as the hunter seemed to contemplate something.

That was an opening for Blaine. With his remaining strength, he grabbed his sword and with immense force he shoved Kurt's foot off, causing the boy to jolt in astonishment, lifting his bow in surprise and giving Blaine the upper hand. Swiftly, the dark haired boy jabbed his sword through the hunter's bow and flung both weapons into the distance.

With the bow and arrow, Kurt had the upper hand, but without it, perhaps the hunter was on equal standing with the boy. Blaine had his own share of hand to hand combat practice – even with the blazing pain in his shoulder; he probably could manage a few blows onto the other boy to slow him down.

Slightly in a daze, the hunter shot Blaine a dirty look before trying to dash over to his weaponry. Blaine gritted his teeth in soreness. _No you don't_!

And he charged.

But Kurt was fleet, the hunter slipped to the side and pushed Blaine's elbow down and away, catching his head and rolling him onto the snowy laden ground. Third of a second once contact was made, the two boys wrestled around the floors, pushing and shoving with bloodied hands, Kurt slapped his right palm against the other boy's nose only to have Blaine grab Kurt's wrists forcefully. Within seconds, a familiar glow of sapphire conflagration appearing on the hunter's palms and Blaine wheezed in apprehension.

Grunting in displeasure, the curly haired boy kicked the hunter off with his brawny legs and struggling to stand back up, blood dripping from his mouth.

"I take back what I said about you being _cool_!" He hissed, grabbing his shoulder and clenching the tender spot. Pain was just an illusory sensation that his mind could shut down if it needed to, he told himself quietly, put it aside.

At that Kurt snorted and stood up, dusting himself as if he wasn't even deterred.

Blaine took a deep breath.

He charged once more, focusing his gaze onto the pale boy ahead. Kurt bared his teeth and struck, flinging his fist at Blaine, punching the other boy's jaw vehemently. The curly haired boy gritted through the blow and hit the hunter in the V under his ribs where the sternum ends. It paralyzed his diaphragm and Kurt gasped in terror, gasping loudly and doubling over.

Both of them pitched backwards onto the snow blood covered grounds.

He absorbed the trauma, swallowing the pain and pushed his way slowly back to a standing position.

The dark haired boy glanced over to where Kurt had sat back up and was glaring at the other party with wild malice.

They were both in no condition to fight the Wendigo like this: Blaine blinked in foreboding, in fact if this continued on; they could very well be just falling into a trap the beast set up. Not that Kurt was in any mood to listen, Blaine frowned darkly, the hunter seemed to be wrapped up in his own little bubble of antagonism, and the curly haired boy had pushed it a little too far.

It was a reflex. A defence mechanism. He didn't mean to wield and pitch his sword at Kurt in aggression. He was troubled; concerned with the sudden change in Kurt's demeanour, what had caused the sudden spike of resentment in the other? All that happened was Rachel appearing and he took her out. Why did he feel the need to torment the other huntress?

Blaine was _frightened_. Normally the aloof hunter would never resort to such anguish, he seemed like the type to slice it and get over it. As cold as he was, Blaine never thought that the hunter was filled with so much strife with other humans. But perhaps he thought wrong, for there the brunette stood, high and haughty, glaring venomously at his opponent.

He took a deep breath in and flinched with the pain at his shoulder. His whole body was sore, head throbbing with confusion and fear. If the any other beast attacked now, it would be the end for him. He blinked dazedly at the hunter – noting how the other boy looked no better than him.

It would be the end for them.

"Wait –"

Kurt was charging back at him again, a wild untamed look in his ice blue pools.

The impact of the other boy knocked almost all the air out of Blaine, the brunette's strong hands now pinning the other's wrists, his knees pressed painfully onto the dark haired boy's stomach and thigh. Blaine coughed agonizingly, shutting his eyes at the sudden pain that shot up his body.

Kurt's seized his wrist was in a vice-like tight grip.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine spluttered out, trying to shake the other off only to get kneed harder in the gut.

The curly haired boy could feel the starting of a burning sensation on his wrists, a speculation that it was none other than the intricate blue flames of the hunter proved correct when he managed to twist his head to stare at his right.

Soft baby blue flames gently circled in a sphere around Kurt's finger tips and slowly slithered onto Blaine's wrists. The curly haired boy let out a hiss of pain as the fire enclosed and orbited around, creating a dark smoulder mark around his wrists.

"The Wendigo –"

"Stop trying to scuttle away from what you've started." The hunter spat, seemingly to try to skewer the other boy with his knee.

"I didn't want to fight!" Blaine wailed, tears of aggravation welling up in his hazel eyes. "I was just trying –"

Kurt's face was contorted into a frenzy of blazing rage as he clenched Blaine's wrists roughly, digging his fingernails into soft skin, and cutting off the other boy fervently. The hazel eyed boy let out a gasp of pain as he felt the flames pierce his skin brutally, prickling and seeping into his body. It was excruciating to bear, and he was reminded of the same way the Wendigo felt as it took in the blue fires of Kurt's assault.

" _Stop_ running away," Kurt's voice was low and gravelly, perilously lowering his face down till it was a mere inch away from Blaine; he could feel the brunette's whisper tickle his nose as he wheezed in soreness, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks, "You think you can just escape simply telling me your repentant excuses repetitively? It's unwise to think you can worm your way out of this, _Anderson_."

Blaine bit his lip, trying to distract the pain on his wrists. It seemed as if Kurt was toying with him, the flames not as potent as it was to other beasts, just the unremitting searing ache that plagued him, slowly but surely causing harm.

"This is a race you can never win."

The curly haired boy shut his eyes tightly. _Was it happening again, just like before_? He started this, but decided to turn tail because he realised he wasn't able to handle it. He was the one that swung his sword; he was the one that got livid at the hunter for being so detached, and it dawned on him, that even if a miracle _did_ happen, he couldn't win Kurt Hummel. So he dropped it and ran. Just like before – just when it was just Cooper and him. Even after all the time in the forest, Blaine Anderson did not learn a thing.

Dizziness etched into his mind. The bright azure sky now seemed too vivid, engulfing Kurt's face and blurring his vision. _Wasn't he being the better man_? To drop his weapon and discontinue the fight before anything else dreadful happens? Why did it feel unpleasant, like an acid taste at the back of his throat when he listened to Kurt's accusation? Wasn't he doing the right thing?

Why did he feel _wrong_?

"I'm _scared_." Blaine spluttered out, feeling the dreadful tears roll heavily down his cheeks, "I'm _afraid of you_."

Kurt's face remained indifferent as the heat pressed on his wrists vanished. Almost soundlessly, the hunter pushed away from the other boy, lifting his knees off and disappearing from Blaine's peripheral vision.

He took a deep breath and it hurt his ribcage. He exhaled, inhaled again, inched his arms under himself before pushing himself up in his hands. Head swimming, he felt his stomach tighten at the memory of what just happened. His hazel orbs focused a little better, drawing his attention to the snow and footprints, patches of blood that dribbling across the barren snowy landscape.

Trembling, Blaine turned to the direction where the hunter was standing, arms akimbo and watching the other with a set of intense ice blue pools. He examined the damages on the brunette, partially berating himself for even thinking about trying to spar with the other; the hunter had cuts all over his face, the grey shirt he was wearing torn and scratched. There was a sore-looking bruise on the other's cheek and a large hole on his left thigh – from the last battle with the werewolves.

Kurt Hummel looked worse for wear.

Inspecting himself hastily, he broke the long gaze from Kurt. He realised both his wrists were numb from the pain, a tender deep auburn scar circled around his wrists as he gingerly touched the disfigurement, winching in pain. His right shoulder had stopped bleeding nonetheless, but there was a large diagonal graze across his shirt, old dried blood stains causing it to crinkle. His entire body hurt from Kurt's relentless shoving and elbowing, even more so after enduring the hits from the Wendigo.

Apprehensively, Blaine glanced back up at the hunter, suddenly feeling awfully diminutive. The harsh glare that the brunette was giving made the curly haired boy timidly gaze back at his wounds, feeling sorely disappointed at himself.

If this was any part of the Wendigo's plan, it unquestionably played out thoroughly.

"Why?" Kurt's cold voice broke his train of thought.

Blaine's eyes travelled back to his companion's. Ice blue orbs were probing, and judging by that one word question, the hunter was probably drained out to start another argument. What could he reply with? He wanted peace, not another heckling round with the enraged boy. It was thoughtless of Blaine to even try to attack the other. He should've composed himself before deciding to unexpectedly bombarding the hunter with his own perceived irritation, perhaps Kurt had his reasons and he jumped into conclusions too hastily. Deep inside, he knew there was another inkling that caused the sudden pandemonium.

Before he could form his thoughts into a sentence, he found himself blurting out, unable to control the emotions that fuelled him, "You were _so inhuman_ , cruel to her. I am afraid you might treat me the same."

"I guess some part of me was so petrified, I freaked out and fear took over." He glanced at his feet, " _again._ "

There was a pause.

"I am hopeless." Blaine whispered to himself inaudibly, "Making the same mistakes over and over again, thinking that maybe I might've found the answer to what I seek. Instead, I have not learned anything and jeopardised the situation further by provoking you."

He let out a soft sigh.

"At the same time I want to help so bad but you seem irate all the time, everything I say has to be carefully considered because I don't want to hurt your feelings but I can't keep it all held _in here_ ," with a finger, he prodded his chest gently, shaking his head dejectedly. "It just blew up because I couldn't find a way to get to you. I was so scared, so helpless, so futile and inadequate, and I didn't know how to stop it."

Newly formed teardrops dribbled down his cheeks.

"I hate feeling like _this._ " Blaine clenched his fists, heaving harshly between broken sobs, "I detest being so worthless and the easiest way out is to just run away."

Shifting himself, the dark haired boy buried his head into his hands, openly snivelling like a child and cursing his fate. It all seemed so dismal, his pathetic attempts to try to befriend the boy that saved his life and being unable to fit himself in the sudden change of pace.

There was a shuffle and a clink of metal. Blaine froze, the familiar clanking sound of Kurt's bow springing up alarms bells in his head and he braced for another round of torment but it never came. Timorously, Blaine glanced up from his sitting position and saw the hunter right smack in front of him, blue orbs fixated onto hazel.

"Fundamentally," Kurt sounded fairly amused, "You are sorry for overreacting."

Blaine nodded, feeling a sudden flush on his cheeks.

"You certainly experience a lot of sentiment." The hunter sounded discomfited, trying to retain his aloofness as his eyes quickly darted away. "I am apologetic for being melodramatic as well. You see, it's not often I get to waltz upon a contemptuous huntress that _hacked_ my dog's head off."

_Sam_? Blaine's eyes widened. The _two headed Cerberus_ who had its head chopped off by a huntress – he, as the Wendigo, had saw the poor creature whine and cry in utmost pain, not even chasing after his assailant and whimpered as it hid in bushes. That huntress was Rachel? Blaine felt a stab of hot anger. No doubt the hunter had clearly found it in himself to take his merciless revenge on the lady.

"I am sorry." The brunette sighed, running a hand over his face, " _look,_ let's just find somewhere to tend to our wounds before more beasts find us; this place is completely enveloped in the smell of blood."

Blaine nodded, trying to get up but found his knees buckling. Falling back onto the ground with a thump, the curly haired boy let out a wrecking cough, wincing in agony. Everything was strained and hurting. Biting his lip, the boy tried to stand up again but was completely mystified when he found a pair of hands propping him up to his feet.

Kurt let out a soft grunt as he supported Blaine with his shoulder. The hunter had his right arm slung over Blaine's back and was holding the boy up, his left hand holding on Blaine's sword and looking uncomfortably at him. The dark haired boy winced slightly at the bow pressing on his wounded right shoulder-blade but held in the urge to yelp in pain.

"If we hurry up, maybe we can find one of those abandoned shacks nearby to rest. Rachel has some medical supplies we can use." The hunter nudged at Blaine's backpack, where he had stuffed in the stolen provisions. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can figure things out."

Blaine nodded once more, feeling his face grow tepid at the hunter's proximity.

The duo continued onwards, shifting their direction away from the clearing where Rachel's body lay. Blaine tried not to think about the huntress left alone in the bloodied chaos that ensued just a few minutes before, knowing that it wouldn't be long till some creature found her unconscious body. The dark haired boy gritted his teeth in pain as they threaded across the woodlands. Judging by the direction that the hunter was taking, they seemed to be heading towards the mermaid lair, possible in a few more hours – the hunter appeared to know where he was going as well.

As if reading his mind, the brunette spoke curtly, grunting a little as Blaine tried to catch up, limping on his pained feet.

"There's an abandoned hut somewhere nearby. I can recognise this place. Burt and I brought a pack of tranquilised werewolves back from their attack on the Southern part of the village a long time ago; we brought them back here."

He sounded strained.

Blaine gave the other boy a nippy nod. Even with his knowledge of the vast forest, he could not pinpoint the exact location of every landmark. Spruce trees beckoned them forward, the deep, dazzling ballad of the morning birds calling out to him. Coils of vaporous morning mist enwrapped the shaggy heads of the trees, writhing around them like conjuror's milky smoke, sensuous and illusory. Even with the aftermath of the battle and pain, the sieves of morning mist caressed Blaine's wounds as if to gently heal them and he smiled, enchanted by the sounds of the break of day in the woods.

A soft panting sound caught his attention. Whipping his head to the direction of the sound, it dawned onto him that the hunter was actually exhausted: he didn't have any kind of restful sleep during the days that had past. With Burt gone and them trekking the snow dusted woods; battles between beast and human alike: for the boy to be able to carry on still supporting him, it was truly a feat.

"Just a few more miles to the South-West," Kurt seemed to be assuring himself more than Blaine, "Let's just hope it's empty and not occupied by bandits."

Partially breathless from being so close to him, the dark haired hair nodded once again, trying to balance his weight away from the hunter, hoping that it would somehow elevate his effort. True to the brunette's word, after a good whole ten minutes of nothing but the sounds of dragging feet against snow and soft wheezing, a small damaged hut came into view.

Blaine let out an internal huff of celebratory pleasure.

They stole their way towards the empty hut. The old dusty wooden panelling was barely visible through the layers of vines and mossy snow; the forest itself seemed to crane its neck in an attempt to envelop the solitary building that stood before them. Wordlessly, the warm touch of the hunter's arms disappeared as the brunette slinked closer to the hut, gliding soundless through the snow and turning back to raise a hand in a signal to tell Blaine to stay still.

The dark haired boy stood, gazing back at the dilapidated hut and shivered as though ice had replaced his spine.

Instead of immediately entering the jilted wooden house, Kurt had begun to run his fingers along the wood, not deterred by the musty smell that was surfacing from the hut. Hands on Blaine's sword, the brunette travelled unhurriedly to where the door stood and carefully pressed onto it.

Blaine held his breath as it begrudgingly opened.

A _heartbeat_ passed.

And another.

What seemed like an eternity later, Kurt beckoned to him. Charily, Blaine limped forward, the dank smell of rotting wood crept up his nostrils and he recoiled at the sudden stench. Resisting the urge to gag, the boy followed his companion into the domicile.

The hut was dead silent and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, glad that they did not need to take the house by force. He was done fighting. _Forever_.

Except for the intermittent creaks and moans as the two boys entered, the hut remained still and soundless. Black and brown mold dotted the ceiling in clusters, evident of rain seeping through the roof. Quietly, they crossed the threshold towards what seemed like a living room. Kurt had begun to place Blaine's sword down onto a rickety table in the middle of the hut and was warily removing his own bow and quiver from his back.

Blaine watched him for a moment before assessing the inside of the empty abode, devoid of human life. The sofas and chairs were overturned, revealing deep grooves on the ground where they used to sit. Fragments of broken wood lay over the untrodden floor, rotting and blistered. Layers of dust were laid over every surface, almost akin to the snow outside and there was not a footprint in sight.

Inaudibly, as if fearful of hurting the house, Blaine tipped one of the chairs back and sat back down on it, letting out a sigh of respite. Every part of his body screamed for rest but he swung his hover sack over to his lap and started to dig out the contents. Perhaps they had taken something practical from the huntress to heal themselves.

"There should be soldier pills in Rachel's medic kit." Kurt's voice broke the unwavering silence. "They are the infinitesimal ivory circular pills. She never goes out into the forest without them."

Blaine pulled out a palm sized red box with a clear white cross drawn across it. He nodded in reply to the hunter and opened the medic box with a small "click". Kurt's assumption was spot on; there in the corner of the heavily stocked box was a modest zip-lock of black coloured pills.

"They work like painkillers." Kurt explained, the hunter's voice echoing through the wooden walls, "It'll give you enough energy to at least last a good three more days."

The dark haired boy's eyes widened. How on earth could a pill do that? He had never heard about it at all. He gulped, feeling a tad apprehensive as he picked out the pill, examining the dark coloured capsule. It seemed too good to be true; what if Rachel was trying to fool them?

"What if Rachel put it here as a trap?" Blaine voiced out his worries, blinking. "Are you sure they aren't poisonous?"

There was a soft chuckle from the corner of the room. The dark haired boy glanced over to the direction of the nose and saw the hunter observing the grime covered windows, shaking his messy brown locks in the stale air.

"Rachel isn't that _crafty_ , moreover soldier pills are only accessible to her family. They created it after all," The hunter pressed against the windows and drew a long line down, before inspecting the dust on his finger. "Just take _one_ and pass the rest to me."

Still hesitant, Blaine rolled the black pill in between his fingers.

"Are you _sure_?"

"I'll take one to trial then." Kurt sounded cranky. "If I _die_ , then you'll know it doesn't work."

Feeling slightly affronted but not wanting to cause anymore uproar, the dark haired boy walked over to the brunette and passed him the entire medic kit. Rolling his beryl blue eyes, the hunter snatched the box away from him and examined it reticently.

"This is her personal medic kit." The hunter explained gradually, "I've seen her use it a few times before."

With that, he plucked the black pill out from the packet and ingested it unceremoniously down into his mouth. He glanced over at Blaine with half lidded eyes filled with dispassion. After a minute ticked by, the brunette raised a brow over to the dark haired boy as if to taunt him.

Blushing fervently, Blaine turned away and gulped down his own pill, coughing slightly as it slid down his dry throat.

"They are like vitamin pills." Kurt sounded terse, "Her extended family calls it their _miracle drug_."

The hunter took Blaine's soft hum as a nod to carry on.

"Only a few can get their hands on it. After all, it's only meant for _royalty_." Kurt spat out the last word as if it was poison. " _Oh_ I do hope she enjoys getting _mauled_ by werewolves." At that the hunter seemed to bristle in antagonism.

Not wanting Kurt to revisit his unvoiced arctic anger, Blaine quickly changed the subject.

"I saw the Wendigo, the true form of it." He piped up hurriedly, limping over to his sword and placing it back in its sheath. "Burt isn't possessed, maybe he's fine."

"Or _dead_."

Blaine flinched at the unpleasantly spiteful response before heading back to the chair and slumping on it. "The Wendigo appeared before me and stopped me from getting to you." He explained, ignoring the detached reply, "As if he was just stalling time."

That seemed to get Kurt's attention.

The hunter whipped around to gaze at the other boy.

" _Stalling_?"

Blaine tipped his head.

"Well I'm still alive and all he did was push me back, hindering my way to you." The dark haired boy fixed his gaze elsewhere, feeling the heat of Kurt's intense glare. "He didn't even cause any sort of imperative harm, except for making my body really sore."

The hunter exhaled, letting out a hiss.

After a moment of silence, the brunette spoke.

"I _know_ why." His voice was lowered, eyes narrowing. "He wanted you to _see._ "

Blaine blinked in confusion. _See_? All he saw were Rachel almost on the brink of death and Kurt being really – _Oh_. The recollection of the murderous gleam in the hunter's eyes and the complex sudden brutality of him caused a barrage of fear to come running through Blaine's veins.

He had seen not the hunter, but a _fiend._

What stood before Rachel was _almost inhuman_.

Blaine forced himself to stay hushed. There was no use trying to question the hunter about his actions: he was enraged by Rachel. The huntress probably pushed his buttons and took it too far, causing the boy to attack in wild resentment. Especially after knowing that she was the one that caused hurt and harm to his companion hell-hound, one wouldn't let her off so easily – though it still did not explained the sudden coldness that Blaine felt from the hunter.

He brushed that thought off, glancing away and his eyes fell upon small torn papers cascaded over a corner of the hut. Covered in a pristine layer of dust, the houses' only occupants had weaved their webs between the angles of the wooden residence. On cue, the hunter sidestepped his way over to where Blaine was now staring and reached out to pick up the tinted documents.

There was absolute silence throughout as Kurt scrutinized the papers.

"It's a diary." The hunter sounded surprised, almost as if he was fascinated.

Blaine's eyes broadened as he got up and hobbled over to look at the hurried writings on the yellowing paper. He scanned over the one that Kurt held up and bit back a yelp of disclosure, though the words were scrawled and almost incomprehensible, he managed to make out the summary of the page: a human turned werewolf had written down his musings onto paper.

"There isn't a cure." Kurt breathed out, seemingly to read the parchment, "I don't want to hurt anyone, I had to leave."

Blaine's heart panged slightly at those words. It sounded all too familiar.

"I need to find these hunters. They might be able to help me."

Kurt threw the paper over his shoulder and dug the pile for another. Air thick with dust, Blaine rubbed his eyes despairingly, feeling awful for the werewolves they had taken out yesterday. What if they had the same sentiments as this one?

The hunter picked up another document and swept his gaze over it.

"I went to the hunters but they chased me out. They tried to kill me. They tried to kill _our kind_." The hunter's read out solemnly, "Instead _of helping_ , they tried to wipe us out."

The curly haired boy let out a soft gasp of astonishment.

All this time he thought that lycanthropy was uncontrollable. The beasts were just heartless killers, wanting nothing but to destroy humanity because they wanted to reign supremacy over human kind. He never once thought about how they felt. The books that regaled the tales of werewolves never once mentioned how perhaps some just wanted to be _treated_. Most were stories of bandits forced into werewolves and how they couldn't command their craving for slaughter.

Dropping the paper onto the floor, the hunter seemed vaguely aggravated.

"Miserable, isn't it?" He spoke out quietly, ice blue orbs trained onto the pile of documents on the floor. "All this assistance and safety that we hunters guarantee to you humans, but we pay no heed to any of these beasts."

Blaine found himself shutting his eyes in dread.

These monsters – they were far from merely just beasts that hunted for flesh. They had stories of their own and they were misinterpreted throughout the tales of the humans, always warranting the facts of how beasts were nothing but beasts.

_Is that the reason why Kurt hates humans?_

"My mother, Elizabeth never wanted us to cause pain for them." There was a tinge of regret in Kurt's voice as it wavered in the dark cold hut, "And I never did."

There was a pause.

"Not until I met the Wendigo."

Blaine blinked. Even as he was possessed by the Wendigo, the beast lumbered through the forest, not even harming a single soul. He remained the guardian of the forest, watching from afar but he had never thought that there was more to that then monsters being none other than mere mindless killers.

Sighing, the ice blue eyed hunter gripped Blaine's wrist abruptly, cutting the boy's train of thought immediately.

"I'll tend to your wounds." The brunette clarified, pulling him over to sit on the chair. Obediently, Blaine followed, still feeling numb from the sudden bombshell of knowledge. Sagging back onto the wooden chair with a soft thud, he watched as Kurt pulled out bandages and small lotions of Rachel's medic kit.

"Aren't you glad we didn't bypass Sebastian instead," Kurt snorted amusedly, "Rachel is a gold mine of supplies."

Blaine tried to grin back and only managed a lopsided beam that the hunter raised a brow at.

"Her family line includes scientists," The hunter disclosed, opening a jar of sweet smelling gel. "They create scientific remedies and are always at the head of equipment. Not that I'm dissing Burt or his _home-made antidotes_ ," Kurt pulled a face at that, "but I'm sure Rachel is equipped with better gear for situations like this."

Gently, the hunter dabbed the liniment onto Blaine's face.

Instead of familiar burning sensation, the cool mint salve made the boy groan in bliss. It was refreshing on his bruises and cuts, a mild scent of wild honey and eucalyptus wafted through his nose and he closed his eyes ecstatically, relaxing his sore tensed muscles.

"They are just as effective as Burt's antidotes." Kurt hummed, "Look at that. It's closing up your wounds."

Blaine was too euphoric to retort.

The hunter had begun to prod around Blaine's cuts on his shoulder, quietly covering the boy's open gashes with the cream. Every time Kurt caressed over a wound, the heavenly vivifying mint caused him to squirm in elation. The heavy abrasion in his shoulder stopped hurting completely and Blaine let out a contented hum. Opening his eyes again, he was met with the bored look on Kurt's face.

"Thank you for _gracing_ me with those irksome noises." The brunette quipped coolly.

Blushing feverishly, Blaine glanced at his shoulder and almost fell out of the chair in revelation. His wounds had completely healed, not even a scar in sight. He moved his arm slightly and grinned when he felt absolutely no tenderness.

"I assume you are hale and hearty enough to tend to your own now." Kurt drawled, shoving the jar into Blaine's hands.

Still looking away, the boy nodded. There was a sound of shuffling and Blaine turned back to see that the hunter had moved over to the table and was examining his injuries with raised eyebrows. Blinking, the dark haired boy dipped his finger into the cool gel and traced it curiously alongside the scars that Kurt had given with. Circled around his wrists were dark red marks, the apparent result of Kurt's blue flames.

Relishing the refreshing feeling of Rachel's ointment, Blaine smiled to himself.

"You actually pack a punch," snorted the other boy, bemused. "My gut actually _hurts_ from your throwing punches."

Was there no end to Kurt's constant repartee? Blaine bit the inside of his cheek guiltily, ignoring the playful glare the hunter was throwing at him.

"Guess you aren't as useless as I thought you were." There was a soft chortle as Kurt healed himself with another strange smelling lotion from Rachel's medic kit.

Silence ensued as they tended to their wounds.

Blaine watched in incredulity as the burnt marks around his wrists faded away; to a faint scarring then finally vanishing. How did Kurt even know which gel to use anyway? It seemed pretty safe to assume that Kurt knew the other huntress well enough to know that she would bring a medicinal kit every time she went for a hunt.

They were probably close friends before, Blaine thought with a pang of regret. Judging by the way Kurt talked about how snobbish Rachel was, it didn't seem as if she would willingly just show off her belongings to a random stranger. He pushed that thought away, saving it to maybe ask Kurt another time. After all, he still seemed fractious at the sound of the huntress, and Blaine thought back to the unpitying assault of the hunter.

Back at the glade, Kurt didn't even seem to want to recognise him and Blaine was scared stiff. The venom that he felt towards humans – it was suddenly directed towards him and he walked around nails with the hunter only to get the same treatment. It was partially his fault, the dark haired boy comprehended the unease the hunter felt towards humankind and still overstepped his boundaries with the quick to temper boy.

" _Kurt_?" Blaine broke the silence and immediately regretted it when he spotted the vexed look on Kurt's face.

" _Blaine_?" Shot the hunter, brimming with mock worry.

Ignoring the sarcastic jibe, the dark haired boy locked his hazel brown pools onto Kurt's. "I'm sincerely sorry about overreacting, I got caught up in my own emotions and I was so scared you would harm me."

Kurt looked nonplussed and shrugged in reply.

"You know how a cornered rat would attack a cat, right? I felt that way and I am so genuinely sorry I hit you. I was just so afraid." Blaine's voice trembled. "I want to stop feeling this way."

"Then _stop_." Came the standoffish reply. "Stop running and start facing your problems. It's alright to hurt sometimes. You are catastrophic, Blaine Anderson, but at least you are honest."

Kurt smirked faintly.

"I should take my own advice."

At that Blaine let out a small chuckle.

"I guess we all make mistakes huh? After all we are just merely human."

Within a quick span of seconds, the hunter's face grew solemn and Blaine halted his chortle – did he do something wrong? Blinking in confusion, he shivered at the sober atmosphere that the brunette mustered up.

"Kur –"

"Not all of us." Kurt exhaled swiftly, "I think I owe you an explanation at least, for all the harm I have caused you." He spoke in soft undertones, ice blue eyes sharp and intense. "After all, I doubt I will be making it back to the village."

Blaine shook his head fiercely. "You are –"

"Just shut up and listen before I change my mind." Kurt snapped, interrupting his sentence, "Whatever is it, you deserve some sort of vindication."

Before the hunter could continue on, Blaine shot up from the chair and to Kurt's complete utter horror; the boy enveloped the hunter in a tight hug. Squeezing the thin frame of the brunette, Blaine felt him tense under the physical contact, letting out a growl of aggravation.

"What," Spat the hunter venomously, his breath tickling the boy's ear, "Are you doing?"

"Tell me when everything else is over." Blaine whispered, embracing the squirming figure, "We'll have brunch and you can tell me everything."

"Can you let go of me?" There was a lack of sternness in Kurt's voice now.

"Not till you promise me that we'll have brunch once everything is taken care of." The curly haired boy gripped firmly, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"Blaine, _get_ off me."

"Please?"

"I don't make promises I can't keep."

"We'll have coffee and you can tell me all about it. Until then," Blaine let go out the struggling figure, locking his hazel eyes upon blue ones, "We _stop running_."

A blush rose upon the curly hair boy's cheeks as Kurt rolled his eyes, obviously not amused.

"If you touch me again, I will not hesitate to break that promise."

Blaine nodded frantically and grinned, revealing all his pearly white teeth.

He was pretty sure Kurt was smiling too.


	37. Mortal

Light streamed through the gaps in the hall room windows, old cobwebs billowed in the draft. Outside, a snowfall of cold, powdery snow: the woods looking more comfortably harmless in the mid-morning rays, the thin spruce trees with a dusting of powder on their limbs and needles. Kurt used to love winter.

The vivid sun glinting off the expanse of diamond like crystals all around him, footsteps crunching on the snow covered floor. The freezing chill the air that brought crispness to the leaves, bejewelled with frost. He recalled pulling a woollen hat over his reddened ears, tightening his scarf over his blue-tinged lips. Even with the frosty weather that coated the woods and caused him to shiver in cold, he adored how winter brought peace and quiet.

The world changed after Elizabeth disappeared. The winter winds howls hazardously and it bit his skin; the forest suddenly seemed barren and lifeless before him. It was bitter cold. Both the weather and his soul, it seeped around him, wringing him to numbness. Kurt never thought he would ever feel the same way towards the seasonal change again, it would always remind him of how it took everything he loved away; how he would never once again feel much in the icy arctic.

Not till Blaine Anderson appeared.

If anything, Kurt Hummel had thought he felt only two kinds of emotions strongly: anger and or worry. It was atypical to feel vaguely amused or even sad. Those sensations were usually half lived, not that he minded, it felt bizarre on occasions, something he wasn't used to at all.

But Blaine, this oddball of a boy materialized and Kurt couldn't comprehend the sudden surge of _emotions_ the boy had and gave him. Whatever Blaine felt was like a fusillade of bombs. Kurt never experienced anything like that before; he never had to question why anyone felt anything. All the misery, humiliation and content that illuminated out of Blaine had actually impinged on him.

The deluge of sudden lament Kurt felt for the boy was strangely off putting.

He knew for a fact that Blaine wasn't just this simple trinket. He had layers over layers. After all, the Wendigo wouldn't have spared him if he wasn't special. Not that Kurt knew much about the strange boy; after all the only reason why they were tracking down Burt together was the fact that Blaine knew about said beast.

_And after that_? Kurt frowned faintly, narrowing his eyes, as if glaring holes into the floorboards. It would seem almost heartless to never speak to the boy again; not that he would even have the chance too. If the Wendigo appeared and didn't even try to take them out, it meant solely that the beast had something malevolent in plan and it was slowly just waiting them out.

Kurt had quite about enough with the Wendigo. If destroying the beast meant that he had to risk his own soul, then soul be damned.

He stole a quick hesitant glance at the chair where Blaine was sitting on. The curly haired boy was examining his wounds, well at least, where the wounds used to be and Kurt grimaced at the memory of the fight that they had. It was strange, he thought internally, still watching the other boy, odd that Blaine wasn't as fragile as he thought. Even after the werewolf and Wendigo brawl, with his lack of rest, the other managed to stay vigilant, as though he had practice.

He wasn't just Blaine Anderson, the human, Kurt decided, he was something more.

Blaine, seemingly to realise the sudden gaze on him, had fixed his bright hazel pools onto the hunter, his mouth split into a bright goofy grin.

"We are nearing the Merman's lair," Kurt ignored the beam and resolved to figure out the peculiar teenager later, "Rachel's emergence slowed us down; we should've passed it by now."

The other boy didn't get the hint.

"We should really get moving." The brunette remarked, waltzing over to his weapon and quiver, swinging it over his shoulder.

At that Blaine yelped in realisation and nodded, _literally jumping_ off his seat, knocking the wooden chair over. Rolling his eyes, Kurt shot a dagger glare, over at the boy who took his place beside the hunter; grabbing his sword and placing it gently back into its sheath.

Shrugging his brown hover sack into place, Blaine acknowledged Kurt's disgruntled glare with a ten watt smile eagerly. Curling his lip, the hunter ignored the boy who was leaning uncomfortably close into his _private space._ Seemingly oblivious, the dark haired companion was bouncing on his heels, looking fervent to begin the trek to a death trap.

Frowning, Kurt wondered if the boy even comprehended the situation they were in: they weren't in dire trouble but only time would reveal the trickery of the Wendigo. Moseying his way to the hut's exit door, he narrowed his eyes at the sudden bluster of snowy winds. The buffeting winds were prevalence in the woods; he and Cooper had seen the snow storm once and Kurt gave an internal grouse to be facing said setback once more.

" _Snow storm_." Blaine whispered from Kurt's left, materializing beside the hunter.

There was a long pause.

Kurt ran his fingers down his face, letting out a groan of distress. If they ran out with an oncoming snowstorm, goodness knows if they will be able to find shelter; but if they stayed here, precious time will be wasted. The scuffle with Rachel was a bump on their journey, a hindrance that stalled their route and the brunette was not exactly the most patient of beings.

Even knowing that Burt wasn't possessed by the Wendigo did not ease the worry in Kurt's heart. He knew for a fact that the beast was just buying time and waiting it out.

"Should we stay here?" Blaine prodded gently, sounding unsure of himself.

Kurt pursed his lips. Staying in the creeping mold of the dusty tomb dark hut was not the best of ideas; for instance, they would be wasting precious daylight and secondly, staying still would not dwell well for the beasts that hunted during the day. However, if they left the hut, the snow storm would no doubt cause even more problems than they had to deal with if they stayed indoors.

He tested his weight on the rickety floorboards, his boots leaving fresh tracks in layers of dust.

_There was another option_. He noted dully, peering ever so slightly at Blaine Anderson, whom looked worse for wear, even with his wounds healed miraculously, it did not ease the physical fatigue that plagued him. Kurt wasn't sure how long the snow storm would last either – perhaps it was only a passing one and they would be on their way in a few hours.

"Well?" Blaine prompted, tapping Kurt lightly on his shoulder, "Should we stay or leave?"

Kurt's frown deepened. It was either: stay in a dark enclosed space with Blaine for _god knows_ how long or leave the hut to seek the merman's lair. He reckoned it was better with the latter. Hiding in a hut like a bunch of recluses did not bode well, especially when Kurt _certainly did not_ enjoy the company of said curly haired boy.

"Brace the whiteout and find the merman's lair. It's not too far from here and the mermaids are all hibernating, so they won't find any trouble with us." The hunter replied after a moment's hesitation.

Kurt was vaguely surprised when his companion did not even show any sign of questioning the risk and merely just nodded.

The snow flurry wasn't as heavy as he thought; the hunter pondered as they mounted the crumbling steps and crossed the hut's exit to the snowy threshold of the forest. The once idyllic morning rays were covered by the windy buffeting snow, pressing hard against their backs. Not caring if Blaine followed behind, the hunter began to trek deep towards the spindling trees in the distance, the hut disappearing as they made their way towards the merman's lair.

A vast mist stretched away into the deep woods, the path looking lost beneath clumps of snow and fallen trunks. They had to hurry. Kurt leapt over a giant trunk slick with moss and snow and the path took a sharp turn. Behind he heard Blaine scramble and trip through the wild woods like a blind man with the mist clouding their view; the hunter left it to his instinct to figure out the direction of the underwater cave, afterall, it wasn't the very first time he had to find the place.

The Merman was an odd creature and Kurt, as a child, could've never fathomed the gruesome fat beast from the dainty fairytale mermaids he was taught to believe in.

Well, at least, they didn't look like that at first glance.

They had to find some way to lure their prey in after all and unlike the sirens, they weren't able to sing. Underwater, their shimmery features sparkling and glimmering, magnified by the clear glassy water, ruby long locks looking as soft as the petals of an orchid.

Men who have been mesmerized by their soft pale skin and fragile green scales moulded together, stood close to the edge of the lakes or river, trying to dip their hands in to touch the almost luminescent creature had been the easiest sort of prey. Consumed by lust and greed, they would find themselves sprung at and dragged into the depths of the river where they would drown. Those who managed to somehow struggle back up to the surface had a bigger problem coming.

On land and unconcealed, the mermaids looked repulsive. Mermaids were far from good-looking; they were scaly disgusting creatures with jaws full of sharp jagged fangs and slimy scaly faces. Their beady eyes and pouty lips were enough to scare even the bravest of all hunters away.

The worst of the lot was the king of all mermaids; the Merman.

He had always imagined the king of all the dainty creatures as a dark haired menacing feature, swimming through the corridors, his strong arms beside his muscled chest, his fishtail; long, powerful and gleaming moving in rapid motion propelling his mighty body smoothly through the clear water.

He never expected an old slouchy ravenous half fish man who shrieked for nothing but human male meat. The brunette hunter recalled a few times he had to make his way down to the lair where the Merman held his female victim as hostages in exchange for stout male humans. The Merman had insisted that eating other human males would bring him immortality and Kurt remembered scoffing at that.

He couldn't kill the beast, however, Kurt snorted inwardly at the vivid memory of him stabbing the creature with a silver dagger, for it to bounce off the monster's thick fat blubber. Impenetrable was his skin and his head – the hunter gave up on trying to kill and reason with the beast.

Thankfully, in the winter, the Merman lay dead asleep. Not that Kurt was troubled whichever way, the beasts that lived under water were more of a nuisance than a real problem.

"There's the frozen river path!" Blaine's exclamation broke the hunter's train of thought. Glancing furtively to the direction of which the other party pointed to; true enough, there was a frozen lake, leading up to a waterfall, ice-covered and immobile.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

At least they had found the place without much trouble; they could trudge through the abandoned tunnel holes in the cavern behind the waterfall. The Merman had made it that he could cross to different part of the forest underground, digging tunnels that span from one end of the forest to another. Unfortunately for him, Kurt had found the cavern rather useful for himself and had unwelcomingly used it on various occasions.

If the hunter recalled clearly, one of the tunnel brought them close to the heart of the forest. Proceeding forward, the two of them hiked up to the frozen stiff waterfall and found the eroded cavern, well hidden under snowy blankets of moss and vine. Behind them, the snow storm began to grow heavier and Kurt couldn't help but feel somewhat thankful that his companion wasn't as slow as Cooper.

The cavern wormed its way half a mile into the hill. The walls below the ridge smoothly curved to the floor and the walls above arched a few feet up to stalactites. Small, loose stones littered the floor of the cave mouth. Kurt stepped in, watching his shadow dissolve into the dark dank cavern.

Before he could warn Blaine about the sight he was about the behold, the other boy had scrambled in his backpack for a torch and was hurriedly turning it on. Bright beige of the torch flickered to light and radiated the deep cavern, bathing it in a glow of yellow. Kurt rushed to slam his palm against the other boy's mouth, anticipating a scream of terror.

Oddly enough, Blaine was soundless, though his eyes widened and shone in an almost morbid fascination.

The glow of the torch had revealed frozen shapes in the dark deep cavern, jade colour tailed beasts curled up in what seemed to be thin solid ice cubes. The shrunken bodies bore an uncanny resemblance to human beings. It seemed faintly like a museum display. Deep in slumber, the mermaids weren't going to wake up anytime soon. Kurt hastily removed his hand from Blaine's mouth and dusted it gawkily onto his pants.

"I thought you would panic." He mumbled an explanation, shrugging nonchalantly.

The dark haired boy scratched his head sheepishly and grinned.

"I've done my fair share of research, Kurt." He offered boldly, "After all, I've always wanted to be a hunter."

Rolling his eyes at that, the hunter grabbed the torch light from the boy and stalked off unceremoniously. Ducking past the stalagmite looking ice cubes, Kurt braced himself for the biggest one of all. In the exact position a few years back, sat the throne of the Merman and uncourtly, the Merman frozen in the throne. Muscled and stout, the bright crimson hair of the Merman fell to his arched eyebrows and over his shoulders; his iridescent turquoise scales curled up neatly like a snake.

Blaine let out a gasp and halted.

"That's the Merman?" He quizzed, half whispering in slight shock. "I thought he was –"

"Plump? Foul? Obesely ghastly?" Kurt cut in brusquely, "Not as charming as this one trapped in ice?"

There was an embarrassed cough.

"That's a little over a top, Kurt." The boy muttered behind him, "I was about to say less pleasing to look at."

The hunter scoffed.

"They are trapped in their own slime and that ice-like goop conceals their true nature." Kurt elucidated his companion, "If they remained as unpleasant as they truly are, people who explore these caverns would know the real truth of the matter."

There was a pause.

"Sounds a lot of human beings and their use of makeup." He added dispassionately, flicking his wrist at the Merman that sat frozen on his throne.

At this, Blaine let out a grunt of disagreement.

"Why do you have to constantly mock humans?" The curly haired boy grumbled exasperatedly, "It's not like a _mortal_ wholly wrecked your life! You are the one making things difficult for yourself."

"In retrospect, it is." Kurt hissed back, glaring at the other now, "Keep clinging onto your fairy tales, Blaine Anderson, until the price for believing them becomes too high. The world isn't as appealing as it seems."

"You can believe what you want, and I can believe what I want." The other boy sounded resigned as he shuffled forward, shoulder to shoulder with the hunter.

There was a sigh that escaped the dark haired male and Kurt reeled away from the touch.

"The existent monsters aren't the ones with fangs and rotting skin, the kind a young child might be able to wrap his or hers' mind around – they are monsters with human faces, so banal you don't recognise them for what they are until it's too late." Kurt peered over the Merman's throne and found three sectioned tunnels, the middle one leading to the surface near the heart of the forest. "I don't need to believe them. I've seen them."

Carefully threading across the cavern floor, Kurt headed to the middle tunnel, the world etched in charcoal until his torch light shone brightly against the stone walls. Realising something slightly amiss, he turned back swiftly, only to realised Blaine wasn't following him.

"What are you doing?" Kurt gritted out.

" _Thinking_." Blaine's voice echoed out in the cave.

"Can't you think and walk?" The hunter snapped back, irked by the other's behaviour.

"No." Came the taunt reply.

Before Kurt could spontaneously slice the boy, a sudden realisation dawned on him and he backtracked to where Blaine stood, staring at the Merman, unblinking and hazel eyes clouded over with something close to –

_Interest_.

The hunter froze.

" _Blaine_." He grabbed the boy's shoulder roughly, trying to peel his gaze away from the Merman but to no avail. " _Blaine, look at me_."

But the curly haired boy was having none of that. His gaze lingered on the beast in front of them; and he remained still, observing and unmoving. Part of Kurt was incensed; of all times to be obsessed, why now? Another fragment of the hunter was curious; why the Merman – unlike the others who have lusted over mermaids.

He cleared his throat, trying to catch the attention of the boy. It didn't work.

Unable to shift the attention, Kurt flicked Blaine's head with a finger. There was no response out from the other boy so the hunter tried kicking his shin, even pulling on Blaine's ears. Nothing could knock him out of his sudden intense examining of the Merman and the hunter groaned in frustration.

_This isn't good_. Sighing and resigning himself to fate, he hastily stepped in between the frozen Merman and Blaine Anderson, and locked his gaze upon the boy; feeling slightly humiliated and self-conscious of the situation he was in.

Slowly, Blaine's dazed gaze trailed up to the hunter's own ice blue orbs, seemingly in a trance like state. They were inches apart but the brunette knew he had to find some way to snap Blaine out of his stupor; many men who explored the Merman's caverns in the Winter never left till Spring – not that they were able to.

Kurt scrunched his nose in mortification.

" _That's right_." He began, voice shaking faintly as he grabbed a hold of the boy's shoulders, "Keep looking at me, okay?"

Steering the boy in a direction away from the Merman's throne, Kurt fumbled with the torch in his hand. Instead of shining the torch on the unfamiliar grounds, he focused the bright glow on his face, causing Blaine to gawk blankly at him instead. Gently guiding the curly haired male away, a wave of relief washed over Kurt when he saw life return back to those hazel pools; albeit up too close.

"W-what?" Blaine blinked perplexedly, mouth agape as Kurt hurriedly pushed himself off the other boy, hiding his ignominy.

"Congratulations." Came the aloof declaration, "You are utterly and completely in _love_ with a fat turd."

The curly haired boy looked muddled for second before it registered in his head. At once, his face turned blotchy beet red in embarrassment and Blaine glanced away, covering his face in horror. Kurt forced himself from rubbing salt into the boy's wound and merely studied his nails nonchalantly, smirking at the groan that came from Blaine.

Rolling his blue eyes, Kurt left the cavern full of mermaids and advanced into the tunnel with Blaine following silently behind him. Even though he was partially glad that they had decided to keep mum, the hunter had a probing query for the other boy – usually, it was women who were attracted the Merman; why did Blaine fall prey to the monster's charm then?

"You are welcome." The hunter spoke after trudging through the tunnel for a few soundless minutes. "That's the first and last time I ever stand _uncomfortably close_ to you." He jested coolly.

Blaine, however, did not seem to take the joke lightly.

"I _disgust_ you, don't I?" He murmured, face unreadable in the dark.

The brunette blinked. _What was he going on about?_ Ignoring the sudden sober tone in his companion's voice, Kurt shrugged it off, casually mentioning that Blaine had already repulsed him at the start and whatever that happened wasn't going to change anything.

Blaine let out a grunt of despair.

Whatever was irking him, Kurt didn't want to find out. Instead of prodding the boy further, he remained quiet, brushing off the sudden awkwardness in the air and attributed it on the rugged weary walls surrounding them. Cold air filled every corner and warmth seemed to have never tried to crawl its way in the tunnels.

There was a sharp shout and a thud as Blaine fell; he seemed to have stumbled on the jagged rocks beneath them, strangely something that Cooper would do instead of him. Shining his torch on the boy, Kurt watched in indifference as Blaine heaved himself off the ground and sighed unabashedly, rubbing his face in exhaustion.

"Do you require rest?" The hunter enquired coldly, eyeing the other boy sceptically.

"No." Came the biting reply.

Kurt frowned but forced an insult down his throat.

They continued on forward, silence wafting over them like tongues of dense fogs licking over. It became vastly clear that something was definitely bothering the other boy but Kurt refused to concern himself over matters of emotional turmoil. If anything, Blaine did not seem to want to discuss about it either and the hush, even though unnerving, was rather satisfactory.

It would probably take them a few hours to trek through the tunnels – unlike the Merman, they couldn't slide through the tunnels with mermaid mucus – not that Kurt wanted that at all. The quietness seemed to have finally unnerved Blaine because after a moment of walking without chatter, he spoke up.

"I'm sorry about that." His voice was muffled under his hands, it sounded as if he was covering his face in discomfiture, "I was never affected by mermaids before."

Kurt raised a brow in disbelief.

"You must think so lowly of me now, huh?" Blaine's voice wavered slightly.

"I've seen worse." The hunter commented blandly.

There was a pause.

" _Worse_?" Now the dark haired boy sounded less solemn and more baffled.

"I've seen beforehand, lustful men thirsting and finally drowning countless of times before. Can't be blamed," the brunette smirked archly, "After all it's only normal for _mortals_ to feel like that. It is, after all, human nature."

Instead of getting offended, Blaine let out a low whisper.

"We're on the wrong page." He muttered.

Kurt halted.

"I thought you would be disgusted because –" Blaine stopped, bumping onto him abruptly.

There was a disquiet pause.

" _Go on._ " The hunter prompted, engrossed now.

"There's a reason why I'm not attracted to Mermaids but the Merman," Blaine's voice dropped down low.

_Is it because you aren't completely mortal_? The hunter turned to stare at the his companion; the dim light of the torch covering most of the boy's face in shadows. _Is it because you aren't what you seem_? Tension rose in the small space of the tunnel and just when Kurt was about to beat the answer out of the other boy, he spoke.

Inaudibly but undoubtedly.

"It's because I'm _gay_."

Kurt deflated.

"I am sorry if I repulse you, I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore or if you really think I'm –" Blaine babbled on, running his hands through his deep dark curly hair as Kurt watched, completely disinterested and feeling faintly cheated.

Just when he thought Blaine wasn't an ordinary human; he proved to be so much more human than ever.

"Are you _done_?" The hunter monotoned as his companion tried to catch his breath from speaking so much. The curly haired male nodded grimly as he looked up to seek some sort of response from the other party.

Kurt shot him a dark glare.

Blaine cowered.

"Is that really it?" The hunter enquired, ignoring the sad puppy look on the other's face. Blaine nodded cautiously, watchful hazel eyes on the brunette.

Sighing, Kurt turned away and continued on their venture.

"Wait –"

"You know," He cut Blaine off abruptly, "Here I thought, you were some sort of cross pollination of beast and human but it's just plain mortal Blaine."

At that Blaine inhaled sharply.

"It takes one to know one." Kurt mumbled, waving his torchlight at the boy, "Really now, I thought you were special."

A few seconds was what it took for Blaine to finally comprehend what Kurt was trying to say and another few seconds for him to actually try to hug the hunter – strangely enough, Kurt didn't push him off but instead rather bluntly told him to respect their private boundaries which Blaine nodded brightly at.

It was a matter of time before their journey would be over anyway, Kurt mused darkly. At least, only for one of them.


	38. Blue

If there was any word to describe the way Kurt was walking; Blaine would describe it as ‘skulking’.

After all, they were walking in circles.

At least that’s what Blaine thought they were doing. It seemed that Kurt had gone quiet at least an hour ago and they were revisiting the same crossroad spot for the third time; he knew that the hunter mentioned the tunnels as an easier way around but at the moment, they seemed hopelessly lost.

Blaine hesitated to solicit a response from the hunter; judging by the dark scowl on his face, Kurt didn’t seem to be in the mood to entertain questions. In the dark abyssal tunnel, the curly haired boy could not figure out which way to go either, eyes trailing after the glow of the torchlight. 

In the dark cave floor, there was an echoing a tune of footsteps falling through. 

The silence was almost unbearable. Watching closely, the dark haired boy eyed the lean figure in front of him, examining the wear and tears on the hunter’s jacket. They had barely enough rest and it seemed almost futile to stop the search for sleep. He let out a soft sigh, the murmur of fatigue escaping his lips. 

His mind drifted. What happened back there? He was captivated by the Merman’s deceit and it was needless to say, rather embarrassing for the hunter to have to snap him out of his dark thoughts: to stay down in the cave, waiting for the beast to unthaw. ‘Just because something is beautiful doesn’t mean that it is good.’ That stray thought slithered into his mind as he found himself staring back at the thin framed brunette’s back. 

But then again, the Merman was merely lying. 

“Stop.” Kurt’s soft whisper tapped through the tunnels.

Blaine did as he was told, blinking in confusion. 

There was a click and the torchlight went out. At once, darkness engulfed the tunnel they stood in. Without sight, Blaine had to rely on his other senses, stiffening at the sudden dreadful realisation that as he stood still, running footfalls from a distance could be heard. Blaine held his breath, almost too afraid to even breathe.

Warm hands pressed onto his side and he found himself being shouldered towards the jagged walls of the cave. Commanding but gentle, Blaine recognised it as Kurt’s and let out a small inhale of breathe. Body pushed up against the wall, the two companions stood in silence.

A good minute passed and the footfalls disappeared into the murky distance.

“What was that?” Blaine breathed, voice shaking slightly. “I thought no one else comes down here?”

The figure beside him let out a grunt of apathy.

“That’s what I thought as well.” 

Blaine gulped. If it wasn’t bad enough they seemed lost in the tunnels, someone or something else had to crawl its way down into the maze of the mermaids. There was a ‘tick’ as Kurt switched the torchlight back on, the luminescent yellow glow once again lighting up the gloom of the cavern.

“It could be just another lost bandit?” He tried to reason; after all, bandits found themselves often lost in the mazes of the woods. 

“If it was just another bandit, he would’ve been stuck at the entrance, ogling at the mermaids.” Kurt countered gruffly, sounding just as perplexed as Blaine. “It can’t be a beast either, judging by the light fleet-footed running.”

There was a pause.

Blaine bit his lips in anticipation. 

Was it Cooper? Had his brother managed to catch up with them? 

After all, Rachel Berry had stalled them for quite a bit back in the forest and he seemed to have elected help from the hunters in the town. Was it possible that Cooper had found them? Blaine’s heart sunk a little. They were too close to give up now.

“Let’s keep walking.” Kurt suggested after a while, his voice calm. “Perhaps it’s a lost creature.” 

The dark haired boy nodded and waved his hand in a gesture to ask the hunter to move on ahead. That’s a possible: perhaps an elf. Those creatures weren’t affected by the mermaids that caused most men to fall head over heels in love with them. They were protected by old elf magick, or that’s what the books said. 

Not wasting a second, the brunette began his pace, seemingly going faster than before, Blaine had to take bigger strides to keep up. He knew that there was something awfully wrong, judging by that tone of voice. Even as unruffled as he sounded, Kurt probably knew that they were in possible danger.

So much for family ties, Blaine frowned darkly. 

Without so much of a warning, a garish whizzing sound rocketed past his ear.

There was a click as the torchlight fell onto the ground, flickering. 

Heart in his mouth, the dark haired boy pressed his back against the closest stone wall, unsheathing the sword behind his back and prepared to attack. Swiftly, his eyes darted over to the hunter, facing Blaine now, had his bow and arrow aimed at the direction of where the noise had initially came from. 

Hazel brown eyes travelled to the small torch on the floor. What had caused Kurt to drop it: probably whatever whizzed past inches away from his ear? Who did it? Blaine mused, observing the sudden silence that penetrated throughout the cavern. Cerulean lit up the space. The familiar glow of Kurt’s fire engulfed the cave walls with a sapphire-copper hue as the hunter let his arrow fly, illuminating the darker distant hedges. 

In a split second, Blaine’s eyes caught a flash of blonde hair, hidden behind a small formation of rocks, just a few metres away from them. Ignoring his hammering heart, he darted forward, almost horrified at his own reckless impulse, and begun to swing his sword at the figure behind the rocks when Kurt’s sudden shout halted his tracks.

“Wait!” The hunter’s voice roared through the caverns.

Small, loose stones that littered the floor were unceremoniously kicked away as the brunette approached the tattered stone formation. A light blue flame lit up in Kurt’s pale hand and they got a closer look at the shadow that hid behind the wall. Blaine’s jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. 

It was a girl.

Her hair was a rich shade of gold and it flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her bright blue orbs framed by long lashes seemed to brighten in recognition as she examined the brunette that stood stiffly beside Blaine. A straight nose, full lips that curved into a playful smile as she stood up to face them, eyes bright with curiosity and interest. 

“Kurt?” Her pencil thin eyebrows eased down gently to her eyelashes. Blaine couldn’t help but stare in complete incredulity, a sculptor could not have fashioned her seraph’s ears and pixie nose any better.

An elf! The dark haired boy finally tore his eyes from the wafer-thin girl to examine the brunette beside him. They had the same porcelain pale skin, bright unwavering blue eyes that looked like jewels melted onto snow and the pointed ears that curved out in a subtle way. 

“Quinn.” Kurt’s response was tart but even with his hostile reply, the blonde elf broke into a smile, her beguiling, oyster white teeth lit up the cave. It jolted Blaine like an electric current when his hazel eyes met with that megawatt smile. Hesitating slightly, she emerged from the shadows, stepping out with her arms outstretched. 

Blaine’s gaze flittered nervously between the two. Unlike the elf, Kurt seemed to be wary, his ice blue eyes guarded as his dark gaze swept over the girl, as if trying to figure her out but to no avail. Ignoring the arms that were reaching out to him, the brunette paced back slightly.

“Is Smythe here?” He questioned crustily, eyes narrowing.

“No.” Quinn spoke in a dulcet voice as sweet as any songbird. In the dim light of Kurt’s flames, her voguish clothes kept captive an aroma redolent of cinnamon and meadow fresh mint. “Shouldn’t you be contented that I’m here? We’ve haven’t seen each other for ages.”

Blaine rubbed his arms awkwardly, feeling the displeasure that leaked out of Kurt’s growl of response.

“Isn’t that Smythe’s gun you are holding?” He jabbed a finger accusingly at the elf’s right hand. “The gig’s up, Quinn. I know that gun anywhere.”

The girl’s sigh was melodious. Jewel sapphire eyes darted to Blaine instead.

“So you are the one everyone is looking for.” She raised the gun to his head and the dark haired boy let out a sharp inhale of breath, “I’ve been told that you are the Wendigo.”  
In a flash, Kurt had his hand on the gun, twisting it as it let out a rounding shot that bounced through the cave walls behind them. Not wanting to waste the chance whilst the girl was caught off-guard, Blaine elbowed the elf onto the ground, sword raised with his free hand. Her bright eyes bore into Blaine’s hazel ones and at once, he felt the air sucked out of him. 

It almost looked like Kurt’s.

Quinn let out a bored lament once more.

“I did tell the truth, Smythe is not here. Honestly, I didn’t even know Kurt would be down here.” She blinked, unfazed by the sword that was held above her. “I was just sent here to get you,” Quinn nudged her head at Blaine, rolling her eyes. 

He frowned.

First Rachel, now Quinn. Why is Sebastian after me too? Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. Then again, they are probably working together. He stopped, a strange sort of realization dawning upon him. It seemed as if they were just trying to stall time instead of getting rid of the obstacles in the way: sending both of Kurt’s past acquaintances to reel in some sort of emotional trauma to the boy, causing him to backtrack on his journey to the real Wendigo.

What if they were just waiting for something?

“We don’t have time for this,” Blaine found himself blurting out, pushing himself away from the blonde elf and facing Kurt, trying to mask his panic. “We have to get to Burt.”

Instead of giving a sardonic quip, the hunter nodded in agreement. 

“Hold on,” Quinn leaped up from the ground gracefully, dusting herself gently before folding her arms in akimbo. She grabbed Blaine’s arm tightly and he winced at the sudden pressure, “You’ve caused a lot of trouble around, I am not going to just let you go.”

Blonde wavy locks bounced around as she turned to Kurt coolly, “You can get Burt yourself. I need to get this boy back to town.”

Kurt pocketed Sebastian Smythe’s gun before rolling his eyes uninterestedly. 

“I need him to find Burt.”

Blaine let out a groan. They had no time for this. Standing around the rugged and weary walls of the cave with cold air filling every nook and cranny, he quivered, feeling the girl’s heated gaze on him.

“We are in a hurry.” He muttered exasperatedly, trying to tug himself away from the vice grip of the elf, “I will be going back to the town once we’ve found Burt so –“ Before he could finish his sentence, the blonde girl glowered darkly at him, cutting him off immediately.

“My village is in danger because of you,” Quinn hissed, “All the elves, they are in peril.” At that she twisted her head to scowl at the brunette hunter. 

Curiosity seemed to have sparked into Kurt’s eyes. 

“What did Sebastian do?” He questioned nonchalantly, his blue flames dancing wildly on his fingertips and Blaine wondered if the flames would go out.

“He sent hunters to the elves village.” Quinn snarled, baring her teeth. “They’ve everyone captured.” She bumped her head towards Blaine sketchily, “Smythe sent me here looking for you, he said you killed a fellow hunter, a lass called Rachel Berry?” 

The dark haired boy shivered at the memory.

“Told me you were dangerous. I’ve seen the hunter that you attacked, broken bones, torn flesh. We were forced to heal her.” Quinn continued, observing him with a softer gaze now, “But you don’t seem too much of a menace, considering that Kurt can put up with you.” She seemed to reconsider her thoughts as she stole at glance at the brunette.

“Did you harm her?” The blonde elf directed her query at Kurt now, seemingly alarmed. 

“She attacked us.” The hunter’s lip curled. “I was merely defending myself.”

“Gosh, Kurt.” Quinn’s voice trembled, her face contorted into worry, “She looked as if she was torn apart by a Wendigo.”

Her grip loosened. 

Gently, Blaine tugged himself away from her, breathing a sigh of relief when she did not pull him back. Instead, Quinn seemed to be in a state of confusion, her striking baby blue eyes looking down onto the ground in trepidation. 

“What lies did Sebastian spin to you?” Kurt probed, cool eyes now fixated on the blonde.

“He said that the Wendigo was weakened into a form of a boy thanks to that female hunter,” Quinn elucidated hurriedly, “And if I didn’t catch him in time, he would be coming for us. Rachel Berry supposedly sacrificed herself for the sake of all beasts in the forest.” 

At that the hunter let out a snort.

“But he knows Kurt’s here and he knows I’m here.” Blaine blinked in perplexity, “If he knows we will tell you the truth, why did he send you here in the first place?”

“If I didn’t hear Kurt’s voice, I would’ve just shot you.” Quinn shrugged dispassionately, mirroring Kurt’s nonchalance. Blaine frowned gloomily, were all elves just as disquiet as the two of them? Ignoring the guilty look on the blonde’s face, he waved it out with his free hand, silently making a note to stay alert at all costs.

“There’s more to that.” Kurt prodded, eyes lit with a strange sort of concern, “Sebastian’s as sly as a fox. He has something else up his sleeves, with all his dirty tricks, he probably said something to try to disarm you as well didn’t he?”

The blonde nodded in agreement. 

“He did say not to trust you,” The elf pointed at Blaine, “But I’ve never trusted Sebastian’s words as much as my own intuition.” 

There was a short pause.

The blue flames on Kurt’s fingers died out and darkness swallowed everything. In surprise, the curly haired boy turned around only to stumble on the jagged rocks beneath him and found himself being held steady by a pair of strong hands.

“We have to get out of here.” Kurt’s voice was beside his ear. “I’m not going to waste any more energy on creating light for you when we have Quinn here.”

That’s right. Blaine remembered, a wisp of memory of him reading a book about the creatures of the forest wafted into his head. Elves were able to see in the darkness; it helped them fend against other night beasts like the vampires and because of their enhanced ability of sight that allowed them to be solid archers of the forest. 

Fingers folded themselves neatly into his own and Blaine let out a gasp of distress. 

“Hold on tight. She’s leading us out.” Kurt sounded apathetic as he hauled the curly haired boy through the damp caves with the help of Quinn. His face reddened when he realised that the hunter was actually untwining his finger’s with his own; not that he minded. Blaine flushed in complete embarrassment, thankful for the darkness of the caverns.

Attempting to move hastily through the dark cave without stumbling, the boy tried to kept up with the two fleet footed elves. In the gloom ahead, he could feel moisture seeping through, rocks to his side as he kicked and staggered through the loose stones on the ground maladroitly. 

“We are almost at one of the exits.” Quinn called out. In the dim lighting, Blaine couldn’t tell how far she was. “I can’t tell where it leads but an exit is better than none.”

Just as she said that, a small bright blinding light appeared in the distance. Picking up speed, Blaine leaped, trundling through the cave towards the glow at the end that was growing bigger as they approached it. The cavern finally wormed it’s way out, the bright entrance arched at least a hundred feet up was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

With the light illuminating the cave, Kurt let go of both Quinn and his hands, casting a disgruntled look at his own. They had slowed down as the three figures stepped out into the open, a blast of fresh forest air greeting them in glee. Serrated mountains loomed in the distance, flour-white snow brooding over the land; Blaine let out exhalation of respite, finally drenched in the brilliant light. Even though the malachite grass as swaddled with necklaces of powdery snow, it was definitely better than the engulfing damp darkness of the caves.

An amethyst purple tiny invaded the winter skies, signalling the evening that was oncoming. They slowed to a stop, panting and breathing in the dusk air. There was a long silence before the blonde elf spoke up.

“What do I do?” Quinn broke the moment of enchantment, looking at her hands in disappointment. “If I go back without him, what will they do to the elves?”

Blaine felt guilt worm a hole in his heart, feeling mortified at the terrified look on the girl’s face. In the twilight, she looked much younger than she sounded, her rosy cheeks tinted in contrast to her insipid face.  
“You fight.” Kurt commanded sternly. “Sugar-coating this won’t do any good, you do realise that it is possible that Sebastian’s cronies have already started war with the elves whilst you were gone – there might not even be a home to go back to.”

Quinn let out a distressed gasp.

“I shouldn’t have gone.” She whispered, her eyes filled with misery.

“Even if you had stayed, what could you have done?” Kurt expounded coldly, ignoring the look of disdain that Blaine threw him.

“I knew this would happen, yet I continued to do so.” The girl covered her face with her small delicate hands and she let out a small sob.

“Go back.” The hunter ordered dispassionately, “Standing here in regret will not do you any good.”

Quinn rested her hands beside her draped skirt, eyes fixated on the floor. Blaine couldn’t help but feel guilt-ridden, watching the girl with culpability and trying desperately to wreck his mind on how to help the poor small elf. Kurt seemed to have read his mind for the brunette side-stepped the blonde elf and was now standing in front of him, expression unreadable.

“Let’s go.” He spoke dryly before moving past Blaine.

“But what about Quinn?” The dark haired boy cast a sad look at the small blonde figure.

“I don’t care.” Came the irritated rebuke. “It is not my problem.”

“Aren’t the elves part of your family too?” Blaine hissed, turning to glare the retreating figure of the hunter. “Shouldn’t you at least do something to assist her?”

Kurt did not reply, instead, he continued walking onwards, ignoring the frustrated scowl on Blaine’s face.

“It is okay, Blaine.” Quinn spoke up, “I understand. After all, Kurt still blames us for not being able to save Elizabeth.” With that, she gave a nod and the small petite blonde elf leaped off into the dense snowy forest, her locks disappearing into the mist of the winter evening.

Frowning darkly, the curly haired boy headed over to where the hunter was briskly walking down the mountain path, washed over with smooth rocks and thickly dark green boughs that arched over the snowy path from each side, competing for sunlight. Under their dappled shade, the evening orange hue was muted. Hurriedly, the dark haired boy sheathed his sword and stepped up to hike on the hunter’s left side.

Kurt lifted his eyes to shoot Blaine an irate glare before stopping his trek. Why was he even annoyed? The dark haired boy frowned back hotly, it wasn’t as if Blaine did anything wrong this time. All he wanted to do was to help the elf; even if he didn’t really know how to. He paused his strides as well, fixing his gaze onto the pale boy’s.

“I am not an elf.” The hunter grunted unflappably, “They are not my family. Don’t spout things that you know nothing about.”

At that, the boy started to pace ahead, stirring his companion to move alongside as well.

Of course. That’s what he’s upset about. Blaine forced down the urge to roll his eyes. Quinn didn’t seem too bad in any case, he pondered quietly, trying to disregard the scowl that Kurt was giving him. She seemed lost and confused, mostly like him, just trying to find a way to help the people that she held dear. Well, she did try to hurt him but it was all in the name of protecting her people and getting fooled by the green-eyed trickster. The blonde elf seemed almost akin to Kurt though, with her sharp features and aloof nature – it seemed as if they were almost identical. Hunting trajectory skills, healing abilities, the ability to see in the dark – wait.

Blaine blinked.

If elves could see in the dark, why would they need that blue flame in the first place? Why did Kurt need to rely on those flames to light up the dark? He used a torchlight to see in the dark didn’t he? It seemed strange for Quinn to not have those flames and instead the ability to guide herself through the dim murky cave – but then again, it was not that he recognised the blue flames as something an elf would have in the first place.

That brought back to the question that had been bugging him ever since he had met the boy: who exactly is Kurt Hummel, or in this retrospect, what?

He glanced nervously at the hunter’s back. Whatever he was, he seemed oddly compelled not to say it. Then again, Blaine examined his own hands, he didn’t know who he was either. A troublemaker? A nuisance? Cooper called him a calamity and it seemed so, for he appeared to be causing misfortune for almost everyone around him.

“We have been side tracked.” Kurt broke his train of thought, “It’s going to take a bit longer to find the Wendigo cave.” 

Blaine let out an exhale, his breath ghosting in the misty winter evening. Night would soon approach and the land would be covered over by the condensed night. Carefully, he treaded beside Kurt, examining his surroundings. Unlike the territory they had crossed before, where the pine trees decorated the forest area, the snowy path they were taking was lined with boughs and large oak trees. 

If they were near to the oak trees, it signalled their proximity to the Wendigo’s cave. In spite of everything, they weren’t too far behind, Blaine noted unobtrusively, eyeing the wide trunks of oak, their old ancient branches sagging to touch the ground and curling up again like a gnarled climbing frame. 

They continued in silence, something Blaine found himself growing fond of. It wasn’t an awkward muteness between them; moreover a calmness that stretched out between the both of them, hunter and companion as the day grew old and the hearth called out for the sun to sink down beneath the tree tops.

“I have a hypothesis.” Blaine spoke up, realising that he did not speak his mind about his sudden grasp of cognizance that happened back in the cave. “It’s a wild guess but I think Cooper and Sebastian are just trying to steer us away from getting to Burt instead of trying to get rid of us. They might be just waiting for something.”

The hunter seemed to deliberate for a moment before replying taciturnly.

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” He let out a harsh chortle, shaking his head. “As long as Burt is safe and the Wendigo is dead, it doesn’t matter what they do.” The brunette’s fists were clenched up as he stared soullessly at the dark haired boy.

The light streaks through the boughs were in both brilliant and shadowy beams, illuminating the snow into sepia tones and casting a gold light upon Kurt’s porcelain skin. His ice blue eyes seemed different from Quinn’s now, it’s artic gaze locked onto hazel warm pools. It beheld an utilitarian expression and seemed bleak compared to the blonde elf’s bright jewel ones. 

“What are you?” Blaine found himself whispering out loud.

Kurt narrowed his eyes.

Scared stiff to upset the hunter, the dark haired boy continued on, “I-I mean, what are you going to do?”

Thin eyebrows were raised.

Blaine found himself stammering for words, heat rushing up to his cheeks, forming a rosy hue on his face. The sharp, astute regard Kurt gave him made him feel incompetent and unapt to form a reply. Instead, the boy turned away from the hunter, feeling appallingly exposed.

A long pause followed as they trudged down a path, the woodlands filled with bird calls from above, pecking for grub. The orchestra of the evening forest whispered their songs to the wind as Blaine tried to still his mind. There were so many questions he needed to ask Kurt, so many things he wanted to know; but as enchanting as the hunter seemed, he was an enigma with an intolerant nature. 

His thoughts coasted up to the canopies above, free, but protected by the boughs. Noiselessly, his emotions sink back to base-line, like a reboot for his brain. Blaine glanced upwards, holding his head up the feel the cascading light. How long had they been in the forest? It didn’t matter, for the forest did not care for seconds, minutes, even hours were inconsequential. The smallest measure of time remained as the cycle of daylight and darkness.

“I can answer your first question.” Kurt spoke out, his voice euphonious as it harped through the darkened foliage. 

Blaine blinked in surprise, turned to study the boy’s expression. 

“I –“ Before he could finish his sentence, a vulgar gun shot rang through the woods, halting Kurt’s riposte. 

To his utter horror, blood had begun to seep out of Kurt’s lower abdomen, a look of revulsion slowly plastered onto the brunette’s face.

“Darn it, missed again.” Dulcet voice echoed from the oak trees above, sounding hauntingly unimpressed. 

 

Whipping himself around to the direction of the noise, the both boys gasped in unison when they found themselves staring into the same jewel pools they had seen earlier on. Blonde hair bounced gently on her shoulders as she leaped onto the ground graciously.

“Looks like we’ll have to do this the hard way.” Sapphire bright eyes sparkled in mischievousness as Kurt let out a snarl of malice, gripping his lower half tightly in wild fury. 

Quinn smiled and lunged forward.


	39. Stake in the heart

_It hurt_.

Kurt winced gravelly as he forced himself to duck right. There was a loud resounding thud as Quinn tackled Blaine onto the ground, earning a loud " _oof"_ from the brown haired lad. _Betrayal!_ His mind yelled, slamming violently on the walled fortresses of his skull, he shouldn't have let her just go after she tried to shoot them the first time.

The she-elf was incredibly swift, leaping from Blaine and fixing her gaze onto Kurt's own.

She had one target, and her target was him.

Compelling his body to move, he let out a guttural growl of pain as a stab of agony spread through his lower abdomen. He gripped his shirt tightly, cursing under his breath as he braced for the pain of Quinn's clouts. The elf raised her fists, grinning wildly and let her arm swing loosely down – only to stumble and fall ungracefully back onto the ground.

Kurt blinked.

Blaine had his arms wrapped around the blonde's legs, a determined look plastered on his face as they both thrashed wildly on the forest floor, giving Kurt enough time to whip out his bow and arrow.

"Why does everyone you meet seem to hate you?" His hazel eyed companion let out a muffled chuckle, managing to overpower the thin frame of Quinn and had pinned her onto the ground.

The hunter frowned darkly at that.

Within that split second, Quinn had fought herself back up, now pinning the bigger sized male onto the ground with her frail looking fingers slammed onto Blaine's wrists pugnaciously, a golden eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Oh contra, little Anderson," She whispered playfully, "It's the complete opposite."

Kurt aimed for her head and let his arrow fly, wincing as the sudden harsh movement sent a white bright pain through his lower body. In that fraction of time, he dropped his bow in sting and the elf had moved inhumanely quickly to resolve her problem.

To his horror, Quinn viciously flipped Blaine's tough frame and used him as a meat shield. The sharp flaming arrow pierced through the male's body and he let out a yowl of pain, hands desperately gripping onto the object that penetrated through his back.

"NO! Don't-" The hunter hissed in warning but it was a second too late.

Blue flames spread around Blaine's fingertips the moment he pawed the arrow with fraught and he let out a raucous bellow as it grew and started to disseminate through his upper right arm. Looking rather pleased at her handy work, Quinn turned and towered menacingly over Kurt. With just a hasty kick, the hunter's bow was strung aside and she grabbed his shirt's scruff, lifting the brunette up with only her left hand.

With the other hand, she cocked the gun on his temple.

"I've been waiting for this for so long, Hummel." She whispered, sending goose bumps down Kurt's spine.

To his own surprise, Kurt's voice seemed strangely levelled as he looked into the blue jewels of her eyes. "You're not the only one who's fast." In one rapid movement, he had his dagger on the edge of her neck.

Quinn wasn't taken aback, in fact, she seemed more tickled than ever.

"You are debauched, Hummel." She sounded delighted, licking her lips, seemingly savouring the hunter's increasing distress, his bullet wound causing him to pant heavily and he shuddered in pain. "You are reckless because you care for him," the beautiful elf nudged her head towards the shrieking boy on the floor.

Blaine was writhing in agony, the blue flames slowly creeping up to his shoulder.

Kurt's heart stopped. The boy's usual carefree demeanour was stripped off completely and replaced with an eerily familiar expression – the hunter let out a humourless laugh, if the flames reached the boy's chest, it would be all over for all of them – all this trekking would've been a waste. He felt the cool metal on the temple, unnerving all his thoughts.

It was the end.

This was the end.

They were undermined by an elf.

"Let _ME_ go," Kurt's throat trembled, his eyes wide in anger. "BLAINE!"

Using all that was left of his strength, the hunter smashed his elbow into the side of Quinn's skull, the soft spot above the temple, causing her to stutter in her movements. This granted Kurt the split second of knocking the thin elf aside, allowing him to leap across, burning pain in his side and all, to Blaine, who was had completely stopped shrieking and was convulsing violently.

Pale hands grabbed the curly-haired boy's shoulder, and the flames begun to work their way to Kurt's own fingertips.

Ignoring the whimpers of pain, the hunter grabbed the arrow from the other's shoulder, lifting it up with a sickening squelch of metal and meat. Not wasting extra time, the hunter whipped around, only to be slammed down by Quinn's fist, falling onto the snowy ground with a rather loud thud.

Tasting blood on his lips, the hunter chuckled darkly, even with his head spinning and the exhaustion from the wounds he received, it was almost hilariously ironic that the two elves were once again in the same position they were a long time ago.

With whatever energy he had left, the hunter rolled, lightning fast, away as Quinn tried to stomp his thighs furiously.

He got up, hissing in pain, the sudden swift movement causing more and more pain at his side, but still he fought.

He swung a punch.

She ducked.

He kicked.

She twisted.

Flames still on his right fingertips, he tried to land another punch, but his movements were starting to become sluggish, slow. Quinn was light on her feet as she avoided all the blows effortlessly, twisting and bobbing gracefully from foot to foot.

It was a dance to her.

Kurt blinked, an idea forming in his head.

"I'm getting weary of all this," Quinn hissed, hastily side-stepping Kurt's jabs. "You can tire yourself out for all I care, but I need to –"

Before she could finish her sentence, Kurt swung a punch, aimed for her forehead but she swiftly dodged it, smirking smugly – only to completely have been misdirected by the hunter as he delivered a low-kick to her graceful legs, causing her to trip and fall, expelling the last bit of choked air from her arrogant chuckle.

Lurching forward, the hunter landed a harsh stomp to the elf's back, causing her to gasp in pain as he grabbed her leg with his flamed-hand, letting the fire now encase the blonde's lower calves. Fresh ripples of pain were sent through his torso as he pulled away, panting in exhaustion. Quinn was yelling in agony but to Kurt's horror, the flames of her fight were not extinguished.

Before he could even register the sudden fist flung at him, another body shot was aimed, right at his ribs as he fell back onto the ground, wincing.

Even with the blue flames creeping up her leg, the elf stood up shakily, blood all over her delicate pale features.

"Never turn away from a wounded soldier." She whispered darkly.

"Are you daft?!" Kurt bit his lip, trying to still the pain that seemed to have erupted from all parts of his lower body, "Sebastian is not going to let your village go, whatever he has promised, he will never keep."

"It's better than trusting you!" Quinn spat back, doubling in pain from the flames around her leg.

"I'm not the liar!" Kurt grunted in distress, trying to get back up on his feet.

The elf's gestures were all too familiar, the way she tiled her head and thrust out her lower lip as she grinned wickedly. Long hair now streaked with blood and dirt, tangled and matted, her eyes narrowed and blue-black.

"Are you sure, Kurt Hummel? That you are not a liar!" She roared, towering over his head and placing her left leg over the hunter's skull precariously. "Why don't you tell me how you,"She paused for a moment.

" _Killed Elizabeth_."

There was a frozen second between the both of them.

Kurt's eyes flicked from Quinn's to the ground, face unreadable, no fear, no pain, no invitational smirk. The snow was stained darkly with the flow of blood and dirt as his eyes trailed over to Blaine's limp, lifeless body.

Quinn's balled fist collided with his cheekbone, flaying his neck backward like a willow caught in the wind.

"You _murderer_!" She bellowed, her voice now wrecked with pain and poignancy.

The hunter didn't respond, he didn't even fight back.

_She was right after all. He had killed his own mother; was there no remorse that he felt? He sliced her head off in cold blood, not even struggling to stop himself. He watched her fall, almost in slow motion, in the cold winter of the night, stole her heart and burnt her body away._

_Burt. Burt was probably upset. He did not expect his son to come running home, bloody and bruised – a mangled arm with a blind eye. What he truly did not anticipate was his wife's heart, now curled up, withered and dry, held in the boy's hand like some sort of trophy._

_He wanted to give her a proper burial. There was no body left._

_They found the ashes scattered and buried it back in the village of the elves, where she would've wanted to be buried away in._

_Kurt remembered the teary faced Quinn as she watched, what was left of her sister, piled under soil and patted down by metal. He reminisced how disappointed she was, how much she sobbed and remained vigil by the grave for weeks. Never once did he step up to greet her, daunted by the guilty crown._

"He told you." Kurt's voice echoed through the woods.

Quinn's cheeks were streaked with tears.

"I can't believe I had to hear it from _him_!" She wept, knees buckling and falling next to Kurt, her hands covering her face, loud ugly sobbing venting from her.

"I can't believe Burt never said a thing. I can't believe you never told me the truth!" She seized his shoulder with rough hands, shaking the hunter gravely.

"Tell me Sebastian's lying," She begged, big fat tears falling from her face and dribbling onto Kurt's own, "Please tell me he's just lying."

Kurt shuddered as he forced himself to sit up.

He reached out and Quinn flinched, backing up.

With his fingertips, he absorbed the flames encasing her legs, now burnt and crackled into a darker mute beige on her leg.

"He's telling the truth." Kurt snorted internally at the irony. "I did it."

"Why?" Quinn grabbed his neck, raw voice brutal against his ear. He struggled faintly, but his movements were far too slow. He did not respond.

She seized his arms, trapping them to his side.

"You," The elf's lip quivered. "You disgusting creature, not fit to be a human."

The hunter let out a choked laugh, head spinning from the loss of vigour. He stopped struggling and lay limp, unmoving, ploughing punches to his face, shoulder and side.

The pain was starting to numb away, and his consciousness began to ebb.

In the faint light, he could hear Quinn's snuffles and for a moment, felt undying aching grief that he had felt a long time ago. He wasn't the only one suffering all this time, even though it felt as if it was. A gush of pain jolted throughout his body, aching sides and his legs weakening, Kurt shut his eyes and let the drone of punches lure him to sleep.

" _GET OFF OF HIM_!"

Kurt's eyes shot back open, only to see the dark figure of Blaine Anderson wrestling Quinn onto the ground. The brown-haired boy had grabbed a handful of Quinn's luxurious hair and brought her face down sharply onto his bent knee. Blood splattered out from the elf's broken nose as she stumbled backwards, crawling on the floor.

With his dishevelled hair filled with grime and dirt, the blotchy red mess on his arm, Blaine looked far from capable of fighting.

"I never came looking for a fight." He declared, heaving Kurt up to a sitting position. "I am a pacifist by nature."

Blaine grabbed Quinn's injured leg stopping her from crawling away.

"But no one stands back and watches someone they hold dear get pounded, unless they are some sort of defective moron!"

With great force, he twisted her entire right leg, the elf letting out an ear splitting scream. There was a pause before Blaine stepped on her wrist roughly as well, the sound of bone cracking muted by Quinn's constant shrieks of pain. He swung his sword down, stabbing her left leg before sheathing it back.

The seemingly gentle-boy had completely crushed her legs and hands, disabling her from movement. A moment passed and the screams finally died down, Blaine turning away and covering his own mouth in shook.

Ignoring the sight that took place, Kurt pushed himself up and grabbed his weapons that were scattered across the ground, limping and hunching from the pain. Spotting her gun, the hunter hesitantly grabbed it, shoving it into his pocket.

Even with his blurred vision and wrecking pain, the hunter managed to gasp out a "Let's go!" to Blaine.

Confused, the curly-haired boy glanced back at Kurt.

"And leave her here?" He inquired, far more relieved than curious.

"Yes." Kurt spat, " _Leave her_. Let's go."

Not wasting time, they limped away into the woodlands, leaving Quinn's unconscious body on the ground.

It was amethyst-purple tinted skies that finally slowed them down to a halt. It spelt evening for them and Kurt was close to fainting from exhaustion. Even with Blaine shouldering him up, they needed a place to rest and heal for the time. Strangely enough, the other boy seemed to share the same sentiments with him as he spotted a large tall tree in the distance and began to embark towards it.

The orchestra of the evening forest was a relieving sound from the shrieking and pained yelling from a while ago, Kurt noted quietly, turning to examine the bruises on Blaine's face. The cascading evening light fell upon the other's damaged face, blue-purple light illuminating the scratches and blood like paintings upon canvas.

They travelled in silence.

The first in a long time.

Wintry fogs cast beams of light as they approached a towering oak tree, the golden sun sinking down beneath the tops of the tree, streaking light through the boughs in both brilliant and shadowy beams. Blaine stopped and set Kurt down against the trunk of the dulled tree, observing the thick branches with newfound curiosity.

"Should we climb up there?" He asked meekly, as if afraid of Kurt snapping at him.

Pleasantly surprised by the clever suggestion, the hunter just nodded, too tired to speak anymore.

Blaine helped him up, silently but awkwardly granting the brunette his shoulders to climb on as they climbed their way up the first few thick branches of the oak tree, big enough to sit and lay down on. Thankfully, Kurt thought to himself, they were easy to climb low branches as Blaine struggled to get himself on the branch next to the hunter's.

They sat there, panting in fatigue.

Kurt closed his eyes, tempted to just collapse in lethargy.

"Don't sleep yet." Blaine's voice broke his thoughts, "You are battered all over."

Working noiselessly, the curly-haired boy searched through his backpack and pulled out a strange smelling ointment, but instead of applying it onto his own wounds, he reached out for Kurt's side, docilely smearing the sickly looking gun wounds with the gel – the one they had stolen from Rachel a while ago.

Too tired to argue or to fight back, the hunter let the other tend to his wounds, sighing in content as the ointment worked it's magic. Although it wasn't as potent as Burt's healing gel, it was definitely closing up the gashes and taking away the scent of blood. Trust the Berrys' to have better medicinal ointments, they were rich after all.

Moving away, Blaine capped the ointment and shoved it back into his backpack.

Kurt blinked, turning to the other.

"Aren't you going to tend to your own wounds?" The hunter asked but realised immediately why the latter did not have to.

The bruises, scars and even burnt marks on Blaine were completely gone.

Kurt sat up, ram-rod straight, ignoring the dizziness in his head.

"How?" He jabbed a finger angrily at the other, "I wasted my ointment on you before!"

Blaine sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Apparently I still have some sort of Wendigo healing on me." He shrugged, palming his arm tentatively, revealing the closed up gashes and bruises.

Kurt let out an exasperated snort. So much for wasting healing supplies on the latter. He turned away, relaxing on the branch of the pine tree, covered by snow-decorated leaves, blocking the soft gusts of winter wind. He glanced back at Blaine, who had his eyes closed. There was something else the boy was hiding, but it didn't matter at the moment.

He didn't think it mattered, even though the possibility of Blaine still consumed by the Wendingo was an urgent pressing issue. It didn't matter much because the latter had actually _saved_ him.

They sat side by side in silence for a moment.

Unexpectedly, it was he who broke it.

"Thank you." He murmured, sounding strangely apathetic.

"You are welcome." He could hear a smile in the other's voice. "Crazy battle huh?" Blaine remarked after a bit.

They let the moment pass.

Kurt turned his companion, ice-blue eyes wide in curiosity.

"Aren't you going to ask me about Quinn or Elizabeth?" He managed to mutter out, realising that he sounded awfully silly.

Blaine let out a chuckle.

"It doesn't matter." Brown eyes locked onto Kurt's blue ones, "I trust you had your reasons, Kurt."

Kurt snorted.

"I trust you had your reasons for completely rendering Quinn immobile."

There was a long pause.

"Please forget that," Blaine sighed, shaking his head. "I didn't know what overcame me, I just wanted to protect you, I didn't mean to hurt her in that way –"

"Shut up, Blaine." Kurt scoffed, rolling his eyes.

The brunette watched his companion frown miserably.

"If it wasn't for you, I would've given up." The hunter added on, more softly this time as he fixated his gaze onto the curly-haired boy. "For everything. Not just Quinn."

His companion's eyes widened as large as saucers as he glanced nervously at the hunter, his frown forming into a delighted smile.

"Thank you, Blaine." The hunter repeated himself, gently reaching out and placing his hand onto Blaine's. He let his hand linger there for a second before pulling it back quickly, suddenly missing the warmth of it all.

Once more, the silence of the night engulfed them.

"Hold on." Blaine voice punctured the silence, rousing Kurt from his slow sluggish descend to sleep. "We are on top of an oak tree. A large oak tree."

The hunter made a face.

"Yes we are. You brought us here."

"We are close to the heart of the forest?"

"Yes we are. We walked here."

"Kurt."

"What?" The hunter snapped irritably, ready to take back all the warm things he had said a couple of minutes ago.

Blaine took a deep breath.

" _We are sitting on the Wendingo's cavern."_


	40. Forest fire heart

**A.N:** **HELLO MY DEAR READERS, I AM BACK! Finished with my thesis, school projects and work life. Let it be known, this story is NOT discontinued. I will be posting up the next few chapters and finishing this season by this month (hopefully). This chapter took a LOT of rewrites because I had to go back and re-read certain chapters, and I just didn't like how I ended the last few rewrites. I'm pretty much proud of this one, so here you go! Reviews do keep me going!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL.**

* * *

The grandiose black oak tree stood still, it's skeletal bough's twisted, and glittered like brass coils set facing a lambent and curling flame as the sunset in the distance blanketed over them. The memory of the same towering oak flickered brightly in Kurt Hummel's mind as he took one hand to lean against the ancient oak, fingertips gripping into the crevasses that ran through the bark. It was the largest black oak that remained tall in the middle of the forest, only visible to those who wish to find it: a symbol for longevity and immortality, it is believed that the Wendigo grows in tandem with this very oak tree.

The pastel violet and gold of the sinking sun called to Kurt's immediate attention. It was getting dark, which meant the possibility of the Wendigo appearing once more. Gathering up his items, Kurt shot Blaine an expectant glare, the other boy watching the light streaking through the bough in both brilliant and shadowy beams.

"It's right under our _noses_." The hunter muttered, shaking his head. "We have to hurry and find an entrance."

"And hopefully save Burt before the Wendigo appears?" Blaine added nervously, turning to the hunter.

" _No_ , so that we can go home and have _cake_." The brunette drawled, rolling his eyes.

There was a pause.

" _Of course_ I'm hoping to get Burt out before that thing _materializes_!"

With a swift nod of the head, Blaine grabbed his items, brandishing his sword with one hand. Gracefully, both boys headed down the colossal trunk of the tree, which was hunkered low to the winter-swept hill, as if it wanted nothing more than to be covered by the rugged rocks and snow.

"Pretty subtle place to hide huh?" The hunter snorted, now glancing at the sweeping oak tree, it's bottom branches fanned out wide, separating from each other like the petals of a blossom, only a metre or so from the ground.

Blaine let out a chuckle.

"There's probably a _catch_." The curly haired boy reported.

They shared a warm smile before the hunter quickly shrugged it off. He had more important things to do: specifically, find the entrance to the cavern within the oak tree. Hastily, they trekked around the circumference of the enormous tree, leaping over the cumbrous roots cascading from winter floors, jets of rough brown bark lopping and turning before they joined the towering tree above.

"There's a lot of hidden roots beneath the snow," Kurt joshed, "Careful or you'll soon be sprawled on the ground with an opportunistic twig up your nose."

Blaine let out a grunt.

_Where is it_? Kurt could only remember bits and pieces from his memory; and the entrance did not happen to be one of them. They _are_ at the right tree, he pondered, gazing up at the massive oak, it's denuded form standing starkly against the snow, almost like charcoal outlines sketched by a passing artist. _But where is that entrance_? He pressed his hands along the thick roots, some adorn with an unblemished white layer of snow – perhaps covered with the gnarling roots that laced the ancient oak.

His boots felt the crunch of snow beneath as the hunter circled the tree as if it were his prey, narrowing his focus to every nook and cranny, occasionally leaping onto the roots and tapping it with his knuckles – _hollow_. There didn't seem to be any sort of entryway, much less a hole leading to any underground cavern. _Did Blaine make a mistake_? Kurt tilted his head over to stare at Blaine, who was dragging his hands over the crevices of the oak, looking beneath the twisted bark for a passageway.

"How does one enter anyway?" Kurt snorted, "It looks like there's no way in."

"We've both entered the cavern before, Kurt." Blaine acclaimed, stopping in his treks and staring deeply at the base of the tree. "Maybe it's just covered under snow?"

Blaine scratched his chin thoughtfully and gave a curt nod.

"Damn it." The hunter gritted his teeth. "For all we know, that _thing_ could be watching us right now, just waiting for the right moment to strike."

The curly haired boy gave a pout.

"I resent the fact that you call it a _thing_ , you know." He mumbled under his breath.

Kurt ignored that.

"I thought you knew how to get into this cave?" The hunter jabbed the trunk with his boot nonchalantly.

Blaine let out a sigh and continued to press his fingers around the thick trunk of tree, side stepping the long formed roots. The hunter watched curiously as the curly haired boy leaped from root to root, tapping fervently with his boot and knocking branches with his knuckles. It was amusing, really, Kurt smirked to himself, oddly fond of his companion.

He paused, shaking that thought of his head. There was no time to be _oddly fond_ of anyone – especially not Blaine. He had to save Burt. That was his first priority.

The hunter scratched his chin impatiently, but nothing, no clue or any sort of idea popped into his head.

"Think like that ghastly beast, after all you've been part of it." He announced, stonewalled, watching Blaine swivel around, a frown on the other boy's face.

"Is it really the time to get pissed at me for calling that _thing_ gruesome?" Kurt snorted, rolling his eyes at the change of the boy's expression.

There was long pause as those brown pools glared, frustrated, at Kurt.

"Does it need a sacrifice?" The hunter pointed coolly, "Because I promise you, _glare_ at me again, and I will make sure you open the entrance with your dead body."

Blaine turned away, letting out an angry exhale.

Kurt bit back a retort. _First priority._ He paced around, stomping the ground. If anything, the hunter was starting to feel more than intolerant; standing around the large towering oak, he seemed almost incapable of doing much except feel the roots and bark of the tree for something that wasn't there – he felt like a colossal failure. A barren hole was digging into his heart, and he was started to get infuriated at himself – and rather uneasy at the thought of entering the cave.

_What if Burt wasn't inside_?

_What if it was a trap_?

_Why couldn't he, or Blaine, of all people find a damn entrance_?

"Kurt why are you just standing there?" Blaine grumbled under his breath, stepping over to the hunter, his face pale in the setting sun, "We have to figure out this together."

The other boy reached out a hand to try to get the hunter's attention, and Kurt jerked away.

"I _am_ figuring this out." The hunter mumbled back, gritting his teeth. "But nothing in the book, or in any of my experience in the forest has ever taught me about this!"

Kurt felt ignoble.

"I just – don't know. Maybe only _Wendigos_ can open the entrance."

Even the words that tumbled out his lips sounded completely asinine.

Blaine kept silent.

It seemed like almost an eternity before the curly haired boy moved aside.

"I think," he murmured, "Maybe –"

Back facing Kurt, Blaine marched up towards the oak, pushing past the roots and coming to a standstill in the middle of the flora. " _You trust me right, Kurt_?" Quietly, the curly haired boy pressed his hands onto the bark once more. Snorting under his breath, the hunter was close to breaking a branch and swatting it at the other boy – _what did he want now_? Trust was given accordingly, judging by what they had gone through together.

He nodded instead of reprimanding the other, curious of what Blaine was up to.

"Didn't you already try assaulting the tree with your hand?" Kurt scoffed bluntly, watching the other grip the bark with his fingers. "It didn't wo-"

The hunter froze.

The oak tree's roots started to move and twirl, almost enchantingly, moving and partitioning itself like the parting waves of the ocean. It spun and curled, as if touched by something painful, pulling aside and revealing a large, beast size dirt hole that seemed to lead to the cave.

But Kurt was frozen at the sight of the sudden expose of the entrance.

He was frozen at the sight of Blaine Anderson.

The curly haired boy had turned around as the roots parted, and in place of those soft hazel brown pools Kurt was fond of, stood a glint of red, something _so familiar_ it chilled the hunter to the bone. Inside his head, alarm bells were ringing, they were ringing tumultuously – and he whipped out his dagger immediately.

"Kurt I-"

"Wendigo." The hunter's fist trembled, his dagger poised to slice Blaine if the boy tried to take a step forward. "You are a Wendigo." Kurt stated coldly, "You are a _Wendigo_."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Blaine grumbled, raising his hands up in defence, "You have bigger things to worry about, other than me."

" _You_!" Kurt managed to sputter, watching the same cool cold eyes examine him – those familiar pools that watched him just a week ago, back in that silver cage within the basement of the Hummels. "You've coerced me into believing you!"

"I did not!" Blaine looked confused now, his lips pursed in a thin line. "Honestly, Kurt, I have no clue what you are –"

The hunter shoved against the curly haired hair, pressing his dagger roughly at Blaine's throat, pressing the weight of his body onto the smaller teen, and baring his teeth. He lied, all this while – from the start, to fighting off werewolves effortlessly , that battle with Quinn – it was all too obvious. Kurt Hummel wasn't _imprudent_. He was selfish, aloof, maybe even reckless from time to time but he sure as hell wasn't senseless.

He stood, speechless, entranced by the same glint of malice.

From the corner of his eye, he examined the curly haired boy's face. Instead of any sort of dread or anxiety, Blaine looked appallingly calm. Impassioned, in fact. _He should have known_ , Kurt chided himself, as a light bulb lit up in his head. Yes, even though the boy had proved himself countless of times to be trustworthy – it had crumbled in the end, the lies that had spun, the web was unravelling.

The hunter pressed his knife deeper and the boy let out a grunt of anger.

"Kurt." Blaine's voice was gravelly, "Stop."

_What of the extraction at Brittany Pierce's_? What happened back then? Was Blaine not possessed? Kurt knew that was something off with the boy from the start, things never did add up. No regular kid would outlandishly trek out into the woods without a good reason. No normal mortal would last the blows that cut through his flesh. No ordinary human finite being would be standing here, waiting for a _Wendigo_ to arrive. What was he?

If the Wendigo was truly out in the forest - what was Blaine?

The hunter brought his steely gaze upon the curly haired boy, a hard knot in his gut.

"Give me _one reason_ not to slice your throat open and watch a waterfall of blood gush at my feet." He hissed, narrowing his eyes. Every word fuelled the fire that burned inside of him. Every pause was like gasoline to it and the hunter threw the first punch. Slamming hard into Blaine's face while he sunk to the ground in shock. Blood pooled in his mouth and the other boy stumbled back for a brief second, catching his breath.

He could feel the other shrink tersely at his sudden hostility, Blaine's gaze hastily locked on his own feet, refusing to answer.

Questions buzzed through the hunter' mind: was that the reason why Blaine had ridiculously snatched his silver box: the one containing his mother's heart? The reason why he managed to fend off monsters and hunters alike? Was that the reason why Cooper was still after him? Were they all just in cahoots from the start – this entire mess?

It was his fault for trusting Cooper Anderson in the first place, the man acted like some sort of martyr and ended up betraying Kurt's conviction. He had fallen prey to his own empathy, feeling slightly to blame for the Wendingo in the first place. The hunter offered his services, helped him find his _lost brother_ but eventually slipped into a rabbit hole of _gobbledygook_.

The older police chief's " _find my poor lost brother, we miss him"_ , was merely him lying through his teeth as he tried to ensnarl Kurt's guilt. It was more than that and he knew it. It was more than what Blaine insisted – Cooper just wanted his younger brother out of the picture – there was something else that they knew.

Something _like this_?

"Answer me, Wendigo!" Kurt roared.

It was like flipping a switch.

In a quick blink, Blaine had his hands on Kurt's own, pushing the hunter back with incredibly strength, and pinning the brunette down onto the snowy grounds. The curly haired boy snatched the dagger and flung it into the distance, his other free hand on a choke hold of Kurt. It happened so inhumanly fast, and the hunter let out a disgruntle growl of betrayal.

Blaine's been _lying_ from the start.

"One reason?" There it was. That familiar purr.

Blaine's mouth split into an awful grin.

"You are still alive aren't you?"

Kurt struggled to move, gasping at the tight grip on his neck.

"Honestly, I did all of this so you could trust me!" The curly haired boy rolled his eyes. "I let a bunch of hunters, monsters and an elf beat me up."

The hunter let out a guttural growl, and tried to push Blaine off but to no avail. Rage swelled within him, there was no trace of tears, not in his eyes, even though his mind threatened him to spill out cascades of salty tears. _He was lied to, all this while, being led to the monster's lair_. His eyes narrowed, cold, face reddening.

"I _fucking_ trusted you!" He spluttered out, spit flying from his mouth as he struggled more to free himself.

The curly haired boy looked hurt for a moment before returning to a nonplussed expression.

"Go on _kill_ me, but you won't get away with this – Cooper is after your ass." Kurt hissed, baring his teeth, digging his fingers into Blaine's thighs, "In fact, _everyone is after you_. You won't get away with this."

He was angry, quivering with complete disdain as he tried to struggle to break free. Blaine's grip was tight, but it wasn't suffocating – enough to hold the hunter down, but not rough enough to cause much pain. Hot searing rage danced around his temples as Kurt let out an exasperated growl, reproaching himself, bright stabs of guilt, anger, pain and fear threatening to take over his body.

No. He wasn't going to cry.

Never had Kurt encountered these emotions on his many hunts. Yes, he had quarried after dread vampires in the fathomless bowls and dripping basins of the deepest caves. He had ascended sky-kissing mountains to search for the lost chalice from a blood besmeared troll. He had crossed the sea of sirens, fought werewolves, befriended Sebastian – but never had he felt as if he was sick to the stomach. The dread that creeped up his throat, and he felt like he had partook in an unholy parody of life.

Blaine's eyes narrowed.

Kurt overlooked the other boy because he grew fond of him, the hunter realised, gashing his teeth. It was silly now, looking back, that Blaine managed to escape, scot free from a well-trained huntress, a bunch of werewolves, an elf, a wendigo no less – completely unharmed – and even still without proper training or any sort of magic.

He was stupid enough to _feel anything_ for the other boy.

"Why?" The hunter spat. "Is this just a game to you? Playing around with your victim _,"_ Kurt took a gasp of air, _"your prey_?"

Blaine's blinked, looking beyond miffed.

Kurt couldn't help but let a small splutter escape him.

"I trusted you." He mumbled, numb. "I thought you were different."

There was a flicker of doubt that appeared on Blaine's face, and the hunter grabbed the fleeting opportunity, twisting himself out of the chokehold and throwing a harsh punch to the latter, smirking as he heard the other howl in agony.

_How dare he_ , Kurt thought, swinging another punch over Blaine's forehead, an animal snarl clawed its way up his throat, "I should have never listened." He lunged, swinging once more, but Blaine was agile, stepping out of range, quickly driving his shoulder into Kurt's chest, slamming him back onto the ground.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's collar, the strength of his grip causing the soft woollen material to rip apart, giving the hunter another escape as the brunette smashed the curly haired boy's nose with his head, forcing Blaine to fall back.

"All this time," Kurt clenched his fists, steadying himself as he stood up, snow falling from his jacket, "Your _sweet stories_ _of love_ ," He moved closer to Blaine, " _care_ ," he grabbed Blaine's hair, and aimed a violent swing at his face, " _trust_ ," he buried punches, over and over again, finally slamming the boy's body onto the snowy ground. "Were _nothin_ g but pretty little lies.

Blaine, battered as he was, let out a soft snort, face down on the ground. The snort soon dissolved into a small giggle, before the curly haired boy was laughing raucously.

Kurt sucked at the air, like it had suddenly become thick, and was not almost too difficult to draw in. He became deaf to the chuckles that had escaped Blaine; instead, dragging the other boy and slamming him onto the oak tree, fixing his cold glare on him. Blaine gazed back, his skin ruptured, growing purple blooms. A cut above his left eye, blood browning.

The hunter himself felt none less too good, his guts on fire, from the rage and the pain. Sure he was in ache, but Kurt felt battered on the inside, worse than any broken bone.

"Was it fun?" Kurt spat, feeling his body shake in agony. "Taking what's left of my sentiment and crushing it, like it never mattered at all?"

He moved his hand to his back pocket, wanting to fish his dagger out before realising that Blaine had knocked it away. Twisting to see if the silver weapon was anywhere close to him, Kurt felt the sudden metal sitting precariously on his neck, soft enough to not pierce the skin, hard enough to enforce the intended message.

"Looking for this?" Blaine asked, hazel eyes gleaming as the hunter's gaze fell back to the – not boy – Kurt corrected himself bitterly – but Wendigo.

The harsh metal should have felt cold and raw against his bare skin, but he was numb. He couldn't feel anything except for the excruciating pain of his betrayal, throat and heart held in a silver grasp, staring lifelessly at the hazel eyes that held the blade. _Golden_ , Kurt thought, heart in his throat, _his eyes were golden_. There wasn't a trace of vibrancy they once held, no trace of the Blaine that he knew, instead stood the glint of malice, the cold golden glare.

The hunter tipped his chin up into the sharpened edge.

"Go on." He whispered, tempting Blaine to end his anguish. A small stream of blood trickled from the feeble cut.

The Wendigo did not flinch, or remove his eyes from Kurt's, instead etching a cruel smile out across gaunt features. Kurt's impassioned expression shifted at the sight of Blaine's merciless glare, legs almost failing beneath him. The silver started to burn his skin, and the hunter braced himself for the worst.

"Is that what you believe?" He asked, voice exceptionally calm. "After all this, you still think I'm a _monster_?"

Kurt let out a small grunt.

Blaine shook his head.

"Fine, then, Kurt." The Wendigo's mouth formed into a frown. "Fine."

And then he kissed him.


End file.
